Gears & Flames: Memoriam
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Fairy Tail is getting on its feet again when Natsu brings in an injured girl who may know more about him than they realize. But what is Natsu hiding? And why? When the Grand Magic Games surface, trouble stirs and the once famous guild will be fighting tooth and nail for their right to be the best and survive. One question: what do this girl and Natsu have to do with it? {Complete}
1. Chapter 1: A Paradox

_Author's Note: Hi! Welcome to my first FairyTail story. After seeing a majority of the GMG Arc I thought about something interesting. What if one of the theories about Natsu and Zeref were true? And what if someone turned up from Natsu's past that was more than what she seemed? How would that one person change the GMG and FairyTail? So, I decided what the hell, I'll write a story about this and see what people think as a breather from writing novels, family issues, and university life. _

_I began watching FairyTail 3 weeks after my spring semester began and I'm hooked! It's one of the best anime I have ever seen! So here's my story and I hope you guys enjoy this little twist on the end of the Infinity Clock Arc and the beginning of the GMG Arc. _

**{Disclaimer: Under no certain terms do I own, possess, or have copyright of FairyTail, its characters, or franchise – that all goes to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.}**

**{Claimer: The character Saya Dragnoir belongs to me, as does her abilities (though set for this story) and the village in which she comes from.}**

_Now, let the story begin….._

Chapter 1: A Paradox

The town of Magnolia had gone surprisingly quiet in the late night. It was raining, pouring actually, and a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer was walking through the rain with a rather discontent look on his face. It wasn't from the rain that had officially drenched him through, but from the series of recent events that had taken place. After all, how many people could say that they're actually seven years older than they looked? Not many that he could consider. Except maybe the inter-guild dubbed _Tenrou Team _of which he and several close friends were a part of.

Natsu Dragneel's mind wandered to those few moments prior to Acnologia's attack. Master Markarov's choice to sacrifice himself for their sakes, their determination to fight back against the Dragon of the Apocalypse – how they had ultimately failed and Lucy….he didn't even want to remember the sharp sting he felt when he saw her on the ground crying, fully believing this was the end for them. Thankfully Mavis had stepped in at the right time. But even he could barely believe it had been seven years since the S-Class trials.

"_This is so messed up! What were we thinking? We should have…." _Natsu paused, head down, bangs hiding his eyes.

He hated admitting weakness, but even he knew that when it came to Acnologia three Dragon Slayers were nothing but flies. Igneel, Gradine, and Metalicana had trained himself, Gajeel, and Wendy to use Dragon Slayer magic but when it came to fighting an actual flesh and blood dragon they were defenseless. He hated it. Natsu sighed as he looked up at the sky and shook out his hair feeling himself sink into a depression like he had when he full-heartedly believed Lisanna was dead. He reminded himself that they were alive, they had survived Acnologia of all things and were still well off despite the Infinity Clock situation that had just past.

"Well…no sense in dwelling. I should probably…." He paused when he heard the patting of bare feet across wet stone.

Natsu turned in time to see someone fall in the alleyway. Their body slumped as if dead making him wonder what had happened. Natsu frowned knowing he couldn't sniff out the person due to the rainfall – nonetheless he walked steadily towards the alley way making a small flame in his palm to light the way. It was as he stopped that his eyes fell upon the person lying limply on the ground. Firstly, he noted it was a female, she had long straight black hair with bangs that fell into her eyes, the ends of her hair was decorated in chrome, burnt gold and burnt copper, her bangs ends were the same. Natsu noticed the tattered beige cloak she was wrapped in, barefoot with scrapes and cuts running along her slender legs. He cringed at the idea of what had happened to her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he moved down to her and blearily dull burnt chrome eyes looked up at him.

"P-Please….h-help…me….Tempiria…" Natsu reached out gently and felt of her forehead. Though cold and damp from the rain he could tell she was burning up with a fever.

"Hold on I'll get you help."

Without further thought he removed the flame from his hand and gently picked the girl up in his arms before letting her head loll to his shoulder. As he glanced at her he felt as if he'd seen her before, but shook it from his mind as he made a mad dash towards the Guild Hall.

AT FAIRYTAIL….

Lucy and the others were watching several of the boys engage in yet another brawl. Most that weren't turning the Guild Hall upside down were taking notice of a certain missing pink haired flame wizard. Gray had somehow stayed out of the fight and was watching Elfman throw two other wizards around as if they were ragdolls.

"Why aren't you joining in?" asked Erza.

"Because I'm wondering why there's a blue cat and no pink haired flame brain." Erza looked to Happy, his ears back and his eyes sad as he munched on his fish.

"Natsu said that he needed to be alone for a bit because he wasn't feeling well so I came ahead of him but…when I left he wouldn't even look at me," the blue exceed said.

"Maybe it's the weather? I feel a bit off too." All eyes turned to Wendy while Gajeel looked around the room, mayhem still ensuing.

"Nu-uh…Natsu looked different…like he did when we thought Lisanna died."

"Well, Happy…did you maybe consider that he's feeling a bit shaken up since all this stuff has been happening? I mean we get off Tenrou Island to learn it's been seven years since then…and now we just got out of the Infinity Clock situation…it's enough to make us all a little tense," said Carla.

"No, this is Natsu we're talking about he's not the kind too…"

The doors burst open and everyone froze eyes turning to Natsu who was heaving in heavy breaths, his hair matted to his forehead, clothes soaked, and in his arms was a girl. Wounded and shaking.

"Natsu…what happened what's…" Erza had stood to come to him but he sped past her as if she wasn't there.

"I found her in an alleyway – she's been attacked," he said this and Markarov looked to Mirajane and Wendy.

"Girls get the infirmary ready we'll need help – Jet?" the man looked up.

"Yea?" the small master of FairyTail stood up.

"Go get Porlyusica and tell her someone's been injured. Natsu bring her up to the infirmary now," he said as Jet took off and Natsu ran after Mirajane and Wendy.

"Master…that girl…she looked like someone…" the man shook his head.

"Don't say it…Natsu can hear you and I don't want him looking for her attacker," he said as he walked away.

It was upstairs that Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel had walked into the infirmary to see Wendy using her healing abilities and Natsu trying to use small influxes of his fire to get the girl's chilled skin warmed. Mirajane had set to cleaning the wounds on her legs and was working her way up as she glanced to the two Dragon Slayers. All of them were shaken by the girl's complexion and her trembling body. The thing that stunned them the most was seeing Natsu use his power to help keep the girl alive – something they didn't know he could even manage.

"Natsu…" blackish-green eyes glanced to Lucy as she walked forward to the girl who flinched at the approach of another person.

"She's been beaten up badly…I asked Natsu to help get her body warmer because she was so cold to the touch despite her fever. So far he seems to be doing well and the girl…well I hope she'll pull through this," said Wendy as she finished using her magic and Natsu focused his flame to stay as a small warm glow around the girl's pale skin.

"Has she said anything?" Natsu gulped around the odd lump in his throat.

"She asked for someone named Tempiria to help her, but I don't know who that is," he muttered. Erza looked at him oddly.

"Natsu, do you know her?" the red haired re-quip wizard looked at him with a calm sternness that he was used to by this point in his life.

"She's familiar…I might know who she is but I'm not certain," he stated this calmly which once more set some of them on high alert.

"Your far to calm about this." Dark green looked to deep grayish-blue and narrowed.

"Believe it or not I'm capable of being calm and rational Gray!" the acidic bite in his words made the Ice Make wizard jolt.

"Just…I don't get why you're so lax right now…" Natsu turned his attention back to the girl.

"I'm just concerned about her – she's weak because of the fever, and her skin is still too cold…if Porlyusica gets here she might be able to save her…"

Erza watched the Fire Dragon Slayer as if she had never seen him as clear as she was now. She knew he was loyal, honest, kind hearted, a little goofy, strong willed, determined, and most of all she had seen how truly protective and gentle he could be. Natsu wasn't the destructive, numbskull everyone thought he was and she could admit that he did a very good job of convincing people that he was as rough and tumble as he could be – but she knew from those days as kids when she helped him learn to read and write that Natsu was quite a sharp witted and intelligent person even though he tried to hide it.

"_Ever a hidden tactician aren't you…" _she thought as she came to stand beside Lucy who was watching the Dragon slayer.

Lucy flinched at her side as her mind wandered to what she could do to help Natsu. The blonde Celestial Spirit wizard had noted it a bit more prior to the Tenrou Island incident, that Natsu was different from what she first suspected. His happy-go-lucky attitude was always a blessing in disguise, but that moment when she had him come to her as she cried on the ground in the face of Acnologia's attack and took her hand she had felt something change about her feelings for him. Right now though, the only thing she wanted to do was give him some comforting reassurance.

"Natsu, it'll be okay – you found her and got her here as fast as possible…surely she'll.." he shook his head.

"I know your trying to console me Lucy, and I appreciate it but I don't think giving me a pep-talk about this is going to help right now."

Lucy looked down as Porlyusica came into the room shooing all but Natsu and Wendy away. The group stood in the hallway with Markarov, Levy, and Jet as Gajeel and Lily stood in a similar position waiting for someone to say something to them. Lucy glanced at the door every few minutes hoping to find some kind of answer – however, that changed as they suddenly heard an ear splitting scream come from the room. The group had busted in to find Natsu struggling to hold the girl down as she thrashed about while Porlyusica tended to a deep cut on her stomach.

Her long black hair streaked with burnt chromes, golds, and coppers flew around wildly and her eyes, chrome with what looked like a pink tint to them were wide and full of tears. Wendy was staring wide eyed as Natsu and the healer worked to help the thrashing girl.

"Come now child stop fighting us we're trying to help you!" she said sharply as Natsu tightened his hold on the girl.

"Please we can't treat the wound if you keep fighting us." The girl visibly stiffened and Porlyusica used it to stitch up the wound and apply the salve to it so it wouldn't scar.

"There it's not so bad is it…ah…" the girl had turned in Natsu's grasp curling against him and crying as she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Wendy.

"She'll need rest…Natsu?" the boy looked up at the healer.

"What?" she held out a red bottle.

"Give her this so she can sleep, and this will also help her heal quicker. She seems to trust you so I'll leave this up to you alright?" she stated sternly to the boy.

"I understand."

The girl glanced at him and then at the others as he took the bottle from Porlyusica and moved it in front of the girl who weakly reached out for it as he aided in helping her drink down a bit of it. It was within the time it took for him to cap the bottle and settle it beside her that the girl had fallen asleep.

"She seems to trust you," said Markarov.

"I don't know why." The others watched the girl as Natsu laid her down in the bed and covered her up with the sheets.

"Maybe because you got her help? Or you remind her of someone she knows," said Carla as she looked the sleeping girl over.

"She looks familiar….but…I can't place it…" Porlyusica sighed.

"No sense in fretting over it tonight. All of you need rest – and Natsu you need to change out of those wet clothes, get cleaned up and rest – you look like death warmed over," she chided as her dull pink eyes looked him over.

"Okay…" with that he walked away planning on doing as the healer had said – he felt the chill in his bones despite the ability he had warming him already.

It was as he left to get cleaned up that the others looked at the healer who was watching the girl closely. Rarely did Porlyusica become such a mother hen about the children in FairyTail, but at current she was giving off an expression of being highly perplexed. She shook her head and looked to the others who were watching between her and the girl. Porlyusica cleared her throat and turned to them. It wasn't really a questioning of whether or not her theory was correct, but more of whether or not Natsu would actually own up to what she was about to say. Rarely was she wrong when she made these assumptions, but they were just that – assumptions until of course someone proved her right or wrong.

"She knows Natsu – even if he doesn't remember her….the way she acts around him would give me the idea that she's familiar with him," she stated.

"I thought so…perhaps she's changed a bit over time and he can't recognize her because of that." The woman sighed.

"She'll have to explain when she's lucid enough – for now let her rest, and don't pester Natsu on this I don't honestly think he realizes that they know each other," she stated.

"Will you come to check on her soon?" the healer nodded.

"On my honor as a healer I won't let her die. And once she's better we'll get some answers I think," Porlyusica stated as she started out the door.

It was down the hallway and through a door, down a staircase that Natsu was resting his forehead against the cool tile of the shower he was in. despite his best efforts he couldn't get the fact that the girl's face, and her voice were familiar. But why? He kept thinking and as he felt the scalding hot water slide down the side of his throat realization came to him as he half-mindedly reached for the scar there. Dark blackish-green eyes widening as he felt a thrill of joy go through him followed shortly by shock and fear. He took in a deep breath as he tried to figure out what was happening and what would take place next.

Several minutes later Natsu was using a towel to dry his messy hair. After he was finished he threw the towel in a hamper and grabbed his scarf before walking out only to be met with the others in the hallway. He sighed knowing that if they were anything like they normally were they wouldn't do as Porlyusica said and leave the topic be. They eyed his attire consisting of black loose fitting pants, and a deep gray loose fitting long-sleeved shirt while he was currently barefoot. It didn't really surprise him – they hadn't seen him wear much else from his typical attire, but at current he could feel their eyes pressing down on the scar on his neck.

Natsu had barely realized that none of them had ever seen it except perhaps in a secondary glance when they were fighting. At those moments he summarized to himself they would have paid it little attention. He felt Erza walked forward, in a blouse and blue skirt – her armor-less attire surprising him momentarily. He looked at her as she came forward within just a few steps and looked him over before her eyes settled on the scar.

"I didn't know you had a scar there," she mentioned. The others had come closer and he sighed glancing to the side. Which unfortunately tilted his head and stretched the skin where the scar was – making it all the more visible.

"It was a long time ago so I didn't feel the need to go into details." Erza frowned.

"I guess it's a bit of a personal explanation?" asked Wendy.

Natsu sighed as he started to walk down the hall and they followed obviously trying to build up to something other than what they were talking about currently. He didn't need to think about what they were wanting to know – at the moment he himself wasn't one hundred percent sure he understood it either. As they entered the now empty main room of the Guild Hall Natsu sat down at a table and used his scarf as a pillow to rest his head on. His bangs hanging in his eyes.

"Kind of…happened before Igneel found me," he mumbled.

"When?" deep green looked at brown. Lucy was asking and he felt a need to answer her but he simply couldn't. There were some things that were better off left unsaid.

"I don't really remember it but…ahh Erza! What the hell!" the red haired Queen of the Fairies had come to his side and gently ran a finger along the scar and frowned.

"That's deep enough to hit a jugular vein – how did that not kill you?" Natsu felt himself freeze against his will. His body did this on autopilot his entire being letting out a small tremor.

"I don't remember…and please don't touch it! The nerves are still very much alive there…" she glanced at him.

"Sensitive?" he turned red and buried his face in the scarf.

"You could say that…" Happy giggled.

"Awe! Natsu's blushing!" dark green shot a withering glare at the cat.

"Shut up stupid cat…" Happy grinned as Carla and Lily looked at each other. Both a bit humored by Natsu's snappy comeback and his apparent talent for dodging the situation.

"That girl…you know her right?" asked Gray. The pink haired fire wizard glowered.

"Didn't Porlyusica tell you to leave me be on the subject?" Gray went a little wide eyed.

"You heard that?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Duh…Dragon Slayers have hyper senses – I can hear, see, and of course smell more than you can…but it also joins with taste and touch as well." Wendy cringed.

"What's with the face Wendy?" asked Carla.

"Well, I'm still young so my abilities aren't that developed but…my senses are strong in hearing and scent the others are still lacking." Natsu nodded a bit numbly.

"Happens when the abilities we have mature…like motion sickness…" he turned a bit pale at the mention of it.

"Wait that's what happens to all dragon slayers?" asked Gajeel.

"Don't be surprised if you start feeling like you've been kicked in the gut when you're on transportation….it's a real bitch…" Carla shook her head.

"Your language is rather crude – you're setting a bad example for Wendy," she said in a scolding manner.

"Sorry to say it but Igneel and other dragons don't have a specific preference when it comes to language….ah…I take that back…Igneel was a bit more refined than some of the others…." Gray rose an eyebrow.

"Others? You…wait you saying you've met others?" Natsu shrugged.

"Yea now that I think about it I met quite a few of them a bit back…just before they vanished…I met this one Dragon named Idrisica…she was a snow dragon…very pretty and she could sing…I didn't talk to her much, but she was something to see…way different from Acnologia…that dragon…there's something off about it." Gajeel nodded.

"I noticed too…he smelt different from Metalicana and I bet Igneel was different too," he said. Natsu nodded and Wendy frowned.

"I thought it was just me but Natsu, Gajeel your saying that it scent was off to…so…" Natsu glanced at the others.

"Whether or not we're wrong is going to depend on if we see that dragon again…it…smelled like a human."

"A human? But Natsu that wasn't…" Natsu nodded.

"I know that it was a dragon Lucy – that's not what I mean…the dragon had the scent of a human being…like to dragons we'll smell like a dragon in our own right…" Gajeel shrugged.

"Mix between human and dragon scents – kind of a brick and hickory scent…brimstone and hickory if you count pyro here," he said tilting his head towards Natsu who frowned.

"I don't want to hear it scrap heap!" Gajeel looked at the pink haired boy.

"You wanna start something?" he asked. Blackish-green flashed a reptilian vibrant green.

"Give me a reason please I'm begging you."

Erza looked between them with faint surprise. Gajeel's eyes were staying very much the same reddish hue they had, but Natsu's normally dark jade eyes were turning emerald – a very vibrant shade of it too. She looked him over sensing a tension inside him that she hadn't felt before except when they were against the Oracion Seis, and of course Grimior Heart. It was just on the surface, enough to make her sweat in faint discomfort – the sensation of _something inhuman _just present enough to tell. She looked at the others who seemed to get that the fire wizard was not in the mood to be messed with and she sighed.

"No fighting, it's late and Porlyusica will kill you if you fight with her patient here – and besides Natsu you look pale I think you need to rest," she said. The boy looked away from Gajeel.

"Yea…I guess I'll stay here tonight – all I'll do is get wet again if I go out there." He looked at the raging storm.

"Guess Juvia is near here and in a bad mood," said Gray.

"I would say so…well, I guess we're all bunking here tonight."

They had walked to the spare rooms before heading to bed. Gray, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily were getting to bed as were the three girls while they tried to ease some tension out of their bodies. Gajeel and Gray had gone to the showers and while they were gone Natsu had gotten into a bed next to a window before lying down under the covers. Happy had gone over to Lily and Carla to talk for a bit and eat another fish while they waited for Gray and Gajeel to return. Once they did the three exceeds stopped speaking and the two wizards looked to the pink haired fire breather who was already fast asleep.

Happy bade them goodnight and curled up at the end of the bed before Carla left to go to Wendy. Once she was gone Lily grabbed a spot next to the fireplace on the rug and the two others were left sitting in chairs trying to enjoy the silence. Gray glanced back to his childhood rival and friend in slight worry. Natsu was acting off on a whole new level that somewhat scared him. He knew Natsu was much smarter than he let on, but his attitude was different – a bit darker and harsher than normal and it did nothing but worry him. He had meant what he'd said during the Lullaby incident. He said to Natsu – Don't die on me. And it wasn't said in a rival's means, but that of a friend. He sighed and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"You that worried about Salamander? He's tough as nails don't get so worked up," the Iron Dragon Slayer stated.

"I know that but Gajeel you have no idea how off his personality is right now…even Happy is noticing it." The other nodded.

"So did I but Salamander's what? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Gray paused.

"I actually don't know how old he is now that you mention it – he's never said anything about when he was born…or where he came from…" Gajeel shrugged.

"It's just his way of not over involving himself – I did it a lot in Phantom Lord. I never wanted to get too caught up in the guild affairs, and then I joined FairyTail…I had no choice but to become one of the crazy ones that jumped into the mid-afternoon brawls. But I gotta admit…that kid right there is someone who keeps surprising me," he said.

"How so?" Gray glanced back at the other, pink bangs hanging in his eyes still as he slept on.

"Think about all the insane things he pulls off! I don't think I've ever met someone with that much power inside them – let alone his will and courage are insane – he's a real deal monster when he wants to be," he said bluntly.

"A monster…."

He thought back to the inhuman and yet very human-like animalistic roar they'd heard during the Nirvana incident – without question he knew it was Natsu who'd done it, but the sense it gave him was nothing short of a small spill of terror.

"Yea I can see that…even I admitted it when I was a little kid…that he's…just….off…in the oddest of ways," he said thinking.

"Don't give it to much thought – just worry about who this girl is and if we can help her." Gray nodded and soon they were all heading to bed for the night.

Little did they know what tomorrow morning would have in store for them or what it would bring. It wasn't something that anyone expected. After all how many people would notice the something as strange as a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer in the Guild's main room in the morning? It was average so why worry? There would be reasons.

Morning had been something that came a little too soon for some. In the early hours the group that had stayed over had come down stairs, bathed, dressed and ready for the day while Mirajane and Lisanna worked behind the bar and Elfman scarfed down a mountain of eggs and meat. They had entered the guild's main room to see Lisanna moving towards Natsu who was slumped over on the table before him – a change of clothes in place, most of it normal minus the t-shirt. His scarf in place but his bangs still lying in his eyes as he laid there looking a bit ill.

Lisanna had come over to him asking something had he merely shook his head in a dull manner while the others gathered at the table with him. Pale blue eyes looked to Lucy who got the message and moved to sit next to Natsu. She placed a hand on his head, threading her fingers through the surprisingly soft messy pink locks. It was as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes that she noticed something rather strange. She frowned her eyebrows and then proceeded to feel of his forehead again and then slip her head under his scarf to feel of his pulse she looked at him and felt realization hit her.

"You're running a fever," she said.

"I'm always running a fever Lucy…" she frowned.

"I know how warm you are normally I've been close enough to you enough times to know that you have a higher temperature than the rest of us but it's hotter than normal," Lucy said.

"Natsu, let me check." Lucy let Wendy come to him and the girl looked at him as she felt of his forehead.

"I'll be fine – I get occasional fever spikes – no reason to panic," he mumbled.

"No, Lucy's right your warmer than normal…way to warm." The dragon slayer looked at her with a frown.

"I'll be okay! Just leave me alone about it okay?" Gray frowned.

"Uhuh, the one time we did that when we were kids you were in the infirmary for a week. Better have Porlyusica check you when she gets here," he stated.

"Fine! Just drop it okay I don't feel like being badgered…"

They left it be until Porlyusica arrived and then proceeded to force him into the infirmary where the pink eyed, stern faced healer was frowning as he was forced to sit on the bed beside the sleeping girl. Porlyusica sighed and shooed the others away as she made Natsu remove his scarf and she began checking his pulse and temperature. The woman frowned as she looked him over, his eyes were a bit on the bright side – not in the normal sense, and his skin seemed a bit pale despite him normally having a faint tan. She shook her head as she looked at the others and then back to the Dragon Slayer.

"What's your normal temperature?" she asked. The others seemed a bit perplexed.

"About…what was it after my magic matured it was a hundred and three normally." The others seemed surprised.

"I thought so, you're running a ten point fever – for a fire wizard that means you're have a high fever. Romeo and Macao both only run a temperature of a hundred and two but you're a Dragon Slayer so it'll be different for you," she stated.

"So how high is it?" the woman looked to Lucy.

"Did you not hear me girl? A ten point fever is a hundred and ten to a hundred and fifteen! Your sick Natsu, and I want you to rest – I'll give you something to bring it down and get some of your health back, but you'll need to take it easy for a week or so…honestly, how did your fever get so high this fast?" the boy shrugged.

"Did it once before remember?" she nodded.

"How could I forget? You were out for a week. However this…" the boy swayed a bit.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Erza caught his shoulders, feeling the prickle of his heated skin on her fingers.

"Yea just a little dizzy…" the healer nodded.

"I figured you would be. Lay down and I'll give you something to bring the fever down. The rest of you go and let him be for now," she ordered.

The group left and Porlyusica looked to Natsu who was lying back against one of the pillows and ever so faintly trembling. She noticed that and sighed before mixing in something for pain. She gave the potion to him and let him drink it before slowly watching him fall asleep. As he finally dozed off she sighed and a small smile came to her face. This was going to be a fine mess when things started coming out of the closet or wherever else they were being hidden. She ran her hand through messy pink hair and sighed knowing that there was little she could do for that part of the troubles they were soon to face, but she prayed that it wouldn't be like she thought.

"_I may hate people, but these children are always getting to me...Natsu included – I used to think he was such a lively child, and seeing him grow up I'm starting to get an idea of what he's really like and what's going to happen to him and those around him. Best of luck FairyTail…this may be your hardest mission yet." _

{Chapter 1: A Paradox – END}

Author's Note: Okay, so how was it? I know its odd seeing Natsu acting this way but it is present a lot in the anime and manga if you look for it. He does have these tendencies, I'm just bringing them to the forefront. I know some of them are a little OOC but don't worry, its intentional – happens when you throw an OC into a Canon set of character's world.

Anyway, review for me so I know what you guys think – I'll try to update as much as possible. The Harry Potter Story needs some help from the readers so please give me some ideas a_fter reading it_ and let me know if you have any ideas for this story too I'm always open to them.

Arigatou Nakama!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Girl

Chapter 2: Waking Girl

Two days after Porlyusica had forced Natsu to remain in the infirmary he was already healed and no longer sick, but he hadn't left. Instead he stayed to check on the girl lying there on the bed beside his sleeping. He wanted her to wake up which struck the others as odd – but they said nothing. It was dawn three days after Natsu's own recovery that they had received a startled yelp from up the stairwell and down the hall. Naturally, everyone had raced to see what was wrong and had been stunned to see the girl sitting up a bit looking around. The startled yelp had been Natsu who previously had been asleep until the girl shot up and scared him half to death.

Pinkish chrome eyes looked around the room. Before her eyes fell on those near the door. She went pale and then averted her eyes towards Natsu. In that moment she stared and then began a frantic motion to get out of the bed. Her legs, still weak, gave way and she stumbled into the boy's arms. Rose-chrome eyes looked up into dark green and she weakly made her way onto the bed beside Natsu who was looking at her in worry that she was going to hurt herself. Shakily her hands reached out and cupped his face. Her fingers slid through his hair, traced under his eye and where she could reach at the moment while staring at him and then she began crying. Large tears welled up in her pretty eyes as she dropped her hands and fisted the pants leg of her borrowed night clothes.

"Are you okay?" the others watched as the girl nodded her head and then looked up at Natsu with sparkling eyes – joy evident amongst other emotions – one of the most prominent ones was _over flowing relief. _She wiped her eyes and nodded again.

"I'm okay…I'm just so happy….it's been a long time since I saw you last…Natsu…" the others looked dumbstruck. They had guessed that maybe they knew each other, but the girl saying it was nothing short of shocking.

"You're…Saya…right?" she shook her head.

"Yes! I haven't seen you since we got split up as little kids!" she said this in a manner that seemed like a family member would have. Her happiness, the joy she felt and excitement as she watched her old friend before her couldn't be described.

"Just hold the phone! You two know each other!" the girl, now identified as Saya turned her head to them and instantly shot towards Natsu like a bullet. She curled up to him in fear and he placed a hand on her head knowing that she was merely startled.

"Yes, I know Natsu – I've known him since I was three….who are all of you?" Erza sighed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, this is Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, Happy, Carla, and Lily," she said pointing to each person.

"And I'm master Markarov." Saya looked at the dwarf of a man.

"Hello….Natsu! Koko wa doko?" the others looked dumbfounded again.

"This is the magic guild FairyTail – you're safe here." The girl relaxed and moved over to Markarov.

"This is where Natsu is? Where his friends are?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes, he's been with us for several years," he stated.

"I wish to join." Everyone looked shocked again.

"Are you a wizard?" the girl looked at the master of FairyTail.

"Yes, a Time wizard." Gray paused.

"A Time wizard?" he asked she nodded.

In the manner that Natsu would produce a flame about his fist she produced a clock gear made of what looked like particles of tiny metal.

"A Time Dragon Slayer," she said bluntly. Everyone in the room looked at the four dragon slayers and felt a sense of trouble coming.

"Another Dragon Slayer?" Natsu looked her over.

"So that's why your hair has those colors in it – the time dragon…Tempiria now I get why you asked for her!" she turned to him and vanished the magic.

"Yep!" the girl smiled.

"Well then, once you're all better we'll get your guild mark and find a room for you in Fairy Hills. I'm sure you'll like it here," Markarov said.

"Thank you so much sir. Um…." Saya looked at Natsu who gave her a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family," he told her this with enthusiasm and the others felt themselves ease.

Natsu was acting like his normal self. The girl before him must have gotten him out of his stupor from earlier. Saya was talking with him and the others walked away to give them time to catch up. Lucy smiled as she looked at Natsu's joy filled eyes while Saya was explaining what had happened between the time they'd seen each other last and now. It was nice to see him out of his sulky behavior. She left them be as Porlyusica set to cleaning the girl's wounds again and Natsu began talking to her. The healer watched them as she finished and checked the girl's vitals. In relief she was able to tell the girl that in just a few days she could get herself settled.

It was later in the day that Porlyusica left the room and walked down to the tiny main part of the Guild Hall. It was such a rundown place, and she felt piteous for the guild despite hating humans. Her mind wandered to Natsu and Saya who were still at the moment. They'd not stopped except when Porlyusica had to interject – she didn't want to bother them because she knew that those two hadn't seen each other in what she could tell was far too long. She looked at the others who were seated around the main area of the hall and sighed as she looked at the children and some of the adults.

"Hey Porly! I heard Natsu got himself a real fine dame up there – is that true?" asked Wakaba.

"MY NAME IS PORLYUSICA! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Wakaba sighed as he looked at Macao.

"Leaving a teenage boy up there with a teenage girl…unattended that's a disaster waiting to happen," said the ex-master.

"Macao, perhaps I should remind you that this is Natsu we're talking about." The man looked to Gray.

"Should I remind you that he's only about sixteen? And that…" a well-placed heavy book – lit aflame landed directly between Macao's eyes making him fall backwards.

Everyone turned to where Natsu was from the hall where the infirmary was. Flames about his hand as he glared down at Macao and held onto Saya with the other as she braced herself with the banister. The girl looked around the guild wanting to see who everyone was and as she looked around to Porlyusica she received a glower.

"What are you doing out of bed girl? You should be resting!" Saya nodded.

"I know, but I need to meet everyone and I was tired of being cooped up. Natsu was telling me about how nice everyone here is so I wanted to meet them!" she said giving the woman a smile.

"Fine! Natsu! If anything happens it's on you! Got it Fire breather?" Porlyusica cast a look to Natsu who smiled.

"Got it."

The others watched him help her down to the main floor where they got her to a seat. Once she had been settled down in a comfortable bench with a high back she was stared at by the others. Lucy smiled at her shy nature as she inched closer to Natsu in hopes of easing her nerves. She knew the girl meant nothing by being close to him – from the sounds of their conversation from earlier they were the closest of friends. She moved over to her and settled next to the girl who looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy – Erza introduced me earlier, but I wanted to meet you personally," she said as she held out her hand.

"H-Hello Lucy…nice to meet you personally…" Saya took her hand and Lucy eyed her oddly.

"You're hot skinned like Natsu," she stated. The girl went red.

"I know – it runs with Dragon slayers….except for the cold climate types." Lucy let her hand go and Saya glanced around the room.

"It's good to have you here Saya," said Gray as he looked at the others.

Before they knew it people were introducing themselves to Saya, asking about her and what her connection to Natsu was. The girl melded into the guild as if she'd always been there and it made Natsu all the happier – it meant they accepted her already. Saya looked to him and smiled as Mirajane came over to her with something cool to drink and a small bowl of broth. Saya thanked her and ate slowly as the others left them be and the normal group settled to a table to watch the girl as she slowly sipped at the tea and broth. Natsu was quiet as she took the gentle gulps and couldn't help but shake his head. She hadn't changed in all these years – still peculiar about things, meticulous and always doing her best to be a lady despite her rough and tumble nature.

She was nothing more than identical to his personality in a fight. Rearing to go and not quitting until her body could no longer fight. But it made him wonder how she had gotten so beaten up, and more so – who had done it. The idea of someone intentionally harming her made fire rush in his veins in anger. It was a deep seething rage that he hadn't felt as often as he believed he would in his life. But he remembered, times prior to Igneel, to FairyTail, and the things that came after, Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou Island, and most recently the Infinity Clock. He felt a faint frown come to his face as he thought about what had transpired and the one detail he remembered the most – the fact that all of these people were so foolish, so _greedy _that they were blinded to who they were really hurting.

"_People can always say what they want…but if you think about it…FairyTail has been the one bracing the world from the end for so long….I wonder if…we can keep doing that or if we're about to run out of luck."_

"Natsu? Are you okay?" asked Saya. He looked to her.

"Yea, I'm okay – just a little tired." She nodded.

"You were sick…I can tell you had a fever recently because your still a little warm…all the same I'm glad you got better so soon. So tell me….about the jobs you guys take," she said.

"Right now we're not taking any – ever since Tenrou Island FairyTail has become the lowest ranking guild in Fiore. We're pretty much…the bottom of the barrel. Before the S-Class Trials we were the best guild out there, Twilight Ogre overtook us when Natsu and the others vanished for seven years….when they came back some things started looking up but…." Jet stated.

"Since then we've been in a few scrapes, but we're still…clinging to the bottom rank." Saya frowned.

"Isn't there some way to get back up to the top?" she asked. Macao sighed.

"Yea, but by the time we did it all of us would be old folks and the next generation would have that problem put on them." The girl looked at the guild hall.

"I see…I'm sorry…I wish I could have seen the Guild before it fell…but if you were gone for seven years then why aren't all of you older? Or…I don't know…" Natsu looked at the girl.

"Our first master Mavis Vermillion saved us from Acnologia's attack which should have destroyed Tenrou Island and us…she sealed it for seven years and then when we came too we hadn't aged a day, the world had changed, we had lost some good people, most of us were scrounging for information – we're trying to put FairyTail back up to the top." The girl frowned.

"What about those games?" everyone turned to Romeo.

"No, Romeo we're not doing that again – we've been humiliated every time and every time we've failed!" the boy glared.

"But we have Natsu and the others back! If we put them on a team we can win! If we do we'll be put back to the top and get the Guild Hall back!" Saya and the others looked at Romeo.

"What games?" the Tenrou Team looked at the boy.

"The Grand Magic Games! It's held every two years and the winner gets a load of Jewl and title as the best guild in Fiore, the strongest, and they're given first rank!" said Romeo as the group looked amongst themselves.

"Yo! Gramps! What do you say?" Natsu called out to Markarov who sat atop the bar with a beer mug in hand while thinking.

"Hmmm…." His eyes were closed as he thought and the others looked at him in waiting.

"I think…we'll…KICK THEIR TAILS AND GET FAIRYTAIL BACK ON THE MAP!" the guild hall erupted in a yell of joy and excitement.

"Alright! FairyTail is going on a war path," Natsu couldn't help but grin widely as he clenched his fists, fire sparking in places around his body as he looked at his guild mates.

"Natsu…I wish to help." He looked at Saya.

"Do you?" Markarov jumped from the bar and moved over to the table.

"Well, you'll become a member and…if you…would let me consider you as a teammate for the group going to the Grand Magic Games," the master said.

"I would be delighted. So, is there anything I need to do?" Natsu looked at the girl.

"Training would be a good start. Once we do that we can figure out who's going to be on the team we send," he said happily.

"Alright."

It was then that Markarov set off to get their applications in order while he cooked up his team in his head. Naturally Natsu would be a perfect choice, Gray, Erza, and perhaps Lucy. His eyes landed on Saya and he couldn't help but get the feeling that the girl was going to be an advantage – there was a strange bit of magic coming off her that he could pick out as quite old and powerful. He walked from the guildhall and down the streets of Magnolia to set up his application at the Magic Council branch in the town and felt himself hoping that soon enough things were going to get better for them.

That evening Saya had stretched as she laid back on her bed in the infirmary hoping that how things were going meant she would finally have a home again – with Natsu by her side. His friendship when they were children had been everything to her, they were so close that their parents had called them brother and sister. She had already known that from the get go – they weren't blood related, but they were family much like FairyTail was. Her pinkish-chrome eyes looked around the room she was in and noticed that Natsu wasn't present at the moment. He had mentioned something about getting Lucy home because the girl had asked for him to walk back with her. She had told him she would be fine and now wished she could have walked with them.

Her entire being itched to get up and run – she was the type to always be moving, running, fighting, playing, laughing and enjoying life, but right now she wasn't able to. She noticed that had also been something that had stayed with Natsu from his childhood – his spirit was a wild as always. She smiled as she snuggled into the pillow and blanket knowing that the boy she's been beside for years was strong enough to be alone. But, that sense of something strange from seven years ago had surfaced to her mind. The day that she had felt a certain black wizard's presence surface again.

While she laid in her hospital bed she felt her eyes sting with sadness as she tried to think about those days from further back – how much she wanted to return to the time where all of them were together, smiling, laughing, happy and unafraid despite always being in a fight. They were Dragon Slayers, they were comrades and seeing it break apart she had heart broken. The one that got her the most was losing Natsu. Not being able to find him, having no means of even beginning to search for him. And then she had stumbled into Magnolia only a few days ago and had by some miracle found him. She felt tears run down her cheeks. Why couldn't things have stayed as they were?

"I miss being with everyone…I miss being able to see everyone first thing in the morning…the playful bantering, the brotherly arguing…I miss all of it." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At Lucy's Apartment….

Natsu sighed as he flopped onto the sofa and Lucy looked at him. He seemed tired, more so than usual. His pink hair messier than normal, his bangs hanging in his eyes instead of styled away from them. She actually liked the style he had now better – true his innocent childish personality was adorable, but she liked it when he acted older, more mature from time to time. There were days when he would get to serious for her liking and then he would get quiet, or become a bit temperamental and then she felt like she was losing him. Lucy sighed as she walked over to the boy, still not dressed as he normally was despite his scarf. She thought nothing of it though as she walked over to him and slowly grasped the scarf.

"Lucy…what are you doing?" he was staring at her – the deep jade green of his eyes more apparent because of her closeness.

"Just taking it off so if you fall asleep you won't get strangled by it," she said. Though he was unsure he let her take it off and fold it on the side table. Lucy looked at him as he stretched and her eyes landed on the scar again.

"Is everything okay?" again she was looking at him face to face and she sat down on the sofa next to him before turning her eyes to the side of his throat.

The scar wasn't as horrible as it had looked when she first noticed it – but it was rather nasty looking. It made her wonder who would have done that to him and why. Her hand reached out and gently she placed her fingers to the mark and flinched when she realized how deep it must have gone. Her eyes landed where her fingers were and tears welled in her eyes. It could have killed him, she could have lost someone who was so close to her. Slowly her eyes blinked and tears ran down her cheeks. That was when a well-known warm arm wrapped around her and a hand settled on the back of her head, fingers nestled in her blonde hair.

"Why are you crying Luce?" the girl glanced at him as she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, resting her head next to the side of his throat where the scar was. She hardly cared about it now, it was all those times they had come so close to both dying that ran through her mind – especially the most recent one.

"I…was thinking about…loosing you or the others…I don't think I could bear it…Natsu…I'm sorry I…." he nodded hugging her tighter. Sometimes he surprised her by how understanding and gentle he could be.

"You don't have to be sorry – everyone in FairyTail is our family and if you lose someone you love it hurts. The pain of that person not being there lingers…I thought that Saya was dead…that's why I almost forgot her…" Lucy glanced up at him.

"I'm glad she found you…that she's going to join FairyTail and we're going to have someone new in our family…but I shouldn't be such a cry baby…that's all I ever do…" he laughed as she moved back a bit, still in his arms.

"Lucy you aren't a cry baby your one of the toughest girls I know. Hell, Erza even said you were strong, I think so too…you're one tough wizard," he said grinning that smile she had come to love.

"Thank you Natsu…" the boy gave another smile and she flushed.

"Any time Luce…if you need me I'll be there – I got your back no matter what." She smiled and reached up to run a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"It's funny…" Natsu tilted his head.

"What is?" she looked him over before smiling.

"The first time I met you I kept thinking – here's this crazy guy, with pink hair no less, and a blue talking cat….and he said he's looking for a dragon, that he's apparently a complete nutcase that I need to avoid….then you saved me…and I saw your magic for the first time," she said smiling at the memory.

"Yea…most people think my magic is insane and scary I saw your face that time – how shocked you were." He was sitting back laughing as he looked at her.

"I didn't think it was scary – I actually thought that it was beautiful."

She watched his cheek turn pink. Darker than his hair and it offset his eye color. She smiled and watched him momentarily in thought while watching his reaction as he stared at her.

"Beautiful? No one ever says that about fire magic. I get destructive, dangerous, a safety hazard…not that it's pretty." He was shaking his head, bangs falling into his eyes even more.

"But it was! And it is now! Beautiful…Natsu…do you realize how much you mean to me?" the boy in front of her smiled.

"Of course…you're my best friend, my teammate, Nakama! You mean the world to me like everyone else." Lucy sighed.

"No Natsu…you mean more than that to me…" Natsu looked at her momentarily as Lucy waited. She could see it clicking and then he went wide eyed.

"You mean…"

She couldn't help but smile at his expression. His eyes were wide as possible, the green of them evident now, his cheeks rose colored and his mouth faintly open. She couldn't help but admire the way he looked – faintly she could see that he had matured since she first met him. His features were a bit more defined, but he had always been that way except for when his childish nature got the better of him. She looked at his lips feeling her cheeks go red as she wondered if maybe she could…

"Lucy are you saying you…like me as in…" she went blood colored knowing full well that this was the most evidence she would ever need to know that Natsu Dragneel wasn't much of a fool as some believed him to be. Then again, hadn't she known it all along?

"Um…well I…y-yea…" she waited.

Slowly shock vanished from his expression replaced by calmness, and a bit of curiosity. And then she saw something that surprised her – he was smiling, eyes nearly glittering in joy – the same way that they had when he'd remembered Saya. Dark jade eyes locked onto her brown ones and he gave her a mega-watt smile.

"I feel the same…" ever the open one Natsu looked at her with the genuineness she had been taken with in the beginning.

"Hey can I tell you something?" he looked at her with a calm look in his eyes.

"What is it Luce?" she smiled.

"I was thinking about something…" she got close and he moved back on instinct.

"What?" she got a little closer and Natsu quickly realized he had nowhere to move.

"When I was around you for the first bit I thought you had black eyes…" she cupped his face looking at him as he felt himself shrink down and flush despite trying to keep himself calm.

"My eyes are dark green you know that…um…Lucy?" she looked at him.

"I know, but I had to ask Mirajane what color your eyes were because sometimes they looked black and then they'd look green or tint red so…" he paused.

"Red? That's far from green Luce…" she laughed.

"I know but it was what got me. Natsu, I couldn't wrap my head around it and then Mirajane told me your eyes are a really dark jade and I finally saw it. I think that's one of the first things that made me like you other than your happy-go-lucky personality.

"I thought yours were nice too…um…Lucy…" she looked at him for a moment and leaned in but Natsu froze.

She realized something by that point – he was nervous. It surprised her somewhat. She eyed him as dark jade watched her closely. There was a calmness to his eyes, but also tension and insecurity. He wasn't sure about what she was going to do and that ever so slightly worried her. Maybe getting this close after admitting she had feelings for him. Natsu watched and waited – a small bit of his instincts taking over as he looked at the girl that for so long he considered a simple friend, a close comrade and someone he would give anything to protect. Honestly, he wasn't sure when those feelings that were mutual to everyone in FairyTail had changed into affection for just Lucy.

However, currently every fiber of his being was telling him to put a block between himself and her. He put his hands on her shoulders causing her to pause as he flinched in noting that she was staring at him and he waited for her to either yell or cry – neither of which he liked seeing or hearing. Did the blonde even realize how sensitive his ears were? He could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Lucy looked him over as he flinched back from her when his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He stopped her, and she knew why – he was telling her to wait a moment and let him get everything sorted. Lucy sat up realizing with a blush that she was settled on his lap.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she moved back but he pulled her into a firm hold. Making the blonde Celestial Wizard stare.

"I don't mind I just…don't know about…certain things…" she went pink along with him and sighed.

"Your much more innocent than I realized…" she actually counted herself lucky in that area because the boy that was holding her more than likely wouldn't take things too fast for them. More than anything Natsu would want to retain her friendship.

"Hmmmhmm….you could say that…" he had laughed faintly and now was letting her lean against him as he placed a hand atop her head.

"Natsu…" he sighed.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit? I know I sound silly but…" she shook her head finding a bit of surprise by his mature and calm nature.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks Lucy."

She snuggled up to him and soon both were fast asleep. Even though it was starting to get cooler because of the fall weather she didn't need to worry about getting cold while lying against him – she had learned that when they'd traveled to cold climates – Natsu was a walking heater. If she got cold she just needed to get close to him and she would be fine. Taking a deep breath of the scent of what she supposed would have been brimstone and hickory she snuggled closer and continued into a deep sleep.

It was in the morning that had woken Lucy up. She stretched a bit and looked around having realized that she had been moved to her bed. She moved to her side and looked to see Natsu lying next to the window still sleeping. He seemed peaceful which she was thankful for – she reached out and touched her hand to his forehead and sighed in relief in finding that his fever from the last few days was gone. She brushed his bangs from his eyes and laid back down knowing they still had a bit before they would need to get to the guild hall to hear what Master Markarov had to say about the Grand Magic Games. She nestled her face in his hair and took a deep breath, catching the scent of hickory again before hearing a sigh and looking at the boy who now had an arm thrown around her.

"Guess I am Lucky Lucy after all."

{Chapter 2: Waking Girl – END}

Author's Note: Okay, yes I know the last part of the chapter is Nalu, but I love it and I think it's sweet. Some parts were rushed, Saya being awake, quickly deciding to join the guild and soon after the guild choosing to apply to the Grand Magic Games. But trust me these chapters are going to get hard to write because of the GMG and I'll have to span things out more. I'll try to avoid multiple filler chapters, but some chapters will have OMAKES in them. Also, yes I'm aware that some stuff is vague, that is on purpose…don't worry your little heads I know what I'm doing!

Also, the GMG won't show up until about chapter 9 or 10 so we have some time to get everyone's training done. I think I'll rework some of the GMG a bit because people have read repeats of it so much that they skip it. I want it to be interesting so some tag-teams will be changed up, some of the team will change, and there were be other surprises and twists. The GMG is getting a do-over with more action, comedy, some romance, mystery, horror, and surprises.

I won't leave out the important stuff promise. If I miss anything or forget something tell me so I can move it into another chapter later or find a way to add it to the story. Don't want to slack! Fairy Tail Wizards don't do that (unless you're Nan, then you slack.)

Arigatou Nakamas!


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Evidence

Chapter 3: Magic Evidence

It was noon and the rustic building that had become Fairy Tail's guild hall had been packed with the members waiting to see who would be chosen for the Grand Magic Game's team. Master Markarov was packing hoping that somehow he could make sure everything went how they wanted it to, and he realized late last night that his earlier musings of team members was just about perfect. He stood on the bar top watching his children with slight contentment as he looked at the papers in his hands – permission to compete, five members, the date they would have to be in Croucus, the Capital City, and of course the only other thing that the commentators would need would be profiles of the teammates which the master himself would have to create for them. This was also a means to prevent Guild Masters from competing as well.

"Attention you brats!" everyone turned to the man. Lucy looked next to Natsu as Saya sat in a chair looking far better than she had yesterday. She was amazed by how fast Dragon Slayers bounced back. The Master whistled and her attention was turned back to the front of the room.

"I have the information from the Grand Magic Games – we have been given permission to enter firstly," the room erupted in cheers, whistles and a few different shots of magic, Saya was laughing, joy evident as was Natsu – like the rest they were pleased to see that they were going to be able to fight for their title, for their pride as FairyTail wizards.

"QUIET!" everyone paused again and the master cleared his throat.

"Now, there is the matter of assembling a team. That will be left to me – we have three months, so I suspect you'll use that to your advantage. However, I have already decided upon the team I'll send into the games," he said.

Everyone became quiet, some hoping to represent the guild others just hoping not support their guild from the stands. Markarov smiled as he looked across the guild and took in a deep breath.

"First off, we have to be in Croucus on September twenty-eight to check into the proctor. I want none of you avoiding this, I want as many as possible present for the games to support our team…now about that team…"

"You ain't gonna send in Macao and Wakaba are you?" asked one wizard.

"Or Jet and Droy! They'll just drop us again!" Markarov sighed.

"JUST BE QUIET!" everyone turned to see Saya frowning and Natsu standing there – dressed in the normal attire they noted – giving the groups of people a rather displeased look.

"Thank you. Now, my team that I selected is the following five – Natsu Dragneel…" the guild seemed pleased to hear that and it had left Natsu smiling, happy to get out there and show those who thought FairyTail was old news just how _lively _they were.

"Secondly is Lucy Heartfilia, I want to also put Gray Fullbuster on this team. Next I chose Gajeel Redfox, and lastly Saya Dragnoir for the fifth member," he said.

Everyone stared at Saya who smiled and lifted the edge of her shirt hem to show them the purple guild mark on her stomach almost exactly where Cana's was.

"I became an official member this morning and showed some of my magic to the master – he said it was a go!" she grinned.

The groups seemed to agree to this and Saya looked to Natsu and then saw Erza who was smiling – she knew that the red haired re-quip wizard would want to help in training, but personally she had a few things she needed to talk to Natsu about alone. Her attention returned to the headmaster as she sat in her seat – attire consisting of leggings, mid-calf boots, a long sleeved shirt with a corset style vest laid open over it. Her hair was down, but for now she didn't mind that fact – she would worry about it when the games started.

"This group will be the one carrying our guild so do your best you five – begin training as soon as possible! DISMISSED!"

Natsu and the four other chosen gathered and began making preparations for travel to their destination. Saya mentioned the beach and the group had agreed – and planned on leaving the next day. Which left Saya with a dilemma that she knew would be a problem – she needed more clothes. What she had on today had been given to her by Mirajane from something she no longer wore, but that was about all she had. It was as they were leaving that she approached Lucy and Erza knowing they would help her. She had gulped when she went to the two and they paused.

"I um…hate asking, but could you guys please do me a favor and help me get some clothes? All I have is what Mirajane is letting me have. I need some help," she said.

"Sure I'd love to help you out!" Erza looked her over.

"I'll come too, and while we're out you can tell us about Natsu and yours relationship," the red haired wizard said with a glint in her eyes. Natsu practically hit the floor when he heard that and looked to Saya who gave him a reassuring glance to which he sighed in relief.

"Thanks Erza, Lucy I appreciate it!"

The three girls left and Natsu slumped in his seat as Gray and Gajeel came to sit beside him. He knew that they would talk to him about Saya – everyone who could was trying to get something out of both of them on their relationship and the badgering was just beginning. Natsu had half a mind to blurt out that he and Lucy were together, but if he wished to keep himself living – and potentially be a father one day – he wouldn't speak a word of it just yet. He took a deep breath and wished Saya the best with the other two.

It was down the street and in the first shop that Erza and Lucy had turned Saya into their dress up doll. She was currently dressed in a short, gothic Lolita dress with a small top-hat – the girls were awing over her, but her eyes were lingering on a deep blue upper thigh Asian collar shirt with copper and chrome gear patterns on it. It had a slit on the side that showed the stomach and then draped in the back to the top of the thigh, over it was a knee length black hooded over shirt with sleeves on it. Both were made of cotton and she loved it. Lucy noted this and got it for her to try on.

As soon as Saya slipped it on over her leggings she sighed – it reminded her of what she used to wear. She stepped out and the two girls agreed it was a good choice. She took a deep breath and went back into the changing room and put it to the side of a slowly growing pile of things that she had taken a liking too. Currently she had on a tank top that had a checker pattern to it, a sweater with a hood that had double breasted clasps on it, and a beanie hat that was deep red. She smiled before adding it to the pile. After she was dressed in her hand-me-downs she walked out with the pile of clothes and went to the check out. She was thankful that master Markarov had given her enough money to get what she'd need.

Hours later she was seated in a chair at a café with the other two sipping on a tea. She had startled the woman by requesting rose petals and copper shavings in her tea and on her cake slice but the waitress had nodded and walked away while Erza and Lucy looked at her. She sipped the tea and then looked at them in questioning.

"What?" the other two shrugged.

"Dragon slayers and their diets. How do you even manage that?" Saya smiled. A bit fanged like Natsu and the other two girls glanced at each other.

"Its part of our magic – our organs are as sturdy as a dragons, and so is our skin and bones. Probably explains why Natsu can take so many hard hits huh?" she said.

"Yea it does…how come you eat copper and rose petals?" Saya held up her hand and formed the clock gear around her wrist.

"It mixes with time magic. Tempiria loved roses and I developed a taste for them – copper is just part of the diet…of course…so is chrome and gold. They actually taste pretty good," she laughed.

"Natsu always says that sometimes fire tastes good and sometimes it's nasty how does it have a taste?" she grinned.

"To us it does. Like wood dragons love maple and cherry but hate cedar because of the flavor. Another one is the Idrisica – she loves things with honey on it, but also vanilla and river stones," she stated.

"So I guess your teeth aren't just for show?" Erza asked.

"Nope, have you ever had a dragon slayer bite you? I've never been bitten but I've seen it and done it – our teeth are as strong as a dragon's own so can you imagine our bite strength?" the two girls stared.

"I hope Natsu never gets an idea to bite me," Lucy whispered.

"What was that Lucy?" the blonde went red.

"Nothing!" Saya smirked.

"Ah! You love Natsu!" the Celestial wizard squeaked as she shrunk back.

"Saya! Its nothing serious I mean we just recently figured out we had feelings for one another and….awe crap!" she put her head on the table.

"Got'cha…" Erza stared at the girl.

"You're clever," she said. Saya nodded.

"So is Natsu despite what people think – he's very much the tactician." Lucy and Erza looked at Saya.

"Natsu? Yea I get he's smarter than people think but I don't see the tactician part," said Lucy.

"Think about how he fights, did you ever watch his eyes while he's fighting? Or his body language and no Lucy I don't mean staring at his abs." the blonde went blood red.

"I take offense to that – blondes aren't as dumb as people think we are," she said.

"And how do you think people portray someone with pink hair?" Lucy paused as did Erza.

"It depends – Porlyusica isn't teased and neither is Natsu but…" Saya huffed.

"You have no idea do you? It's not common, but I guess the effect my hair has isn't either," she said as she ran her fingers through the black locks littered with streaks of burnt coppers, golds, and chromes until they gathered in full color sets at the ends of her hair and bangs starting with chrome, then burnt copper and gold.

"It's really pretty though." Saya smiled.

"Thanks, my mother's was like this…" Lucy smiled.

"What was Natsu's mother like?" she asked. Saya paused.

"She was really sweet, but had a very…well…what can I say Natsu's just like her…but he has some of his dad in him too that loyalty and honesty is definitely from him…his mother was all strength and courage, sweet and trustworthy, his father was a great warrior – an amazing fighter like his wife…his mother was something else too and his dad would go out of his way to help someone regardless of whether or not they were friend or foe."

"Sounds like Natsu alright," said Erza.

"Say, Lucy? What kind of Wizard are you?" Lucy held up her keys.

"A Celestial Wizard why?" Saya felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe that.

"That's amazing…Natsu's mother was a Celestial Wizard," she stated. The two were shocked.

"What? Natsu's mother was a Celestial Wizard?" Saya nodded.

"His father was a Dragon Slayer – where we came from it was pretty common for someone to be a Celestial Wizard or a Dragon Slayer," the girl said.

"What village was this?" Saya looked at Erza.

"Dracosenhearth – the Dragon's Heart is what it means," she stated.

"That's actually really beautiful. But the village was full of Dragon Slayers and Celestial Wizards? What else?" asked Lucy. Saya looked down.

"Some of our residence used ancient Fairy Magic or Alchemy – I wish I could have stayed there longer than I got too…" the two wizards looked to one another.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"Well…you see…our village…was destroyed…by a Death Magic user…" the red haired fairy queen looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry….a majority of us lost our homes to black magic," she said.

"I think the one thing that hurt us the most and maybe Natsu doesn't remember but…his parents died in front of him…"

Lucy and Erza stared at the girl knowing that she knew far more about Natsu than either of them could possibly understand. He had been with her for so long that now it must have been natural to talk about those kinds of things with her, but this also meant that Erza and especially Lucy had a lot to make up for still when it came to having Natsu's trust. Saya continued talking about their childhood together, about some of their insane adventures and what kind of crazy things they could do or somehow manage when together – their unbelievable knack for overcoming the odds and of course how odd it was for them growing up constantly around wizards teaching them. Lucy had been surprised that neither of them had ended up as Celestial Wizards instead of Dragon Slayers.

"_Natsu's lucky to have someone like her on his side." _Lucy thought this as she walked back to the guild with Saya and Erza. It hadn't taken long to get to the makeshift Fairy Hills and get settled in. The men had managed to build some makeshift living quarters attached to the small rustic guild hall and while it was nice the real Fairy Hills was far better.

Lucy sighed as they dropped Saya off and Erza told her goodnight – she had a mission tomorrow and that meant that they would have to part ways for now, but Erza said she was going to come and help with training as soon as she was done. She had walked through the main guild hall and unceremoniously ran into someone, knocking them both over. She frowned as she rubbed her head and looked at the person she'd ran into which just so happened to be Natsu. He was shaking his head trying to shake off the sudden shock his body had gotten from his skull making contact with the stone floor.

The two stared at each other once they'd managed to get their bearings. Natsu had managed to move away and stand before helping Lucy up who thanked him before asking if he'd like to walk her home. He agreed and just as they were leaving they heard Happy say he was going to hang out with Lily and Carla – something akin to a cat's night out – and had waved goodbye as he flew off to meet them. Natsu sighed as he looked at Lucy who had suddenly grabbed his hand and was dragging him off down the street.

"Saya told me a bit about your childhood," she said as they walked.

"She did huh…what'd she say?" Lucy looked down as she clenched her hand around his.

"Natsu…she said your village was destroyed…is that true?"

He froze and Lucy looked at him. His bangs were hiding his eyes as he stood there looking down from the girl holding his hand still. She could feel the tension in his body and had turned to him before wrapping her arms around his waist to rest her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating frantically and it bothered her somewhat only because that despite all the hell they'd gone through he had been the one most prepared to fight, the most collected in battle, ready to go all out to win, to protect and yet hearing his heart's frantic sound she knew he wasn't angry or nervous – he was scared.

"Natsu, it's okay I didn't mean to…" he gripped her upper arms.

"Luce do me a favor and just don't talk about it – I don't want to hear anything about it." She froze as she stared at him while still in his grasp, she could feel him trembling.

"You're shaking…I'll listen if you want to talk you know I…" she was stopped by the sudden pressure being applied to her arms.

"No, I don't want to talk about it so please just stop…" she felt his hands release her and she reached out to touch his face. He had stepped back and she had grabbed his hand.

"You remember it don't you – what happened?" there was a flinch and she felt her heart quiver.

"Please Lucy just stop I don't like talking about it and…" she wrapped her arms around him again.

"You don't have to tell me about it – just come to me if you need to okay?" he stood there momentarily before pulling her too him.

"Okay…I will." She smiled.

"Good, let's go home," she said as she dragged him to her apartment.

"_He won't talk – that's fine, but I can still keep him company."_

THE NEXT MORNING…

Lucy was for lack of a better term dazed a bit when she woke up – Natsu was still sleeping next to her and she had realized suddenly that she had woken up at just before dawn. She looked at the boy next to her and sighed as she laid back down with the intention of going to sleep when she was rudely awoken by someone – or a few someone's – bursting into her room.

"WAKE UP LUCY! WE LEAVE AT NOON TO BEGIN TRAINING!" Gajeel looked to Gray who had also been left staring at Erza. Saya was in the back shaking her head.

"Huh?" she sat up and Natsu followed her peeking over her shoulder.

The two of them watched as their jaws dropped – Gajeel's eyes going wide, Wendy was staring at Carla and Happy as Saya rolled her eyes and Gray stared – Erza had done a similar jaw drop and kept it despite already knowing about their relationship. Happy stared between the others and Natsu and Lucy in the bed all of them wondering what would happen next. Natsu groaned as he rolled his eyes and Lucy began to bristle. She was shaking and he knew then that the others were in trouble.

"What…are…you…." The others began to flinch back.

"Oh boy…here it comes," Natsu said as he watched his girlfriend.

"DOING IN MY APARTMENT WITHOUT ASKING ME! GET OUT!" her feet were on the ground now, and slowly she was gearing up for what Natsu had deemed the _Lucky Kick _– mainly naming it so because you would be lucky to escape it without severe internal bruising – it was as she made a motion to leap at the two men – foregoing Erza for now – that he looped his arms around her waist and dragged her back into the bed. Well, that only made matters worse.

"Lucy, I get that they barged in but we need them _alive _to compete in the games," he mentioned and she struggled.

"Damn you Natsu! Let me go!" she clawed and kicked trying to get free without success. Carla was floating in the air shaking her head.

"Honestly, think of the example your setting for Wendy! She looks up to you two!" she chided. Natsu placed a hand atop Lucy's head.

"Nothing happened – just fell asleep. I think you better run while I have her…" Erza objected.

"I think you should get ready to go! We have to make it to the train in by three and neither of you are packed or ready to go," she said.

"We packed." Natsu pointed to the two items against a wall. One was a rolling suitcase and another was the simple satchel that Natsu used.

"All the same we got work to do! Hurry it up!" said Gajeel. Lucy fumed.

"LET ME AT HIM! I WANT TO RING HIS FREAK IRON SWALLOWING THROAT!" Natsu looked at Saya who shrugged.

"Let me cool her off before we meet you guys okay? We'll meet at the guild hall at ten sharp got it?" the others looked dumbfounded but when Lucy renewed her struggles they bolted for it, exceeds included.

"Natsu! Let me get them! They need to learn something about privacy!" the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked as he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her close.

"Calm down Luce, there's no reason to kill them," he said. She frowned.

"I just want to maim them – not kill them." He rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't I the normally irrational one?" he asked. She glared at him.

"You are a real mess sometimes." She turned in his grasp.

"Lucy what are…" she kissed his cheek and he jumped back.

Lucy looked at him and he went blood red before shaking his head as he stood and started gathering up things that were left undone last night. She sighed.

"Why are you so shy about that?" Natsu glanced at her.

"It's…different for Dragon Slayers…" she thought about that for a moment – her face flamed when she got what he meant.

"Your sense of touch is really crazy," she stated. He shrugged.

"I mean its not like I'd hurt you but – ya know…I'm just not sure about that…" Lucy stood and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm not either, but we'll worry about it when we're both ready for anything like that…Natsu…let's win the Grand Magic Games and get the guild hall back okay?" she said smiling. He beamed at her.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!"

She had laughed at that statement and was happy to see the enthusiasm was thrumming in the guild when they arrived. Everyone was ready and waiting – they had left for the train once everyone was accounted for and their walk and been nothing less than a blast, but Lucy had noticed that Juvia was missing as was Freed and the rest of the Thunder Legion – Laxus included. She shrugged suspecting that they may have went ahead of them, and then she noticed Mirajane was gone, and so was Elfman. She shrugged again and boarded the train with the rest of FairyTail and then noticed that Saya was sitting across from her and Natsu.

The girl was dressed in black leggings styled jeans, knee high boots, a purple shirt and a thin hooded jacket over it. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she noted the shirt showed her mid-drift where her guild mark was. Her tie was the same color purple as were the laces in her boots. She grinned and smiled at them as master Markarov stood in the isle.

"Alright let's get this train going so we can get to the training!" said Erza.

It wasn't ten seconds that Natsu was leaning against the window trying to ignore the nausea building in his system and when Lucy and others looked to Saya she was in no better shape curled against the bench lying down. Absentmindedly she wondered if that helped some. She grabbed Natsu's sleeve and pulled him down to where his head was resting in her lap and he sighed in relief while Gajeel looked the two dragon slayers over.

"I'll be damned – they're both like that," said the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Shut up trash compactor…be glad I'm down right now or I'd make you wish you'd not screwed with me." Saya's pinkish chrome eyes narrowed.

"Don't threaten me when your down chickie," said Gajeel. Gray eyed him and Saya glared at him.

"Hehe…remember Gajeel – all dragon slayers not just fire and time based ones." The man eyed Natsu.

"What's with you and Bunny girl anyways?" he asked. Lucy flushed.

"It helps with the nausea – maybe if you're nice Levy will do this for you when you start feeling like an iron fist pelted you in the gut." Lucy ran her hands through Natsu's hair as he sent death glares at Gajeel alongside Saya.

"Shut it Salamander!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I'll fry your tail later…" Lucy sighed as she placed a hand on his head, fingers playing with his hair.

"No fighting – we need to focus on training and winning the games. After that you two can go fight it out," she said.

"Voice of reason, thank you God!" the group laughed as Saya finished speaking.

"Think about why we're looked down on by the church ne-Saya?" the girl sighed.

"Yea, I get it…wizards – we are the bane of wickedness and darkness and must be purged from the world. And all the sudden magic seems wonderful and then its – oh never mind we kind of like wizards and guilds now," she stated.

"What are you talking about? Saya, those kinds of things happened over four hundred years ago." The girl nodded.

"I'm referencing history."

"As always…" the others looked at the two dragon slayers.

Natsu and Saya were clearly close – seeming to know what each other was planning to say long before either spoke. They were in sync with one another on a different level from others. Saya smiled faintly at Natsu who was starting to fall asleep while resting his head on Lucy's lap as he tried to ignore the sharp pangs in his stomach, much like herself. The other wizards were eyeing her as she watched him and then glanced at the others as they eyed them. Natsu seemed to get things about Saya like he did with Lucy – a connection opposite of their own with him and the two girls. Gray rolled his eyes as he looked outside the window and tried to think of what their training would need to be so it would aid with each other's strengths and weaknesses.

None of them had seen any of Saya's magic, and that left them wondering what would happen once they figured it out. He huffed and then glanced to Erza who was looking as unsure as he was, but he knew that wasn't about to set her back. He supposed that it left them with better chances when he considered it – they had three dragon slayers on their team and Erza on the sidelines. Tension and unsureness would be the least of their worries though he was certain.

"_Things are about to get tricky huh?" _Gray thought as he looked at Saya and Natsu – something told him and he knew the others aboard the train felt as if those two would be at the center of the newest adventure and undoubtedly _trouble _they were bound to get into.

Author's Note: Okay, chapter 3 done. Trying to keep a general pace, working on other things as well. I think I'll have the next chapter up soon since I finished the GMG Arc.

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Review and I'll let you know as soon as possible.

PS: I also want to make it clear that this isn't an END story. There are potentially going to be mentions of it – but no, Natsu will not go demon on us! I have better things in mind #-#.

Arigatou Nakamas!


	4. Chapter 4: Glance & Shift

Chapter 4: Glance &amp; Shift

Three hours after leaving Magnolia the group of FairyTail Wizards were walking off the train…well…actually, now that they looked at it two of them were being dragged off the train. Saya and Natsu were both out of commission for the time being and were feeling as if they'd been steamrolled. The girl took a deep breath and flopped to the ground next to Natsu who was managing to stay on his knees. Saya was panting, face still pale and a cold sweat broken out, like Natsu. Lucy eyed her boyfriend with discontent as she thought of what to do for the pink haired Dragon Slayer, and the black and metal hue haired one as well.

"Pathetic," said Gajeel. Dark jade and chrome looked at him.

"Come down here and say that scrap compactor." The two spoke in unison and then slumped back down.

"What the hell kind of response is that?" he asked. Saya glowered at him.

"I will be laughing myself silly when it hits you metal head." The girl said in a hiss.

"Same here…" Natsu concurred this while lying face down on the stone walk way. It felt surprisingly good.

"Someone just help them get up okay?" Erza looked at Saya and then at Gray while glaring. The Ice Make Wizard went over to her and helped bring Saya back to her boot clad feet before slowly making his way towards where they were staying for the time being.

"Come on Natsu, I'll help," said Lucy as she managed to aid him to his feet.

"Thank you…ick….that's gotta…have been the worst one…" she laughed as they walked.

"We're heading towards the cottage and I hope you two…" Erza eyed Saya and Natsu who merely glanced at her.

"Uhg…" Saya mumbled.

"Will come out of that soon. We'll relax today – enjoy some peace and quiet and then we'll be working till we need to leave," she stated. Gray pulled the girl back up as she began to slump.

"Erza? Right now I don't think these two feel like hearing about something that goes with movement." The two groaned as if to agree.

"Let them rest before you give us a speech," said Lucy.

"Fine, lets get these two resting."

When they at long last they had managed to start down the road as they tried to get the two Dragon Slayers feeling better. Mid-way Natsu had gotten himself slightly more lucid, but Saya was still holding onto Gray for support. He looked at the girl wishing he could use the Troia spell on her. He was slightly sad that Wendy couldn't have made it because of some silly restriction on ages – Wizards had to be fifteen to participate – personally he found it silly because Wendy was at least in her late teens in actual age despite her appearance. That made him think about what had happened seven years ago.

The S-Class trials, how strange it had felt to be around Gildarts when he'd made him feel so weak, so small, and so _inferior _to him. Till then he had thought that he was a strong wizard, that he was tough and could handle anything – but something about that moment reminded him of another time from long ago, when someone hurt the ones he loved. He remembered getting his spirit back after that, and the encounter with none other than Zeref the Black Wizard. Then remembered tangling with members of Grimior Heart, their battles leaving them wounded and tattered – utterly drained of magic. He felt brittle then to and then, almost instantly it got quiet.

Acnologia came and demolished them as if they were nothing. Natsu had been terrified, and quaking. His body shuttering with anxiety and excitement. A dragon, he knew that he was right all along that those creatures were still alive – it gave him hope for Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, and now Tempiria – but it also made something inside him _growl _with a desire to destroy the Dragon that _dared _threaten his family, trample the scared island of Fairy Tail and worst of all the sizzle of unnatural and raw instinct inside him made him want to laugh jovially. It was then that he realized what a Dragon Slayer was. The second that the carnal rage swept through him his breath caught, his pupils dilated and then moved to fine slits, and he became afraid – _of himself. _

Something within him no longer shook in excitement, no longer screamed in bloodlust and sadistic joy – but tremble, chilled his blood, made his heart thump loudly in his ears as he realized what an inhuman monster he'd become. Now, all those times that someone called him a monster, he became furious, but it seemed justified. Because they were right – he wasn't human.

"_Damn…we really are monsters aren't we Saya? When people realize what we are…they become scared of us…maybe…"_ Natsu looked at all the others walking just a little in front of him, and Lucy who walked beside him.

"Maybe someday they'll look at us like we're monsters too…" he muttered this but received a look from Lucy.

"Natsu are you okay?" she asked as she noticed how his eyes had hardened.

"Yea…just a little tired is all…" she nodded knowing that he wasn't going to tell her anything at the time being.

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Alright…" his voice sounded dejected but she again chose to not say anything.

After what seemed like hours of walking – less than three blocks – they all made it into the cottage. Lucy had grabbed Natsu's hand and walked into one of the bedrooms while Gray led Saya to a room before laying her down. She kicked off her boots and pulled her hair down, shaking it out before she laid down and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. Gray left and glanced at Erza, and Gajeel.

"They alright?" asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy's taking care of Natsu and I got Saya settled in." he nodded.

"Those two need to kick that," said Erza.

"Maybe they can't…don't some magic types have drawbacks?" the re-quip wizard frowned.

"I didn't think about that…then how come Gajeel…" the other Dragon Slayer frowned.

"Duh, maybe my power hasn't gotten to Salamander's level or that girl…Saya…hmm…" the two wizards eyed him.

"Something up?" asked Gray.

"Call me dumb, but that girl has something off about her."

"She's just different like Natsu…Dragon Slayers must be…I don't know just not like other people," said Erza.

"We aren't, but those two…there's something off about her and now Salamander is acting weird. What's up with him and Bunny Girl?" Erza looked to the side blushing.

"Nothing…" Gajeel rose his eyebrows.

"AH! That wasn't just a fluke! They're mates!" the two eyed him.

"Mates?" Gajeel sighed.

"I'll explain when Salamander and Bunny Girl are up." The two others nodded going to their rooms or to the sofa to rest.

In the room where Lucy had led Natsu she was watching him snuggle into a pillow trying to sleep. For some reason his mind seemed elsewhere and it bugged her slightly. She sighed and pulled her hair out of its pigtails and tugged off her boots before moving to lay down behind him. Natsu blinked dark jade eyes at her as she helped him lay on his back. She removed his scarf and smiled as she placed it beside him on the bedside table before brushing her fingers through his hair. It kind of surprised her how silky it was – she hadn't expected him to have certain aspects about him that she was finding. Currently he was wearing a simple black t-shirt that she suspected he had chosen considering their destination.

As she watched him eye her steadily she smiled as she brushed his bangs from his eyes and looked him over while he squirmed faintly. Lucy frowned and placed the back of her hand to his forehead and noted a small spike in his temperature – that always seemed to be hard for her to discern. What with a normal temperature ranging between a hundred and three to a hundred and eight or so. She sighed and smiled as she placed her hand on the side of his neck and gently brushed her fingers across the scar present there before feeling his pulse. She knew it was a little elevated, but not so much that it worried her. Dark Jade glanced at her in a faint glower telling Lucy that right then Natsu didn't feel like being messed with.

She shook her head and slid her hand down from his throat to his chest before moving it to his stomach where her wrist was grabbed. He looked at her again with a faint glint of discomfort in his eyes. She knew that meant he didn't like being touched right then. Natsu let her hand go and she took a deep breath before cupping his face. When she did that he locked eyes with her and she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead knowing that despite how he acted, or how he treated others Natsu wasn't comfortable with kissing or being touched certain ways and in some ways it worried her.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu shook his head slightly.

"Not really…I was thinking about…Tenrou Island…" Lucy felt her eyes widen a bit.

"You haven't mentioned it…" she said this and he nodded faintly.

"Do you remember why Grimior Heart was there?" she shook her head.

"Because they believed Zeref was there," Lucy told him this and he glanced down.

"I met him…and he….was crying when he saw me." This struck her as odd. Why would Zeref – the most evil of wizards – start to cry when he saw Natsu? Did he remind him of someone he knew?

"Why would he do that?" she questioned. Natsu looked uncomfortable.

"He…told me I'd grown…he knew my name…" that absolutely floored her. Zeref knew Natsu? How? Why? She looked at the boy beside her and felt fear as she considered the possibilities.

"You haven't said this to anyone else have you?" she asked.

"No, only gramps knows…Evergreen and Elfman saw all this, but they were busy running from his Death Magic. It caught me…but I survived – Igneel's scarf saved me."

"Natsu...how would Zeref know you?" that tremble of fear settled into her and the boy sat up slightly when she began to shake. Lucy looked at her hands as they quaked, and she spited herself for showing so much weakness.

"Luce? Can you keep a secret?" she looked to him, dark jade tinting a vibrant reptilian green that she'd glimpsed before.

"Natsu…" his hands reached out to cup her face and bring her closer as he smiled at her in a small way – something she wasn't used to. She felt him kiss her forehead and then place his own against hers as she looked him in the eyes. That was one of the first times she was as close as she was now, and she was able to see the color his eyes were.

They always were black in appearance, then they turned green – a dark jade hue. Now she could see the flecks of emerald, tinges of gold, specks of mint and hunter green. At the center of the meshes of multiple dark hued greens that blended into the base of deep jade was a black, slit pupil. Reptilian in appearance and just around it she saw the tiny ring of bloody red. It was that that made her eyes widen. Why was it red? Why did she only now see it? He smiled again.

"Lucy?" she was drawn back to reality.

"Natsu…your eyes…" he closed them briefly.

"I know….always…they haven't changed Luce…listen…I want to tell you a secret because I can't promise you that there won't be more…but this one is important to me and I think you need to hear it." Those green eyes looked at her again and she stared.

"Okay…I'll listen….but…" he shook his head as he slipped back faintly.

"Just listen…" and he spoke, she saw his lips move. She heard the words he said but her mind went numb. His eyes were calm, steady and unwavering, but her heart was shuddering in her chest as she thought about the boy before her and realized she could never say anything about what he was speaking of until he himself said that he was prepared for someone else to know.

Tears formed in her eyes and Natsu reached out to brush them away with a surprisingly gentle hand that told her she was loved, welcomed by him into a world she wasn't prepared for. But she didn't have to be – he was going to back her up, stay at her side and it eased the shaking. As Natsu stopped speaking her body froze on her as she stared at him yet again knowing that Natsu was showing her part of his real self and deep down it terrified her. Lucy took a deep breath and was left gasping out that breath when warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest as he tried to think about what to do for the shaken girl.

"I'll never betray you…FairyTail is my home…everyone there is Nakama and you're...watashi no ai…and I'm not going to loose you or anyone else…" Lucy paused at the language that was inserted.

"What does that mean?" she glanced up at him.

"Which one?" she frowned.

"Both of them…" he smiled.

"You've heard Nakama before…" she snuggled up to him closer.

"Yes…but what about…." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair – he realized with a smile that it was growing longer.

"It means my love," he said simply.

Lucy couldn't help it. She looked up to him and reached out, cupping his face before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips. She received a shock hum and those dark jade eyes opening wider than what seemed possible. His cheeks darkened and his hands grasped her shoulders before she moved closer knotting her fingers in his soft pink hair before pulling back to look at him. Her eyes watched him gasp for air and his cheeks rival the shade of his hair as she realized that he was anxious and startled.

"I'm sorry…" he shook his head.

"No, its okay…Luce…" she smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Can we win the games?" he grinned.

"You better believe it! We're FairyTail! We've been known to beat the odds!" he told her this and she laughed.

"Natsu…I'm glad I got you…" he rose an eyebrow.

"You've always had me – that won't change." Lucy smiled.

"Promise?" she asked this and Natsu looked at her as she glanced in his direction.

"I swear it."

With that Lucy cuddled up to him and went right to sleep lulling him into dreamland with her. It was hours from then that the others had gone to check on them to find Lucy curled against Natsu with her head tucked under his chin and her arm around him while his own was wrapped around her waist. Erza smiled faintly while Gray and Gajeel looked at each other trying to wrap their heads around the two wizards still sleeping. Taking in a deep breath Erza shut the door and persuaded the other two to leave them be until later. They did as she asked and Erza walked along the small hallway and once she entered her room she felt herself nearly squeal in delight.

Since meeting Lucy she had hoped that the fact that Natsu had been the one to bring her back meant he felt something for the girl and she had watched for a while now – seeing noticeable changes in their demeanor around one another, how much Natsu went through to protect the Celestial Wizard, and how at peace and jovial he'd seemed when he'd caught her as she fell from the sky when the Infinity Clock was destroyed. Something about seeing him rushing to save her, always taking hits, fighting others for her sake and defending her with his own life let the re-quip wizard know that he felt _something _for her. Now that she had both heard and seen how they were with each other she couldn't help but hope that someday soon the two would get married, and have a family.

"_That'd be so nice…Natsu and Lucy having a family – I bet their kids will be a handful if their anything like their parents.." _she thought happily.

Saya yawned as she sat up and looked out the window next to her bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees while her black and multi-metal toned bangs fell into her eyes and draped down her back and shoulders. She wiggled her toes and looked at the setting sun while she listened to Natsu and Lucy's soft breathing next door. Sometimes having the kind of hearing a Dragon did came in handy – as did the sense of smell – seeing as she right now could hear someone standing not far from the house watching. There was no threat, in fact she sensed that they desired to help and only smiled as she thought about it.

As she sat there her mind wandered towards the Grand Magic Games and what she felt would await them there. Natsu had been feeling it to and she knew it meant something was going to happen and change everyone inside FairyTail. Saya prayed that it wouldn't mean losing the home that she and Natsu had – finally they had _somewhere they belonged _and it made her worry. The sensation of oncoming danger was undeniable, but there was nothing she could do about it – Time Magic varied, but that didn't mean she could pause it, but it did aid in control in some ways. Her chrome-pink hued eyes blinked as she placed a hand on her shoulder where a scar was.

"Why did you do this? Why would you betray me? Why did you try and kill Natsu? We trusted you…so why?" she asked this to no one, but she knew there would be no answer anyway. It was unnecessary and impossible to explain. The only thing that did matter was that she and Natsu were here, and that he – the one who betrayed them – was out there and they were going to find him and make him pay for what he'd done to them.

"He'll kill you…and when he does I'll be glad to see you end from your rejection then maybe we can have our lives back too…"

The gleam of the sunlight going down was what woke Natsu first – his eyes going down to Lucy as he slowly got up and stretched a bit. He looked at the blonde Celestial Wizard with a calm smile as he considered their upcoming battle. He hoped somehow the sensation of a fight coming up. He took a deep breath and slowly shook Lucy awake while she looked groaned and then opened her eyes before looking at Natsu who was giving her a beaming grin like he normally did before she sat up and looked at the sunset. She frowned and then he watched as she went spastic and suddenly was left wide awake and darting out of the room and into the kitchen where Erza was.

The four wizards in there were startled by Lucy's entrance while Natsu walked in relaxed and stretching his arms above his head. Without really thinking he leaned over and kissed Lucy's cheek making her squeak and flush while the others grinned at them. Natsu looked over to Saya who was nursing a cup of coffee with a steely glare in her eyes. He hated that look – he'd seen it so many times with her during certain events that made him bristle. Natsu felt eyes on him and he calmed himself as he moved to sit next to Saya while Lucy was asked to help Erza. Saya looked at him and smiled before taking in a deep breath.

"Natsu…" her tone changed and he perked up.

"Ne?" the others paused as they noticed the vocal change in the two's accents.

"Anata wa sōdaina mahō no gēmu ni tsuite dōomoimasuka?" Gajeel rose an eyebrow at the girl's language much like the others – what was she trying to do? There was certain no way that Salamander…

"Watashi wa…gurando majik kugēmu…ni ōku no ga aru to omou," he replied to her in the same language, voice smooth and lax as if it had been commonly spoken by him for years.

"Hai…watashi wa kiken Fiōre ni aru to omou." Natsu nodded.

"Gōi sa reta…Fiore…kieru..."he replied once more and then Gajeel slammed his hand down on the counter making everyone jump.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he snarled. Natsu and Saya looked at them.

"Nothing Gajeel." The accent was still thick – making the Iron dragon Slayer's name sound off.

"What the…my name is not Gazelle!" he roared. Natsu winced a bit at his lack of tone change.

"Sorry…" Erza raised an eyebrow at the accent that was still, unfortunately in place. Saya shook her head.

"Natsu! Your accent is throwing it off!" she muttered to him.

"Eck!" the noise he made caused the others to laugh while Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell kind of voice is that? You don't sound like that normally Salamander," he said.

"Ah…well…" Saya smiled.

"The language was used in our village – Fiore's native tongue is our second language," she stated.

"In your village? Where the hell are you two from?" the girl thought for a minute.

"Hmm…east of Fiore's main island – a small sub-island that's pretty much empty now if I think about it. Natsu? Do you remember the zone?" he tilted his head in thought.

"East-west wasn't it?" she snapped her fingers.

"Yes! That's it! Arigatou!" she said giggling.

"Mondainai…"

"Stop with that weird language! It's creepy!" Erza sighed as Gajeel went on a tangent.

"I actually found it kind of beautiful…its very smooth and melodic – I didn't think there was a language that sounded like that in Earthland," she said.

"Thank you Erza, not many people get how some languages can sound. I haven't gotten to speak with someone in it for a while now." Lucy rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"No one speaks it anymore – not even the people who are from the island." Natsu supplied the answer and they paused.

"Why would they not? Erza's right it's beautiful," said Gray as he eyed the two Dragon Slayers.

"Fiore's main language took over and people didn't bother to speak it anymore. It's still written but not many speak it…I can assure you that if you encounter someone who speaks it they're older."

"Natsu's right…our parents spoke it and taught us but our culture pretty much vanished four centuries ago after the Dragon War…it was because so many of us died," Saya said.

"Your village was full of Dragon Slayers and Celestial Wizards right?" Gray and Gajeel looked shocked.

"Seriously?" asked Gajeel.

"Yep…Natsu's dad was a Dragon Slayer, his mom was a Celestial Wizard – mine were a reverse. Except my dad specialized in silver keys like Natsu's mom." Saya smiled.

"That's weird…so how did so many of your village die four hundred years ago?" Natsu tisked.

"Don't you recall that Dragon Slayers were rare before the war? What about after? There were plenty of them but guess what? Dragons are the toughest damn things to ever encounter – hell the chances of a _Fully Matured and Master _Dragon Slayer would have a time killing one. Remember Acnologia? We didn't even make a freaking dent! Six years after the war Dragons were still furious about other Dragons teaching humans and so guess what? They went on a warpath! Our village fought and just about lost! So that's how _baka_!" there was spite in his words, malice and distaste. They knew it had to be a sensitive subject, but they didn't think it would be _that _sensitive.

"Something else I don't get! I thought you were about as dumb as a paste sandwich! So how come your suddenly smart?" asked Gajeel. Saya glowered while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What? You think I can't act Gajeel?" the other Dragon Slayer looked stumped.

"Act? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WAS A FREAKING ACT!" Natsu leaned back a bit in the chair and glanced at him from under his bangs as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"What do you think?"

The sudden change in his attitude shocked them without much effort. Natsu was sweet despite his fighting spirit, he was kind and considerate even though he could be a bit forceful, and most of all his personality had always been like a lovable little brother or to Romeo an older brother, but now? It was darker, something unnaturally _cold _and they didn't like it. Saya watched them with a deep-set glint in her eyes much like Natsu's that had once more gone that icy reptilian bright green.

"_This….isn't Natsu…." _Gray thought this just as Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're smarter than you let people think, but don't tell me you've…just pretended this entire time!" she snapped and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Please, I didn't deceive you Erza…all of you are family…_Nakama! _I would never betray any of you! But I never believed that people would accept a kid as young as I was – raised by a _Dragon no less_ – to be all that intelligent or tactful for that matter so I acted a fool and sometimes it wasn't an act! I behaved like I felt…so don't treat me like some villainous traitor!" well, he could tell that it most certainly floored them.

"Natsu…you did lie to us though about your personality," said Gray. Natsu sighed

"I'm not Jelall…I'm not Zero or the Oracion Seis…don't treat me like I'm your enemy just because I tell you I behaved a little differently from how I normally would! Everyone wears a mask! Damn it I'm entitled to that as much as you are Gray!" Natsu shook himself out trying to stop from saying to much.

"Calm down, they aren't blaming you I do things like that too…we all do so we can protect ourselves and the ones around us. Your right…we all wear masks and we're entitled to that as much as the next. So please…don't blame Natsu…we've both been through enough…" Saya spoke up while the others stared.

"Well…" everyone looked at Gajeel.

"What? Want to throw around more words?" the Iron Dragon Slayer shook his head.

"Na, I want to say that I find your tactfulness in keeping a small distance from them but still remaining their friend and alley…really amazing. Hell, I think your one hell of a person to put yourself through it," he said.

"I…." Natsu glanced at the others who were still – Lucy was watching him with a calm, and small smile to let him know that she understood.

"What?" Saya smiled.

"I want to apologize for not being fully honest, and for fussing at you earlier but…I want you to know I didn't mean to hurt any of you by keeping certain things quiet," Natsu told them this and the others seemed to accept it.

"Apology accepted…Natsu…" Erza smiled at him in understanding – she did the same thing for years. Natsu had been the one to drag her out of it.

"Tomorrow…lets train and beat the Grand Magic Games! Let's show them just how strong Fairy Tail is!" Natsu said this with his normal grin in place and the others cheered as Saya watched the heavy mood lift leaving everyone talking, cooking, and laughing again as if nothing happened.

"_These people…truly are…remarkable Natsu – you've found yourself an amazing family…and so have I." _

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter 4 is complete! (Whoop!) so, I'm on a roll it would seem let's hope it's stays that way. And to my reviewer: SakuraPetal91 – thanks for the fantastic comment and desire to further read this story! You are awesome!

I know some of you don't know much Japanese (Natsu &amp; Saya's first language) so I'll explain their conversation here:

Anata wa sōdaina mahō no gēmu ni tsuite dōomoimasuka? – What do you think about the games? (Saya)

Watashi wa gurando majik kugēmu ni ōku no ga aru to omou – I think there's more to the Grand Magic Games. (Natsu)

Watashi wa kiken Fiōre ni aru to omou – I think Fiore is in danger. (Saya)

Gōi sa reta…Fiore…kieru – Agreed…Fiore…will vanish. (Natsu)

Seems that these two have an idea of what's to come – no clairvoyance but they do have some pretty strong instincts (We've all seen that with Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers) this is going to be fun, insane, action packed, and a real joy ride! Stay tuned!

Arigatou Nakamas!


	5. Chapter 5: Hand in Hand

Chapter 5: Hand in Hand

Early the following morning Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy were sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to figure out what forms of training they should do. Lucy had walked in while the other three were discussing this asking them one question that they now were contemplating – where had Natsu and Saya gone? They looked around the house to find them missing and suspected that the two Dragon Slayers had just gone for a walk so they could talk in private. Natsu seemed to like talking to Saya alone sometimes. Lucy didn't mind one bit, but she did wonder where they ran off to.

"I bet they'll be back any minute now and we'll have to take care of some form of damage," said Gray.

"Yea, Salamander and Clicker out there are probably both equally destructive." Lucy sighed.

"How much damage can they possible do on a beach?" she asked. The others gave her a look.

"You do realize who we're talking about right?" asked Gray. She looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"I guess you have a point…but…" Lucy was interrupted.

"LUCY! GRAY! ERZA!" in swooped Happy with Lilly on his tail. The four wizards looked to one another.

"Happy, where have you been?" asked Erza.

"Fishing, Lilly was helping." The black exceed nodded.

"Enjoying our time before the training and Games begin," said Lilly.

"Alright…say…did either of you spot Natsu or Saya?" the two exceeds thought for a moment. Ears twitching, and tails flickering as they did. Lilly shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen either of them," he told them honestly.

"Um…I saw them but…" Happy pinned his ears back as he looked to Lucy.

"What is it Happy?" she asked worried that something had happened.

"Well…they were standing in front of each other like this…" he positioned himself in front of Lilly.

"What else?" questioned Erza.

"And they were holding hands like this." Happy put his paws in Lilly's and held them between their bodies loosely.

"And?" Gajeel inquired this due to his own curiosity.

"They had their foreheads pressed together and their eyes were closed. I think they were gonna kiss!" Gray paused.

"No, what I think you saw was a Unison Raid trial," he said to the blue exceed.

"A Unison Raid? Were they really gonna try that?" Gray nodded.

"Their magic is compatible and they know each other so it makes sense. They probably want to see if they can combine fire and time magic and make a powerful single strike attack," he said.

"If that's the case then any second now we should…" Erza was cut off by an explosion.

Previously to it the loud noise of a laser loading had been heard and then the ear-splitting crash had come. The four wizards and two exceeds came out the door to see two figures standing not far from them looking at the hole in the ground. Saya's hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her hands were clasped behind her back while Natsu had a hand in his hair looking as if he was trying to figure something out. The four of them were left shocked by the hole however – it was enormous and deep which left them wondering what the two Dragon Slayers had done exactly.

"I think we over did it," he said. Saya nodded.

"Agreed."

"Should we try a five percent discharge next time?" Natsu looked at the girl.

"Considering that if we fired that at our competitors we'd incinerate them…yea…maybe a little less than ten percent," she said.

"Ah…what did you guys do?" the two Dragon Slayers looked at them and made a motion towards them all the while grinning.

"Well…we…managed a Unison Raid but…it needs some work," said Natsu as he looked back at the hole.

"I would think so! You broke the beach!" the two Dragon Slayers laughed.

"Sorry, well, anyways. It works out if we can control it," stated Saya.

"Yea, but…work on that away from the cottage m'kay?" the two nodded.

"So is that why you two were holding hands and had your foreheads together?" asked Happy. Natsu bent down to the cat and ruffled his fur atop his head.

"Yep, figured it would do pretty well if we gave it a shot." He grinned the same smile they were used to and then Gray looked to Saya who had bent down beside Natsu to scratch Happy's ears.

He looked to her shoulder that had a scar on it, close to her neck that when he glanced between it and the one on Natsu's throat he realized they looked to be about just as old and inflicted by the same weapon. He glanced to Erza who also nodded much like Gajeel. Lucy was still spacing out at the large hole in the ground to even consider the matching marks but the other three noticed. They were on opposite sides and as Erza had stated appeared to be deep enough to kill. It was as they continued staring that Saya looked up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"How did you get that scar on your shoulder?" Saya's bangs covered her eyes as her hand reached up to cover it. Natsu had subconsciously put his own hand over the one at his throat and looked down as well knowing what Saya was thinking – he understood what she felt about those scars and why she hoped no one would ask about hers as well.

"It…it was…I…" a tear slid down the girl's cheek – her eyes still hidden by her bangs.

"Saya…" the girl stood and began marching off towards the cottage with her head down.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or…" Natsu turned a feral glare in Gray's direction.

"You didn't hurt her feelings what you did was far worse – these scars are painful reminders of things we failed to keep safe. Hers is especially hard on her because it was done by someone she cared for…don't ask about them again!" with that Natsu went after Saya and the others were left standing there on the beach while Lucy turned back to them.

"Who would have done that to them?" Lilly shook his head.

"I don't know but I think it's better if we leave it be for now," he said. Gajeel nodded.

"Yea…let's go see if Natsu got her calmed down."

The group walked back into the house only to hear Saya's voice yelling at Natsu in the language from yesterday. Natsu spoke back in the same dialectal but it was far calmer and almost icy in tone. She was crying, they could tell even as she was screaming and snapping comments back at him. They had entered the small living room to see Natsu holding the girl's upper arms as her legs shook while she tried to regain her balance. Saya leaned her head against his chest and he sighed as he placed a hand in her hair knowing that the girl was panicking.

Lucy watched the scene for a moment and then took a step into the room. Natsu had looked at her and she smiled before moving to place a hand on Saya's unmarred shoulder. She looked at the girl and didn't stop her when she began crying again and Lucy joined in hugging her. Gray stayed back feeling a bit out of place and agitated with himself for causing the girl to hurt. Whatever memories those scars had it was painful, _brutally,_ undeniably painful. Erza stood back as well not wanting to interfere with the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Wizard who were trying to keep her calm and ease her tension.

Gajeel was questioning a few things on those scars while pondering the two Dragon Slayers in the middle of the room. Saya was confusing, and so was the Salamander if he chose to give it some thought. Nothing could be done about it though he supposed. After getting the girl calm enough that she fell asleep Natsu had laid her down on the sofa before pulling a throw blanket on her before looking at the others as he made sure the girl was okay once more before receding with them back into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Gray. Natsu looked down.

"She's tough so don't worry…just do me a favor and not ask about the scars again. Because…I…we can't take much more of this insanity." Erza frowned.

"Natsu, what does that mean?" she inquired this and then reached out to him. He flinched away from her touch.

"No…we can't keep struggling…I want to give her some kind of a normal life…Saya deserves that much…" they looked at the rosy haired Dragon Slayer.

"Who hurt her?" Natsu's dark jade eyes went cold as he looked at Erza who flinched.

"I don't want to talk about it…it was a long time ago – there's no reason for you to know anything about what caused them."

"I see…is Saya going to be okay though?" he nodded.

"She needs some rest, and then we'll go from there. Tomorrow Saya and myself are going to practice the Unison Raid some more and see what else we can do – after that we'll join you guys in strengthening our bodies some more so we can use our magic better," he said calmly.

"Alright…" Natsu got up and left the room with Lucy slowly following behind.

"This is troublesome…Saya looked so distraught," said Erza.

"I feel bad for saying that but, I guess I can't help it right?" Gray looked at Gajeel, Erza, Happy, and Lilly.

"I wouldn't try and say anything to her because it may make things worse. Let Natsu handle her, he seems to be the only one who can keep her calm," said Lilly.

"Alright…should we start practicing too?" they nodded and left the house to begin training while Natsu was sitting on the bed in the room he shared with Lucy – his head in his hands as he tried to think about what to do for Saya.

He knew why she'd shut off and then went into a full blown panic – people didn't understand that these scars they had on them were because of someone that they loved, that they considered a family member, someone who was _Nakama _had betrayed them both and cursed them to suffer. Natsu wanted to protect Saya, she was younger than him by only a few months, but how was he supposed to keep her safe if no one knew what was happening? He knew that answer – he couldn't. For so long he tried to give her something close to a normal life, they had one before they lost their families.

"_How can I not protect her? How can I protect the people in FairyTail…how can I protect Lucy? If I can't at least let her be happy?"_

Natsu felt weight against his back and caught Lucy's scent as she leaned against him and laid her head atop his. He knew she was doing her best to keep him calm, comfortable, and to help him think rationally about Saya's panic. But how could he do that? They were both still carrying the pain from that time and her scars were worse than his because she saw what happened after he went down. Lucy leaned back as she noticed Natsu was not responding. With a sigh she removed his scarf and laid it on the bedside table before pulling him backwards. When he fell back on the bed she smiled at him and laid down beside him thinking of what to say to him.

"You're worried," she said.

"I'm not…just stressed…" Lucy shook her head.

"No, Natsu I know when you're worried and you are worried! When you get like this I notice your eyes get hard and your expression goes cold. You stop laughing and smiling and get hyped up easier than normal…so why are you worried Natsu?" the Celestial Wizard asked.

"I'm…scared that I…" he turned away from her and Lucy frowned as she crawled across him to the other side.

"Natsu…you can tell me anything and you know that…" she waited as dark jade eyes looked at her from under rosy bangs.

"I…don't know if I can protect everyone…" she smiled.

"You don't have to protect anyone Natsu," she told him and he allowed his bangs to shadow his eyes.

"Yes I do…Saya….FairyTail…you…I need to protect you Lucy…" the blonde sighed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu…your too sweet sometimes, but don't worry about protecting FairyTail…everyone there is strong and Saya….keep her close but she can handle herself," she assured him but he looked unsure.

"Losing all of you scares me still…on Tenrou I thought that it was the end for us. I didn't want to just hold your hand with everyone…I wanted to kiss you and tell you I loved you so that if we died I knew that you understood how I felt about you." She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Silly, I knew when you grabbed my hand and held me! I've known every time you did those things for me…I knew when you came running after me during the Infinity Clock incident. I saw you fall and jump up before diving for me and I felt you catch me and hold me."

"I'm glad, but I still wanted you to hear it….I don't know why I've always felt like you were there since I lost my family…since our village was destroyed…sometimes I forget that you were new to FairyTail and that you joined all because of that slave trade problem we ran into," he said.

"Natsu…what…was your mom like?" he looked away from her.

"She was like you in a lot of ways…" Natsu smiled faintly and Lucy watched him.

"Like me? I know she was a Celestial Wizard but…" he shook his head.

"No, it's your personality – it's so sweet and warm hearted…your so calm when you want to be and you have so much loyalty and honesty with us…your one of the few people I know who are so willing to be there for people…so your like her."

"What was her name?" he glanced away for a moment.

"Nasuka…." She smiled.

"It's pretty…so you're named after her and your dad?" he nodded.

"Yea…"

The following day the group of wizards were training amongst the sand and the sea. Both Saya and Natsu were in the ocean currently sitting under the water on stones with their hands clasped as they focused their minds. Erza had recommended that they try that so they could enhance their connection – but with them having been under the water for the last three minutes had started to grate all their nerves. Lucy was nearly prepared to summon Aquarius when a burst of fire and glittering metal cogs burst out of the water and twisted together before shooting high into the sky. It exploded above them in a shimmering light that warped into hues of blue and gold flames before vanishing. The group had been left stunned before the two of them had surfaced for air.

Natsu grinned at Saya who was beaming as they saw the awe-struck faces of their friends. So far the honing of their Unison Raid had gone swimmingly and now Saya knew she had to talk to Natsu in private for a moment. She and the Fire Dragon Slayer swam to the shore and she began ringing out her hair before stating that she wanted to practice it out of water for a few hours to see if they could manage it better now. That had left the two of them to wander far away from the others. She gulped as they turned a corner and went to the far side of the beach – out of sight and earshot.

Saya knew she was asking a lot of Natsu when she turned to him and he eyed her closely. Natsu was her brother in every way except by blood – and she had to admire him momentarily as she looked him over. He had matured into a rather handsome young man, looking every bit like his father except for his dark jade eyes that had been his mother's. He had all their personality traits and their fighting spirit and she was happy to see that in him. Natsu had eyed her and she smiled before grasping his hands aloft in hers while feeling the prickle of his warm skin before her chrome-pink hued eyes locked with his dark ones.

"I want to ask if you're prepared to pick up our old ways," she said.

"Saya…I know what you're asking and you don't have to be so formal – I'll agree either way. This may be one of our best chances at flooring our rivals. Dragon Slayer magic is our magic….but no one knows what else we're capable of." Saya smiled.

"Then shall we begin so it can be used?" she requested and he grinned impishly.

"I gladly accept."

Lucy groaned as she flopped down on the beach hoping that everyone else was having an easy time about their training – she had been meditating and working while everyone else was doing the same, and then she heard a sound like shattering glass and flute music before a large burst of white flames and blackish red ones shot high into the sky and vanished. She gaped as the others began running in the direction of the two Dragon Slayers – Gajeel nearly leaping instead of running – and therefore Lucy bolted in the same direction. She had been terrified at the noise and the strange flames but as they rounded a corner both Natsu and Saya were surrounded by their element and were just looking at them.

"What the hell was that!" asked Gajeel.

"We did! We got the Unison Raid down!" the flames and the metal particles vanished.

"Natsu...the flames were white!" said Lucy.

"No, that was a combination of our magic. We got this right Saya?" the girl grinned giving him a high five before looking at the others.

"This is going to be one hell of a battle when you two step onto the field," said Gray in disbelief.

"You better believe it!"

It was in that moment that Virgo jumped out of the ground shocking everyone near death. She had apologized but said hurriedly that the spirit world was in danger – they had all agreed to see what they could do and Virgo nodded by using her powers to bring them into the spirit world. As they stood there in the transportation zone of the Spirit World in what they knew had been mere seconds and opened their eyes to an amazing world of broken pillars and beautiful constellations, planets and moving glittering rivers of stars. Everyone had been so in awe they almost failed to notice that their attire had changed.

Both Lucy and Natsu dressed alike in the clothes given to them during the Nirvana incident, Gray in some sort of strange attire consisting of pants, a vest and a jacket while Erza was dressed in a Lolita styled dress and even Happy and Lilly were in small suits of sorts. Saya looked at her clothes noting the fall of a high front and long back shirt with bell sleeves and leggings adorned with white boots. It was as they came to look around them that the King of the Celestial Spirits had welcomed them to their world and asked for them to join them in a feast.

Naturally they had no choice but to accept but to them time seemed to be going by fast, but enjoyably. Everyone talked and ate, played around and spoke with the spirits and amongst all of this Lucy noticed Horologium and Grandpa Crux eyeing Saya and Natsu closely. She rose an eyebrow momentarily before remembering that both of them had one Celestial Wizard for a parent. Seeing as the two Dragon Slayers were being entertained by Cancer and Sagittarius she took the opportunity to slip closer to the two spirits and the others while looking around hoping not to draw to much attention.

"Hey guys!" Lucy stated this while looking at the two spirits.

"Oh! Ms. Lucy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to enjoy your time with the others?" asked Horologium.

"I wanted to ask if you two knew anything about a village with Celestial Spirit Wizards and Dragon Slayers in it?" Erza, Gray, and Gajeel looked at the girl.

"Lucy I don't know if…" Crux interrupted her.

"Oh! Yes, I remember that village it was wonderful! But why ask Ms. Lucy?" asked the old book.

"Did either of you know the Dragneel or Dragnoir families?" the two spirits thought for a moment.

"Lucy? What do you mean by all that?" asked Erza.

"I have an idea…" the clock spirit answered first.

"Yes in fact I did – ticktock! I remember them! How could I not!" he exclaimed.

"I do as well…" the four wizards stared.

"You knew Natsu and Saya's families?" they looked over at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Yes, I knew them well…Nasuka was my master," said Horologium.

They stared shocked by the spirit's statement. Not many knew who that person was – but Lucy knew it was Natsu's mother's name and that meant that Horologium actually had known her. The others seemed confused by Lucy's wide smile and then she looked at them.

"Nasuka was Natsu's mom's name," she explained. Gajeel grinned.

"Named after his mom? What a riot!" Horologium frowned.

"It was a mixture of his parents' names actually tick-tock." Crux hovered closer to the four wizards.

"Ah correct! My master was named Josen Dragnoir!" he stated.

"Cool Lucy! You have a connection with both of 'em!" she smiled.

"I'm glad to have heard it…what was Natsu's dad's name?" she asked Horologium.

"I bet it was something normal or…" the clock spirit interrupted Gray.

"His name was Etherius Dragneel." Everyone paused.

"Etherius…that's weird…"

{SOME TIME LATER…}

A group of wizards were dropped unceremoniously onto the warm sand of the beach. Natsu sat up growling like Saya was hissing. Yes, it flew by, their fun in the Spirit World – but what Virgo had dropped on them just before literally dropping them was enough to crush their spirits. They had just wasted…

"THREE WHOLE FREAKING MONTHS!" Natsu yelled as he sat up.

"I can't believe that…" the others sighed knowing they were in trouble.

They had seven years to make up and though they were strong and Natsu and Saya had done several successful Unison Raids they still had a slim to none chance. Lucy felt a bit guilty for wasting that precious time when Fairy Tail's reputation and honor was riding on them. But then as they all slumped and planned to give up a note was shot down to them. Erza had snatched it up in anger and began looking at it before showing it to the others who read it over.

_Come to the forest, we'll be waiting._

The group began to ponder the note, but decided to do it. The group began walking up the trail into the forest wondering who could have sent them the note. As they were walking, begrudgingly as they pondered the spirit world and their wasting time. Natsu frowned like Saya was while Gajeel sulked. None of them were in the mood for pranks – but they walked until they were met with a plank and rope bridge. He took a deep breath and looked to Saya who nodded and the two instead of playing around the bridge walked straight across without a second thought.

It was after they crossed the bridge and continued into the forest that a scent came into the area. Natsu froze solid as he thought of it. There was familiar traces, but it didn't smell as evil as before and because of that he walked forward silently until they were standing in a clearing where a small magic rune had been left floating. It was as they came to stand there that a crackle of twigs caught their attention and Natsu turned to see none other than…

"Jelall!" he snarled at the man despite his better judgment. He didn't feel like getting wrapped up in another mess with the blue haired man.

"Easy Natsu I just wanted to meet the FairyTail team who would be in the games." Beside him were two women – both beautiful but one with black hair and the other with deep pink hair. Erza stared shocked at the sight of the three of them and while they watched a few of them took note of who it was beside him.

"Ultear? Meldy?" asked Lucy as she looked at the two of them.

"Hi! We saw you guys drop out of nowhere with that Celestial Spirit." Everyone began grumbling and emitting a depressed aura.

"We got freaking jipped! Three whole months to just spend what should have been a few hours in the spirit world! Ha! What a freaking waste of time!" Gajeel snapped.

"So I see…it's nice to see all of you…however…we didn't come here to bicker or brawl – we came here to help." Everyone froze at that and looked at Jelall, Ultear, and Meldy.

"How?" asked Saya. The three eyed her.

"New addition?" the two girls looked her over and Saya snarled much like Natsu and Meldy grinned.

"Another Dragon Slayer? Cool!" Saya narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?! We don't have any more time to be wasted!" said the girl.

"Well, let's get to the point…since the seven years from when you all vanished there have been new developments – I don't need to tell you how magic filters, but they made a discovering called Second Origin that allows the wizard to access much more of their power and retain longer usage of it….we think this can help you."

"So you want to do what? Unlock it?" asked Natsu with a frown.

"Yep, you do realize we've changed right? We began the Independent Guild Crime Sorceire to apprehend the dark guilds. We're offering you a chance to win…" the two Dragon Slayers standing more to the front narrowed their eyes.

"Now what do you want from us?" asked Saya.

"Since the start of the GMG several years ago…there's been magic present that favors Zeref's own."

Natsu felt his eyes widen and his pupils contract. He tried to think of what they meant by that. He glared and decided to not ponder that right then and focus more on why Zeref would even be in Croucus. Was it all the magic? Or were their worse things brewing? He looked at the others who seemed confused and worried while they looked at each other.

"So what's the deal?" he stated bluntly.

"We'll unlock the Second Origins inside all of you competitors and then we ask for you to just keep an eye out for anything off at the games."

They stood there in silence, wondering whether or not to take the deal. Natsu could see the advantage if Zeref was there – and if that was the case it meant that he would need to tread lightly. If they had them on look out as well it would mean better chances of putting up a block in case someone or something related to Zeref reared its head. As he looked at the others they all were thinking the same thing and that was all he needed to know for his answer to Jelall. The blue haired man looked at him and smiled before Ultear stepped forward.

"Tell me your answer and I'll unlock the second origin," she said.

Natsu looked at the others before gaining a smile or nod from each of them as he grinned in his impish manner. He looked at her from under his bangs as he bared his teeth in that well known smile as Saya stood beside him smirking.

"We'll accept your offer Ultear."

{Chapter 5: Hand in Hand – END}

Author's Note: Okay, I know – a little choppy, but I didn't feel a need to elaborate on the spirit world insert because it only is a hindrance not something that plays a huge role in the original story. Also, I needed to get Jelall, Ultear, and Meldy in here as soon as possible because when the GMG Arc began they wasted little time on the precursor to the GMG and then focused more on the games and what was happening around them. I intend to do that too…Oh!

By the way some things will be changed to fit the story better – I think some other magic may become important to a certain project but you'll have to wait for the first tag-team match (there will be two – in advance team style &amp; a 3 on 3) so we'll still get main battles, but we'll be mixing it up some. I will be doing part of the maze but I'm considering my means in how to make it interesting and not a regurgitation of what happened in canon.

Thanks to SakuraPetal91 for being a fan!

Arigatou Nakama you are a true FairyTail Wizard!

Well, that's all for now.

Arigatou Nakamas!


	6. Chapter 6: Onward

Chapter 6: Onward

When they'd all agreed to let Ultear unlock their second origins – they had not been warned about a certain thing. That certain thing currently was the cause of both Natsu and Saya writhing in the arms of those strong enough to withhold them. Saya was arching and screaming her hands reach and nails clawing at the other holding her down. Natsu was impossible to be held down. He was the one curled in on himself digging his extended nails into the hardwood floor as if it was soft fabric. Lucy had been asked to stand back but her desire to keep him from hurting got the best of her and she wrapped an arm around the boy only to be flung backwards when Natsu flipped and pushed himself against the wall.

Hunched over and panting as he scratched his nails into the wooden floor he felt his instincts taking over his sense of reasoning. The others didn't need to be in the same room with them – didn't they get just how _Dragon-like _a Dragon Slayer really was? When pained or threatened their instincts overrode their rational parts of their brain, leaving an _animalistic _thirst in place of their humanity. It was openly proven when Natsu had shoved Lucy away and growled at her like some kind of wild animal. His eyes a vibrant reptilian green and his teeth sharpened into steel strong and needle sharp points that befit a predator.

"What the hell did you do to them?" asked Gajeel as he looked at the Salamander who was scraping his nails across the floor as if it was calming him – or as it looked to him – sharpening those already menacing claws. He saw a flash of deadly fangs and back stepped.

"You don't know do you?" asked Meldy.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed as she looked at Natsu and then to Saya who was curled in on herself trying to retain her sanity.

"They aren't as human as the rest of you…Gajeel this is what a Dragon Slayer is – half a dragon and half a human. He's completely wrapped up in his instincts and Saya is fighting them. Natsu is older than her, his body is more adapted to the blood and the natural instincts he has," she stated as Gray kept an eye on Saya.

"Not as human as…that's a load of crap! Natsu and Saya are both…" Erza was stopped by the inhuman sounding snarl that came from Natsu as he thumped his head against the wall and slammed his hands down – completely splintering the wood as if it was nothing.

"Holy Hell!" said Lilly.

"Natsu…" he shook his head as Lucy started near him.

"I'll bite…get back!" she recoiled from him.

"But you're hurting let me at least try to help you or…" Jelall looked at the boy. It was Ultear who spoke up.

"If he bites you right now Lucy, it won't be to mark you as his mate – it will be to kill."

The very idea of Natsu killing someone struck all of them as impossible just because of his nature. He had never killed anyone when he fought – he made it where they couldn't move or fight back, but he didn't kill them. All the same, in hearing that Lucy only watched the pink haired boy as he tried to fight over the instinct inside him. It was a pitiful thing to witness, like an animal that was suffering. Saya wasn't doing any better, but she hoped one of them would pull out of it soon enough. It was as Ultear came forward that those inhuman and _Dragon-looking _eyes locked onto her without blinking.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," said Erza. Ultear looked at Natsu as he watched her through his bangs, those unnatural eyes never leaving her.

"You are one scary person Natsu…that look is chilling." She was honest in her words – his gaze spooked her slightly.

"Imaimashī…majo…" she blinked.

"I don't know the language but I get the feeling he just blessed me out," she said.

"More than likely…"

Lucy watched on the opposite side of the hall they were in. sitting just around the corner that led into the living room where Saya was lying curled on the floor in a corner with Erza watching over her. Her eyes were focused on Natsu who still hadn't looked in anyone's direction which she suspected came from his determination to not let his instincts overthrow his sense of reason. It was hard watching him of all people behave this way because it just wasn't him – this wasn't _Natsu _it was icy and predatory, dark and menacing. She wanted to go help him, to hold him and let him know it was okay, but there wasn't much she could do if he was going to potentially kill her. Lucy had seen the claws and those fangs were still visible enough to her which scared her already, but what frightened her even more when she had heard what he said.

"_I'll bite…get back!" _

He was expecting to hurt her or someone else – he even momentarily had gotten the idea to come after Ultear. Was that how wild he could be? It made her wonder sometimes because it seemed too comfortable and natural for him. She saw the glower, the snarl, the sharp fangs and claws. She noticed how his hair was ruffled and sticking out in odd angles adding to his untamed appearance that only was finished by his to bright and far too inhuman eyes. Natsu hissed suddenly and Lucy looked back to him as his hand gripped at the center of his chest before he slumped to the side laying there limply as if he was completely at the mercy of the pain that she knew was spreading. Would it be this bad for her and the others?

Two hours later the two Dragon Slayers were calm enough that the others could begin, and Lucy suddenly had a great appreciation for the control the other two had shown her because she personally wanted to rip a door off its hinges. Amongst the mixture of different emotions there was a searing, soul piercing agony that made her cry and bite a pillow to keep from screaming. In the corner of the room she was sharing with Natsu was the boy himself not moving and keeping himself far away from Lucy.

"How can this help?" she asked herself this and then she heard Natsu.

"Lucy…just let it happen – stop fighting it." His voice was hollow and a chill tingled down her spine.

"If I do that…" he shrugged while his body was half hidden in shadows.

"It'll go quicker…"

She did as he said and the knot of pain shot outwards in her body and spread – she screamed, but no one but Erza, Jelall, Ultear, and Meldy were available to help her. She looked at Natsu who was standing and slowly coming over to the bed before he laid down beside her and pulled her into a firm hold. She squirmed against his hold as he held her head to his shoulder and gripped her waist tight enough to bruise. There was something very off about him right then and even in her pain she could feel it – his normally strong, but gentle hold was much more possessive and predatory than she liked. However, she could not get loose from him as he gripped onto her tighter and she flinched in his arms.

She gripped onto his shirt and he buried his face in her hair as she let out a squeak of pain before warm breath fanned across the side of her face and neck. She knew he was going to say something, but right now she was trying to overcome the unlocking of the Second Origin and how painful it was. That was when his grip on her waist tightened and she felt his hand on her head push her face towards something soft and warm.

"Bite here. It'll help."

Lucy felt cloth and did as told, but that changed when a sharp pain spread through her and her teeth broke something – her mouth flooded with hot liquid and a sharp coppery taste. She pulled back as she was held in place still and looked at the painful bite mark on Natsu's shoulder that she had left. Her eyes wandered towards the boy who wasn't looking at her as he returned to placing his hand on her head and burying his face in her hair.

"Natsu!" she tried to look at the wound better but he shook his head.

"This is nothing…just stay close okay?" Lucy paused when his fingers dug into her side enough to let her feel the sharp claw-like nails that were still in place.

"But…" he shook his head again.

"No Luce…you don't want to see…"

"I need to make sure you're okay that could have…" she pulled away and looked at the boy who was slumped forward a bit while she was still a captive in his arms.

She could make out the fangs, the claws, and the unkempt mess of cherry blossom pink hair with his bangs still hanging in his eyes. But those eyes weren't the bright reptilian she thought at first –they were red. Blood red. He looked down and the girl before him stared at him as Natsu tried to hide himself in the shadows of the room again.

"Wait…" she grabbed his wrist.

"You don't need to see this…" she looked over what she could and though still in shadows she could make out some changes – and then she stood and began pulling him towards the window where the moonlight filtered in. he put up a small struggle before he slowly followed her. Despite her own pain Lucy walked until Natsu was just on the edge of the silvery, white moonlight.

"I want to," she said.

Natsu took in a breath and stepped forward while Lucy looked him over. Small scales had decorated the edges of his eyes in a bloody red, his fangs were present from the way he held his mouth right then and his eyes were indeed a deep but stunning blood red. She looked him over and pulled him closer before reaching up to brush her thumb across the small scales before moving to brush his bangs out of his eyes and reach through his hair only to feel a point in his ear as she did.

"Lucy…I don't want you to see me like this I…" she smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said admiring the small intricate markings that the tiny scales had made at the edges of his eyes and the plain red ones that were present like tattooed ink on his skin. That coupled with the blood red eyes was actually quite beautiful in an ethereal way. She smiled as she cupped his cheek and he stared at her. She looked at the boy's eyes and just shook her head before giving him a quick kiss. It was when she pulled back that the look of shock had settled.

"This isn't…" she nodded.

"It's got an otherworld beauty to it. Natsu this is part of who you are so of course it's amazing," she stated. Despite the red marks she could still make out a flush on his cheeks.

"Saya's singing…" Lucy rose an eyebrow.

"What?" he nodded.

"Listen…" Lucy did as she was told and closed her eyes to focus and sure enough she heard the soft sound of someone singing.

"Where is she?" she looked to Natsu who went over to the window and pulled it open, the curtains flying about with the wind. He tied them to the side and Lucy moved over to the window where she could see Saya standing on the beach in the moonlight in a simple sundress that was deep violet.

"Listen to this..." Natsu sat down in front of the window and she did as well, instantly being grabbed up into his lap.

"_Of all the money that e'er I had I've spent it in good company…and all the harm that e'er I've done Alas it was to none but me…._ _and all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall…so fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all…"_

Saya's voice was light, windswept and whimsical. It had such volumes of emotion that Lucy didn't believe anything could be more beautiful. She was standing there with her arms at her sides and barefoot in the sand and as she stood there she sang a beautiful song.

"_Of all the comrades that e'er I had they are sorry for my going away….and all the sweethearts that e'er I had they would wish me one more day to stay….But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not….I'll gently rise and I'll softly call Good night and joy be with you all…Good night and joy be with you all…"_

The song sounded more like a requiem when she considered it, but Lucy was still enthralled with it. The house had gone completely silent when the girl had begun singing and now she felt her pain and tension become washed away by it. Natsu was more relaxed as well while he held onto her, his face buried in her hair as his other hand played with the ends of it.

"She has a beautiful voice," she whispered.

"Saya always has…her mother did too…" she glanced back at Natsu to see the changes were fading.

"I'm not hurting anymore," Lucy told him and he nodded.

"It's one of her many talents." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair while she leaned against his shoulder. And then she remembered.

"Natsu! Your shoulder I'm so sorry I…" she went to check it and found not a single mark there. Lucy felt her body begin to tremble.

"Luce…" she felt her eyes growing wide and her skin paling as she stared in disbelief because she knew there had been a bite there – she'd seen it. Her hands had still moved his shirt out of the way, but now there was no sign of a wound and her wide, shock and fear filled eyes locked onto him.

"N-Natsu…what…where did it go?" the boy let her cave into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she nearly fell backwards.

"Lucy, calm down…" she managed to shakily look at him in realization.

"Your…" he buried his face into her shoulder at the joint of her neck and took a steady breath.

"I'm a lot of things Luce…please don't think I'm some kind of monster because of this…I made these choices a long time ago."

"I won't…it just…." He nodded.

"I know…if I bit you…" he grazed his fangs across her shoulder and she shivered.

"That wouldn't heal so fast…your teeth are sharper than I realized," she said looking at him.

"Don't worry – I won't hurt you."

"I know that silly…I'm not afraid," she said smiling.

Morning the following day had been odd. Everyone was quiet, and exhausted. Apparently Gajeel was a rather spastic person when he lost his mind. Gray was still wobbly a bit as was Lucy who was being held up by Natsu. Saya was standing at the window thinking while she herself felt her stomach doing flips. At the time being none of them were hungry, most just wanted to sleep, but today they were leaving for Croucus which would be a two day trip by train – Natsu and Saya both were dreading it.

They had just finished packing and had begun walking back to the station with Lilly and Happy walking beside them as everyone was thinking about the previous night. Gray felt like someone had hit him with a train and judging from the others expressions he wasn't the only one. Lucy was walking almost drunkenly and had dark circles under her eyes, Gajeel looked as if he was planning to blow up something if he could, and then his eyes fell upon Natsu and Saya. The girl appeared ready to kill someone and Natsu appeared as if he'd just went through a level of Dragon Force without three days of sleep and appeared ready to blow a fuse.

"So…sleep well Natsu?" he asked. Feral and cold eyes locked onto him.

"Somehow I think I'll kill you…" the Ice Make Wizard flinched.

"Uh…Natsu? You okay?" the boy nodded.

"Tired…" Natsu yawned displaying sharp fangs.

"I'm okay too…we should probably go onto the train station," said Saya with a pale expression.

"I am not looking forward to that…"

They left with a sigh knowing they were doomed with having to make it through a two day train ride without Wendy there to back them up. Natsu growled as he looked to Saya who was looking twice as prepared to run as he was. Saya was looking as rough as he was and both of them were uncomfortable with the two days ahead of them while walking – they considered the troubles ahead, the fights, and the hovering sense of dread. There was something coming and both of them knew things were going to go downhill at some point during the Grand Magic games.

Natsu felt his mind wander to the sensation that had appeared not long after they chose to go to the games. The sensation that they had terrifying ordeals ahead of them. Saya had felt it the moment he had – the idea of something happening that would forever change all of them in so many ways. Natsu liked believing that everyone would be fine, that FairyTail would come out on top and there would be no horrors for them to suffer through – but he knew better.

After all that had happened to everyone from the Tower of Heaven, Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou Island, the Infinity Clock – all of that was the response he received when he felt that sensation of dread. They were going to be adding another terrifying feat to the already long list that was there present in his mind. He felt someone grab his hand and looked to Lucy as she smiled to him and led him on with the others towards the train station as he smiled to her and cooled his thoughts while hoping that just as every other time they would overcome the obstacles. They boarded the train and just a few minutes later it was off leaving both Saya and Natsu lying on their seats – or in Natsu's case with his head in Lucy's lap.

"You making it?" she asked him as he closed his eyes.

"I think I need to rest." She nodded.

"Go ahead," Lucy told him with a smile. Natsu gave a small tilt of his head and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep while the others looked at the two.

"He loooves yooou!" Lucy glared at the blue cat.

"Shut up cat!" Erza smiled as she looked at Natsu and then to Lucy.

"My, you two sure are moving along," she said. The Celestial Wizard looked down.

"Yea I guess so…Natsu had to hold me last night because of how much pain I was in."

"I heard someone mention a bite did he take a nip out of ya bunny girl?" asked Gajeel.

"No…he…" she ran her fingers through his pink hair and frowned.

"Something wrong Lucy?" questioned Gray.

"He acted odd last night….it was really…just not like him – it was dominating and almost forceful…all he did was hold onto me and it hurt…" she felt a small twinge on her side.

"Did he hurt you?" inquired Erza.

"Not intentionally…he gripped me too hard at one point and my side has a bruise, but I didn't tell him because I know he'd blame himself when he really wasn't in control…" she thought back to the changes, the small scales around his eyes, the markings, and the blood red of his eyes. His hair was so disheveled that it looked windswept and those sharp fangs and claws. It had a feral beauty to it that surprised her.

"That was really freaky – I saw his eyes…Lucy do you know why he acted that way?" asked Gray.

"Because of what he is…Dragon Slayers are strong…but they're also not human fully if you think about it. I mean, I've seen what he does when he's angry or pushed too far…" Gajeel nodded.

"Think about it ice pop..." Gray glared.

"What'd you just call me?!" he interjected but Gajeel ignored him.

"Our bodies are given the attributes of a Dragon – what do you think that does to us? When we feel threatened, hurt, or someone we care for is in danger a wild instinct overrides human reason and leaves us as feral as a wild animal. What you saw last night…was probably just the tip of the sword compared to what Salamander is really capable of," he said.

"Capable of?" Erza looked at him.

"I can smell it on him – that he's never used half of his power like Mira…he's worried that he'll hurt someone around him and he pulls it in. but it influxes at times like when he fought me and came out of the ground…the Tower of Heaven when he ate the Etherion shards, when he against Zero in Nirvana and his battles in Edolas, what about…Tenrou Island? We saw the Lightening Flame power used for the first time and how powerful it was…then the Infinity Clock when he got out of the abyss. It's pretty obvious to me that Natsu is…just not like me or Wendy…"

"I'm kind of afraid to see what he's really capable of," said Lilly as he looked at the sleeping pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"That's probably reasonable…if he tried he could easily surpass me without much trouble." They looked to Erza who was watching Natsu and then she glanced at Saya who had dosed off.

"Saya probably is just as strong as him," Gajeel stated.

"What do you mean?" he wrinkled his nose.

"They both smell like hickory which is common for Dragon Slayers…Natsu smells like brimstone and fire which is kind of normal except for brimstone – which is unnatural. Saya smells like copper, and then she also smells like roses the roses yea maybe, but not as strong as she does not to mention her other scent is something akin to what Natsu's is…"

"What is that?" asked Lucy.

"They both smell like blood and ash."

Everyone went still. Lucy looked at the boy sleeping in her lap and felt questions raise in her mind. He smelt like blood and ash? Why would not only Natsu but Saya smell like that? Gajeel stated that brimstone was an odd scent, that the rose scent was too – but to have a trace of blood on either of them made her wonder what could have happened. Natsu wasn't a killer, so it made her look at Gajeel in questioning. Erza seemed pale and unsure as did Gray, Happy, and Lilly. Saya was sleeping as was Natsu so they were left in silence, they were left wondering and having mixed feelings at the statement.

"Blood? Why? How?" asked Gray.

"I don't know why or how! They just do!" Erza sighed.

"No sense in worrying about something we can't deal with – it could be just something simple like an injury from practicing the Unison Raid," she said.

"You can think that but they smell like they freaking _bathed_ in it!" Lucy once more glanced at Natsu and then at Saya.

"Gajeel, right now I say we just over look it and not think about why or how…we should focus on the Grand Magic Games," she said.

"Yes, Lucy's right – we need to worry about winning that and…well…helping those two when we get off this train finally."

Some of them laughed and a few groaned thinking that it would be the day they arrived at the beach all over again. The train jugged alone the rails and their minds wandered, some started to doze, and finally most were asleep leaning in different directions and soundly sleeping. As Lucy leaned back on the seat she felt Natsu move and she looked down his face had turned to where he was facing her stomach and was curling closer leaving her smiling as she ran a hand through his hair and closed her eyes. She wasn't personally worried about what Gajeel had mentioned but it did make her wonder why his scent was like that. She sighed and let it drift away from her mind as they slowly made their way towards Croucus.

The only thing that had woken any of them up was the blaring sunlight the following day and the grumble of their stomachs. Erza looked over to Lucy who was still sound asleep while Natsu and Saya were sitting across from each other speaking softly in the same language they often would when they were left alone or needed to talk without being overheard. She watched them wondering what to do about them and the fact that she nor anyone in their group besides them spoke this language.

If she thought about it the language sounded almost Oriental but she couldn't be certain as she noticed the melodic tone had changed into something deeper and almost cold – it no longer had a beautiful quality, but a frightening one. Erza locked eyes with the two Dragon Slayers and they fell silent. Natsu looked to her and smiled showing her his sharpened teeth and momentarily she caught the gleam of red eyes before he looked at her after brushing his bangs out of his eyes to show her the normal dark jade hue.

"Something wrong Erza?" the red haired Queen of Fairies shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong…just wondering what you two are talking about," she said.

"Not much, just passing some time. We woke up a little while ago." Erza eyed them slowly.

"Good, are either of you hungry?" she questioned them and both Dragon Slayers shook their heads to answer.

"No…" Natsu hung his head slumping over as his stomach cut a flip.

"I don't think we could even try to do that…" Saya was very much copying his position and she sighed.

"Well I guess myself and the others will get something to eat and maybe bring back something small for the two of you?" she inquired.

"I…yea I guess we should try to eat something at least…" Saya nodded despite her queasy stomach.

"Alright then," Erza stated as she set to work on getting the others up.

Once she had brutally awoken Gajeel and Gray she led them, the two exceeds, and Lucy away from Saya and Natsu with a wave saying they would be back once they'd eaten. The two had nodded lying down on the seats to try and relieve the aches in their stomachs. Saya huffed as she looked at Natsu who was lying on his back, with his salmon pink bangs hanging in his eyes, his skin looked pale and he was broken out into a cold sweat while trying to get himself comfortable.

She couldn't help but laugh a little only to receive a glare from her companion as he tucked his head against the backrest of the train seat to ignore the apparently insane girl and focus on his stomach pains. There were times when Saya was thankful that things hadn't changed that much with Natsu – he still was as silly as he could be, but also had gained an air of seriousness that she remembered only in the midst of their hard times. She sighed and Natsu glanced at her.

"Something wrong?" he seemed surprisingly calm all of the sudden and Saya looked at him smiling.

"I'm just glad that some things about you haven't changed," she said. Natsu looked back to the backrest and bit his lip not wanting to admit to something he knew he was about to.

"Saya…"the girl looked at the back of Natsu's head in questioning.

"What is it? Are you okay?" she asked. Natsu shook his head.

"No…I'm about to tell you something that I think might hurt you." She stared.

"What do you mean?" he took in a deep breath and glanced back at her.

"I just want you to know…that he's still alive…"

Saya's eyes grew wide and horror filled, and he knew that without looking at her that the girl was trembling in fear. He understood, at first he couldn't believe it either. Yet he knew by letting her know about the person in question that it confirmed many suspicions of hers, and gave her yet another thing to strive after.

"How is…he alive?" she asked sharply.

"Like us…" chrome-pink eyes grew tearful and her lips trembled as she stared at Natsu.

"Then how can we…" Natsu sat up and looked at the girl. Dark Jade eyes glinting almost maliciously.

"We have to and you know I can…gomen Saya, I didn't want you to hurt anymore because of this…but…" she shook her head.

"No, I want to make sure he gets what he deserves…so I'll ask once…are you one hundred percent certain that he's still alive?" she questioned.

"Positive." Natsu looked at her through his bangs.

"How do you know?" her voice had a cold bite to it and he hated it.

"Because…I saw him….and he spoke to me – he remembered me." Saya looked down and took a deep breath.

"He has to die Natsu…you have to make sure he dies," she said.

"I know…if he doesn't we can't move on." She nodded.

"And FairyTail will vanish too…their family…Nakama to us both so we can't let them get hurt," she told him.

"I know…I'll kill him." Saya watched him.

"Promise?" she inquired cold.

"I swear it to you Saya – he won't continue to make people suffer." She looked at him.

"Then I'll follow you… Kasai no tōrai o tsugeru." Natsu nodded eyes gleaming bloody red.

"Arigatou Jikan Kanshu," he said with a wicked grin on his face that displayed his sharpened fangs.

{Chapter 6: Onward – END}

Author's Note: There were some spots that this chapter gave me a little bit of a chill. Seems like Saya and Natsu are onto something that the others don't know of. All the same things are about to get good.

So, I do this once Ch.6 arrives in most stories so here you guys go:

{NEXT TIME….

The gang arrives in Croucus to find that the Capital of Flowers lives up to its name, but all their momentary excitement is corrupted when someone is injured and an encounter with the fiercest guild in the land…

Chapter 7: Welcome to Croucus – Capital of Flowers! }

Arigatou to SakuraPetal91! The Flower Wizard of FairyTail! For being such a big fan.

Arigatou Nakamas!


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Croucus!

Chapter 7: Welcome to Croucus, The Capital of Flowers!

Natsu and Saya practically rolled off the train as it came to a stop and they took in deep breaths as their two days-worth of motion sickness finally started to fade. Lucy sighed and grabbed Natsu's shoulders to help him up while Gajeel grabbed Saya who snarled at him. Gajeel back stepped and the others looked at the two Dragon Slayers as if they'd grown wings. Lucy felt herself internally laugh at that because there was a high chance that it could happen. She took a deep breath and looked at the city around them with a big smile.

"This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked at the blooming flowers and warm sunshine.

"Yes, this is Croucus the Capital of Flowers after all!" she looked to Gray who was eyeing the pink haired Dragon slayer hanging on her with one arm slung around her shoulders.

"How is he doing?" she sighed.

"Still a little on the queasy side," she stated while Saya grumbled as she wobbly made her way down the street.

"I think this is the one time that Natsu is actually the smart one here." He laughed nervously when he felt the sensation of murderous eyes on his back.

"Got something else to say _frosty_?" asked the Dragon Slayer in a rather vicious sounding voice. Gray looked at the pink haired teen and gulped feeling a sense of danger for once when not in a battle alongside him.

"Not today." With that Gray swiftly walked away.

Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Lilly stared awestruck at the retreating back of the Ice Make Wizard as the blonde Celestial Wizard looked at Natsu who was still glowering at him from under his bangs. Erza caught the look in his eyes and felt her chest tighten – it didn't look like the normally playful, sweet, and spirited person anymore. No, that expression looked menacing, calculative, and _predatory. _It was nothing like Natsu, it was like some kind of monster had replaced him.

"_Natsu…what's happening to you?" _the boy took a deep breath and hung his head with a groan.

"I'll kill him one day I swear it…I don't feel like being messed with," he grumbled as Lucy tried to keep him from sinking to the ground.

"I'm going to say that was a playful glower?" Erza shook her head at the blonde and Lucy's brown eyes grew wide.

"Natsu, next time please don't look after him as if you're going to gut him," she said. Dark jade glanced at her.

"Uhuh…then while you're at it maybe you can stop pounding both of us over the head every time we get into a fight?" she turned a cold stare at him.

"Someone has to keep you two in line!" she snapped. Natsu suddenly seemed to gain control back and stood straight before casting her a malicious glare.

"Keeping us in line doesn't include using it as an excuse to hit us…Titania…" Gajeel stared at the boy in shock.

"You never called me that before!" Erza exclaimed.

"Maybe I should! You're just as cold as that bitch was anyways!" Natsu went abruptly still as Erza felt her mouth open in a small gasp of shock. Natsu never talked like that, he never acted like that and now all of the sudden she felt terror go through her.

"Natsu…" Lucy looked at him as he turned his head downward to hide his eyes.

"You better look at me now Natsu Dragneel…." Dead green looked into hurt brown.

"Salamander…what the hell…" Gajeel said this quietly but he knew so well that this wasn't the playful boy he'd been defeated by and then become a comrade too.

"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before and even when we thought Lisanna had died you weren't like this…" Erza started.

"I'm not your punching bag Erza." She stared at him.

"You never were Natsu what…" the boy looked down.

"Do you really get how much hell I've been put through? If you thought that the Tower of Heaven and Jelall was bad then you have no idea what real suffering is…" with that he started to walk off but Erza caught his wrist.

"Natsu, please come on…don't do this to me – we're friends aren't we?" the boy stiffened.

"Always…" Erza looked him over.

"Then why?" he shook his head.

"I'm just tired Erza – I apologize for saying that….I just need to rest….that Second Origin unlocking really screwed up my head okay…" she felt realization dawn on her.

"_He acted odd last night….it was really…just not like him – it was dominating and almost forceful…"_

"You should rest then – go to the hotel and get some sleep," she said calmly.

"Okay, Saya's heading that way anyways." With that he walked off after Saya.

"Erza what was…" she felt a tear go down her cheek.

"Gajeel? Let me ask you something…" the Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the red head.

"Yea? What is it?" he asked.

"If Natsu is like this does it mean the more wild instincts overthrew his rational side during the Second Origin unlocking?" he thought for a moment.

"I guess, but I doubt its permanent. He did say he was tired – it screwed with me a bit too so I guess that makes sense…our bodies are different from normal wizards. I wouldn't worry about it," he answered with a shrug.

"Okay…I'll leave him and Saya to you – tell Gray that if Natsu begins to act hostile to protect Lucy_._" Gajeel shook his head.

"No sense in worrying…he'll never go after her," he said.

Erza didn't hear him as she walked off to go too where Master Markarov told her to head to. She couldn't get that feral look out of her head. The Natsu she knew would never have acted like this, he wouldn't never behave as if he was considering harming someone he cared for – this _thing _she had been seeing off and on was less Natsu and more animal. Was it just because he was a Dragon Slayer? She hoped that was the only reason because truthfully he was beginning to scare her. She felt a tear fall again and she realized that Natsu had changed – he always smiled and laughed, now she hadn't seen a sincere smile since Saya came around. Was it because of her? She shook her head, no, that couldn't be right. Saya was someone who made him smile almost as much as Lucy did. He counted her as a friend, as that word he used _Nakama. _

"_Please, let him stay like he was – he has to grow up and become strong I know but…Natsu wouldn't be Natsu without his laughter and that smile he has. He's the one who gives us hope when we're falling apart…don't let him lose that." _

Down the street Natsu had finally made it too the hotel and had found Saya and Gray both in the room. It was large, had four beds which meant he figured that Lucy would be sleeping in the bed with him. He sighed as he flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes momentarily. Gray watched him from his own bed and Saya sat up with a huff before going to the large window to open it and look out across the town. She didn't like the feelings she was getting from the city, and if what she'd heard that related to Natsu's personality it was perfectly logical. They both knew something was incredibly out of place with this city and even though she tried to shake it she couldn't.

Natsu growled a bit and kicked off his boots that he'd exchanged for his normal sandals. For some reason the thrum under the city long before they'd arrived set him off and the boots gave his senses some relief. He looked to Saya who was frowning as she looked across the peaceful city knowing like him that something was wrong. He sighed and looked at the clothes he wore at the time being knowing that it had caused some stares from just a few people – not that Lucy seemed to mind – but he guessed it was a little different. He'd stuck with his normal shirt, and then replaced them with the type of pants that the master had issued with their tournament uniforms.

"Ne, Saya?" the girl looked at him.

"Hai? Natsu…" he looked down momentarily.

"Anata wa sore ga ni kanjimasu ka?" he asked her this and she nodded.

"Watashi ga yaru to, sore wa watashi ga byōki ni kanji saseru." Natsu hummed in thought.

"Sore wa sore wa gurando majik kugēmu to wa nanika o shite inai motte iru?" he questioned and Saya growled a bit.

"Osoraku yori motto." He nodded not needing any further confirmation.

"What was that about the Grand Magic Games?" both of them looked to Gray who looked stunned.

"We didn't say anything about the games Gray," said Natsu.

"The hell you didn't! Gurando Majik – I can make out that and the game part just fine! Its similar enough!" Saya glanced at him.

"We were just talking about how something feels off in the city," she said.

"Off?" he rose an eyebrow and Natsu nodded.

"My entire body is thrumming from the excess magic. Call me insane Gray but I get the feeling that something's going to happen," Natsu told him.

"Something?" he nodded again.

"Just be prepared…I feel like we're going to have a war on our hands," his words made Gray feel as if he was going to fall over.

Natsu didn't appear to be the sharpest tool in the box, but he had proved him wrong multiple times. There was something very wrong here though – Natsu was predicting a war, and Saya seemed to agree which left him to do what? Tell them they were both insane? He couldn't exactly prove that when he too felt the odd energy despite having to focus to do so.

"Why not warn Master Markarov?" he asked.

"Already told him something was off – the others aren't aware and we asked he not make it presently noted until we were positive. Gray, there is an extreme amount of magic here and I don't like it." The Ice Make Wizard sighed.

"I guess I have to believe you huh?" Saya and Natsu both nodded.

"Might as well…you have nothing better to do," said the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Now that was unfair – we have to get ready for tomorrow right?" they looked to Lucy who was standing in the door with Gajeel and the two exceeds.

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy bolted towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer and was instantly wrapped up in his arms as he smiled.

"Hey buddy…what do you say to going exploring?" he asked.

"Yea! Can I get some fish? I hear they have yummy fish here!" Natsu scratched the exceed's ears.

"Sure, say Lucy? Saya? Wanna tag along?" he questioned grinning in his usual way.

"Why not? Gray? Gajeel? You coming?" the two looked at the three and shook their heads.

"I think I'm going to go have a look around alone you three or well…four have fun," Gray said.

"What about you Gajeel?" the Iron Dragon Slayer and Lilly looked to each other.

"We're going to train for a bit and then get to bed early so we've rested," said Lilly.

"Alright, see you guys later then."

Natsu, Saya and Lucy left the hotel soon after grabbing what they'd need. The three of them traveled down the street and looked around at the lights, the flowers that bloomed in the evening like the Stellar Rose that Lucy had never seen before. They appeared to be made of the sky being a dark blackish-blue with white and pale purple dots in odd places. She smiled as they walked down the road and headed through the town enjoying the street fair to celebrate the beginning of the Games. The group wandered through parts of town where people were handing out garlands of flowers, some giving out fire lilies to which Saya asked Natsu to try.

Apparently those flowers were the most disgusting thing he had ever put in his mouth because he had went to the vender right across the street and asked for a large cup of water. The person gladly handed it to him and he gulped down the water before throwing away the cup and walked back over to the girls who were laughing at him as he looked towards the area where a crowd was gathered. His interest peaked Natsu led the way for the two girls before they were greeted with a scene of the guild Quatro Cerberus getting their tails handed to them by two other wizards from another guild.

Natsu and Saya both narrowed their eyes at the scent of the two of them. It was apparent what they were, but they didn't like their smell. The two members of the Cerberus guild were knocked backwards and two cats came forward cheering on the two others who stood there smugly above them. The three FairyTail Wizards eyed the two other Wizards with discontent in their eyes before the blonde one spotted Natsu and grinned before walking forward.

"Well, Well, Natsu Dragneel of FairyTail is here is he?" he asked boldly as he stepped in front of Natsu.

"Did you hear that? The Salamander?! I thought that he was with that group of FairyTail members who vanished seven years ago!" a person whispered and Lucy got closer to Natsu, not liking the stares they received.

"Are you sure that's him?" Natsu eyed the person and then looked around them only seeing that the people were looking him over with mixed reactions of surprise and slight fear.

"No denying that! Look at the hair! And that scarf – there's no doubt about it…" the blonde said this and Natsu glowered.

"So who are you?" the other people seemed surprised.

"Heh! I'm Sting of Sabertooth! This is my partner Rouge," he said smugly.

"So?" the blonde glared.

"I heard you vanished for seven years – you look a bit young for someone who should be in their twenties," he stated.

"Yea, well…at least I don't go around acting all high and mighty blondie." Lucy stifled her laugh as did Saya.

"I was told that FairyTail is competing this year – is that true?" asked Rouge.

"Of course! We wouldn't be here just to watch!" he huffed.

"And I assume Gajeel is with you," he said.

"Yes he is…" Sting stepped closer.

"Got a question for you…" the blonde looked him over.

"And?" Saya narrowed her eyes as she looked the two in the eyes.

"Are you still going to be using those flames of yours? I heard you faced Acnologia and didn't even scratch him!" said Rouge.

"Yea, unlike you we're real Dragon Slayers – we've actually slayed dragons before."

Natsu's eyes went cold as he felt the realization of what they just said fall upon him. Next to him Saya went rigid and her eyes slate toned. Anger filled her as she stepped forward and snatched Rouge by his front as a hiss left her.

"You killed your own parents! How screwed up in the head are you two?" she snarled. The blonde and the two other Dragon Slayers scoft.

"Please, they weren't really parents to us! Just tools," said Sting. Natsu snarled a feral sounding growl startling the two other Dragon Slayers.

"Just tools huh? Well…let me tell you something…" Natsu grabbed Sting by his shoulders.

"What is it pinkie?" the fire breather grinned breathing out a hot fan of air that left a red mark on Sting's throat.

"You will fall before our feet like the broken limbs of a strong tree. You are weak," he said.

"Yea right! Their third generation Dragon Slayers! They were raised by Dragons and have Dragon Lacrima's inside them!" this was stated by a smug looking red exceed.

"And just who the hell are you?" snapped Saya.

"I'm Lector, Sting's friend – we're members of Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth!" Sting grinned at Natsu.

"Yea, I gotta ask you something pyro," he said.

"I don't owe you any answers – I don't speak to murderers." Natsu let him go and Sting placed a hand in his hair.

"Is this natural? Or do you dye it because your trying to get something across?" he questioned as he ran his hands through the boy's hair observing how the salmon pink locks bristled like fur at the statement.

"That was a good one Sting!" Lector cheered and Sting ruffled the boy's already messy hair and watched it bristle again.

"Just…what…the…" Happy jumped into Saya's arms.

"Oh no…he's in so much trouble…" Lucy looked at Happy.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, its natural…like his dad's was! He doesn't like people making fun of it because of his dad…" Lucy looked back at Natsu who was searing the ground he stood on.

"Natsu…" she mumbled worriedly.

"Oh, did I make the little strawberry angry?" asked Sting in a babyish voice.

"Um…Sting…maybe that was too far." Rouge took a tentative step back as Natsu's eyes flared blood colored and the blonde cringed.

"What the hell is up with your….oh sh…"

"JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST BECAUSE YOUR GUILD IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF MURDEROUS, SMUG BRATS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND AND _PUSH ANOTHER WIZARD'S BUTTONS THE WRONG FREAKING WAY!" _

Rouge stared as Natsu reared back and nailed Sting in the stomach sending him flying down the street as a small ball of fire and electricity before he hit a wall that cracked. Lector and Frosch stared along with Rouge who felt a tremor of fear go through him as he looked back at Natsu's blood red eyes that sent a glare to him from under his bangs. Those eyes, he realized were predatory and animalistic. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach and he backed away to go help Sting who was slumped in a heap at the bottom of the wall he'd been thrown into. The townsfolk had vanished leaving Saya there with metal gears made of hundreds of particles dancing around her feet like stardust.

"Sting…get up we gotta go!" said Rouge as he saw Natsu coming his way.

"If you don't want to become another ragdoll I suggest you just pick him up and leave!" he snarled this and Rouge froze at the sight of the other's fangs – they were sharpened and well prepared to bite if he needed to. Rouge realized all to easily that he wasn't facing a human but a monster.

"Whoa hold on now…" Natsu shot the two exceeds a fierce glare that made them feel a chill inside them.

"Get lost damn pests!" Saya stepped forward, her magic still gathered around her feet as Happy flew back to Lucy and buried his face in her chest.

"I suggest you four leave before we change our minds and decided to send you to your masters in body bags," stated the girl.

"Who the…hell are…you?" Sting glanced up blearily at Natsu and then looked at Saya.

"I'm Saya Dragnoir, the Time Dragon Slayer! My mother's name is Tempiria, the Time Dragon! Got a problem with that traitors?" she asked in a way that seemed to almost rival Natsu's own rage.

"Just because you couldn't slay a Dragon doesn't make us traitors – it makes us powerful!" Natsu fanned a breath of scalding breath as fire made a sound of sizzling earth beneath his feet. Sting and Rouge stared in horror at the two of them.

"Your traitors because a real Dragon Slayer respects their master. But we'll save the time for us to teach you just what _true _Dragon Slayers can do when we get on the grounds of the stadium. Now go back to your master mongrels – you're nothing if not an eyesore to the Dragon Slayers of the first generation," said Natsu.

Rouge gathered up Sting and together they began their way towards the hotel they were staying at with no intention of telling their master except for the fact that Sting had fallen down a hill – he was clumsy sometimes and they prayed it worked. Natsu growled when they paused and the two kept walking thinking they were going to not get away fast enough as Saya hissed as well.

"That was scary," said Lucy. Natsu walked back to her with a heavy sigh before he looked to Saya who was frowning.

"Are you okay?" Natsu looked at Saya.

"Yea, pissed, but I'm fine," he said.

"Good…maybe we should head back? Its getting late and remember what Gray told us before we left? We have to be back by midnight."

He nodded and the trio began walking back to the hotel and began wondering why the town had gone quiet – it was as they were walking that Lisanna had run by them shouting that Wendy had been hurt. Saya and Natsu had bolted towards the hotel where the others were staying while Lucy ran her way back being thankful that the place was the same so that they wouldn't get in trouble for being out past midnight when it was already ten thirty. She had been able to come in right behind Saya who was staring at the other members who seemed disheartened. Lucy felt her head spin by the speed of the events taking place, but her heart was also hammering in her chest as she hoped that someone would speak and tell her that Wendy was okay.

Natsu had asked, and their hearts and minds were put to ease when they heard that Porlyusica was on her way to help the girl. With a breath of relief Saya looked at the others knowing that everything was for now going to be okay. Lucy let Happy go so he could see Carla and Lilly before she started up the stairs with her other teammates after being told to not worry about Wendy. It was just as she had gotten into the room with Natsu, Saya, Gray, and Gajeel they were given the shock of their lives as the sound of crashes were heard and they rushed to the window to see buildings running up into the sky towards a oddly shaped orb.

"What's happening?!" asked Lucy as the building they were in shot up and they window flung itself open and they looked out to see a vision Lacrima up in the sky.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" a pumpkin in a medieval costume was on the screen giving most a moment to look questioningly at it.

"Uhh…what in the hell is that?" Saya and Lucy looked to each other before shrugging.

"ATTENTION – HERE IS THE PRELIMINARY GAME. ONLY EIGHT GUILDS WILL BE ELIGIBLE TO COMPETE THIS YEAR SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" the five FairyTail wizards felt their jaws drop.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison with several others.

"NOW TEAMS PAY CLOSE ATTENTION – THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. YOU WILL ENTER THE SKY MAZE AND GO THROUGH IT. THE FIRST EIGHT TO MAKE IT THROUGH WILL BE COMPETING THE REST WILL WATCH AND WELL…BETTER LUCK NEXT YEAR!"

"They can't be serious! Only eight teams? This is insane!" said Gray

"No time to complain frosty let's get going."

"Yea…we're about to go maze walking," said Saya as she nodded to Natsu who prepared himself to go towards the maze.

"THE COUNTDOWN WILL BEGIN NOW – THE BRIDGES LEADING TO THE MAZE ARE OPEN ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Everyone held their breath, the town went dead silent and a tension wired itself into everyone there.

"ONE…" Natsu felt the muscles in his legs coil tightly – preparing him to pounce and race up the bridge.

"TWO…" the others prepared themselves and felt their hearts hammer in their chests.

"THREE! GO! GOOD LUCK GUILDS!"

Everyone bolted like lightening onto the bridge and raced their way towards the maze. Saya and Natsu were practically blurs compared to the other three who stared at them as they ran. Gajeel frowned and sped up alongside Gray and Lucy as they ran with the other teams into the openings of the maze and instantly were met with shock as they fell and then proceeded to land atop something crooked and hard.

{Chapter 7: Welcome To Croucus – Capital of Flowers! – END}

Author's Note: And we're at the start of the GMG AT LAST! Well folks here we go ready for some fun? There is going to be some changes but you'll have to wait and see what happens.

Oh! And thanks to my two awesome reviewers!

Wacko12 &amp; SakuraPetal91 – you two are killer great! Arigatou!

Now, preview!

{NEXT TIME…

Natsu and the gang are in the sky maze and are about to pull out some stops to get their place in the GMG. Can the once most famous guild in Fiore overcome the odds once more? Or is it going to be a long way down?}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	8. Chapter 8: Preliminary Rumble

Chapter 8: Preliminary Rumble

With a groan the group managed to get themselves up and look at the area around them. It took about ten seconds for them to realize that they were upside down on a set of stairs. Lucy screeched when she noticed where they were and Natsu and Saya looked to each other as they stood and the girl screamed again and started to grab onto them. Gajeel stood and Gray looked at the three Dragon Slayers as if they were truthfully insane. Natsu grinned at them wondering how the other two hadn't figured it out yet. Saya huffed and tossed her hair back before looking at Lucy who was beginning to panic a bit and then she looked to the pink haired Dragon Slayer next to her who shrugged before bending down to look Lucy in the eyes.

"Are you going to stand up?" he asked the girl looked offended.

"YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO DEFY GRAVITY BUT I CAN'T NATSU!" he laughed.

"Luce…as long as you're on these paths your fine," Natsu told her this and she glowered as she took his offered hand and stood up being surprised that she hadn't fallen. Gray stood and brushed himself off before looking at the maze.

"Whoa…this is going to take a while to figure out." Lucy felt her jaw drop.

"How are we supposed to find our way out of here?!" she exclaimed.

"Just follow your nose right Natsu?" Saya pointed to the other Dragon Slayer who was sniffing the air with his eyes closed.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope, a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell is six times as sharp as any dog's." Gajeel grinned as Natsu paused.

"Find something?" he asked.

"For starters there are forty people in here…" he sniffed again.

"And?" questioned Gray.

"There are well over a hundred and forty people here…there's also the scent of parchment and ink…Quattro Cerberus is here…Lamia Scale…a few I've never been around…some of the Tower of Heaven guys are here but they're in guilds…" Lucy blinked.

"You can really make that all out?" she inquired. Natsu gave a quick nod.

"Yea…there's also a really bad stench…like black magic. Saya? Gajeel? I'm gonna try and hone in on some stuff can you keep watch?" they nodded as Natsu closed his eyes, his arms at his sides.

"What is he doing?" asked Gray.

"Listening…if we focus we can hear miles away – Natsu can hear further because his powers are matured…" Saya had contributed the answer while the boy in front of her merely shifted slightly to the left.

"Did he find something?" Lucy looked to Gajeel who smiled.

"Sure did huh Salamander? What'cha hearing?" he inquired.

"They have maps…" Natsu looked to Saya who was wearing a rather creepy smile.

"Not for long," she said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Natsu looked at the other three.

"Can you three meet us over there at that platform?" he asked pointing to it.

"Why?" he grinned, fangs bared as he did so while his eyes lit up a vibrant green.

"Because Saya and myself will be back with some _assistance_…" he stated and both he and Saya vanished before they could say a word.

"I didn't realize they could move like that…" Gajeel shrugged.

"Let's just meet them where he said." With that they began their run up towards the platform Natsu had pointed to.

Their running had gotten them there quicker than they realized – but it did give them a good vantage point to see what Natsu and Saya were up to. Lucy blinked shocked as the two darted in and out of the areas, leaving teams of Wizards scattered without a single bit of magic used. She saw a glittering flash and smirked as Saya distracted the Wizards and Natsu came behind them and elbowed them in the back of the head or between the shoulders using pressure points to knock them down. Gray was staring with his mouth open like herself while Gajeel tried not to look impressed as they darted about like bolts of lightning.

Lucy's eyes landed on Saya who landed like a graceful butterfly just before swinging a kick into the gut of a burly man. She was wearing leggings, boots, and a simple loose shirt with her hair down. She supposed that left her with more flexibility. She stared after her as she shot away and then her eyes turned to Natsu who surprised her by how limber he was as well. The two of them almost seemed to be dancing. She looked at the excitement in their eyes and their blinding speed as they grabbed map pieces and all too soon landed before the three of them and grinned at each other.

They wasted no time in spreading them out and putting them together – in a matter of seconds they had a map and Saya viewed it with fast moving eyes before nodded to Natsu who with a small puff of breath incinerated the map pieces. They stood and began giving the directions to them. Gray had asked if they were sure – and according to both of them their sense of direction was never wrong. Saya joined in sniffing out the exit while Gajeel was their eyes. Natsu was their ears for the time being and Gray and Lucy kept watch for anything to dangerous. Everything was going surprisingly well.

And then the maze flipped. Natsu clung onto the surface they were on with his nails grinding into the surface while Saya's did the same, Gajeel bolted his feet to the ground before crossing his arms. Natsu gripped Lucy's waist while Gray hung onto Saya's own with a furious blush and an apology before she shook her head and soon the maze righted itself.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," said Saya.

"Me neither…hey…look at that…" Natsu looked down at the village below.

"Uh…there's…THERE'S A FREKAING TOWN IN HERE?!" Natsu nodded and looked to Lucy with a smirk.

"I bet that's the place…" he said then she looked at his expression.

"Oh no…don't you do it Natsu Dragneel I'll EEEEEEKKKK!" he wrapped his arms around her and jumped Saya followed while Gray did as well, not having the time to let go of the girl. Gajeel tisked and removed his spikes before dropping.

Lucy screamed all the way down until they landed surprisingly easy. She looked to Natsu who smiled at her and then to the others who had made it. She removed herself from his arms and grumbled as she started walking off.

"Luce...the door is that way," he said. She fumed.

"NATSU! YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she turned to chase him and he quickly bolted off up the stairwell that just so happened to be upside down.

"Better watch out Lucy! You'll fall off!" he teased as the others followed them up.

"NATSU!" she ran faster and he picked up his speed before stopping at the door.

The others panted as he and Saya looked around – Lucy glaring at Natsu as he stood there and opened the door only to be stopped by the pumpkin guy from earlier. He stared as it did as well and then smiled. The group stared at it as their minds wandered to the fact that three Dragon Slayers had been their ears, nose, and eyes while traveling through the maze, and they suspected that it meant they had a faint advantage.

"Congratulations FairyTail, you have secured one of the eight spots!" the pumpkin said.

"Did we get first?!" Lucy beamed at him and he shook his head.

"No, you're in eight place," he said. The girl deadpanned.

"You better be joking or your pumpkin pie got it you Halloween reject?" she threatened him and Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We'll take it regardless – thank you!" he said as he walked through the door.

"Put me down! I need to make thanksgiving dessert out of that freak show!" Lucy snapped as she was scooped up bridal style and she beat her fist against Natsu's chest.

"Jeeze Luce calm down it's not like we lost." She turned burning brown eyes onto his dark jade ones.

"But we got last place Natsu! We needed first place!" she grumbled.

"We'll get it where it counts." He winked at her and she flushed before looking down.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" said Gray.

"Shut up stripper!" the Ice Make Wizard grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"You got something to say to me pinkie?" flames erupted around Natsu.

Lucy meeped, but was relieved when the flames didn't burn her. But she didn't like the feeling Natsu gave off – he turned icy eyes towards the other wizard who stepped back from the Dragon Slayer. Lucy didn't blame him, she didn't like how Natsu felt right then and she realized it was because he wasn't behaving like Natsu – he was acting like that forceful, powerful, animalistic person from before. She bit her lip and decided that for now she would keep her mouth shut.

"Yea I do…buzz off!" with that he walked away. His flames vanishing as he walked away. Apparently someone had rigged the doors to lead back into their hotels to which they were thankful.

Saya recommended that they get something to eat but Lucy said she wasn't hungry – neither was Natsu apparently because he was planning on sleeping. Once the others had left though Lucy was at his side leaning over him slightly as she watched him with his eyes closed. He looked surprisingly peaceful at the time being, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She nudged him and he glanced at her tiredly. She gave her a smile and reached up to brush his bangs from his eyes before leaning to lay against him in thought. She wondered how they'd ended up like this of all things. She never had really seen Natsu as anything more than a friend.

Her mind wandered to their first encounter – he was spastic, honest, and crass, sweet natured, he was all fire and grins. He had a laugh that was contagious, his fighting spirit was wild and controlled at the same time. What had her most was his smile, despite his attitude he had a smile that most saints would fall over from because it was so _innocent _when it chose to be. She'd seen it be impish, insane, and demonic all at once before and it shocked her. She'd seen his sweet and childish dark jade/black eyes grow cold and feral in seconds and what was worse she had no power against him.

When she first thought of Natsu as more than a friend she'd been a mess, and then she realized how easy it would be. They backed each other up and were a pillar of support for one another – heart and soul. She smiled as she played with his hair before she was suddenly flipped. Lucy froze as hot lips pressed to her throat and she gulped while trying to calm her heart from the sudden action and sense of vertigo. She gulped when a hot tongue slid across her pulse point and sharp teeth nipped at the area.

"Did I scare you?" she froze.

"No, just startled me is all," she answered. Dark jade looked up at her.

"I feel like I've been drugged…" he muttered.

"Your just tired Natsu…" he shook his head and leaned over her, pinning her wrists as he moved down and placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"You smell good…" she giggled at the brush of lips against her neck.

"That tickles. Say I didn't realize your sense of smell was that good….what you did back there in the maze was amazing," Lucy stated.

"I've told you that before – you smell like magnolias Luce…" she paused.

"Magnolias? The flower?" he nodded.

"It's nice…normally it irritates my nose but it's nice on you." Lucy took a moment to appreciate the compliment before she realized the position they were in would look quite compromising to some.

"Um, Natsu? Can you let me up?" a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Why would I do that? I'm comfortable right here." He nipped at her neck and she frowned.

"Your teeth are sharp," she stated.

"I know – I have fangs Luce…" she paused and then managed to wriggle a hand loose before pushing him back.

He was straddling her then but she reached out and brushed her thumb along his bottom lip before he opened his mouth just enough to let her see the fangs that were visible. There was an extra pair where molars should have been. They reached back a bit and she knew she'd seen those during fights when he would bare his teeth at someone – she brushed her fingers up to move under his eye before looking him over.

"You're intimidating you know," she stated.

"If you were a dumb person you wouldn't have said that – you get it don't you Luce?" he leaned back over her and she paused.

"That you're practically a Dragon in human skin? I kind of get the gist of it," she said with a shrugged a she brushed her fingers across his cheek and into his hair.

"I'm intimidating but I don't scare you?" Lucy stared at him for a moment.

"Would you really bite me?" he paused, blinking.

"What do you mean?" she looked down.

"You told me to stay away from you at the cottage because you would hurt me – you said to get back because you'd bite," she stated.

"At that moment I wasn't….in my right mind – I'm not still fully in my right mind. That second origin unlocking really screwed with my mind Luce…so forgive me if I hurt you by mistake please…" Lucy felt him lean back down and continue the slow nips and brushes of lips and tongue on her neck and shoulder. It felt strange, but also surprisingly good.

"I don't believe you'll hurt me," she said. He paused, his lips pressed against her jugular.

"Right now if I wanted…I could probably rip your throat out." Lucy froze.

"You…" he shook his head.

"I won't….but you need to realize that I am not exactly a human being Luce so please realize what risks you're giving yourself to," he mumbled against her throat.

"I know…I think I knew the second I followed you out of Hargeon I knew I was in for a wild ride. But just not as wild as I believed it would be. I wouldn't take it back though…Natsu…" he hummed in response. Arm still bent out to hold himself up a bit.

"Gajeel keeps mentioning mates but…he never finishes telling us," she said.

"Oh he does huh? Well…what do you want to know?" she gulped.

"Does he mean…you know…that we…" Natsu laughed a bit.

"When a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer picks someone to be their mate…it's for life – and because of that we mark our mates." She rose an eyebrow.

"How?" she felt a grin rather than saw it.

"I'll show you…"

She was suddenly pinned roughly to the bed and was met eye to eye with the boy above her. Except his eyes were that strange blood red. She felt the sharp heat his body gave off, his element present in the temperature of his skin as he pinned her arms above her head and pressed his forehead against hers. She froze when his head moved and darted down. She felt herself stiffen in an arch when Natsu started to sink his teeth into her neck.

"If I bite all the way I'll mark you – I'm not prepared to do that because it hurts and you need to feel at your best." Lucy felt heat rise to her cheeks as he lapped at the faint wound on her neck.

"That did hurt and you barely sunk your teeth in. just how sharp are those things anyways?" she asked suddenly jabbing two of her fingers into his mouth. Natsu gagged a bit and she jerked her hand back as she realized she'd nearly choked him. She pulled her fingers out only to feel something scrape her finger.

"Sorry…" she looked at her finger.

"No, they are sharp huh?" he shrugged. She noticed a smudge of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Natsu hold…" he licked it away and leaned back towards her.

"It doesn't bother me." She went white.

"Are you okay?" he nodded before blinking a bit.

"I'm sorry…I'm overpowering you again…" she wrapped her arms around his neck before smiling.

"Natsu, its fine I understand. But its late we should get some rest," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. Her fingers knotting in his hair while his hand came up to cradle her head and tangle his fingers in her hair.

It was as this happened that Gajeel and Gray burst back into the door. Gajeel wolf whistled and then Gray went red and white while Saya grabbed the door handle. Natsu and Lucy looked at them and the girl blushed while he moved back a bit and moved to sit on the bed with the girl in his lap. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Gray walked in once Saya let go of the handle and he sighed as he looked at them and laid down away from them. Gajeel sat on the bed that Gray was trying to occupy and pulled the Ice Make Wizard off it and dropped him on the one next to Natsu and Lucy's before going to sit down on the one furthest away.

"What was that for!" he barked.

"If they decided to get a little handsy you can make an ice shield around them and they won't be heard. I don't much feel like listening to the Salamander claim a mate." The two in question went blood colored.

"Just because we kiss! Doesn't mean we…" Gajeel smiled.

"Yea I know – I'm just messing with you two," he said as he was slapped by a pillow.

"Gajeel act your age!" Saya was standing by him in a black night shirt and shorts.

"Stop flogging me woman!" Saya beat him with the pillow and Natsu laughed with Lucy.

"Can we just go to sleep!" Gray pleaded.

Once Saya was done with her flogging she went to her bed and laid down before snuggling into her pillow, falling asleep instantly. Gajeel stretched out and went to sleep rather quickly which left Gray to watch Natsu and Lucy in the dim light of the room from the moonlight. The girl was stretching before lying down and the other had laid down next to her his arm going around her waist before Lucy snuggled up to him and they both soon went to sleep – their soft even breathing being an indicator. He wondered if he was being foolish for ignoring Juvia for so long and sighed when he realized they had the opening ceremony in a day and he would be a grouch if he didn't sleep. Therefore he closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep.

Outside the hotel and on a roof top a lone figure stood – her long blonde hair and deep green eyes making her look like a little doll. She was pale, angel wings were in her hair, she wore a pink dress with many layers and a ribbon in place like a sash. She was barefoot and was watching the five wizards of FairyTail sleeping in the room and smiled as she spotted Natsu and Lucy. One of the things she hoped for was that more of the wizards in her guild would be together, that they would have children and grow old together – wizards did live for a long time however so that was going to be quite some time off – she frowned as she thought about that.

"It'll be a long time if and only if they survive this next battle…please Natsu…Saya protect them I'll give you what you need if it means keeping your loved ones safe. Know this, not everyone is blessed with the curse to see many things as you two have. But all the same, you are family and FairyTail will not turn you away. Be safe." And with that Mavis Vermillion, the first master of FairyTail leapt off the roof and floated down to the streets.

Dawn blared in their eyes making most wake up groaning while some stretched and said good morning. Saya glanced at Natsu and Lucy who were still curled together and fast asleep. She smiled before going to wake them. Once they were up everyone began getting ready for the day – but not without a few fiascos – and then they were downstairs to greet the others who gave them a report on Wendy who, now that Porlyusica was there seemed to be improving. It was as they sat down for a quick breakfast that the Master announced that tomorrow they would be setting up the final preparations for the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu could only say that he was well beyond ready to show those other guilds who was really the strongest in Fiore. To that everyone cheered and Markarov smiled as he looked to Natsu who high-fived Saya as she smiled widely. He realized something about those two and knew that he needed to speak with them. Therefore, once breakfast was done he asked them to come to his room and they followed. Once he shut the door however he rounded on them in giant form, his voice remaining low so not to alert the others.

"Natsu, Saya….are you prepared to fight for your honor as FairyTail Wizards?" he asked.

"Of course! What kind of question is that gramps!" he shrunk back down when Natsu looked him in the eyes.

"I just had to ask…Erza told me how you behaved upon arrival and just before that you both told me that something is off with this city and you believe its related to the Games?" he questioned.

"We're positive that it has something to do with that and…him…" Markarov stared.

"I see…so you think that this somewhat revolves around him?" Natsu looked down.

"Acnologia…smells like a human gramps," Natsu said despondently.

"A human? But we know he…" the boy shook his head.

"There's something wrong with that Dragon…it's not normal – I don't care what kind of title it carries…it isn't like other Dragons regardless…gramps it seems like something connected to Zeref that people are missing," he stated.

"Missing? Boy do you realize how much we don't know about that man? Zeref may somehow be alive, but trust me he and that Dragon have no connection whatsoever!" Natsu bowed his head.

"Okay…its just a theory anyways…." Saya frowned.

"Master…is it possible that Zeref is a Dragon Slayer like us?" the man looked shocked.

"A…what?! Are you mad girl! Zeref is the most unfeeling, cold hearted, evil monster that ever lived! He couldn't possibly possess the kind of heart it takes to be a Dragon Slayer – you said it yourself Natsu, a Dragon Slayer must be fully heart and soul that man has no soul and no heart he could never become or have been something like the two of you," He said with finality.

"Very well…anything else?" Markarov nodded.

"I have a request of the two of you if your up for the job," he said. Natsu grinned.

"Of course we are gramps!" the two nodded.

"I want the two of you to team up and remain a team during the games. I heard you successfully did a Unison Raid – if that's the case then we can use that to knock down our rivals. What do you say?" he asked. The two Dragon Slayers looked to one another and then grinned similar impish smiles.

"What can I say….I'm all fired up." Natsu's flames burst to life around him.

"And I'm geared to go," Saya said as particles of metal formed clock gears, faces and hands appeared around her.

"Good, I'm counting on the two of you to show them just how powerful FairyTail is." Natsu glanced to Saya.

"Nē Saya!" she looked to him.

"Hai, Natsu…" he raised a hand to her still covered in fire.

"Soredewa fearī tēru ga hontōni nanidearu ka, sorera o mise shimashou!" Saya grasped his hand, a silver flame with a blue outline appeared.

"Iya, soredewa sorera o subete hyōji shite mimashou." Markarov smiled as he looked them over with a stern but kind face as he realized just how strong those two were together. He hoped that meant FairyTail's victory.

"_These two are going to be quite the show." _

{Chapter 8: Preliminary Rumble – END}

Author's Note: Well things are starting to go now! Shall we be ready for a war soon? I say we shall…but let's save those psychopaths and monsters for later m'kay?

Well…thanks to my reviewers Wacko12 &amp; SakuraPetal91 you two are great!

NEXT TIME…

It's the day before the Opening Ceremony of the Grand Magic Games and FairyTail is spending their last day training and preparing while Natsu and Saya are apparently working on something secret. When Saya returns with two books in hand they question her and she simply says she needs to take her mind off the stress momentarily and shoves a red leather bound book in Natsu's hands and then drags him off. The next question to come to everyone's mind is "What the hell are they up too now?"

Arigatou Nakamas!


	9. Chapter 9: Prior Game

Chapter 9: Prior Game

After having completed the task of the sky maze most of FairyTail was elated. Natsu currently was looking at the boozing guild members while wondering how they managed to drink like they did and still get anything done – well, honestly he supposed it had something to do with their tolerance or their magic. Personally he would drink a bit from time to time, but he didn't like the way it made his nose burn and his ears pop. Saya was standing next to him in questioning before looking at him as Lucy chatted away with Levy while the Time Dragon Slayer next to him was thinking about something. Finally she sighed and then looked to the pink haired slayer next to her fully.

"Natsu? Will you go with me to get something right quick?" she asked.

"Sure." The others noticed the two of them leaving and most paused.

"Hey! Natsu! Where you going? Aren't you gonna join us?" asked Macao. The boy shook his head.

"Saya said she needed my help with something so I'll be back later." With that he went out the door with the girl.

The moment they were outside the door they both took a deep breath of fresh air. Sometimes having stronger senses of scent and taste were a real nuisance only because of moments like the ones they'd just left – too much going and far too many things to intake. Natsu looked at Saya who grinned as she led him to down the street towards where she knew what they would need was located. Natsu and herself had idle chatter as they walked through Croucus. They reminded each other of their childhood and Natsu made a notion of something from when they were only about five and the girl laughed as they turned a corner and the two paused.

Saya had led him to a place that he had least expected but Natsu shrugged and went on in with her and allowed the girl to begin speaking to him in their first language. He nodded as they went about the place looking through things and poking through the items until they each had found three things that they would need. Saya had asked the man at the front for two specific items and he had nodded before giving the items to them and then soon after they arrived they left and walked back onto the street in the sunlight where Natsu had to pause to look at the sky. It was a very vibrant blue which made him smile in hope that the sensation of bad things to come would just pass over them.

Natsu made a mention of something to Saya who paused in her step – a rustle of wind came by and he looked at her as she turned and smiled to her before all to soon they were heading back to the hotel where they would be back in the madness. However, Saya dragged him away from the street and ran with him to an empty building which she went into. As Natsu looked around he sighed and then went into the building with her. It was as they were going about their plans that Lucy sighed back at the hotel where the guild was.

"Awe come on Lu don't get so antsy," said Levy.

"I'm not antsy Lev I'm confused about something…" the blue haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"What? I heard you got together with Natsu – that's awesome!" she stated. Lucy nodded.

"He gets a little bit rough sometimes…but he hasn't done anything to hurt me or anything else like that Lev…it's…I don't know like his instincts overtake him when he gets around me." The blue haired Script Wizard nodded with a grin.

"Well you did choose a Dragon Slayer – they tend to get that way about their mates," Levy told her.

"Natsu said something about that…something to do with a bite?" the girl nodded.

"Well…believe it or not some Dragons have venoms – Fire Dragons included. So the fact that Natsu is a bit worried about biting you like he probably would like to is rational…if he senses venom in his system then he wouldn't bite his mate," the girl said with a nod.

"Venom? What next? Blood drinking?" Levy laughed a bit.

"Despite the vampire-like quality darker types of Dragons have I can assure you he won't let himself give into that. A book I read said that Fire types are included on that list, so are time dragons and shadow dragons – not many other ones can do that though except well an element that's been brothered into the Fire Dragon linage and that's a rare Blood Dragon itself," Levy told her.

"So Natsu is…" she sighed.

"Lucy, listen…that is basic to a majority of them – they can thrive on that element if its connected too their element…blood is connected to Time, Fire, Shadow, and the other rare Black Ice Dragons since most of them are gone those four are low chance. No big deal, Saya might get a knack for a secondary element, but rarely do any Dragon Slayers get second elements. I would count it as a farfetched chance. Now, no more talk about this – tell me all the details about you and Natsu," she said grinning.

Lucy was saved from embarrassment by the boy she was about to speak of and Saya coming in the door. Both of them looked a little worse for wear. A few scrapes and dirt on them. The group around them went silent and Natsu sighed as he looked at Saya's scratched hand and dragged her towards Mira for some medical help before going over to Lucy. Levy watched as the boy snuggled up to Lucy on the sofa next to her and the blonde wizard smiled as he sighed. Levy herself was seated in a chair next to Lucy who was at the end of the sofa. Natsu frowned before glancing at the blue haired girl from under his bangs. She smiled as she looked them over and then glanced at the boy.

"I like the new look," she said eyeing his appearance – black pants, boots, and his normal overlay that was at his waist with a belt and the shirt he'd typically wear consisting of a closed front, high collar, scarf, and a sleeve on the side opposite of his guild mark that had a leather strap latched around his upper arm.

"It's not really that different." She shook her head.

"I like your hair too – your bangs not being styled back looks much more mature and it suits your eyes…brings out the green in them," Levy told him. Natsu sighed as he leaned back on the sofa and Lucy curled to his side and intertwined their fingers.

"You okay? What happened to you and Saya?" he looked to the side.

"Um well…we kind of got turned around and an old building almost fell on us," he said.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Just a few scratches…" Lucy frowned as she rose their hands up to look at the three straps of leather in three different colors that were on his wrist.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Saya made it for me – something about late birthdays…" Levy laughed at the statement.

"That reminds me! We don't know when your birthday is!" she told him and Natsu looked down.

"Yea she just said it was for that though…it's nothing serious," he said off-handedly.

"If you say so. Well, what did she need?" Natsu looked to her.

"She went to get books – said she was looking for something," he told them.

"Really? Maybe I can help her!' he shook his head.

"No, Saya said she wanted to do this alone – she's really stubborn…" rubbed his arm.

"What happened there?" he looked at Lucy.

"She freaking hit me is what happened! Got angry because I said I would help her. She's always been that way even when we were kids…damn and her hits are stronger too." Lucy laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get onto her Natsu – she's just got a lot of pent up energy," she said. Natsu smiled and then looked to the staircase.

"Oh boy…" there was a thump and then…

"NATSU! I NEED YOUR HELP FOR A MINUTE!" Saya's voice rang out and the pink haired slayer sighed as he stood.

"And there's the curtain call on my peace and quiet…I'm coming Saya…Jeeze says that she can do it alone and then all the sudden I'm her butler…what a contradictory…" the girl peeked over the banister.

"I heard that!" she said.

"You were supposed to!" the others watched as Saya narrowed her eyes.

"NATSU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! TIME DRAGON…" Natsu jumped.

"We need a shield!" he snapped.

"ROAR!" the burst of metal and the clicking of clocks caught their attention as people blocked the attack.

Everyone slumped, panting when the girl looked over them with anger and then narrowed her eyes at Natsu who was glowering back at the girl with flames flickering – Lucy caught a spark and gulped before the boy walked up the staircase and snatched the girl by her arm and walked into the room she had come from prior to slamming the door. All eyes went to the pair next to him and there was a sudden clap of electricity before it went quiet. They heard someone yelling and another person talking back sharply in a language most hadn't heard before. Levy looked at Lucy who shrugged. Before the door rattled and then it again went quiet.

Natsu looked out at the crowd and smiled defensively causing most to ease as he glanced back at the fuming Saya. He rolled his eyes and dragged her out where the girl apologized before marching back into the room with Natsu hot on her heels. Everyone attempted to go back to their earlier routine, but Levy was scrambling through the door and dragging Lucy with her. The two girls were down the street to the nearest bookstore in minutes. Lucy sometimes wondered how the girl dragging her along ever got anything but reading done – then again her magic circled around it.

The two girls arrived shortly after their walk – run in Lucy's opinion – and entered the building. It smelt of old paper and leather bindings, and ink. She smiled a bit while Levy went up to the counter and rang the bell. A man came out of the area behind a stack of books to which the girls stared at. He huffed and puffed in irritation before slamming the books down. They looked between each other as he growled when he realized someone was still standing behind him.

"I done told you! I don't got nothing more on the stupid virtues and vices I…oh…sorry! I thought you were someone else!" he explained and they nodded.

"Its fine, I was wondering if you had any books on Oriental language," Levy asked. Lucy stared.

"Ah I don't get many requests for that – I do have some though. Which area are you looking for?" Levy paused.

"Japan," she stated.

"That's a beautiful country – did you meet someone from there?" she shook her head.

"Nope, two of my friends are from the Orient so I decided to look into their history and culture more," she said smiling.

"That's nice of you – those two orients that were in here earlier just about drove me insane." The two girls paused.

"Orients?" the man nodded.

"They spoke the language you're looking into, had names from there too…both of them looked like they walked out of a freak show..." Lucy frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" the man shrugged. He began leading them to the books and looked for the one they requested.

"Well…the girl looked normal enough except she had gray in her hair, and brown and blonde like some kind of vagrant…and the boy…well he suited something from a fictional story," he told them smugly.

"What did he look like?" the man paused.

"Had lightly tanned skin, black eyes and….his hair was this weird shade of pink – I swear some kids these days are so idiotic!" he turned around with their book in hand to meet a pair of glaring eyes.

"Pink hair? His name is Natsu, he's a member of FairyTail – the Salamander," Lucy said coolly.

"Salamander?! That boy?" Levy took the book and crammed some Jewl into the man's hand.

"Keep the change. Just remember this sir, the Salamander is just called that for kicks! He's a Fire Dragon Slayer – and a damn wicked fighter…just be glad he wasn't here to listen to your smack talk about his friend Saya," she said as they left the store.

Lucy fumed to her friend as she walked back with her to the hotel. Natsu and Saya had been in there earlier and the man had thought so poorly of them just by appearance? She frowned – for one she was offended because by saying those things about the two of them he'd insulted a FairyTail Wizard and that didn't settle well with her. Secondly she would be the first to admit that Natsu was anything but freaky looking – she found him to be quite attractive and it was nice to look, even before they were together – he wasn't some kind of freak of nature either, and as for Saya well as the guys had said she was quite a beauty with her pale skin and silken black and multi-metal colored hair and chrome-pink eyes.

As they finally entered the hotel which now they were thank that it was close by – the minute Levy sat down she felt like if she'd had Natsu's flame power she would give that man a piece of her mind. Of course, he was probably spooked because he'd learned Natsu was _The Salamander. _She sighed and flipped her book open and then began to breeze through the information. It was on the cultural history of the country and some of the magic that came from it. As she scanned the page her eyes went wide. Along the list were a few interesting forms of magic that she was dying to learn about but the most notable was a type of magic called _Seisho no mon majikku. _Lucy sat beside her as she scanned the pages and then took note that Gray and Gajeel were present as well. She waved them over and they took their seats with Lilly who stared at the strange words. They looked to one another and then Levy began trying to decode the words.

She worked on it for twenty minutes straight and thus far Lucy noted – after her getting what she'd needed – that Levy had only made one single translation which is nothing like what she expected from the blue haired girl of all people. She tapped her pen on the table in thought as the others looked at the words trying to think of what this brand of Magic was. Levy threw her hands up in the air with a scream of frustration as she looked at the words as if they were the vilest things on earth. Gray sighed and made a mention of a dictionary to which Levy snapped.

"I've been using one! Nothing is coming up for the Sea-show!" they heard someone coming down the stairs and looked to Natsu who joined them before banging his head on the table.

"What's with you pyro?" asked Gray.

"Saya's in a mood because she's not able to find something she needed in the books she's been looking at. I don't get why she's so frustrated with them – I mean it's a fairytale…she literally wanted to look up the story of Titania and Oberon…she's killing me….." dark jade glanced at Levy.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one having a rough time," she said.

"What are you doing anyways?" she looked at Natsu.

"Translation," Levy stated.

"Of what?" she huffed.

"Japanese Magic. There's this word right here Sea-show so I figured it has something to do with the ocean," she told him this and Natsu looked at it.

"Ah…Levy…your about as far off as the council is on disbanding us." The girl stared.

"You're serious?" Levy asked.

"Yea…" she slapped her hand on the paper and Natsu looked at her before looking at the piece of parchment.

"Natsu, tell me what it says!" she begged. He sighed as he looked at it.

"Seisho no mon majikku…Scripture Gate Magic – it's that basic."

They were floored as Natsu wrote out the translation and gave it to Levy who frowned as she looked at him and then grinned like a fool. Natsu felt oddly violated when she did that. Lucy looked at her friend, teammates, and boyfriend knowing she'd missed something and then she looked at the blue haired girl who smiled even wider if it was possible. Lilly stepped back a bit and Gajeel nudged her in the side so Levy dropped the creepy smile much to their relief as she looked the paper over.

"I knew it! Your from Japan aren't you!" she asked this and Natsu practically sputtered in shock.

"What the hell Levy! Where'd you get that from!" she smiled.

"Your language is Japanese and your name is as well!" Levy told him this and he rolled his eyes.

"Yea sure whatever," he said as he laid his arms on the table and proceeded to use them as a pillow.

"Saya's from there too isn't she?" he looked away from her.

"Natsu!" Levy pleaded and he huffed.

"I'm half-bred…" they eyed each other.

"What does that mean?" Gray laughed.

"I always knew you were crossed with something! What is it elf? No wait an Imp!" he said laughing. Natsu snarled at him.

"My dad was from Fiore thank you! And for starters neither of my parents were non-human as far as I know." Gray frowned.

He then reached out and tugged at a lock of salmon pink hair causing the other to tilt his head to avoid any pain as he pulled enjoy to expose the roots of his hair, which to his surprise was just as pink as the rest of his hair. He eyed the boy's eyebrows and eyelashes which were the exact same color. Gray frowned again and then let go before looking at Natsu.

"Your roots are pink too!" he said.

"What?! Did you think I dyed my hair?" the Ice Make Wizard looked to the side.

"Yea or that it was a spell….but it's natural?" he nodded with a huff.

"My dad had the same hair color – my eyes are my moms." The group looked the boy over before he stretched out.

"Wait…your mom's eyes?" asked Levy as Natsu looked at her.

"Yep…what about them?" she got close and he backed up into the backrest of the chair he was in.

Levy eyed him as if to inspect his appearance closer. Natsu didn't look like people from the Orient, he lacked the black hair and fair skin like Saya, but his dark eyes were normal – except they weren't black or brown but a deep, dark jade color. She looked him over seeing faint features that showed his heritage, but were far too weak against his father's apparently strong genetics. She sighed as she tugged on his bangs and he hissed before she frowned again.

"You don't look like you're from the Orient, but you are…I gotta ask Natsu…what was your father's name?" he glared at her.

"Why is that important to you?" he visibly tensed. Almost bristling like an animal in warning.

"Because I wanna find out if you may have any relatives over in…" he slammed his fist on the table.

"Natsu…" he was shaking, his entire body was trembling as if he was freezing, and his energy was sparking showing that in small flickers of fire that appeared off and on.

"I have no more family…Levy" he stood and she stopped him.

"Why?! What happened that's so bad you don't want to see any of them again!" he paused at the stairwell.

"Levy don't…" started Lucy.

"Come on answer me Natsu!" she was met with feral eyes from under his bangs. Her blood went ice cold.

"They're both dead…you want to know how I'm sure? I got to watch…as someone I trusted ripped my mother's head from her body after torturing her…I got to watch that person butcher her corpse…and I got to watch my dad die not long after in a far worse way…" with that he walked up the stairwell and the door slammed causing them to flinch.

Levy stood there terrified of the answer. She knew Natsu had been through some hellish things, but that right there had never crossed her mind and now she was staring at where he was in fear that she had not only upset him but deeply hurt him. Levy made a move to the stairwell, but Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, don't bother him right now…bunny girl…" Lucy nodded.

"I'll go see if he's alright," she said as she left up the staircase.

Gajeel looked at where the blonde had left to and wondered how that boy had hidden that so well. He'd always seemed so laughable and silly – and all of the sudden he had done a one-eighty on them and become more brooding, more dangerous than before and he knew it came from what he too was sensing and that was the feeling of bad things to come. He sighed as Gray and Lilly stood there while Happy was standing at the door where Natsu and Lucy were wanting to go in, but knowing he could do nothing to help him right then.

"I…feel awful….how could I demand him to answer that kind of question? I should have known something was wrong when he tried to avoid the question…I'm such an idiot!" Gray shook his head.

"Natsu's been through more than we actually realized Levy – none of us really knew not even Lucy did. It scared me to hear him admit that so calmly…he just needs some time to breathe. The Opening Ceremony is tomorrow I suggest we just get some rest for the remaining time of the day and we'll worry about it later," he said.

"Gray is right Levy. Salamander's tough as a Dragon…don't worry…" she looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel…" he sighed.

"Just think about supporting bunny girl, frosty, Salamander, Clicker, and me tomorrow okay?" Levy smiled.

"Okay...thanks…" he shrugged.

"I guess we'll just wait and see what tomorrow brings," said Gray.

{Chapter 9: Prior Game – END)

Author's Note: Alright, the next chapter is the real beginning of the GMG – there will be more back story than reading through battles, the ones that count towards the way this story is going is what's going to be seen since I don't want any bored readers.

Thanks to: SakuraPetal91 &amp; Wakco12 you two are great!

{NEXT TIME….

The Grand Magic Games has its opening ceremony and the first battle is set in gear – but the question is…can FairyTail face their enemies and some…not very enemy-like faces? Perhaps the games can tell us-kabo!}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	10. Chapter 10: The Grand Magic Games – X791

Chapter 10: The Grand Magic Games – X791

The sun was barely up when Lucy felt someone nudge her shoulder. She blearily opened her eyes and then looked to Natsu who was leaning over her with a smile. She stretched and look him in the eye before leaning up to kiss his cheek. The boy sat back and she looked at the others who were still fast asleep. Lucy sat up and he put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet while she nodded and got out of bed. The girl got some of her clothes and went to change wondering why Natsu had gotten her up so early. She sighed as she ran a brush through her hair and walked out dressed in shorts and a shirt with boots. Natsu grabbed her hand and left with her out of the room quietly.

Lucy eyed him funnily as he crept by the other rooms and down the stairwell with her in tow – she had long since stopped questioning what the Fire Dragon Slayer was planning long ago but today she was seriously wondering what he was planning. He looked around a corner and nodded before they were gone out the door and were running. She couldn't help but laugh as he began to race her and she refused to loose against him as he took her out of the part of town they were in. the moon was still in the sky, stars present, and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful the night looked. Brown eyes looked at the boy a little ahead of her and she smiled.

In mere moments it seemed they had reached where Natsu wanted them to be. He collapsed against the ground as she did the same breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. A brush of a warm hand across her own caught her attention and she looked at the boy lying next to her as he smiled at her with the same smile that had encouraged her to head to FairyTail. He laughed a bit and then looked at the sky while Lucy watched him for a moment. Sometimes wondering what he was thinking was a good thing, but moments like this when it was quiet and peaceful it was better to not ask but to just wait and see.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"One of the locals told me that Croucus has the most beautiful sunrises and that they have rainbow morning glories that bloom on this hill when the sun just starts to rise." Lucy blinked at him.

"Is that why you brought me up here? Because you wanted to show that to me?" she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Of course Luce…why else would I?" Lucy felt her cheeks flush before she moved towards him. The boy smiled and she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips before laying against him with a smile on her face as her hand carted through his hair.

"Thank you Natsu – its sweet of you to do this…" she stated this and his hand brushed through her hair.

"Are you ready for the Games?" Lucy looked at.

"Yep, I have an idea on how to win a match," she told him grinning.

He smiled and then she felt the faint rays of warmth crawling up her legs. The two of them sat up as the sun rose and around them in the field on a hill morning glories that glowed in hues of a rainbow colors from blues to reds and pinks. Lucy looked around her in awe of the beauty of the flowers that had sprung into life around them before she watched Natsu who was smiling at her wonderstruck face. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as he took a deep breath and she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth he gave off – and then she felt his hand knot in her hair momentarily and she felt the tremble in his chest. Lucy frowned slightly before looking at him.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…do you think I've changed?" Lucy frowned.

"No, you're still Natsu – I don't get why people think you've become so different I think the fact that your just being yourself without hiding means you trust us," she said. The boy holding her smiled.

"Thank you Lucy…" she smiled and kissed his forehead before wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"It's okay…I'm going to stay with you forever – I won't leave you behind and I know you won't either," Lucy told him this and he nodded.

"I haven't and I'm not about to now."

It was after the sun had risen that the two of them headed back to the hotel to get what they would need for the Games. Natsu led Lucy back with his hand wrapped around hers as they entered the hotel to see most of the guild there eating breakfast before pausing to look at them. Lucy waved as Natsu led her to a table with Saya, Gajeel, Gray and Levy. They sat down and got something to eat before they began talking with their teammates about their plans for the Games. None of them had any failsafe strategies, but they figured in the long run they wouldn't need them. The talk of the games had everyone excited and nervous – all of them knew that FairyTail was the Underdog. But that didn't stop them in the slightest.

Two hours later the group competing was brought to a room at the stadium to get ready for the opening ceremony. Natsu looked at Gray who was holding up a violet colored jacket in questioning while the two girls were doing the same. The clothes had the guild mark on it in white over the heart area, and varied. Natsu's own favored what he normally wore except with a black violet and white trimmed color scheme. He shrugged and Saya huffed as she and Lucy went into a small separate changing room to get changed both unsure about what the master was thinking. Gray finished changing while Natsu had shrugged off his shirt and the Ice Make Wizard eyed the cut at his throat still wondering about the similar one that Saya had.

He shrugged it off as Natsu finished changing and the girls came out. Lucy's clothes consisted of a purple shirt with what looked to be a bit of armor of the same color with gold accents, a purple ribbon in her hair, leggings, white boots, and a matching violet skirt. She had on her normal belt with her whip and her keys in place while Saya stood there looking a little irritated. Her clothes were black legging-like pants, knee high boots, a shirt that showed her mid-drift and a longer over shirt with three clasps that went to just below her collar bone and a hood – it was violet while the shirt was black – it showed off her guild mark, but she was decidedly not pleased about it.

"You look fine Saya don't worry about it," Natsu said with a grin.

"If you say so…" Lucy smiled to her.

"Your good Saya – are you ready for the Games?" she nodded. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that showed off a pair of red cross stud earrings. She eyed them oddly but brushed it off as they were told to be ready.

"Its time are you guys ready?" Gray asked.

"Yea, let's go show them what FairyTail can do!" the five of them cheered for their guild and walked out of the room ready to disprove the people of Fiore.

As they walked towards the entrance of the arena they could feel the crowds and knew that they would have to wait for someone to call on them. They heard the announcers introducing themselves and discussing the preliminary game – the crowds were excited and their hearts pounded in their chests as they waited for the people in the commentator's booth to begin. And then they heard the fireworks. Saya's eyes grew wide and Natsu gripped her wrist in reassurance while Lucy smiled at the girl. With the nods of her teammates Saya nodded and then the speakers began.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" the crowds erupted in cheers.

"I hear we have a good crop of guilds this year," said Yajima.

"Yes, I hear we have an underdog team as well." The crowds seemed to settle a bit.

"Well, I welcome everyone to Croucus, Fiore for the eighth Grand Magic Games! Today our guest commentator is Jenny Realight a guild member of Blue Pegasus, now Jenny how are you feeling for the games?" the blonde beauty next to him smiled.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Yajima. I'm excited to see what will happen with the games this year!" Yajima smiled.

"Now, let's announce our teams for this year!" The crowd became loud again as Yajima the commentator began to prepare the list of the teams.

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Jura Neekis!" the crowds erupted in applauds for the group.

"That's one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" said Jenny with a smile.

"Now for Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Hibiki Lates, Ichiya Kotobuki, and…a bunny?" the groups waiting felt a mixture of confusion and laughter stir inside them.

"Don't worry, the guy in the costume is fine," Jenny reassured Yajima who nodded.

"Next we have the all-female wizard guild Mermaid Heel! Competing for them we have – Risley Law, Milla Anah, Beth Vanderwood, Arana Webb, and their powerhouse Kagura Mikazuchi!"

Saya and Natsu looked to each other while the others in their team took note of some of the names. They were names that definitely came from the Orient, but at the time it only was a fleeting thought. Their minds were more focused on the teams.

"We have up next Quatro Cereberus! Semmes, Warcry, Jager, Nobarly, and Rocker!" they received a polite clap but it did cause a laugh from the FairyTail team.

"Nice to see at least that much hasn't changed," said Lucy.

"Yea no kidding."

"Our next team is FairyTail Team B!" the others paused.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"We have Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Erza Scarlet!" the crowd looked nothing short of shocked.

"Two teams? Is that legal?" shouted one of the Lamia Scale members.

"It is!" the crowd seemed to get a little antsy.

"If that's their B Team then who's their A Team?" came a rather loud question.

"Next we have the guild RavenTail! Alexei, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi, and Nullpudding." Some felt a little odd about them and the Dragon Slayers with FairyTail's second team looked uncomfortable.

"That's not right…there's something wrong with them," Saya said.

"Agreed…let's not worry – we're up in just a moment."

"Next we have the team to beat! From Sabertooth we have – Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria, Rufus Lore, Rouge Cheney, and Sting Eucliffe!"

The five of them came out surprising the teams that were thus far out – Sting and Rouge looked just as smug as they had when Natsu had knocked Sting for a loop. To their appearances both Saya and Natsu bristled ready to take them down another notch when they got a chance. Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and he nodded to her while Saya narrowed her eyes.

"And finally – FairyTail Team A – Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Saya Dragnoir, and Natsu Dragneel!"

The crowds were stunned into silence as they walked out of the entry way instead of raising their fists and being determined to show strength, they came into the arena pouring out power and faint aggression on the behalf of the three Dragon Slayers. Most of the groups looked to the team in surprise as they stood there with determination written on their faces. Even their guild mates looked surprised by the coldness in Natsu and Saya's eyes.

"Our teams are here! Now let's begin our information for all the new comers, this tournament will be divided into five days – starting with our first game HIDDEN! WE WILL RECONVENE TO EXPLAIN THE RULES MOMENTARILY!"

Once the commentator stopped speaking Lyon came over to FairyTail's A Team and looked them over. He had to admit that since he'd last seen them the group looked as if they'd gotten stronger, but his eyes were currently on the new addition. Natsu caught his eye and bared his teeth to which the Ice Make Wizard looked shocked. Some of the other members were watching alongside the other teams knowing that there was something about to happen.

"Well, I didn't expect any of you to join – heard FairyTail had entered, but I didn't think that you'd feel up to it after the Infinity Clock incident….anyways I see you have a new addition," he stated.

"Go back to your own team Lyon." Gray looked at Natsu who seemed on the verge of turning the other Wizard to ash.

"Come on now is that anyway to speak to an old friend of your guilds?" Natsu tisked.

"At this moment none of you are our friend or comrades – your enemies standing in the way." The others seemed to very much agree to this.

"Even your own Guild Mates?" Saya cast them a glance – her eyes tinted a strange blue momentarily.

"Even they aren't our comrades…they're enemies we'll take down regardless of what we have in common," she said with a vicious smile. Lyon shivered.

"You two are just as feral as I was expecting." Natsu and Saya looked at Kagura.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"I wanted to check out the competition – like the rest of the guilds here that are too afraid to come within a few inches of those two Dragon Slayers," she said pointing at Natsu and Saya.

"We're not wild animals Mikazuchi…we just don't take things lying down." She huffed.

"But looking at the two of you I wouldn't guess that Natsu Dragneel, a person I heard had a very warm personality would act like a cold hearted monster," she stated. Saya felt her eyes widen and particles of metal sprang to life around her.

"Do you really want to continue talking? Because if you do I can happily consider some means of disposing of your corpse when I'm done with you." The girl frowned.

"Your cold hearted girl, and like that boy you're a monster," she told her.

"Kagura…I think you best…" Fire erupted and the girl paused in shock.

"Why not turn around and walk back to your own guild Mikazuchi? Before you end up as nothing but a pile of ashes," Natsu threatened her and she backed up.

"_It's not just for show – he's powerful…more so than I realized."_

"Fine, we'll settle this on the field." With that she left and Lucy looked around them. Natsu and Saya's magic had vanished, but that small display had left the arena silent and the guilds around them scared.

She looked to the others who were very much wide eyed – Juvia had even stopped ogling Gray to witness the ferocity that Natsu and Saya were putting off. Erza looked concerned and startled while Laxus was appeared amazed and shocked. Lucy looked at Jura who was eyeing the two of them in actual _fear_ he was one of The Ten Wizard Saints and he was scared of them. As she looked at Mira and those she'd known for so long she saw them look at those two as if they'd never seen them before. She took a deep breath and grabbed Natsu's hand and he looked at Lucy.

"I know…but we have no choice right now Luce…we need to reign in this win for FairyTail," he told her.

"Erza and Mira both are shaking so just tone it down some okay?" he smiled at her.

"I'm just spooking them a bit is all – Saya may be what's got them scared," he said looking at the girl.

"I'll be fine…let's just find out what's going to happen."

Saya had called it at the right time, because…

"WE'RE BACK LADIES AND GENTS! NOW ONTO THE RULES OF THE HIDDEN GAME!"

"Oh boy," said Gray.

"HERE'S THE GAME: In the game each participant will be sent to a different location in a magically created town in which it will be filled with clones of the competitors!" Jenny smiled as Yajima explained the game.

"Here are the rules – Wizards win one point when they attack another competitor, they'll lose a point when they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. Ten seconds after being attacked the Wizard will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached – this game will last thirty minutes," she said.

"NOW GUILDS CHOSE YOUR COMPETITOR!"

The guilds broke apart and began picking their player and then they heard the buzzer go off once everyone had decided. They looked up at the roster board.

"We have our competitors! For Sabertooth! We have Rufus Lore, for RavenTail we have Nullpudding, for Lamia Scale is Lyon Vastia, for Blue Pegasus we have Even Tearm, for Mermaid Heel is Beth Vanderwood, for Quatro Cereberus is Jager, for FairyTail B Team is Juvia Lockser, and for FairyTail A Team we have Gray Fullbuster!"

"THEN GAME WILL BEGIN SHORTLY COMPETITORS GET READY!"

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Gray said as he looked at the roster.

"You got this – just stay focused." He looked at Natsu and Saya who smiled.

"Thanks guys…listen…If I lose I want you all to mop the floor with the others got it?" Saya nodded.

"I'll send'em reeling!" she declared.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Natsu grinned as Gray got ready.

"Okay, wish me luck."

"You got this Gray!" the others were led to the spectator's booth for teach team and the magical town sprang to life. Gray vanished and the others looked around them.

"Do you think we got this?" asked Gajeel.

"Of course, if Gray loses don't worry – we still have the battles."

"Let's just hope we can handle this…"

"LET'S COUNT DOWN!" The crowd cheered.

"THREE!" the guilds were quiet.

"TWO…." Saya looked to Natsu who was watching the counter with a white knuckled grip in his sleeve.

"ONE! BEGIN THE GAME!" the competitors disappeared and reappeared in the city.

"I've got a bad feeling about Lore and that purple guy," said Gajeel.

"You aren't the only one…"

Gray began wandering the streets which were visible to everyone via the Lacrima Screens – Natsu had a nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach and couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. He glanced at Lucy who was watching intently, Happy and Lily were standing on the wall cheering Gray on while Saya watched to, but Natsu couldn't stand the knot in his stomach much longer – it felt like he had swallowed coal. He took a deep breath and looked to Saya who was watching with a blue tint to her eyes. Just at a glance he knew what she was doing and in that moment he could no longer wait it out. Nullpudding, whatever he was planning it was going to end badly for Gray.

"Saya wa, watashi wa anata ga nanika o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu," he spoke and the others in their group looked at them. The booth next to theirs on the left which was the other FairyTail team looked at him – Laxus and Juvia both seemingly surprised. Those who hadn't heard him speak like that till now had similar looks but he ignored them.

"Are wa nanideshou?" he took a deep breath.

"Reivunteiru wa kurodesu - karera wa keikaku shite iru ka o shiraberu," he said this in an icy tone as he watched the screen with hard eyes that had paled into a bright reptilian green.

"Sate Natsu, watashi ga shimasu. Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou." With that the girl walked away and Laxus narrowed his eyes much like Erza.

"What are they up to," she said.

"I'm not sure…but it's making me feel off…" she glanced at Laxus.

"Should I go and stop her?" he shook his head.

"No, whatever it is…ah…" Erza looked back to see a demonic smile on Natsu's face, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Her eyes grew wide as he turned back to the screen, his eyes the typical blackish dark jade as he watched Gray jump out of the way of one of Nullpudding's attacks. Laxus felt himself staring at Natsu still – he wasn't believing what he'd just seen, but he realized easily that just Erza and him weren't the only ones. Mirajane, and Cana, had as well – and so had his grandfather even though he wasn't going to say a word about it – he looked to Mavis who sat on the wall frowning at the screen but giving approving glances to Natsu who only smirked as they stared between the other FairyTail team and Gray.

"_Just what is that kid planning – what does Saya have to do with it? What's going on?" _

He was close enough to hear a growl come from Natsu as Gray was knocked aside and Juvia done very much the same as Rufus stood upon a roof. He realized that the wild look had returned, but his eyes weren't dark nor bright green – they were blood red, ice blue tinted the area just around the pupil when he glanced his way. It was greenish blue like a color he'd seen before but didn't want to put a name too. His eyes widened as he tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Sayonara…" he heard Natsu mutter this – thankfully he too had the intensified hearing of a Dragon Slayer – and his eyes went wide. Though he never knew where it came from he knew that language and knew what it meant.

Those words meant goodbye. But who did he say it too. Before he could contemplate it any further the buzzer went off and the group stared wide eyed at the loss from both of FairyTail's teams.

"AND THAT'S IT! OUR WINNER IS SABERTOOTH!" the crowd cheered but inside FairyTail was trembling in rage and questioning.

Tomorrow there would be another game – battles and opponents. But now Laxus and Erza were both wondering more on what Natsu and Saya both were up to.

{Chapter 10: The Grand Magic Games – X791 – END}

Author's Note: Mystery, action, drama, romance, and did I sense a bit of fear? Yes but is it from external foes or potentially internal ones?

I'll ease your worry – Natsu and Saya's conversation will put some ease on that stressor:

Saya wa, watashi wa anata ga nanika o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu – Saya, I need you to do something (Natsu)

Are wa nanideshou? – What's that? (Saya)

Reivunteiru wa kurodesu - karera wa keikaku shite iru ka o shiraberu. – Raven Tail is Black – Find out what they're planning. (Natsu)

Sate sate Natsu, watashi ga shimasu. Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou. – Alright Natsu, I'll see you soon. (Saya)

Those two are on top of things aren't they? Well thanks again to my two reviewers SakuraPetal91 and Wacko12 (bring some more people in guys!)

Oh! Funny thing – I was at the library yesterday and I found a book written by a guy named Roy Porter – he was a Victorian Medical Historian, but he had a wife who had something in common with someone. In the book he dedicates it to:

"The love of my life, Natsu." Call that crazy but I find it interesting that he was married to a woman named Natsu – a good joke to put in later maybe? Well…that's all for now

{NEXT TIME…

The first round went bad – but does that spell disaster regardless of FairyTail having two teams? Laxus and Erza are both uncomfortable with Natsu and Saya's secretive behavior….but when Saya reveals what she's learned what does that mean for this guild and those around them? Next time:

Chapter 11: Underdog – Play the Game!}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	11. Chapter 11: Underdog - Play The Game

Chapter 11: Underdog – Play The Game

FairyTail sat in the room downstairs in the hotel. They were probably the happiest losers in the world right then – Laxus however was more concerned with the two Dragon Slayers. He eyed their attire now that they'd changed out of their tournament clothes. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary for Natsu and he supposed the same was for Saya, but he felt a small bit of energy come off the three leather bands they wore. They were wider than typical ones, had intricate imprints in them. Saya's were white, milk chocolate brown, and green, then he looked to the opposite wrist on Natsu and saw black, blood red, and blue. He rose an eyebrow at them and then looked at Saya's who had an angel wing on the end of it while Natsu's had a reversed rune on it. Both looked odd.

"Interesting bracelets," he said to them after he had walked over.

"Oh…Saya made them." He looked at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Why don't you tell us what you had Saya run off to do," Laxus told Natsu as he looked him over.

"I don't have too – its nothing that concerns anyone right now."

Laxus slammed his fists on the table, electricity zapping the air and catching everyone's attention. Natsu looked into Laxus's eyes as he glowered at the other. Whatever their plans were he had no intentions of letting them go. The Fire Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes while Saya nursed the cup of tea with copper and rose petals in it. Laxus looked at the girl as she took a sip of her tea and then shot a glare at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The room was silent as they watched the three Dragon Slayers and Gajeel kept a close eye on Laxus knowing that the guy had a bad habit of letting things go overboard. He huffed as the guild watched and Erza came forward to keep a steady and cool glower on the younger Dragon Slayers. Natsu shot her a look and she narrowed her own eyes to match his – however they weren't nearly as predatory as his own. Saya looked at Laxus and then to Erza knowing what they wanted, but also knowing that neither of them wanted anyone to know what they'd learned. Not for personal reasons for but for the others sakes.

"You don't have the right to keep secrets," Laxus said.

"Your one to talk." Laxus swung at Natsu who caught his hand.

Everyone stared at them as the Fire Dragon slayer narrowed his eyes again.

"Do you really think that you have any right to come over and threaten us?" asked Saya.

"I've had enough of your secretive sneaking! I've had enough of your lies! Of the way your changing Natsu into some kind of monster!" Erza snapped and the girl stared at her as did Natsu.

"Erza! How can you say that?!" stated Lucy.

"Look at him! He's not even how he used to be! This girl shows up and he becomes some kind of monster! I'm tired of you lying to us Natsu so its time to own up! Are you a FairyTail Wizard or are you an enemy now?!" that was when the entire guild gasped in shock.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU BACK DOWN NOW!" everyone looked at Markarov.

"Master…" he glared at the red haired woman.

"How are you both come up to them and make those kinds of accusations. Natsu and Saya both are helping the Guild – they would have happily told you what was happening if you had given them a chance!" he snapped. Erza looked down.

"I'm not a monster…" Saya placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy came over to him as he started to stand and walk away. Lucy went with him and Saya shot a look at the red haired woman who was still watching him alongside Laxus and the others.

"Are you going to walk away Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"I'm not going to sit there and listen to someone I thought was my friend call me a monster – I'm not…what I was doing was to help the guild…to help us win this tournament so everyone can go back home to FairyTail…"

Home, to FairyTail. Everyone who had been on Tenrou Island remembered those words clearly. They stood in a circle holding hands in the face of Acnologia's attack and their own deaths and said they wanted to go home, to FairyTail. Hearing Natsu say that Erza realized how cruel she must have sounded to the boy and her eyes stung as the boy stood there looking prepared to walk away and keep his distance from the re-quip wizard from now on.

"Natsu, Saya, tell us what you were doing earlier today," said Markarov.

"I told Saya that RavenTail is Black – to go and see what they were planning and we figured it out."

"Black? You mean they're…" Saya nodded.

"More than likely. Natsu is like most of us – sensitive to black magic presences. Natsu asked me to check on things because he knew they were going to target us." Saya moved to stand facing the guild and Natsu looked at them as Lucy gripped his hand.

"They're an Anti-FairyTail guild," he said.

"An Anti-FairyTail Guild?" Natsu shook his head to answer.

"They're planning on taking us out as soon as possible. Its not something we expected, but we found it no less. Saya over heard them talking – bragging out how easy it was to take out that _Dumb Ice Make Wizard _and that they would do the same to all the members…it would seem they have a particularly bad dislike of the Dragon Slayers inside FairyTail…" he said.

"You think that they'll seriously…what hurt us?" Saya frowned.

"I'm more worried about Sabertooth coming at us – they have a back up member named Minerva that makes me shake," she said.

"Why?" the girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure…but it doesn't make me feel to good. Natsu and I both think that the master should make sure that whoever goes into a battle against either one of them will be good enough to knock them down," Saya stated.

"Before the games began I put Natsu and Saya together as a team to go against the tag-team battle. I personally think that Sabertooth will take the chance to get at our Dragon Slayers with their own." Natsu looked at the short old man.

"Despite that…something's wrong with RavenTail – we should suspect for now that they'll stoop to no matter what level to hurt us as will Sabertooth. They both think it's in their rights. Because of that I think we should be prepared to do as much if not more damage to them," he said.

"Are you suggesting we resort to killing?" snapped Erza.

"Not if they don't attempt murder on one of our own! If they do then we fight back with equal rage. But other than that? No, should we make them wish they'd never cross our paths? Yes…but I'm not telling you to kill." Laxus looked him over.

"So what will you be doing when it comes your time to fight Natsu?" the boy looked at him.

"Give them everything I have," he said. Saya nodded.

"I will too…no matter what I won't stop until they do." Markarov smiled.

"Well, if that's the case then let's get back to partying WE HAVE A LOSS TO CELEBRATE!"

The group cheered while Natsu sighed and looked at the people around him laughing, drinking and smiling as they went. He truthfully hoped it stayed that way even though he knew it meant giving up a few things on his and Saya's parts – they would do all they could for these people. He sighed as he walked outside of the hotel feeling tension rise in his body and then vanish as if it was nothing. Saya stood next to him and they both listened to the insanity on the inside with expressions akin to sadness. The feelings of danger hadn't faded after the first day and that meant it would be getting much worse sooner than later. Saya came behind him and he felt arms wrap around his waist.

All the hell they both had gone through, when they were younger and now was enough to make them as close as someone could be without being together or being related. He knew so much more than even they were close to understanding and it made him hope when the time came they would understand why he'd never spoken to them about it. Saya rested her head between his shoulder blades and took a deep breath as she smiled – after so long being able to know that Natsu was there was a great comfort despite what they all were about to go through.

"It'll be a day soaked with joy and fear…and when it comes into existence – we have no choice but to do something," he said with his head down.

"I understand…Natsu…I'm…scared to lose them." He nodded.

"We can count on what we know to keep them alive – we don't know the future Saya, but we can figure out what to do from here. No one has to die," he said.

"Should we use this? Should we really do this? Natsu…that…is it right for us to show them what we are?" he kept his head down.

"Saya, you know we have to….after all…" Saya gripped him tighter and he placed a hand on hers.

"We are made from broken parts….we've been broken from the beginning," he turned and she let go and he placed a hand on her head as she tilted her head down.

"We're going to face hell aren't we?" he nodded.

"Just a war…we can win it."

The group of FairyTail Wizards who were closest to the door could make out their words. Lucy was one of them next to Levy, Laxus, Erza, and Gray while Gajeel sat next to the window with a frown on his face. The words Natsu used sounded so hollow and broken compared to his normal self. Gajeel had seen how he treated Saya – gently and in a brotherly way. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes and grabbed the door handle only to be stopped by Gray who shook his head. Right now wasn't the time to go out there and ask them questions – whatever was happening would need to be seen before someone said otherwise.

"Natsu…" Lucy felt her heart ache as she listened.

"We'll be okay Saya – we've been through worse…" she knew he was holding her, trying to soothe the girl like he had before.

Sometimes the way that they looked at each other made Lucy wonder if she had never met Natsu if they would have ended up together. Then again she thought while smiling ever so slightly to herself she'd seen the look he gave her – Saya was his sister in every way but by blood. She sighed and looked at the others who were smiling and laughing despite the loss. Lucy never forgot how willful FairyTail could be. She took a deep breath and looked at the others who had begun to walk off. She spotted Wendy off to the side looking better along-side Carla who was being chatted to by Happy and Lilly and then she looked at Erza and Laxus who were giving unsure looks at the door where Saya and Natsu were on the other side of.

"_I may have lost my parents – but I'm not alone here…Natsu is my family so is FairyTail…Saya is family…I have to win! I have to fight for them." _

It was later that night that Natsu had come back into the room with Saya in his arms fast asleep. Gajeel laughed at the sight and the pink haired Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes as he laid Saya down on the bed and covered her up while Lucy smiled at him. His behavior was very much that of an older brother. He sighed as he moved over to the bed where she was and flopped down across the end of it. The others smiled at him as he laid there momentarily wondering whether or not he was as tired as he looked.

"Erza and Laxus were really grinding the gears huh?" asked Gray.

"Yea…" Lucy looked at Natsu.

"I think she went to far calling you a monster…" the boy went still. The others felt tension and Gajeel frowned.

"Salamander?" he questioned the boy and he made a faint noise of recognition.

"What if she's right?" they looked at him in shock.

"Erza was not right! You aren't a monster Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Maybe…I am and none of you know it…maybe I'm a demon and no one knows it…or a thing that shouldn't have existed…maybe I shouldn't still exist…" he sat up in time to look at Lucy who went wide eyed.

A resounding slap was heard and Gajeel, Gray, Lilly, and Happy stared as Lucy's arm remained outstretched where she had slapped Natsu. The boy was wide eyed as she dropped her arm and tears welled up in her eyes. Currently the boy was in a position that had his head turned while trying to think about what just happened. Lucy felt tears drop down her face and she looked at where her hand had landed.

"If you didn't exist….I would have never come to FairyTail! I wouldn't have ever found another home! And I wouldn't have either met such an amazing person – all of the people here are incredible! I found someone I love, and then I got to me someone who is practically family to him! So no Natsu! You shouldn't even think that you're undeserving of life," she said.

"It's not that simple Luce and you know that…remember?" she stared momentarily before nodding.

"Just don't talk like that – you haven't been through hell just to die or think about it. Tomorrow we have more fights ahead of us so don't worry…we'll be fine," she said.

"Yea…" Natsu smiled faintly.

The group became quiet while they went about their business before finally calling it a night and going to bed. Lucy glanced at Natsu who was lying fast asleep beside her and wondered what had possessed him to say something like he had. There was a sense of questioning there and she had considered asking him, but she knew that there was nothing she would get from the now sleeping boy next to her. Lucy sighed as she watched him sleep.

When he got quiet, sleeping like he was with his hands laid neatly on the pillow beside his head she almost forgot that Natsu could be all hellfire and strength, that he never cried and toughed out his wounds for others sakes. How he was willing to give up everything he could just to know others were alive. Lucy had to wonder why those words came from him of all people. She took a deep breath and questioned why she tried to understand when she hadn't been through half of the things he had. But still those words were ringing, _thrumming _through her.

It made her question why he would say those words – resolve cracking she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and looked at the boy who had at first startled her, made her question his sanity, saved her life - now she couldn't count how many times he had – Natsu was the boy who was as fierce as the Dragon Slayer Magic he used, the one who brought her to FairyTail, who gave her a home far away from her home. Who gave her courage and strength to better herself and become a stronger and kinder person. Natsu was the one who made her smile with his own, the one who made her laugh, and then made her stare in awe and at times terror as she watched him fight, and watched him grow stronger – when she witnessed the feral side of him instead of feeling simple, pure, fear she felt amazement and saw something intriguing and hypnotic about him when he became that way. It felt like being attracted to poison – she knew as well as anyone else what Natsu could do if he chose to – and it scared her. Lucy felt tears slide down her face as she watched him continue to sleep and those words flared in her mind again.

"…_maybe I'm a demon and no one knows it…or a thing that shouldn't have existed…maybe I shouldn't still exist…"_

Shouldn't still exist. What did that mean? He had whispered in her ear a secret, something that hurt when she heard it. He had done it to let her know that something about him was different. Her eyes fell back to him as he moved a bit and his mouth opened just a bit.

"Lucy…please…don't cry." She paused as she felt her tears fall and slowly blackish-jade eyes looked at her in a bleary way.

When he sat up he moved sluggishly and almost in a drunk manner – telling her that he had sensed her tears and not been feeing sleep – dark eyes glanced up at her through deep pink bangs that looked almost red in the dark of the room. He came to her direction and Lucy paused when she felt his arms move to hold himself up in front of her as his hands rested on either side of her hips. His eyes bored into hers in the manner that she had felt fear go through her before from – it was dulled from sleep, but there was a predatory state to him right then and it scared her. Lucy paused when warm breath fanned across her face and then she paused.

A warm tongue slid across her cheek startling her as she realized why he'd done that. The tear tracks on her face must have been evident. Natsu leaned closer his lips brushing against her cheek, then her lips, that followed her jaw and then her throat where sharp teeth nipped at her pulse. A shiver went through her as she stayed very still while feeling the tip of his nose brush against her skin catching her scent while his lips trailed her pulse and then moved back up towards her jaw and ear. A sharp nip was placed there and she made a quiet sound of pain as she felt him lave at it with his tongue to soothe it before warmth blushed over her body as he moved again and his mouth stopped just at her throat.

"Natsu…" dark eyes glanced at her.

"Don't cry…it isn't your fault," he whispered in her ear and she paused.

"I…" he shook his head.

"Look at me Lucy….I've been broken from the start – my life isn't what you believe…I'm made of broken parts and my hearts beating in darkness…you know what I said to you…so please, just understand that I know why your sad but it isn't something you can help. Saya knows, she's like me…made up of broken parts…Lucy…just…smile for me…" Lucy looked shocked.

"No, you have to keep smiling!" she said sternly as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Can you accept what I am? Can you stay by me despite what I've become and might still turn into…I'm a monster Lucy – don't you get it?" she shook her head.

"Natsu you aren't a monster!" warm breath fanned across her neck before he licked her tears away as they fell down her cheeks. He leaned closer until the girl was forced to lay there on the bed with him pinning her there.

"Believe that…and don't forget it…because eventually…I may need you to call me back."

He leaned close enough to place a kiss to her lips which made her feel shaken and hot despite the coolness of the room. Natsu's warm hands slipped up to cup her cheeks, laying himself atop her and Lucy didn't mind – he was warm, and comfortable to be against which made her feel safe. When he moved back she looked into dark eyes while his bangs fell in place to overlay with her own and tickle her forehead and nose. She smiled faintly as she kissed him again and tangled her fingers in his hair before closing her eyes.

"_Stay….stay this way…you don't have to become a monster to protect someone you love – you don't have to give up your humanity Natsu…its okay." _

His hands carted up into her hair and she smiled before he felt her arch her back a bit and he almost instantly wrapped her in his arms, face buried into her throat and shoulder as she listened to him breathe steadily. His fingers knotted back into her hair and he just held her there beneath him still and she let him while she listened to his heart and each breath he took out. Moments later he sighed and shaking he leaned back a bit and pressed their foreheads together while smiling at the girl below him.

"Stay with me…" she stared at him before smiling.

"Always." He seemed reassured and moved to the side while Lucy curled tightly to him before looking at him as his eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed again.

Dawn the following morning saw then up and getting ready. The crowds were already gathering and it made Lucy anxious for some odd reason. She shook it off as she picked at her breakfast. While the rest of the guild was doing much the same Natsu had come in and sat down before kissing her cheek. Instantly everyone cast them looks cheered or wolf whistled at them. Lucy waved them off before entertwining her fingers in Natsu's – and that was when he went still. Gray watched him as did some of the others when they noticed his silence.

Natsu felt a surge of danger for Lucy run through him – he felt someone hurt her, and saw the pain. Anger bristled inside him like a wild beast and he had to cage it before he did something rash. Lucy squeezed his hand and he looked at her before smiling – saying it was nothing and to not worry about it. With his assurance she finished up and soon everyone was standing in the stadium again. They were on their balcony next to their second FairyTail team who were giving them grins and looking at the other guilds while apparently, Laxus and Erza both were still unsure of them. Natsu huffed as he looked at the point's roster in disappointment. He sighed and then the fanfair began and they realized the games were once again afoot.

"WELCOME BACK TO A SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES YEAR 791!" Yajima called out and the crowds cheered in excitement.

"TODAY IS OUR FIRST BATTLE! ARE YOU READY?!" Every person in their yelled despite the volume increase which according to the flinching of several Dragon Slayers was quite uncomfortable for their sensitive ears.

"WE WILL BEGIN PICKING OUT COMPETITORS FOR TODAY IN JUST A MOMENT!" all the guilds began wondering who they'd choose and then Natsu walked up from the roster and stood next to Lucy with a dispondant expression.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" asked Gray.

"Yea, you don't look good." Carla eyed him oddly.

"They'll choose you Lucy," he said in a monotone voice. She stared at him and smiled.

"I doubt it – they'll want something flashy so they'll probably pick you or Gajeel, maybe Saya." The pink haired Dragon Slayer shook his head.

"No, they'll pick you…against RavenTail…" they all froze even the booth next to them did as they heard him.

"RavenTail…no Natsu they won't," said Mirajane.

"Watch…" Carla looked at the others.

"He's sensing it…but I hardly believe that they'll…"

"OUR COMPETITORS FOR TODAY ARE - FLARE CORONA OF RAVENTAIL AND…" they glanced at Natsu when the words were brought up with the ill looking red haired woman's picture.

"Surely they'll pick another guild," said Laxus.

"AND OUR OTHER COMPETITOR IS THE LOVELY LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone looked at Natsu and Carla felt tremors go through her as she realized Natsu hadn't just guessed, he'd _felt it. _His senses made him hyper aware and he'd just tapped into it. Lucy stared amazed at him before going to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned it before whispering something in her ear to which she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Go get'em Lucy," said Gray as Gajeel nodded.

"You got this Lucy." She nodded to Saya and the exceeds before looking at Natsu.

"Don't hesitate…" she shook her head.

"I won't…" he glanced at her.

"For anything – if they pull something _we will handle it_." Lucy looked at him before giving a quick nod.

Laxus looked at the Dragon Slayer who kept his eyes down before narrowing his own. From what he could tell Natsu wasn't clairvoyant and he most certainly wasn't a sensitive from what he guessed, but the boy had just stumped him and now seemed distant from them almost _detached. _He took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Since when are you psychic?" he asked. The boy moved a bit.

"I'm not – I just felt it…I can't help that my instincts were right…" Erza frowned.

"Instincts! Spare me! That wasn't instinctual! What did you do?" she questioned.

"Nothing…are you going to call me a monster again because of this too?" cold green eyes looked at her and she flinched.

"Natsu I…" he looked away.

"I forgive you…but I don't believe you have a right to expect everything from someone just because you know them….Erza…don't think so lowly of people." She looked at him.

"I apologize for saying that but how…" he moved his neck a little as if to tilt it – the motion looked mechanical almost. He wasn't really there emotionally and she could tell.

"I sensed it…and its bad." She felt her eyes widen.

"That's why you…" he nodded slowly.

"Saya, be prepared – we have to keep them from pulling any tricks," he said in an icy tone.

"Got it…what should we do?" he glanced at her.

"Heh….whether we're made from broken parts or not…we can still break them as well…RavenTail made a mistake when they targeted us – FairyTail is our home and if they want to take us out then they have to get through us," he said as he leaned against the banister to watch Lucy as she walked out and got ready.

"Broken parts…" Laxus frowned.

"Yea…sure…we've both been broken from the start…but in this game…" Natsu set a demonic and cold eye upon Flare and then glanced at the others who reeled back.

"We're the underdogs…so play the game," he said with an impish grin that bared his fangs.

{Chapter 11: Underdog – Play The Game – END}

Author's Note: Alright, firstly its kind of dark in this chapter – Natsu's words "We're broken from the start, we're made from broken parts" is from the song We Are by Hollywood Undead – I loved the words and they fit the theme of the story and chapter so I decided to reference it a few times in the chapter.

Okay Thanks again to my two reviewers SakuraPetal91 &amp; Wacko12! Arigatou.

{NEXT TIME….

Lucy and Flare's battle is underway, but what will happen when Natsu catches onto their plan and sends a message that rings loud and clear to RavenTail after the match? Also, what will become of the battles and what will happen when FairyTail is pushed to show Fiore just _how strong they really are. _Find out…

Chapter 12: The First Battle: Lucy vs. Flare!}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	12. Chapter 12: First Battle: Lucy vsFlare!

Chapter 12: The First Battle: Lucy vs. Flare!

Lucy eyed the arena in anxiety – Natsu had told her that they would pick her and he had been right and that left her with a few bits of anxiety. However, she shook that from her as her opponent came onto the field. Flare was a scrawny woman with red hair and eyes, she had a _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas vibe. _She wore a low cut red dress and gloves that reached her upper arms, but her appearance wasn't what got her – it was the warning Lucy received. She was thankful for it though now that she'd seen the woman in person.

"_Flare is a fire user…go after her and don't stop." _

Natsu's words had rang in her ears and she knew what it meant she would have to do and possibly resolve herself to. Lucy grabbed her keys and watched Flare as she looked her over with a creepy grin upon her face as she eyes the girl. Behind her Lucy could feel the others and noticed Natsu was giving the Fire Wizard a glower suiting a demon – it put Erza's own to shame – and Lucy knew that it meant Natsu was prepared for the worst possible trick they could pull. Saya was standing to the side with a narrow eyed stare at RavenTail from across the arena and she knew that the two Dragon Slayers were watching them for something, Natsu's eyes were on Flare, and Saya's on the members in general. She smiled to them and then she heard the speaker.

"THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN THREE!" Lucy grabbed her keys know she wanted to start strong, and she grabbed one of her gold keys before eyeing the red haired woman.

"I'm coming to get you blondie," said Flare in an eerie tone. Lucy scowled.

"Try it bird-brain!"

"TWO!" the woman grinned.

"I will and once I'm done with you I'll make you wish you'd never heard of that _pathetic little Fairy guild._" Lucy didn't need to look to know that Natsu and the others were internally declaring war. She narrowed her eyes.

"Pathetic…little…Fairy guild…" and then Lucy shot her a dead panned look.

"ONE BEING!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" she used her key and Flare was knocked into the other side of the arena as Taurus came flying.

"Hellooo Ms. Lucy!" Lucy shot him a look.

"GET HER AND DON'T HOLD BACK!"

"Of course Ms. Luucy!" the celestial spirit flew in the woman's direction.

Flare blocked with her hair magic, but it failed as Taurus came and kept swinging. Lucy grabbed another key summoning Cancer who set to snipping at the woman's hair as she sent attacks at both the spirits and Lucy herself who dodged the attacks. In the stands FairyTail cheered, the exceeds calling out to Lucy as she continued her onslaught. Natsu could only smirk – if there were any doubts about how strong Lucy was she was showing them otherwise. He kept his eyes on the woman and watched her glare in the direction of the three FairyTail booths and he snarled when she looked towards Lisanna. Flare heard it because she stared wide eyed at him before being knocked to the side by another celestial spirit.

Lucy grinned as the woman kept being knocked to the side as she kept herself ready for the next attack. Flare managed to knock Taurus to the side and Cancer soon was the one standing between her and Flare – then she saw it – a tendril of fiery hair behind Asuka that made her freeze and her lack of focus cost her when she was flung up into the air and then caught by Flare's hair. She stared at the woman knowing that all too soon she had gotten over confident and dropped her guard. In the stands she heard a hiss that sounded far from human before Saya sent a look at the third booth. Lucy's attention was turned towards Flare who drew three tendrils back from her.

"Let's see you flap those wings Fairy," she said.

"You cheat! You can't…." Flare grinned.

"If you say anything I'll snap her neck before anyone can stop me blondie so be a good little fly and stay still!"

Lucy felt anger rise in her and then she felt heat lash into her sides. She screamed and felt it happen again as she looked to the woman who was laughing as she continued to beat her with the fiery whips of hair continued hitting her. She wriggled trying to get loose and then looked to Asuka who was unaware like most – fear went through her as she realized the situation she was in and hoped someone noticed what was happening. Another lash and she screamed as blood seeped down her side. Mere seconds later she felt heat breach her side and fire seared her side as she was flung into the air and left to hit the ground before being picked back up and flung across the arena.

"OH! WHAT A TURN AROUND! HAS LUCY HEARTFILIA GIVEN UP?!" Lucy felt her legs being gripped and she was tossed to the side again and a cough made her realize how badly she had been hurt when blood spilled out of her mouth.

A sensation of danger flooded the area above her as her eyes locked onto Natsu's own which were blood red and she could make out the extension of his fangs and his nails sharpened into claws. A wild side of him taking over as he saw her in the state she was in. almost instantly she was flung back up and suspended hurt, bleeding and gasping for air. She shook as she tried to get loose and Flare laughed as she lashed her legs and arms and blood dripped from those spots. She was tossed and caught before being hung by her arms.

"So, where do you want your RavenTail brand?" her hair had formed her guild mark and begun to glow a searing red. Lucy felt her eyes widen.

"No!" she grinned and looked at the pink FairyTail guild mark on her hand.

"Oh! I know how about over that _disgusting pink fairy mark!" _Lucy felt tears well in her eyes.

"No! Please don't!"

Lucy closed her eyes and struggled despite her wounds and then she heard it. The fire wizard holding her dropped her and screamed as she pulled her burnt ends towards her to examine the damage. Brown eyes met bright green as Natsu snarled at the woman who looked at him in anger. A sensation of terror fell upon the arena and Flare cowered as Natsu stood there with a predatory glare looking down on her from under his bangs, one eye visible – that one eye was blood red with a bright greenish blue around the slitted pupil as he stood there watching the woman.

"You'll die bitch...if you try it I'll tear you apart," he said this in a low threatening voice that made her step back. The other members of FairyTail looked startled but with a glance from Natsu Lucy nodded.

"_Now Lucy!" _shakily she stood and grabbed a key from her ring.

"OPEN!" everyone turned to her.

"LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOT A SECOND WIND!" Lucy shook even more as she rose the key up.

"GATE OF THE TWINS! GEMINI!" a pair of ragdoll looking creatures appeared before suddenly the reformed into someone else.

There stood Lucy, hair down, in a towel. The blonde Celestial wizard yelped and jolted back from the spirit while the crowd either laughed or wolf whistled. Natsu shook his head and had the decency to try and cover his eyes. Lucy began yelling at the spirit who only supplied that it was the last time that she'd copied her appearance. The girl sighed and then looked to Flare who tried to hit her again. Lucy jumped with the spirit and then grasped the spirit's hands.

"IS SHE GOING TO TRY A UNISON RAID?" the crowd stared as Natsu kept his eyes focused and he spotted Saya watching the other Raven Tail Wizards closely.

"_They do something…be careful Lucy…" _the blonde nodded to him and then closed her eyes.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance..."

Hibiki in Blue Pegasus recalled the incantation and realized what she was about to do. Shock overcame excitement as he looked to her with a smile and then to Natsu who was looking uncomfortable for some odd reason. He glanced at Raven Tail and his eyes grew wide as he realized that one of them was about to do something.

"With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete..."

Lucy held her arm out with the spirit and together they spoke, Natsu watched awed by the magic that was forming and the fear on Flare's face. He couldn't help but grin wickedly as he recognized the spell she was about to use.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

_**Urano Metria!**_ "

The flash of golden light encased the Celestial Wizard and the fire wizard screamed as she realized she was about to receive a painful defeat. The crowd was cheering for a fight, and then it happened, a surge of black magic shot through the spell and hit Lucy square in the chest. Natsu felt his eyes widen as rage overcame him. The flash of light vanished and Flare looked around as Lucy swayed and Gemini vanished with a shocked look in her face.

"Oh well to bad for you blondie!"

Natsu felt all sense of reason leave him as a sharp lash hit Lucy across the stomach and she went flying. The timer ended and Lucy laid there on the ground while Natsu snarled scaring Asuka as she watched him look at the woman and at Raven Tail with bloodlust in his eyes. Bisca grabbed her daughter not believing what she was seeing – none of them were. The crowd cheered for Flare's victory, but it was all a mesh of voices and noise to him as he leapt from the ledge and landed as if it was nothing on the ground of the arena.

As he stalked towards Flare with all the sense of a savage animal she trembled in terror – she knew if he got a hold of her she was going to die a painful death. Natsu shot her a look worthy of being able to kill as he stepped by her and the Raven Tail booth – power and aggression falling off him in waves and making them stiffen in terror as he shot a look their way before coming to stand before Lucy who laid on the ground hurt and bleeding, the very sight sending jolts of rage into him.

"She was weak!" said Flare trying to act calm.

"If you say one more word…if you even think about looking at her or anyone in this guild again – any of your guild mates…if you do one more thing against FairyTail…" Flare was met with a blood red glare that made her heart stop.

"Ah…I….I…" Natsu bared his teeth.

"I will_ tear you apart alive _and_ enjoy every single second of it!_" with that he turned his attention back to Lucy as she began crying, covering her face in shame while Flare ran for the exit. While her mind only told her that the person she'd just encountered wasn't a human, but a monster. She ran deep into the area so she could stay away from him while out on the arena Natsu stood there before the girl lying there.

"It wasn't your fault…they cheated," he said as he crouched down beside her.

"But I lost! I tried so hard to help and I'm still weak…" Natsu sighed as he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes, you tried and that's the main point," he told her as he leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders and tucked his other arm under her knees.

Lucy was lifted into warm arms. Natsu's own warmth feeling good against the wounds she'd been given. Lucy looked into his eyes, tears still falling as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"Natsu…" the arena went silent as they watched the display of affection. The commentator being touched by the action as were the others in the area, the guilds included. Elfman sniffled and looked at the screen which let them see the actions Natsu took to help Lucy feel better.

"Now that's a real man!" he said. The others glanced at him but most stared at the interaction between the two.

"Are you ready to turn the tables?" Lucy looked at him as he smiled still with his forehead to hers.

"Yea…I'm all….fired up now…" he smiled as he turned to walk away from the arena still with Lucy in his arms as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he looked at the exit. The crowd was left cheering at the display, moved and amazed by just those two alone.

As they left the arena the commentator began talking about the next tournament game that would begin that afternoon. Natsu had already decided that regardless of what it was he would compete in it. He carried Lucy into the Infirmary while they waited for the others and Porlyusica to come. Lucy clung to him when he tried to put her down and he sighed before sitting on the bed and placed a hand in her hair while she continued crying despite what he had already said. It had hurt her pride and her body to endure the things that woman had put her through, and if one more of them did something to hurt her he swore he would carry out his threat.

Lucy looked at Natsu as he placed his head atop her own and took in a deep breath before sighing. She smiled at him and brushed his bangs from his eyes before he looked to her. Lucy shook her head before leaning up to kiss him. It was as she did that the door burst open and the two of them broke apart to look at the group who looked frazzled and angry. Some were soft faced as Natsu sat there with Lucy still in his arms rested in his lap. Porlyusica sighed as she came over and began work on healing the girl while Wendy came to help.

Most were quiet as the two healers worked and Lucy stayed in Natsu's arms. Elfman somehow came into the room and looked at the two of them before bawling. Both looked at him in shock while Erza and Laxus watched Natsu and Saya stayed not far from them watching with a cold eye.

"You'll be fine Lucy – it's just some scrapes and bruises," said Wendy.

"She wanted to kill me." Natsu nodded.

"She won't bother you again…if they heard what I said then I'm sure none of them are going to do much," he said. Elfman sniffled again.

"What are you crying about you big oaf?" Evergreen looked at him.

"It was so amazing! Natsu you're more of a man than I thought you were!" Elfman said. Natsu looked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Lucy laughed.

"You two are so silly," she said as she placed a hand on Natsu's cheek. He smiled.

"All the same you did your best Lucy – don't let it get to you m'kay?" she nodded.

"The crowd was very moved by that display of affection you did Natsu," said Mavis. He went rigid.

"Mavis?! What are you doing here?!" she giggled.

"Just came to cheer my guild on. I was very proud of how willing you were to wear your heart on your sleeve there Natsu," she told him with a small smile.

"I just was trying to comfort Lucy – I don't give a damn about giving any of those fools a show." Gray shook his head.

"All the same the people were cheering when you two left the stadium – that little show you did gained us favor with the spectators. We're the underdogs like you said, but when you did that they suddenly went from cheering Raven Tail to cheering for FairyTail," he said.

"Whether it was intentional or not you helped the guild by being open with your love for Lucy." Saya smiled as she sat next to them and looked at the blonde.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on those idiots…if you hadn't blocked that magic when you did it could have killed her," Natsu told her.

"No problem – time magic can do more than work on years or days…I can use it to weaken a spell. That guy in the blue plague doctor mask Obra cast a spell that countered Urano Metria. What he used could have easily stopped your heart. And you can thank Natsu for saving Asuka's life." Bisca looked at him.

"You…but…" Natsu nodded.

"Flare threatened to kill her and had some of her hair back there behind Asuka with the intent on snapping her neck if Lucy didn't let her beat her…needless to say I didn't let it stick for long, but if I had acted sooner maybe Lucy's spell would have worked," he stated.

"It's okay…we can turn the tables next time right?!" Natsu looked at the others.

"Yea…by the way, what's the next game?" he asked.

"Chariots - the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena. The good news is Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors, another good thing is falling off the chariots will result in disqualification. So if you knock someone off it helps."

Natsu started looking ill. Some of them were agreeing with them. Gajeel unfortunately was competing as well and though he didn't seem worried he just looked at the boy and grinned.

"What's the matter Salamander? You're looking a little pale," he said grinning.

"Shut up scrap heap…" Lucy looked at Wendy.

"Troia gonna help?" Wendy shook her head.

"Nope, but with Gajeel and Laxus there too I think we'll be okay," said the blue haired girl. Saya laughed almost jokingly as she walked up to them.

"Dragon Lacrima, Dragon Slayers…this is gonna be fun." She clapped Gajeel and Laxus on the shoulders.

"What was that for?!" they asked as the girl grinned.

"Gotta love new members – hope you enjoy this Natsu at least they'll finally understand," she said grinning at him.

"No kidding…ugh…"

The group laughed, and soon everyone was heading out. Lucy stood in the booth watching them as everyone was transported to the start of the game. She smiled as Natsu sighed and Gajeel and Laxus laughed – Sting and Rouge were also present seeing as the teams could pick one or two players. A sudden realization dawned on her when Saya began grinning in a mischievous way that suited Natsu more than her. She glanced at the girl who gave her a glance before smiling. It was as they heard the start of the game that she felt a frown come to her face. Natsu already looked sick. None the less he kept moving and the groups kept cheering.

The Chariots were large wooden moving devices that none the less looked like they were a struggle to walk on without being sick – Natsu had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale, but he gritted his teeth and struggled along, the other teams jumping ahead. He narrowed his eyes and renewed his struggles while Laxus and Gajeel laughed. Sting and Rouge looked affected to which when the other two saw them they looked to each other but said nothing as the Fire Dragon Slayer, Light Dragon Slayer, and Shadow Dragon Slayer marched dead-weighted down the chariots.

Natsu snarled, visible on the screen as he ignited himself in flames and began using that to propel himself forward as fast as possible. Sting and Rouge moved drunkenly while Laxus and Gajeel hopped along until they caught up with the dragon wizard ahead of them. The other teams still ahead. They cheered for them and then all of the sudden as Sting, and Rouge caught up Gajeel turned purple. And groaned as he realized something. Saya was laughing herself silly as she watched while the others stared in shock as Gajeel and then not long after Laxus became ill from the motion. Natsu wobbled a bit but instantly shot his magic up and leapt forward before sailing forward quite a few many chariots determined to at least place and get them a few points rather than help the other Dragon Slayers.

"No way… this is supposed to be Salamanders weakness drawback not mine!" Gajeel said.

"Welcome to the club – you're an official card carrying member now." Sting supplemented this and both the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at him oddly.

"What?" the blonde sighed as he wobbled.

"Natsu is probably much more mature in his powers than either of you – he's been motion sick most of his life right? Guess what…that happens when a Dragon Slayer's powers mature!"

"WHAT THE HELL! NO ONE EVER TOLD US?!" they both said and Natsu tumbled, cartwheeling as he did past the finish line.

He was just behind Kurohebi of Raven Tail and to that he snarled and spat at him in Japanese which the other replied back in. a dispute began and many were left stone faced as they began yelling and throwing insults. Gajeel and Laxus dragged their bodies weakly from the chariots while Natsu was still lit up in flames and growling at the snake man who was now taking steps back.

"Heh! Ni-i? Guddo anata no saikō no daini tonikaku!" the Dragon Slayers and other members of guilds looked at them while Natsu hissed at him before a fist reared back – FairyTail had gotten their points, they could fight if they wanted since the games were over for the day. Which meant…Natsu's eyes glinted bright green.

"BAAAKKKAAAA! WATASHI WA MADA ANATA NO O SHIRI O KIKU SHIMASU!" Natsu then nailed the snake person clean over the head and knocked him clean out.

"RAVEN TAIL'S KUROHEBI IS DOWN! WHAT A KNOCK OUT!" Yajima couldn't reprimand the boy for retaliating having understood a minimum of what was said.

"I guess we'll take zero this time…no worries…" said Sting as he laid on the ground.

"Natsu…why didn't you mention…" Gajeel back stepped like Laxus when the boy turned on them.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULTS!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she ran down to the place where Natsu was. He turned just in time to get knocked over by his girlfriend who in front of the entire arena kissed him square on the lips while he was still pinned to the ground. Gajeel and Laxus were still stone faced from his reaction and Kurohebi was currently having his floating soul dragged back to his body by Nullpudding who was watching the romantic scene between the two FairyTail Wizards. Having felt the eyes on him from Raven Tail Natsu sprang up with Lucy still in his lap.

"If you even think about it…" flames encircled them in a menacing way, Lucy stared shocked that the flames didn't hurt her. Natsu snarled at the two Raven Tail members who were shaking.

"Exactly, if you think about hurting them we'll make you pay," said Laxus. Natsu got up and Lucy grabbed his hand.

In that moment, surrounded by fire both of them rose their hands intertwined into the air declaring FairyTail's determination. Laxus and Gajeel stood beside them on either side with their arms raised and Yajima couldn't contain himself.

"LOOK AT THAT FIGHTING SPIRIT! ARE THESE FAIRYTAIL'S FLAMES? I THINK SO! THEY COME IN SECOND PLACE IN THE CHARIOT CONTEST THANKS TO NATSU DRAGNEEL WITH A TOTAL OF FIFTEEN POINTS!"

The crowds cheered and Natsu grinned at Lucy while they still were surrounded by the fire of emotion and declared their victory, though small to the city of Croucus. In the shadows a man in armor stood to the side grinning as he looked at Natsu Dragneel and then the smiling Saya Dragnoir who had not been far behind Lucy. She had a hand in the air was well, all of FairyTail did.

"So they're the ones huh? I guess those Celestial Wizards won't be needed after all…"

{Chapter 12: The First Battle – Lucy vs. Flare – END}

Author's Note: Intense chapter! Lots of action, romance and comedy! Gotta love FairyTail and their determination. I had to add in some comedy because I felt the story was pulling away from it.

Thanks once more to SakuraPetal91 &amp; Wacko12 you guys are awesome!

Here's what Kurohebi said to Natsu and what Natsu said back:

Ni-i? Guddo anata no saikō no daini tonikaku! - Second place? Good your second best anyways! (Kurohebi)

Baka! Watashi wa mada anata no o shiri o kikku shimasu! – Idiot I'll still kick your ass! (Natsu)

TRIVIA:

Kurohebi literally means: Black Snake.

Natsu is a unisex name and means: Summer – neat huh? Fits.

NEXT TIME…

{PANDEMONIUM INSUES! And the guild is raring to go! So the question is what is going on with the people that keep hiding? What are they planning? And why do Natsu and Saya seem so tense when the tag matches are just around the corner?

Chapter 13: All Fired Up!}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	13. Chapter 13: All Fired Up!

Chapter 13: All Fired Up!

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!"

FairyTail cheered, drinking and chatting at their victory. Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu get bombarded with statements and a few questions – she'd seen his fire wing spell which had been what catapulted him forward, but she wasn't sure what had caused him to cartwheel forward and past the finish line. It almost looked as if someone had pushed him. Maybe someone knocked him off balance and he had done that to stop from falling off? She shook her head as Natsu came to her and sat in his seat beside her before lying his head on the table.

"Are you feeling okay?" he nodded.

"Gajeel and Laxus are another story…" she looked at them, both leaning back in chairs blank faced and mouths gaped.

"Ouch…" he sighed.

"Happens a lot when you aren't used to it…you feeling alright?" Lucy glanced at him.

"I don't know…I could use some alone time…" she smiled and he rose an eyebrow at her before realization dawned on him.

"Um…Lucy…" his cheeks went red despite his efforts.

"Not like that Natsu…just some time with you…its loud and I've got a headache," she told him to ease his anxiety.

"Okay…"

She dragged him upstairs and Saya glanced to the side with a knowing look. She didn't have to guess what Lucy was attempting – but then again Natsu was not as gullible as people thought and he would doubtfully do something that could cause _those kinds of problems _she sighed and looked at the three leather straps on her right wrist. When would it be time? She wanted the games to end, for FairyTail to win, for them to get their guild hall back, and then she wanted to watch Natsu and Lucy get married, start a family. Saya wanted that more than anything now that she got to see Natsu happy after so long. She sighed and looked at the ceiling and rolled her eyes.

"_Just tell her to wait – not to worry, things will be okay….right Natsu?" _

Upstairs Lucy was sitting at the end of the bed while Natsu was currently covering his eyes. She wasn't indecent or anything of the sorts, but the mere mention or idea of something of a sensual nature seemed to make him flush and stutter in such a cute way that she couldn't help but tease him. Lucy frowned as she looked at the boy who was leaning back against the headboard, slightly trembling with his hand over his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. She sighed and crawled towards him before coming to curl into his side while he slowly dropped his hand and looked at the girl who was only in shorts and a soft t-shirt. When she had jumped onto the bed and pulled the side of her shirt down to show off her shoulder he'd went still in shock for reason other than what she probably thought.

Lucy laughed at him when he'd closed his eyes and she'd told him that she was teasing him – she'd done it yet again when he'd sat down on the bed with her leaving him as he was now still red faced and embarrassed to hell and back by the only person who could possibly do that to him. Lucy giggled as she moved to lay across him and reached out to run her fingers through his soft and odd colored hair, playing with a part that stuck out in a downwards tilt that leaned to the right. She watched his eyes close as she did this and couldn't help but smile to him as he let her continue. It probably felt good to him, seeing as his senses were heightened. She frowned in thought as she thought back on what Levy had told her when they arrived.

"_A book I read said that Fire types are included on that list, so are time dragons and shadow dragons – not many other ones can do that though except well an element that's been brothered into the Fire Dragon linage and that's a rare Blood Dragon itself,"_

A Blood Dragon? As in one that taught someone how to use blood as a weapon? She frowned as she continued to watch Natsu as she scratched her nails across his scalp momentarily and he flinched before glancing at her. He noticed the concern in her eyes and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her this and Lucy looked down.

"Have you ever heard of a Blood Dragon?" he thought for a moment.

"Asmodeus…he's the only one I've ever heard of…never met him – but why ask?" she sighed and leaned forward before biting down on his neck.

Natsu shot up like a live wire. He jumped away from her and crouched in an action that made her realize what she'd done. All too easily she had set off an instinct of survival in him that had him in defense right then. He was breathing roughly and his eyes were alert, fangs visible and nails turned to claws, small red scales had appeared around his eyes and his hair had become disheveled. Lucy put a hand to her mouth and felt her eyes grow wide as blood red eyes looked at her from rose colored bangs.

"I'm sorry I…" the door opened and in walked Laxus and Erza. Two people Natsu did not want to see right then when he was like this.

"What are you two…Natsu…" he glanced at Erza who was wide eyed and in shock as he watched her and backed up a bit.

The two of them stared the boy over. The fangs and claws being their first thing to notice, the next was the scales that had dotted the corners of his eyes. The small marks that had appeared, and then their eyes fell to those blood red eyes. They were impossible to miss, and were terrifyingly clear, bright and _feral. _His pupils were contracted into slits around them a greenish-blue that Erza realized was terrifyingly similar to something. Erza drew her sword and the boy panicked. He growled low in his throat in warning and Laxus put his arm out to stop her from going closer.

"I don't recommend you do that – see that look?" Erza glanced at Natsu who was still crouched a bit and looked prepared to fight.

"What about it?" she asked sternly.

"Lucy spooked him. Didn't you?" the blonde nodded as she slowly got off the bed and crouched down next to Natsu who seemed to calm a bit at her presence.

"I didn't mean to – he was falling asleep and I had been running my fingers through his hair and I guess I scratched him or something and it spooked him," she said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Natsu instantly enveloped her in his arms, pulling her into his lap as he kept a stern eye on the two of them.

"He's gotten possessive about you." Lucy eyed Laxus.

"What does that mean?" he glanced at the boy and then looked at Erza.

"He's picked her as his mate – Dragons mate for life. From the moment those two kissed the first time they were intertwined together. There's no separating them now," he said.

"So does that mean he'd…" he shook his head.

"I doubt he'd hurt her – but Dragon Slayers just like Dragons go into a heat when they're mature enough….technically Natsu is old enough for that…how long you been blocking that?" the boy glanced down.

"A bit….I've got more important things to worry about." Erza watched him as he nuzzled Lucy's hair and the girl was held tighter.

It was possessive, in a sense that seemed very animalistic. She'd always viewed Natsu as just a kid – her little brother. But seeing him like this, looking a bit more Dragon than human showed her how different a Dragon Slayer was from the rest of them. His magic was inside his very genetics. It changed a human into something akin to a hybrid between human and Dragon – seeing it like this put things into perspective for her. Natsu caught her eye and though holding the girl he still bared his fangs in a menacing way that so easily showed her what he was saying.

"_She's mine, she belongs to me….don't even try – it won't work in your favor." _

Erza trembled in realization that if he wanted to Natsu so simply could hurt someone even _kill _if he so desired. Her hand trembled on her sword and Laxus placed a hand on the re-quip wizard's shoulder before shaking his head. He read the message, but he saw that Natsu was not giving into every instinct he had – it was just the side of him that was defensive and prepared to put up a fight against the ones who would harm what he deemed as _his territory. _Which he knew included FairyTail's guildhall, Tenrou Island, and the people who bore the emblem of the guild.

"Don't hurt her Natsu – understand?" Erza said. The boy sighed closing his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me Erza…I couldn't live with myself if I lost someone like that again…" he froze, eyes wide at the realization of what he'd just said.

"Someone else?! Lucy get away from him!" Laxus stood in Erza's way.

"No, don't trust me on this Erza…you do not want to fight him," he said sternly.

"But…" Natsu sighed as he pulled Lucy closer, she was already half asleep and had snuggled up to him as Erza looked at him.

"It wasn't my fault…it was someone else's….all the same I lost her….when my village was destroyed she died…funnily enough I was scared of Dragon's for so long….Igneel found me and for a while I didn't trust him, I wanted to kill him…and then he decided to teach me how to use Dragon Slayer Magic…before I knew it…he became my adoptive father and I no longer wanted to see Dragons die – I wanted to protect them…" he leaned his forehead against Lucy's while she slept.

"Natsu…" he looked at the two of them.

"Tomorrow is a game called Pandemonium – Erza can slay the monsters," he said in a thoughtless tone. It was almost emotionally detached in sound when he spoke, but Erza took it as a sign.

"Is that psychic power taking over you again?" Natsu shook his head, eyes glassy.

"No…I just have a sense that she can do it. I mean…this is Erza we're talking about…" he smiled at the red haired woman shook her head.

"Sometimes you scare me," she said as she slowly put her sword down and walked over to him.

Natsu watched her warily as she kneeled and reached out – she was lacking her armor he noted – and carted her hand through his hair in a manner that one would almost pet a cat. He nearly purred because of the sensation – it felt nice. She smiled, cheeks flushed lightly as she watched him. Natsu allowed her to continue and then she reached out and enveloped both him and Lucy in her arms as she rested her head atop his. Erza was protective, she couldn't help it – when he'd come in as a child, and silly as he was she had wanted to become his friend and had succeeded. Erza believed him before anyone else could about Igneel, she still remembered when he first used his magic in a fight and how amazing it was.

Everyone had been stunned, at the power, the strength and wild beauty the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic possessed. He had only been twelve at the time and had left Gray slack-jawed like the rest including Master Markarov and Gildarts who had fawned over how strong he'd become since he'd saved him and Lisanna from a Vulcan one night. He'd looked at her bangs hanging in his eyes from the fight and grinned wide at her and so easily she'd admired the young man before her for his courage and strength, for his kind heart and fierce loyalty. She also admired his faults, the silliness he could possess, the child-like stubbornness and his fear of losing people. But without all those things, and even the ones she'd witnessed now Erza realized if that hadn't been the case then he wouldn't be Natsu.

"You silly boy….your something else you know that?" he smiled. She felt it rather than saw it seeing as his face was at her shoulder.

"Haven't I always been able to make people's jaws drop because of things I've done?" she leaned back and he looked at her with those same red eyes.

"Your eyes…" he blinked and looked down.

"I know…side-effect…" Erza caught his chin and Laxus watched making sure she didn't do anything that would potentially harm her by startling him.

"No let me see them," she said.

They were oddly beautiful in their own right. Like rubies, bright and gleaming, the black pupil was interesting and around them was that greenish-blue that filtered out into crimson then blood red. It bled into the color perfectly, seamlessly like aqua sapphires and rubies combined. She cupped his cheeks and brushed her fingers across the small red scales that glinted red with a gold-dust hue to them. In all the marks, the eye color change, his fangs lengthening and the claws made the appearance of him a wild and feral beauty in the oddest of ways.

"It's beautiful…" the boy's cheeks went red. Laxus groaned.

"That's it! I can't stand anymore mushy crap! I'm out!" with that he left the room and closed the door knowing that Erza was fine.

"Stupid spark head…" Erza laughed as she looked at Natsu who was staring at her.

"Really Natsu…its beautiful…" she brushed her thumb over the scales a bit.

"You might not think that like anyone else if I grow horns…I've heard of that happening." As if to make sure he ran a hand through his rose colored hair.

"Horns? You expect that?" he shook his head.

"You never know with Dragon Slayers when they're animalistic side takes over. I've even seen a full transformation…" Erza paused.

"Transformation…" he nodded and moved away before standing with Lucy. He moved and laid the girl on the bed before brushing some of her bangs from her face prior to pulling the covers over her. Natsu sighed as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Rare as it is…sometimes…we turn into Dragons…" she froze.

"Turn into…" he nodded.

"It can be reversed of course – it's like shape shifting. It happens because we get too riled up…like with Dragon Force and our…I guess the best way to put it is our true nature overrides our rationality," he told her this and Erza felt shock fall upon her.

"Are you telling me…that when you….that's…" her mind was reeling.

"Sometimes it is…Erza…listen…don't think poorly of me…when I took Igneel up on his offer I did know what I was putting on myself. Saya did as well…" Erza paused.

"How do you gain the physical aspects of a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu looked down. He bit his lip, breaking the skin and causing it to bleed.

Erza went to help but he merely licked it away as if it was nothing. A pink tongue laved over the mark almost as if the taste was _enjoyable_ and she shuttered as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her.

"We drink the blood of the Dragon who's taught us Dragon Slayer Magic – that's why ultimately those like Laxus cannot surpass us…to become a real Dragon Slayer you have to consume the blood of the Dragon."

THE NEXT DAY – GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARENA….

Erza stood in the arena alongside Saya who was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest while she looked at the tower. Everyone was ready for the tournament to begin, but Erza's mind was reeling. Both of them had declared they would clear the tower alone. The red haired wizard wanted to see what Saya could do and she gladly obliged – however, every time she looked at the girl she seemed ill.

"Are you okay Saya?" she nodded.

"I'll be fine…let's just show them what FairyTail can do m'kay?" she said grinning.

"Yes…" she began walking in with Erza and powered up her magic.

While on the level they had begun on Erza watched her graceful movements, how fluid she was and agile – Natsu moved almost the exact same way. She stared awestruck as Saya wiped out nine of the larger monsters in one strike, turning them into dust before she took in a deep breath swallowing the ashes before blasting a monster behind Erza. She turned back to back with Saya and they both lunged towards the monsters yelling as they went about clearing the first two floors in minutes. It was outside the arena that people were staring in shock and wonder at the two female wizards.

Natsu was leaning on the banister grinning as he watched Saya make quick work of the monsters. He glanced at the few people in the shadows and rolled his eyes before giving a few of them pointed looks – he watched the scurry off like the rats they were and a fanged smile came to his face as he watched this before looking at the screen. Saya had back flipped off Erza who allowed her to do so to launch her at the monster. She kicked it, circling her leg with her Time Dragon Magic while the crowds cheered and those of the other teams stared amazed at them.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SAYA DRAGNOIR AND ERZA SCARLET ARE DOING SOME MAJOR CLEANING OUT AREN'T THEY?!" Natsu glanced at the commentator's booth and frowned when he saw Jason from Sorcery Weekly there.

"COOL, COOL, COOL! SHE IS A VALKEIRY! NEXT TO THE RE-QUIP BEAUTY HERSELF TITANIA! THESE LADIES ARE COOL, COOL, COOL!" Natsu felt a tick mark develop.

"Does he have anything else in his vocabulary?" he asked this and the other members of FairyTail laughed.

The screen showed Saya turned on her heel and with a resounding thunder-like clap twenty monsters fell before her and Erza as they attacked at once. With smiles on their faces the two females ascended to the thirtieth floor. FairyTail cheered, the crowds cheered, and the commentators spoke in amazement as Natsu watched Saya with joy in his eyes. Lucy glanced at him and couldn't help but smile at seeing him so happy. Speaking of which, the blue exceed was cutting flips in the air in excitement for Saya and Erza. Lilly dancing around in an out of character fashion as he cheered and Carla throwing punches in angles that made her think that she was fighting with them. It was good to see them all so excited – she looked back to Natsu who yelled for Saya's attack and she looked at the sudden glow she'd gained.

It was utterly beautiful, her body glowed pearlescent in tone, and suddenly purples, deep blues, greens, and reds enveloped her as she clasped her hands and then opened her eyes, hair whipping around in wind as Erza sliced through a monster and turned to watch the girl. She then opened her arms and tilted back, floating in the air and the girl slowly closed her eyes.

"I beseech the, singer of the ages…

Come unto me as I call…

Blessings of time forgotten

Amongst the winds

Listen as I sing

The requiem of my era

Come forth and disperse my foes

_**Tempus Cinis!**_"

Her feet touched the ground and shards of colored yet see through glass like objects shattered around her and shot outwards her hair flared out behind her, colors dancing while Erza stared stunned as she folded two hands over her mouth.

"TIME DRAGON ROAR!" rebuttling the spell with the roar it shot through the monsters and outside of the tower shocking most while Natsu was laughing himself to the point that he was on his knees.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Gray.

"Tempus Cinis – Ashes of Time – a spell Tempiria would have taught her to boost other strong Dragon Slayer Spells." Mirajane eyed Natsu.

"Does that mean you have one too?" he glanced at her smirking.

"Oh come now…if I said anything what fun would that be?" Lucy looked to him in surprise before eye Saya who was grinning in an impish manner.

"WHAT A WOMAN! WILL TITANIA ERZA BE DEFEATED BY THE UPSTART?" they heard a yell.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALL'IN AN UPSTART?!" Natsu just laughed.

"This is going to be good – I can't wait to team up with her again!" he said stretched a bit.

The tower rattled as the two females reached the top floor. The roof was blown off, the rubble being dispelled by multiple wizards, and to top it off out came both Saya and Erza – fighting a monster mid-air. Erza grabbed Saya's arm and joined it at the elbow with hers in a hook fashion before swinging her. She flipped mid-air and then very quickly spread her arms out. Natsu gripped onto the banister.

"Brace yourselves," he said this and everyone ducked.

"TIME DRAGON WING ATTACK!" a gust of metal particles and the beautiful multicolored magic flew through the air, the monster vanished and the girl dove for the ground.

None of them saw it but Natsu had dived. They saw him hit the ground and catch the girl in just the right moment as Erza came down with the help of her magic. Natsu gave the girl a high-five while she grinned and the people were left stunned. And then came the comment from one of the Mermaid Heel members.

"Just what are these two? Monsters?" asked Erza recognized the voice of her old friend instantly.

"They aren't monsters Milliana." She gulped.

"Erza…" she shook her head.

"Don't worry – Natsu and Saya are anything but monsters…you know that," she said.

The crowds cheered them on and Natsu grinned at the girl next to him who couldn't help but like the fact that both she and Erza had gained points for the guild. The red haired re-quip wizard turned to the girl who gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you for your help Saya," she said.

"No problem – anytime Erza-sama." The woman flushed.

"It's a sign of respect Erza…" Natsu stated this and she smiled.

"Thank you Saya."

"WE STILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AFTER THAT WONDEROUS DISPLAY OF MAGIC – THERE IS A MAGIC POWER FINDER ON THE FIELD, PLEASE STEP UP TO TEST YOUR MAGIC LEVEL!"

"Natsu? What do you think?" he smiled.

"Go show them what Tempiria taught you a bit more," he said. Erza sighed.

"I'll step back – get them for us Saya!" she nodded.

Everyone took their turns, Obra who was first came in as a 4, Hibiki was only 95, Nobarly was 124, Milliana came in at 365, and then there was Jura Neekis – one of the Ten Wizard Saints who registered at 8,544. Lastly Saya came up and on her arm appeared a familiar mark that most recognized from FairyTail. Saya shot in at 9,999. The crowds declared FairyTail in first and second place. Dropping the others down. Saya rose a hand into the air giving FairyTail a hand gesture they all knew. Everyone grinned and followed her example leaving the arena once more stunned.

"NINE THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE! WHAT A POWERHOUSE! ARE ALL DRAGON SLAYERS THAT STRONG?!"

In the FairyTail main booth Mavis giggled as she kicked her bare feet over the ledge of the balcony while Master Markarov had ended up in solid white with a look of pure shock upon his face, his ghost appearing out of his mouth. Lisanna managed to put it back in before shaking some sense into the man.

"MASTER MAVIS WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" the blonde girl giggled.

"I'll do anything to put my guild back where it belongs…" a dark aura overcame her and her eyes shined wickedly.

"MAVIS WENT BLACK!" Romeo yelled in shock.

"Oh boy…I think things just got interesting don't you agree? Darton?" the small minister of defense frowned.

"You want to…those two….I don't know…and I still don't like it…Arcadios…you better be careful," he said.

"I'll observe tomorrow – after all the King requested a very interesting match-up for the first tag-team fight."

At the stadium everyone was enjoying a victory when the commentators interrupted them.

"WE HAVE OUR TEAM UPS FOR THE FIRST TAG-TEAM MATCH OF THE GAMES!"

The entire arena fell silent. The guilds listening intently for the names. The commentators were looking at their roster and were currently starring in disbelief. How had they come up with this?

"OUR TWO TEAMS THAT ARE GOING HEAD TO HEAD ARE…."

Those next words would bring a spiral of trouble for two people standing in that arena – and a whole new meaning to the title of being called a Dragon Slayer for many all too soon.

{Chapter 13: All Fired Up! – END}

Author's Note: Action, drama, MORE COMEDY! Gotta love FairyTail. Well guys – we've reached my first planned tag team and what do you think Arcadios is up to? The events differ a bit (nothing big!) because I don't want total boredom in reading a story that most of you already know about – so it's got some new elements.

Thanks to my two reviewers! Awesome as always!

NEXT TIME…

{A battle is going to take place that many aren't looking forward to – and going on the third day of the GMG what more can happen? How much can FairyTail take before all hell breaks loose on them again? And what do Natsu and Saya have to do with the people that keep lurking around watching everyone?

Chapter 14: 2nd Battle: Fight of the two FairyTails?}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	14. Chapter 14: Fight of the two FairyTails

Chapter 14: Second Battle: Fight of the two FairyTails

All the guilds stood still the commentator paused and then he said words that none of them expected to ever come into existence.

"WE HAVE FAIRYTAIL TEAM B – LAXUS DREYER &amp; ERZA SCARLET VERSES…."

For some strange reason Lucy felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. She had this sinking feeling that was all too soon proven correct.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL AND SAYA DRAGNOIR OF FAIRYTAIL TEAM A! WHAT A MATCH UP! IT'S THE FIGHT OF THE TWO FAIRYTAILS!"

Natsu and Saya looked at Erza and Laxus both knowing that this would be a hell of a battle for them on both sides. Erza seemed irate though about having to face her guild mates in such a way – she had gone to argue against it but Natsu had grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him as he shook his head at her and tilted his head in the direction of the shadows where she could make out guards. Knowing why he'd stopped her finally she relented and looked him over. She saw him as family, but not as an opponent standing in the way of victory. Her eyes softened when she looked at the two Dragon Slayers standing before her with their heads down.

"We can throw it right?" she asked.

"No…we cannot…" Natsu's calm and formal reply shocked her.

"Are you suggesting we fight each other?!" she declared.

Natsu turned on his heel and left with Saya beside him, but walking out of the arena as the competition was continued – they were done for now, Laxus was fighting one of Raven Tail's members today and tomorrow morning would be a fight between Natsu, Saya, Erza, and Laxus. Everyone was stunned, but at the moment most had other things to worry about. It was as they walked that Saya began talking to him, strategizing in their first language to keep from being heard. They heard footsteps as they reached the exit and the stairs that led them back to the booths. Lucy was standing there looking at Natsu as she shook her head and came to him, wrapping his arms around her he took a deep breath being grateful that her scent seemed to relax the tight trembling inside him.

Fight his comrades like this? He didn't want to – but there was no choice. Saya placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded to her as they came back to the booth to watch Laxus's battle against Alexei. Apparently he was getting his tail handed to him, but Natsu and Saya both felt something was off much like Gajeel and Wendy. He looked down as he slumped to the ground and rested his head on his knees while thinking. Did this mean they would have to use that now? He hadn't planned on it for a while. As he internally broke down the situation the others were watching his behavior closely which he took great note of. Lucy came to him and he shook his head not knowing what to think right then.

Gray and Gajeel looked at him with Mirajane, Erza, and the others as well in curiosity. Natsu was acting as if he was panicking – if that was the case then it meant he was actually worried – which never happened. The red haired re-quip wizard began grasping at straws to find an answer to something, but she knew there wasn't one. Natsu was going to have to fight her and Laxus whether they liked it or not. Gray stepped over to him as Laxus knocked Alexei back some before being knocked around himself. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked pathetically disheartened and he didn't like that one bit.

"Does it bother you that badly? He asked.

"I'm just thinking is all…why? Got a problem with that ice princess?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You look pathetic like this – stand up," Gray stated. Natsu glared.

"I don't want to nor do I have to right now….besides…" the others glanced his way.

"Besides what?" he shrugged.

"Whatever happens I still have to honor what I said on day one – the second team of FairyTail is an enemy standing in the way and I'll treat them as such…gomen Erza…I don't really want to fight you or Laxus…Saya doesn't either…" the girl nodded.

"If we throw the match something might happen – good thing is Raven Tail will soon be nothing more than a bad memory," she stated.

"Saya? What do you mean?" she tilted her head, grinning from under her bangs.

"As I said….Raven Tail will soon be no more than a bad memory," her words echoed the end of the game.

"THE WIN GOES TO FAIRYTAIL TEAM B! LAXUS DREYER…HOWEVER!" everyone turned to see none other than the very person most never dreamed of seeing on the ground before Laxus.

"IVAN!" snapped Markarov.

"BECAUSE RAVEN TAIL'S GUILD MASTER COMPETED IN THE GAMES THEY ARE – DISQUALIFIED!" jaws dropped as Saya blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Told you…hey Natsu? Can you help me? My bangs are killing me here," she said. The other nodded and came over to her before pinning her bangs to the side a bit. With just enough heat to his hand he styled her bangs away from her eyes and she smiled in relief.

"That better?" she grinned.

"Yup! Arigatou!" he nodded.

"Mondainai." Gajeel laughed.

They looked at him as he eyed the two over before pointing to Saya's bangs and then looking at Natsu before laughing some more. Natsu got what he was laughing at, since he'd stopped bothering to keep his bangs out of the way none of them had figured out how he'd done it – however, considering that he'd just done that for Saya it explained a lot.

"That's how you make that messy hair of yours behave? Really?" he asked laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" Gray stared at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsu shrugged.

"Waste of time if you ask me…" he looked at Laxus as he came up to the balcony.

"Ah, but really? Steam?" asked Gajeel.

"You do the math idiot! I don't exactly care I just got tired of my bangs being in my eyes all the time – I cut them just before I'd met Lucy." She paused.

"I noticed…your hair doesn't grow," she said. He flinched.

"It's a trick I learned from my mom – saved us a lot of time because we were always busy." Saya nodded.

"I just grew mine out, but Natsu's dad had kinda long hair…I mean it reached to just before his shoulders – but before that fight he cut it too," she stated ruffling Natsu's already messy rose colored hair.

"So…you must look like your dad huh?" Cana froze when the boy looked down.

"Yea…"

Lucy knew that it hurt to talk about it – he'd witnessed their deaths. But why did she feel like she was missing something important? Shaking her head she grabbed his hand as they left the arena to prepare for the following day. Saya had begun chatting with him as he too worked on an idea. There was a mention of something but Lucy decided to not think on it for now as they planned. Did Natsu plan on defeating them? She could only imagine what the unison raid really looked like since she had only seen it burst and nothing more. After a few moments of walking Saya paused and then shouted that she'd catch up with them later. Natsu had nodded as she ran off and he rolled his eyes at her.

She decided to begin talking as the others headed on back to the Inn while she dragged him around the town for a few hours to take his mind off things. It wasn't much more than talking and window shopping. But it seemed to make him feel better. Lucy had paused however when they'd shown up in front of a wedding shop and she paused to look at herself in the window – the wedding dress's reflection going over her own form just right. It looked older than the ones she'd seen, but it was still beautiful – something her mother would have liked.

With her mind wandering she almost didn't notice Natsu come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She looked at the dress again and then back to him as he smiled to her and she grabbed his hand before thinking to the few times that she'd come up with the insane idea of them being together, getting married, starting a family and she could only have then shook her head and ignored the sensation of pain when Lisanna returned and Natsu would give her that smile that once had been just for her. However, it had returned to being just hers again when they'd admitted their feelings for each other.

"When this mess is over…let's think about getting married okay?" she went quiet and still at his words.

"You mean that?" he smiled and it was cast into the reflection, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Of course Luce…I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious – Dragons mate for life…Slayers are like Dragons…we find one person and mate for life…"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm asking…that you promise me you'll survive so I can marry you when it's over….when FairyTail is back to normal, when we're all happy again….when that person is dead…" Lucy looked down.

"You mean…" he nodded.

"Then we can get married, have a family…" she smiled.

"I'd like that….so it's a promise?" Lucy inquired this as she turned to face him.

"Yes….a promise that when it's over we can be together as a family."

Lucy leaned up and kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck. When it's over – they can look forward to more – they can both be just guild wizards and not the ones standing between evil and the end of the world. As they headed back to the hotel Natsu felt himself sigh in recognition of the fact that in mere hours he would be facing Erza and Laxus. After getting back everyone ate dinner and celebrated another victory, and also hoped that the fight wouldn't change things before heading up to bed. None of them were much for talking as they all instantly fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows. It was as they slept Natsu opened his eyes knowing what was coming and deciding that it was insane, but undeniable.

He looked at the leather straps on his left wrist and took a deep breath before closing his eyes wanting to just momentarily forget what he had to do tomorrow and wish it away – Tenrou went well, Infinity clock never happened, he and Lucy were already together – her dad was happy for her! And still alive! They had children like Alzack and Bisca and everything was fine. He gave a weak smile knowing that it wasn't supposed to be that way. He frowned at all the insane time paradoxes he'd had to endure during his life – was this what he meant? When he did that to them? Was that why? He narrowed his eyes.

"_Etherius…don't let me down m'kay…dad…."_ He thought while glancing at the rune.

Morning was utter hell he realized when he stood in the entry way of the arena with Saya at his side. Saya looked at him and he nodded before with one final breath he entered the arena with her at his side – memories flashed into his mind and he shook them away knowing it wasn't the time to reminisce. Standing on the other side was Erza and Laxus both looking a little smug – no doubt thinking they had the upper hand because they knew what magic they used. They knew Natsu and Saya pretty well by now, however what they didn't realize would be their down fall.

Even though they were comrades – Natsu and Saya didn't tell them everything about them. With their strategy in mind everyone was fairly sure of who the winners would be because Natsu and Saya said nothing about their own for good reasons, but what was about to happen made him feel guilty and even though Saya said they'd understand later he questioned if they really would. He looked at the two as they got prepared and Natsu looked down as Erza eyed him. No one was going to see this until time for it and he refused to bend under her gaze.

Eyes determined he looked back at her with an icy gaze that made her stare wide eyed while Saya looked at Laxus with a smile. Her eyes tinting deep blue with purple hints – he gaped before they prepared themselves for a fight. The crowds were tense, all of FairyTail was tense. Natsu closed his eyes, head bowed a bit as Saya kept hers closed.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! TODAY WE START WITH THE BATTLE OF THE TWO FAIRYTAILS!"

Crowds erupted but it was background noise to Natsu and Saya as they tried to think about how to go about this correctly – just jumping in would make it worse. They opened their eyes to look at each other before nodding as they kept their eyes on Erza and Laxus. Both were watching, but finding nothing that was giving anything away – they were both guarded which slightly concerned Erza because she had never seen it before.

"OUR COMPETITORS ARE FAIRYTAIL TEAM B'S – ERZA SCARLET AND LAXUS DREYER VERSES FAIRYTAIL TEAM A'S NATSU DRAGNEEL AND SAYA DRAGNOIR."

"Natsu…" shook his head to Erza who felt an ache in her chest.

"Just leave him be Erza – he's got something planned."

"I know…that's why I'm worried…he's never this guarded," she stated.

"Yea….things are gonna get interesting."

"ARE WE READY? COUNT DOWN! THREE!"

Silence from FairyTail.

"TWO!"

Tremors of heartbeats were heard by two Dragon Slayers.

"ONE BEGIN THE BATTLE!"

Natsu and Saya jumped as Erza came at them as did Laxus. Everyone shouted in surprise as the two dragon Slayers kept moving, not staying still for long. Lightning hit the ground and Erza came in swinging at Saya who kicked off from the ground like a dart. She flipped away and the two came at them at once. Both in sync cartwheeled out of the way and landed in a crouch before side rolling out of the way. Natsu blocked the lightening with his fire magic and Saya absorbed the attack with hers. As they hopped about the stadium blocking and dodging perfectly in sync most stared entranced by their movements. Natsu and Saya both were intune with one another to the point it looked more like they were dancing in a battle style rather than dodging attacks.

Erza yelled as Natsu swapped places with Saya and they zipped across the area in seconds – getting behind them. Laxus stared as Natsu was suddenly face to face with him and the boy's eyes went blood red before he again vanished. The two of them swung together and the attack finally caught them and hit them into the next wall. Laxus grinned and Erza smiled as the two Dragon Slayers hit the ground seemingly down for the count. The arena grew quiet before in a mere second later Natsu had dragged himself to his feet, Saya gripped his hand and he helped her up. Both standing they stood arms out, almost as if they weren't will.

"Are they giving up? With just one hit?!" asked Lucy.

"No, they're playing with them." They looked to Gajeel.

"What do you mean?" asked Mira.

"They're doing just that playing with them….look…they're both smiling."

Sure enough both were looking up grinning those smiles that suited demons. Erza prepared for a battle as did Laxus. They both came at them and traded off – hitting them with their magic before being thrown back. Natsu flipped mid-air and looked at the two of them before eyeing Saya who skidded back and threw her arms out, everyone stared as Natsu kept the two of them busy while Saya closed her eyes – the crowd was questioning whether or not she was preparing something and they soon got their answer when she swung out the arm that had the three leather band bracelets on the wrist.

"NATSU! IDO HIDARI!" She shouted to him and he bolted left.

The firs band, the green leather one with old world imprints upon it glowed its color and flashed. In seconds, before her was a tome made of old green leather and parchment paper. Lucy and Levy eyed the book in wonder as she rose a hand up and out and Natsu blocked both Erza and Laxus from getting to her.

"ARCHIVE OF MY RIGHT - CHAPTER OF THE LOST – AWAKEN! PIPER OF LOST SOULS!" the book flipped its pages and landed on an image that glowed.

Seconds later a man in black garments stood there with an old fashioned hat upon his head, a mask, and a flute in his hand. He twirled it and tipped his hat to Saya who pointed her finger to Natsu.

"ASSIST – REDEEM!" he nodded and the sound of flute music filled the stadium.

Everyone stared as Natsu's flames shot gold and he grinned viciously. Laxus was sent flying and Erza rolled to the side having just managed to dodge it as Laxus hit the other wall with a sharp crack. He looked at Natsu who grinned at him, his eyes red as he flipped back and everyone was left silent as Laxus forced himself up. The piper tipped his hat and Natsu gave him a wave to thank you as Saya rose her hands up

"WHAT IS THAT?! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE!" called Yajima.

"COOL, COOL, COOL! WHAT A CHICK!" Natsu blocked Erza's attack and Laxus looked at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fighting you…oh…and kicking your ass…." She rolled her eyes.

"How so?" Laxus questioned.

"Like this….CHAPTER OF FORESTS! AWAKEN – LITTLE RED!"

A little girl with a red hood on came from nowhere and the crowd stared. Lucy's heart leapt into her throat as she recognized the character as the girl's feet hit the ground she opened her eyes and screamed before jumping up, red cloak acting like extending whips and hitting at Laxus every way he went.

"Levy….that's…Grimm's Fairy Tales!" Lucy said in shock.

"I know…what is this?!"

Erza smacked Natsu back and Laxus destroyed Little Red – she screeched when she was destroyed and the piper vanished into dust when they had gotten him. Both went for Saya and Natsu turned skidding to a halt behind them. Saya kept them busy with her Dragon Slayer magic and then there was a flash of heat. All eyes were on Natsu who stood there with three fire rings around his left hand, his eyes cold and the wind moving about as a black book appeared in front of him.

"Saya isn't the only one…sorry…" their eyes grew wide. Left out outstretched still surrounded by fire for extra protection he smirked.

"ARCHIVIST OF MY LEFT – CHAPTER OF SORROWS – RISE….ANUBIS!" a black jackal appeared surrounded by flames.

Laxus stared in horror at the creature as it shot flames of – which Natsu took advantage of. His entire body became circled by blue flames, cold but menacing as they watched him move to stand beside the jackal. Saya had pulled out a white lion from her brown book as they stood there between two Dragon Slayers and two clearly spirits that happened to be beasts Laxus and Erza could only feel terror and rage as they realized that both of them had trapped them by making them believe they had the upper hand.

"Natsu…" he smirked, eyes blood colored.

"Sorry Erza…no allies are before me…"

Lucy felt bile rise in her throat as she watched the two Dragon Slayers send out the spirits and right beside them used their other magic, the books still present as they were fighting. The white lion and the jackal looking like they were from opposite worlds, Natsu's blue flames, Saya's white particles as they landed several harsh wounds and attacks upon Erza and Laxus who just about could no longer stand. Lucy looked at the others who were just as astounded until the spirits were suddenly knocked away by one of Erza's stronger attacks.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE BOTH DRAGON SLAYERS FIGHT US AS SUCH!" she snapped. Natsu looked to Saya.

"Guess they shouldn't have asked huh?" he said.

"Suppose not…shall we?" he tilted his head to her.

"Naturally," he answered.

Laxus and Erza stared them down as they brought the hands together – the charms darkened or glinted and they braced themselves. The two of them closed their eyes and two rings appeared just before them. One white the other black – it was as this happened that Gray felt himself shake.

"This is bad…what are they doing?!" at that time a blonde girl came before them standing on the end of the balcony.

"It's nothing wrong…this magic is perfectly legal and is actually light based magic – no worries. It's quite old though…my I almost forgot it – pay attention children," Mavis said smiling.

Natsu looked at them as did Saya both hands still up in the air as they let the magic circles appear and spread to be under them as well. In seconds a small spark appeared from them.

"GATHER, STORMS OF JUDGMENT – WE BECKON THEE…" All noise vanished and Erza and Laxus stared at them as their joined hands came forward.

"COME CARITAS!" Saya's voice was echoing and doubled – sounding ethereal. Lucy stared transfixed at the white light, and then at the black one that covered Natsu, his hair and clothes floating slight like Saya's.

"RISE AVARITIA!" his voice sounded the same, and it sent chills through people as the two forms rose from the circles.

A female in white with matching hair and her hands clutched to her chest. She was all purity and innocence – and then they looked to the second one. Black clothes and hair, a hand over her face. They both opened their eyes to show them blank, white or black it didn't matter – there was no other recognition. Erza felt herself tremble as she looked at the one Natsu controlled and the one that Saya held it was like a vision of some sorts. A vision of heaven and hell. The two kept their hands together, up in the air as the spirits did the same watching them.

"Laxus…." He felt his body shake.

"I…"

"TWINING FATES, JUDGMENT OF THE AGE!" the two spirits came chest to chest, clutching both their hands together, and they realized that Natsu and Saya were the same way. Laxus and Erza prepared to block.

"No way…is this…" Gray stared horror upon him in realization.

"This is their…"

"UNISON RAID!"

There was a blast of black and white energy, particles of metal and fire spiraled through it and hit Erza and Laxus square in the centers – there was no way to block it and they knew that when they were sent flying, cartwheeling into the wall across the arena that they had just lost. Erza weakly looked at Natsu who now was surrounded by fire while Saya's body was surrounded particles of metal.

"ITS OVER! THE WINNER IS FAIRYTAIL TEAM A – NATSU DRAGNEEL AND SAYA DRAGNOIR WITH A GRAND TOTAL OF 27 POINTS FOR THEIR TEAM!..."

Erza and Laxus laid on the ground unmoving and wounded. Natsu and Saya had run to check up on them. But knowing they may have over done it just a bit. The others were quick to gather themselves towards the exit when they saw master Markarov heading down with Lucy, Gray, and a few others to help out. But as they did fear rose in them because they didn't understand, and they weren't sure what had just happened with their two friends.

Because it wasn't supposed to be that way – they weren't supposed to be that way.

{Chapter 14: The Second Battle: Fight of the Two FairyTails? – END}

Author's Note:…uh…hehehe…..yea that's kind of an explanation for the next chapter…sorry…

Thanks to my reviewers.

NEXT TIME…

{Answers, that's all everyone wanted was answers – but did he really have them? Did anyone really have them? Natsu and Saya face some rather hard issues that may cause more pain than any of them realized.

Chapter 15: Tomes &amp; Games}

Arigatou Nakamas!


	15. Chapter 15: Tomes & Gates

Chapter 15: Tomes &amp; Gates

Erza blinked as she felt someone shaking her. Blearily she remembered being hit by an attack between Natsu and Saya and then….Erza shot up only be held in place by warm hands that she knew. Natsu was holding her in place, eyes concerned as he looked her over. A smile tried to worm its way onto her face, but it was soon crushed by realization and she slapped him clean across the face knocking him back as the others in the entry way hall stared at the scene. Lucy was applaud by her actions. She came to Natsu who accepted her aid as the red haired wizard shot a hot glare at him as Laxus looked to Saya who was slowly moving back with anxiety evident on her face as they watched the scene between Erza and Natsu unfold.

"Erza?! What is wrong with you?" asked Carla. She flew towards the boy who'd just been hit to see that Natsu wasn't look at anyone, Happy was at his side glaring.

"That…thing…is not Natsu!" she held up a sword to the boy as Lucy pulled him to her, holding his head against her chest and doing her best to shield him. She could tell he was exhausted and really didn't have any energy to battle Erza.

"How dare you!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy that thing isn't…" Laxus sighed.

"How long have you been able to do that kid?" he asked. Everyone went silent.

"Depends…I…learned it when I was a little kid in my village – Saya was taught too." His voice was shaking, and it startled some of them.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Natsu Dragneel…" she felt her eyes grow wide and dropped her sword. Very easily she flung Lucy off.

Erza wrapped her hands around the boy's throat, she felt the scar – but this wasn't him – it couldn't be. Natsu would never use that kind of magic, he would never do something like this to anyone. She felt the boy pushing on her shoulders and gasping to get air in and only seconds later someone jerked her off him and she stared as Natsu rolled onto his side and coughed up blood. Lucy was back at his side staring at her in anger and fear as she tried to help the boy get his breathing even. Markarov watched him struggle and then looked at Erza.

"FairyTail Team B will be disbanded…if this does not stop!" he said finally. Everyone stared.

"What?!" they looked at him. He started walking to Natsu and slowly grasped the boy's chin, looking at the lines of blood that had spilled down the corner of his mouth. Natsu looked ill from exhaustion, his use of that newer magic having just about drained him.

"He's already sick and hurt – so is Saya. Erza, I expected better of you….I know it's shocking but this is still Natsu and when you did this…you betrayed his trust….look at him Erza!" the woman locked eyes with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

He looked tired, sickly and worn down. His eyes were still red, but they were dull, his skin pale and a line of red ran down the corner of his mouth as she looked at Natsu she saw something wrong. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was – that magic hadn't been used enough apparently because his energy was depleted from it.

"I can't do anything else for a bit – I'm gonna have to rest for a day or so. Saya too…that Unison Raid took it out of us."

"The two of you have a lot of explaining to do," said Markarov.

"We'll do that when we get back to the Inn…" Natsu went to stand.

Instantly his legs gave way and Gray caught him before he hit the ground. It was surprising to see Natsu of all people –sure footed as he was – become so unbalanced. A moment of glancing at the boy's state though told him that he was exhausted. Saya was staying up with Elfman's help, but even she looked worse for wear. Gray and Lucy looked at the two of them and wondered what they were thinking by using that kind of magic when their bodies were clearly not ready for it. As they walked out Laxus kept his eyes on Erza – he never thought he'd have to do that with her of all people, but it did scare her somewhat and he understood where she was coming from with those feelings.

Natsu and Saya's magic usage was unnaturally powerful – stronger than an average person. He looked at the boy being helped by Gray and couldn't shake the feeling that this had very little to do with his Dragon Slayer Magic being rooted inside his physical body and a lot more to do with what the boy had done to him in the past. Something when he'd seen Natsu use that black book and the magic made him feel terror – it felt like Grimior Heart, like Zeref – but there was something different, controlled and precise like a hunter and it had nothing to do with the jackal he'd summoned, or the female spirit with white skin, black hair, eyes and clothes.

There was a sudden cough and he looked just in time to see Natsu cough up a bit of blood and Saya turn wide eyed to him. He knew Erza had hit him hard during the battle, but was it really that bad? Lucy came to his side and he shrugged her off wiping his mouth as he glanced at Saya who bit her lip. They were keeping something quiet and he knew they needed answers. When the group finally got to the hotel they settled into the main room of the pub set up there while Natsu leaned back in a chair clearing his throat and sipping at a glass of water to help with the dryness. Saya was doing the same, both having already consumed some of their element which had returned a healthier look to their skin and put a faint glow back to their eyes. Natsu's had gone from that frightening red to their normal blackish-jade color. But that didn't really change things.

"Alright, explain please," said Cana.

"It's a form of magic that our village taught most of the children – some exceled at it while others fared better in Celestial Magic or in Dragon Slayer Magic…some…rarer cases they became what today is called a Trinity Slayer." Saya paused and Natsu sighed.

"Trinity Slayers can use Celestial Magic, Tome - Gate Magic, and Dragon Slayer magic. But the chances of anyone becoming one now is just too slim…the magic we used is called Tome - Gate magic…" Lucy looked at him.

"Natsu…" he looked at her.

"What?" she felt a knot form in her throat.

"Please tell me that those weren't celestial spirits! They looked tormented….that Jackal you summoned…" he shook his head.

"I can show you – as long as they're not attacking they aren't using magic," he said.

The group watched as he held out his left arm, the black book forming from the black leather band. Without a word the Jackal was standing before them looking around and sniffing Lucy before placing its head on Natsu's leg.

"What is that thing?" he looked at Warren.

"An Egyptian hell hound. The books we use have images in them and that allows us to bring them to life. Let me see something with a drawing." Asuka came up. He looked at the picture book that had a sparrow in it.

"Ah can you make the bird come to life?" Natsu smiled at her.

"Kind of….I want you to help me okay?" she grinned.

"Yea!" Alzack and Bisca looked at each other.

"Natsu, I don't know if I want her…" he smiled.

"If you teach her now she won't have the problem I did – it was too much at once. I haven't used that magic since before Igneel left…" Asuka watched the image.

"What do I need to do?" he smiled.

"You need the chapter, and the name – and choose a word for it to come from…I use Rise Saya uses Awaken…so pick one," he stated.

"Um…ok…how about fly?" he nodded.

"That sounds good."

They watched as he talked her through it and slowly but surely little Asuka brought the sparrow to life and it landed atop her head – taking bow with a wing tucked under its beak. It twittered about talking and singing while Asuka beamed up at Natsu who smiled back at her and the others stared amazed by how simple the magic was, but how powerful it could be. Saya looked at Asuka with a smile and knew easily that it would mean things for the girl.

"Mama! Papa! Look what Natsu taught me!" she said giggling.

"That's beautiful Asuka…" Natsu glanced to Saya.

"If you're willing I can teach her. By the time she's our age she could have mastered it," Saya told them.

"Can you teach me please?! I wanna make pictures come to life too!" she smiled at the girl who nodded.

"I'm sure she can use it well right…I mean I saw what you two do with it," said Alzack.

"That was some terrifying magic." Natsu looked at Laxus.

"I know…I'm sorry…I haven't used it enough to get a grasp on the new books Saya contained for me," he said holding up his wrist as the jackal vanished.

"Is that all you have?" asked Levy.

"Oh that? No! each book contains different types – the black one has darker themes to it so…I'm pretty sure I have a demon or two in there somewhere even though I asked Saya not to put them in there." He shot her a look and she whistled.

"No idea what you're talking about…" she glanced towards the fireplace.

"Sure…Saya's white one has light themed creatures…my red one is fire types….and the blue one….is kind of odd."

"How," asked Gray.

"Because it has mystical figures – Dragons things like that from what I can tell. I breezed through it but I didn't do much else…Saya asked me not to use them yet."

"I just didn't anticipate that even the black book would be too much…maybe the other one would have been better since it plays off your element," she said.

"Yea…I'll keep that in mind next time…." Lucy stared.

"Next time? Natsu! You were coughing up blood!" she stated sternly.

"Lucy the more you use it the easier it is like with all magic types – next time it won't be that way," Saya stated.

"You two…what are you?" Erza's words drew their attention.

"Erza…what are you talking about? Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked her and she looked away from him.

"Your…not…" he sighed and stood.

The entire guild was shocked as he wrapped her in his arms, cradling her head in his as he held onto her. Erza wanted to push him away because there was no way that after all she'd seen this was Natsu Dragneel – at least not the one she'd known – and now he was touching her, holding onto her tightly trying to get something across. Erza gripped his shirt trying to not flinch, not show her disgust but as she zeroed in on those feelings her eyes grew wide as she heard a gentle thump of his heartbeat and the same feeling she'd felt time and time again when he'd comforted her. Her heart gave a squeeze of discontent when she realized how foolish she could be – always babying him despite his strength and how strong he had already been when she believed herself strong because of the Tower of Heaven. He kept proving her wrong, he kept showing her that she was still weak – but that it was okay to be weak.

She couldn't help it – she started shaking, tears welling up in her eyes before she began crying, nearly bawling into his shoulder. Her legs gave way and he went with her, holding her as she went. How could she be so idiotic? Natsu had never changed, he'd become stronger – he'd regained his strength in finding love in Lucy and comradery from an old friend like Saya. But where had she been? She'd looked down on his changes, deemed them monstrous, called him a traitor, and claimed him not to be her friend but someone who just looked at him. Her chest ached, her heart hurt and she knew why – because she betrayed her heart.

"Hey…are you gonna just sit here and cry?" she looked at him and he grinned.

"Natsu…" he laughed smiling like an idiot.

"I finally beat you and Laxus! Saya had to help but I finally beat you both!" Laxus smiled as he heard him – for the first time in a long while he was acting like his usual goofy self.

"You idiot…" he sighed as he looked at her while she wiped her tears.

"I guess I can be…just remember…no matter what happens – who I become, or even what I become I'm still just Natsu Dragneel…that won't change so chill out Erza," he said running a hand down her hair.

"I'm sorry for treating you that way…I tried to kill you and…" he shook his head as he stood and pulled her to her own feet.

"Nope…no crying – if you are then they better be tears of joy for when we all win and come home to a hero's welcome in Magnolia," he said grinning at her.

It was nice to see his comical side coming out despite all the hell they'd so far just gone through. But that was short lived. Later that night when Erza had come back into the room where the others were she was holding a note – from Jelall. It talked about a project of sorts called Eclipse. Natsu frowned, not liking the vibe he got from the information. He looked to Saya who nodded while outside of their Inn a man in armor watched them slowly. After today he'd gotten his proof, but he'd have to wait for the time being because it was not ready. But he could tell that both of them knew something was not right.

It was morning the following day and Lucy had woken up to Natsu shivering slightly. She shook him and he glanced at her – she could tell he was running a fever and that left him a little weaker than normal. He was quick to burn out his own fever by rising his temperature – not an hour before they were to leave did it break and they then set out to leave for the arena and the next tournament. Today Lucy was going to compete in the naval battle and once more Natsu got a bad feeling. He decided to not think on it as he crossed paths with Sabertooth's Sting and Rouge in a corridor. They smirked and he snarled at them and Sting flinched before he grinned.

That was a good sign – at least they knew what was coming their way. He sighed feeling some relief despite his fever still burning a bit. He had a feeling that it would cool down soon enough, but that remained to be seen about his temper flaring. He was sitting in the room with Lucy while she was changing for the competition and his mind was buzzing in thought while his instincts bugged him. Lucy had appeared a few minutes later in a two piece bikini that was blue with hearts on it. He gulped and looked to the side while she frowned and looked at him before she noticed something.

"You're still running a fever! You burned it out but it spiked again!" she said.

"I'll be okay Luce…nothing to serious." She sighed as she leaned over to him and touched his forehead.

"I think you should rest," Lucy told him this and he groaned.

"I love you Luce but your killing me here – I'll be fine but…" Natsu glanced at her and she suddenly went red.

"Pervert!" he laughed.

"Hard to call me that when you wear such a skimpy bikini!" Lucy flushed harder.

"I'll be fine in it thank you very much Natsu!" he sighed.

"You know I meant nothing by it Luce cool off." She looked at him.

"Oh I will be soon enough – this is underwater after all." Natsu grabbed her hands.

As he did his mind reeled at the sense of danger coming – he stood and slipped a hand into her hair before pulling her into a deep kiss as a tremor of fear went through him. There was something wrong and he knew he should be telling her to stop but he didn't want to demean her – nor did he want to make her feel weak. Therefore after she left he went to the balcony to spot a sphere of water in the area above the arena. Something caused him to shiver that had nothing to do with a fever. He shot a look at the competitor board and felt his eyes grow wide at the name in place for Sabertooth.

"_Minerva Orlando…oh hell no!" _

Next to him Saya bristled and Gray cast them a look – he was still on edge after seeing the Unison Raid they'd used yesterday. It looked almost too strong to be from just two wizards who'd boosted it with image spirits. But he remembered, those two Caritas and Avaritia hadn't come from a book but a gate of sorts like Lucy's spirits. Judging by the looks that others gave them those of FairyTail had put that together fairly quick. However, that was soon to be the last things on their minds as they looked at the sphere and the people entering it. Juvia waved and he did so back knowing that there wasn't much more he could do but be nice to her.

Natsu made a noise of recognition and he glanced at the boy who gave him a look that he didn't think he'd ever see on his face – it was so very knowing and snarky that he wanted to hit the brat. He rose an eyebrow and tilted his head in Juvia's direction to which he rolled his eyes and the boy grinned. He knew what Natsu was trying to get across and apparently so did Saya because she was nodding her head. Personally Gray was wondering how the two of them knew so much about each other – it was almost eerie how in sync they were. He sighed knowing it perfectly explained how the Unison Raid had gone so well with them. It wasn't just because they knew each other, it was because _they trusted one another. _Which begged the question of when they would have been in fights together that would have given them the experience they would have needed to do what they had.

"What is that look for?" he asked. Natsu smirked.

"Juvia is pretty you know? Maybe you should finally stop ignoring her? She's a really nice person and you two are really compatible – your ice she's water…the two of you can pull off Unison Raids like its nothing…." He frowned.

"Like you and Saya?" Natsu just shrugged.

"We've had some experience before…not that it was much…" Saya nodded.

"True, the most we got was a few errant monsters over the years growing up," she said.

"But you're in sync with each other like you're almost the same person! How?" the boy beside him looked at Lucy who gave him a thumbs up and he smiled as she got ready for the naval battle.

"That happens when you bleed together…" Saya looked down as she almost reached for her scarred shoulder.

"Just what did you two go through?" he asked.

Natsu thought on it – his memory became fuzzy at one point and it was the moment when he believed when he was injured. His body had lost too much blood, and the person he'd trusted for so long was trying to heal the wound while Saya was barely alive. He remembered, but he didn't want to. Natsu looked down as he leaned against the banister a bit and looked at Lucy as she gripped the one key she knew would be best in this situation.

"Things that would make your blood run cold I'm sure…" before Gray could make a comment the commentator spoke.

"WELCOME TO THE NAVAL BATTLE! OUR TEAMS ARE READY TO GO – WHAT PRETTY GIRLS! AND…ONE GUY…" Saya laughed like most of the others as they looked at the roster.

"This is going to be interesting," she said.

"ALRIGHT TEAMS GET READY! BEGIN IN THREE…TWO…ONE!"

Lucy called Aquarius to the field as Juvia wiped out several of the opponents in seconds. Minerva Natsu noticed seemed to be avoiding the two of them because of the water types that were in place. Juvia grinned as she slung the competitor of Mermaid Heel out of the way and locked eyes with Lucy who shot a glare at her before Aquarius began to attack. The Mermaid spirit was vicious when she wanted to be they realized that now more than ever when Juvia declared that she was a master of water. Natsu just smirked as he watched the spirit for once listen to Lucy and sling attacks at Juvia.

The fight was quick, most competitors being knocked out in no time at all. And then it happened, the one thing that would count as war between two guilds.

"LUCY!"

{Chapter 15: Tomes &amp; Gates – END}

Author's Note: Oh dear….this was one of the scenes that made me cringe in the anime. It really scared me. I'm going to elaborate a bit on it in the next chapter, but I had to be mean and cut it off here. Sorry!

Thanks to my reviewers: SakuraPetal91, Wacko12, and Pokegirl2 – you guys are epic!

NEXT TIME…

{A fight underwater, a vicious ember of fury and rage burns, revenge is planned and set – and all because of one simple mistake….

"You should have learned to not mess with the mate of a Dragon a long time ago….you fool…"}

Chapter 16: Naval Battle: Black &amp; Blue

Arigatou Nakamas!


	16. Chapter 16: Naval Battle - Black & Blue

Chapter 16: Naval Battle: Black &amp; Blue

Juvia was slung from the sphere and the crowd cheered as she laughed a bit knowing that she had gotten over confident. Natsu elbowed Gray in the side and he sighed before whistling for the girl's attention. She looked to him and he smiled brightly at her and she grinned at him feeling happy that he was still cheering for her. Natsu gave him an approving look while he rolled his eyes. For a moment FairyTail believed they'd won and then Natsu had heard the impact. His eyes turned to see Minerva of Sabertooth kick Lucy square in the stomach and proceed to blast her with a form of magic.

Everyone stared struck in surprise as Lucy kept trying to fight, drawing on Aquarius until the spirit was sent away and Lucy's keys were snatched from her. Mere seconds later Minerva caught the girl again and began pelting her with the dark multi-hued orbs. Gray looked at Natsu who was staring at the woman as he gritted his teeth to keep from doing something. He felt the rage more than he did anything else. His eyes turned back to Lucy just as she was kicked in the face and sent towards the end of the sphere.

Lucy was drawn back and hit again screaming as blood began to saturate the water. Heat began to spread and the other members of FairyTail – of all the other guilds stared horror stricken except for Sabertooth as Minerva kicked Lucy in the head again, blood seeping from her mouth as the woman continued a vicious attack.

"Someone…please stop her….this is horrible…" Yajima's voice sounded so small compared to normal.

The girl in Minerva's grasp screamed again and was knocked backwards by a hit from the woman's magic before she was held out of the sphere – anger filled the FairyTail guild as the woman held Lucy by the throat, blood dripping from the wounds on her arms, legs and sides. Members of Sabertooth laughed, finding it funny while Minerva was declared the winner and almost instantly began to squeeze the blonde's throat.

"LUCY!" her eyes grew wide as fire spread through the under half of the sphere. Heating the water as metal particles zipped through it and caught her in the back and side. She dropped the girl and saw blood red flames burst below her as Natsu caught her when she fell limply from her grasp.

Everyone became silent, fire spreading, flushing outward and fanning up towards Sabertooth who caught the brunt of the feral roar from the Dragon Slayer. Lucy still in his arms he shot them one very hard eyed glare and bolted, flames rushing with him through the entry way as he raced for the infirmary. Saya looked at them with anger evident before she looked at Minerva who was clutching her side. The woman looked pissed, but all she could do was smirk and look at the woman as she stood there arms out with the particles dancing in a menacing fashion.

"Bring it bitch just understand that when you do I'll send you to hell!" Saya snarled as the Sabertooth woman stared at her. Her eyes were glowing, bright greenish-blue colors dancing around her with the particles. Sting and Rouge watched before looking at FairyTail – their looks of anger not even touching the rage that Natsu had unleashed and they knew that it was only the beginning.

Inside the infirmary Porlyusica was treating Lucy while Natsu was standing in a corner distancing himself with his eyes downcast to avoid looking at the girl. She didn't speak to him, and she knew it was wise on her part because of his energy – right then if they did anything at all towards him or Lucy he wouldn't just hurt someone he would kill them in a fashion that was as bloodthirsty as his energy was right then. She could feel Saya as well outside in the arena displaying her own rage and warning Sabertooth that their time had come – they would be facing the wrath of dragons.

She covered the girl with some night clothes and managed to put a blanket over her before all too soon people of the guild came in to check on Lucy. Gray and Juvia stood side by side, the water wizard holding his hand and trembling – the others watching the girl as she slept on. In the corner of the room Gajeel looked at Natsu, his bangs hiding his eyes. His senses were warning him that he was treading into danger when he glanced between him and Lucy and his mind wandered to the fire he'd seen and the response from Saya – it was wild, and uncontrolled rage. It meant one thing to him and apparently Wendy felt it from the boy too, she was shaking as she stood next to Lucy's bed.

Erza looked at Natsu as he kept his distance, not quite sure why he was so far from everyone. Laxus and most of the others who couldn't fully sense what was going on waited silently. Saya was standing at the doorway watching, waiting – she had reigned in her anger, but it was different for Natsu – it was his mate who had been injured, and it was only her comrade, and friend – it was entirely different for the Fire Dragon Slayer. She waited and then Gray looked to him and Mira started towards him.

"Are you okay?" the boy drew in on himself a bit.

"Mira…" she glanced at Gajeel and then back to Natsu.

"Natsu…are you okay?" the boy snarled at her.

"Mirajane!" she looked at Laxus.

"I just want to make sure he's alright…look at him he's not doing well either," she said.

"Step back…" Natsu's voice sounded distant, cold and indifferent. She looked at him.

"Natsu, its okay…she'll be fine I'm sure – Porlyusica is going to help her and…" there was a crackle of electricity. Laxus jumped forward and snatched Mira by the back of her clothes.

"Get back!" he'd done this just in time.

Fire erupted around him and he felt himself shake – fury overtaking his rational sense. Mira stepped away from him as Saya came over and grasped his shoulders, the flames having little effect on her thanks to her own magic. The others stared shocked at his lack of control and all too soon Saya stepped back and looked at him knowing that things were about to get bad.

"Natsu…" she wanted to speak, but she knew nothing she said would help.

"I'll kill them…I'll make her wish she'd never come here…" Gray felt his eyes go wide.

"Come on man! You aren't thinking clearly!" he said. Saya cast him a look.

"I'll make her pay….they'll die….I'll rip them apart…" Wendy flinched. Markarov eyed him and then looked to Laxus who was a bit tense from the boy's words.

"Kid you need to take a step back and think! You aren't being rational," said Laxus. Gajeel eyed him and then frowned.

Now that it was more evident in what he was thinking he could feel it stirring around and inside the boy. The feral rage of a dragon – his magic compensating for his own feelings of regret for letting Lucy compete when he knew that something was going to happen. He looked to Saya who was watching him in sadness, and he too understood – they were older than Wendy, and in some sorts understood why Natsu wanted blood for what they'd done. But should he let him do it? Should he let Natsu go after them with that sort of revenge in his veins? Yes, he thought he should as did Saya judging by her expression.

"Natsu, you need to think about…"

The boy had walked past Erza like she was nothing, going away from them and out of the room with a snarl suiting of a Dragon. They stared after the fire wizard and looked at Saya who stood there with her hands fisted. The girl looked ready to break something – and she did. With a swift hit she cracked the stone wall before her as if it was fragile wood. They stared at her as she shook, gritting her teeth and trying to avoid speaking while she calmed her fury. Erza came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Natsu will kill them….but I'm begging you Master Markarov….don't make him not fight…you'll kill him…." She said, her voice was shaky, thick with tears.

"Saya….if he intends to hurt them…" she shot him a look – her eyes deep blue.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU IDIOT! WE'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN DRAGONS! YOU HURT OUR MATES WE WILL SEEK REVENGE! ITS INBUED INTO US!" the man stared wide eyed at her.

"Calm down, now your acting out of control," said Erza.

"NO! Erza, I know what Natsu told you! I know he told you that Dragon Slayers drink the blood of the Dragon who trained them and that's what makes them like we are! I know he told you! You have to understand this is what we are! The minute we did that all of us sealed our fates as we are! Don't tell me you intend to make him go against who and WHAT HE IS!" she was crying, cheeks flushed and eyes rimmed red as she cried. Her legs gave way and Erza stood there watching her.

"You did what…" Saya wiped her eyes as she looked at the others. Mirajane and Lisanna both looked shocked, the others were the same. Gajeel and Wendy as well and as she looked at the two of them she realized all too well why.

"They never told the two of you did they?" she asked looking at them. Wendy felt herself shaking as she looked Saya over much like Gajeel – the others faring no better.

"I sure as hell never drank Metalicana's blood!" Gajeel snapped.

"Igneel and Tempiria were much more frontal with us than Metalicana and Gradine were to you and Wendy clearly….why do you think your so much like a dragon? You've done it too but without your knowing…mixed into something you drank probably…." She stayed where she was wiping her eyes as she did.

"Are you telling us that you and Natsu both…killed your dragons?" asked Gray.

"No…they gave us the choice….there are no other ways you can possibly become anything remotely like a Dragon is unless you've consumed their blood…Igneel probably didn't give Natsu the option and insisted – Fire Dragons are like that….Tempiria told me that it would make it easier for me to use the magic she taught me and I accepted it…I can't imagine Natsu doing that so willingly after what happened…" Lisanna stared at the girl.

"What happened?" Saya bit her lip.

"Natsu watched his parents die….but…his father was a Dragon Slayer – he was taught by a Dragon named Etherion, the Elemental Dragon…the day our village was destroyed….he watched his mother be tortured…watched someone he trusted cut her head off and desecrate her corpse…I saw my parents die but it wasn't like that…it was so quick….Natsu's dad….was killed by a Dragon…"

The information floored those in the room. Saya stood shakily and looked at Erza who only watched her in disbelief as she wiped her eyes once more and Wendy stared at her as she started to walk away.

"Are you tell us that he watched all that happen?" asked Gray.

"Yes….and he could do nothing but watch because of a binding spell – that person wanted him to see it happen….he wanted to make it where sense of reason changed. It didn't do anything but make him hate that person…his father found him, but he was still in shock I guess because when I was told to stay with him – so we could leave he turned right when the dragon snapped its jaws down on his father…I can imagine he would still resent Dragons in a small way….not Igneel…but a majority of them he would hate….because they took everything from us…" with that she walked out of the room and went to find Natsu.

She felt hollow remembering those moments – seeing him in shock and not able to respond because he had to watch those things and then when they escaped they were separated. Tempiria had found her in the forest wounded and screaming for Natsu – trying to find him and she'd circled her sniffing her and then gently she'd rested her head against her to support her body. Saya thought she would die, and so easily the Dragon became her new mother as if it was nothing. But Natsu, she knew he could have died without Igneel. But she also remembered the things that Tempiria had told her when she'd began talking about her friends, and about Natsu.

"_You're learning Saya….but remember – by accepting my blood you accept the nature that a Dragon possesses, our laws, our hearts and souls they remain inside those with pass this onto. So please, when you find your friend help him understand that we're not like that Dragon who killed his father….nor are all people like the man who killed his mother…help him….remember…time is just a figment, it can become so much more than just how you count seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years…it can be the healer of wounds and the mender of broken souls." _

She never forgot her words because she knew that Tempiria would want her to always know that when the time came she could be there for Natsu and for whoever else she needed to be. And right now he needed her. She finally caught his scent and found him in one of the hallways. Her eyes scanned the walls, littered with scratches, filled with cracked stones and the scent of fire. She walked to him and settled down next to her friend as he rested his head on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. He seemed distant to her even when she watched him and took a deep breath before pulling him into her arms.

"We'll make them regret doing this Natsu I promise…there's one more fight today – the third battle is next…I want you to fight with me again okay?" she asked this and Natsu nodded.

"I can't let them get away with this Saya….who are we against?" she looked at him.

"Sabertooth's Sting, and Rouge. Can we defeat them?" she questioned him and sharp red looked at her.

"It isn't a question of if we can but when we will. I'll make them regret it…they'll wish they'd never seen us…" she nodded.

"Are we going to use that magic again?" he looked down.

"Can we unify them?" Saya grinned.

"Of course…let's show them what happens when you mess with real Dragon Slayers." A wicked smile came across his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The arena was buzzing with noise – FairyTail and Sabertooth were going head to head after Lucy was wounded. Natsu was currently standing before Markarov watching him intently as he considered the possibilities. The proposal both he and Saya had given him was without question their best chance and he knew with that it mean he had no choice but to agree. Gajeel watched the Fire Dragon Slayer closely for the other three Dragon Slayers they could still feel bloodlust pouring off him like a waterfall. Saya looked at Wendy and sighed before coming to her. She looked at the girl before enveloping her in her arms. Carla stared at the young woman as Wendy stared at the Time Dragon Slayer as she brushed Wendy's bangs aside and smiled down at her.

"We'll win this fight – and Gajeel…" he looked at her.

"Yea? What?" Natsu caught his attention.

"Go under the arena – when this match is over…there's something we need to find out about…" he rose an eyebrow.

"Why? It makes zero sense to for me too…" Saya looked at him.

"Don't worry – we'll make it very easy for us to get there later right Natsu?" he nodded.

"What are you two planning?" asked Erza.

"Just to knock them out of the way before they have a chance." Markarov hummed.

"I believe that you won't just go after them with intent to kill?" he questioned. Natsu looked down.

"There's no promises that I won't hurt them severally…" he stiffened.

"Natsu…you can't just…" he shook his head.

"But I won't kill them – I promise that."

They looked at him as he glanced their way – the normal dark jade of his eyes there instead of that frightening blood red. He sighed as he looked to Romeo who was eyeing him in discomfort. With a huff he looked at him and grinned the same smile they were used to before he looked at the other and then at Macao as he tried to think of something to say to the young fire breather.

"After all if I did something like that what kind of person would I be for anyone to look up to? Right Romeo?" the boy smiled.

"Of course!"

"Come on Natsu – it's time to start!"

The members of FairyTail – now put into one team due to Lucy's injuries. Stood there prepared to watch what would happen next. Sting and Rouge waved and continued as they went into the arena and almost instantly were frozen stiff as they realized who their opponents were. The crowds went still, many carrying FairyTail flags and cheering for them as Saya and Natsu stood before Sting and Rouge. Saya gave a huff before looking at the others in the stand with a smile as Natsu looked at the two other Dragon Slayers.

The Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers were staring them down – or at least trying to but failing when Natsu cast a menacing glare in their direction. They knew it as soon as he looked at them that he was out for blood. He wouldn't kill them, but he would hurt them. Rouge gulped at the realization that the girl Minerva had attacked was not just a member of FairyTail, she was not just a friend – she was the mate of a Fire Dragon Slayer. As he recognized that he felt a treamor go through him.

"_We're in for a hell of a ride…"_

Natsu smiled at Sting who only eyed the other as Saya locked eyes with Rouge – they had chosen their opponents and Sting could only laugh as Natsu looked at him in a state that someone ready to kill would have. He figured that he was touchy about the blonde, but not this touchy.

"What's wrong strawberry? Did someone hurt your friend?" he asked. Saya looked at him as if he was stupid.

"No…"

"Huh?" Sting eyed him oddly.

"No…you didn't just hurt a friend…" Saya looked at Rouge and grinned like a madwoman and he took a tentative step back.

"BEGIN THE BATTLE!"

Natsu bolted towards Sting – knocking the other in the stomach and hitting him clear into the wall across the arena. Rouge only had enough time to block as Saya round-house kicked him in the head and sent him into the same wall. The crowds erupted as Natsu stared the two down and they got up. Light and shadow encasing them and knocking them both to the side. Saya flipped, and Natsu spun on one hand and landed in a crouch beside her. Impressed Sting shot a stronger hit at the fire breather who only had it knocked aside by Saya who almost as fast as the last time swapped places with the fire user. They rose their eyebrows and once more was put on the defense when they came at them at the same time.

In the stand FairyTail watched in amazement as the two once more in sync fought together – it was almost numbing at how fast they were moving, their movements were fluid and agile something that showed how much of the predatory nature of a Dragon was imbued into them. Natsu shot a blast of fire at Sting and Saya a sweep of particles and color which hit Rouge. The two were being knocked back as if it was nothing. And kept going back and forth with the two others until they both were left in a state of tension waiting for the next move. Saya shot Natsu a look and he nodded while putting their hands together.

"No way? Now?" asked Lisanna.

"It isn't a Unison Raid…." They looked to Mavis.

"What is it?" questioned Juvia.

"Watch…"

Blue flames erupted around the both of them and they shot forward knocking both members away as if it was nothing. Saya only stared at the two of them as if they had greatly disappointed her, but both she and Natsu knew it wasn't over – these two were far too thick skulled to get it through their heads. She was proven correct when Natsu and she both were sent tumbling away as Sting and Rouge came out light and shadow pulsing as they sent an attack their way. Dragon Force in place the two were sent hard into the wall and hit the ground just as hard. The two Dragon Slayers laughed thinking that now this had happened there was nothing they couldn't defeat. As the commentator began to count believing the match to be over fire bloomed from around Natsu and he stood a bit wobbly at first before looking up. His eyes were blood red, displayed on the Lacrima screen for all to see as he was still bent a bit at the waist, his arms hanging a bit in front of him.

"I'll teach you…" the two laughed.

"Teach us what? That first generation Dragon Slayers are completely weak against third generations ones?" asked Sting.

"I hate to say it Natsu but you're not going to beat us." He shook his head.

"No…I'll show you that…" he took in a few deep breaths, Saya slowly standing and looking at Rouge as she did.

Deep purple scales dotted around her eyes and markings appeared – her eyes transcending deep blue with purple tinges. Natsu was favoring that appearance with the red scales at his eyes and the markings that favored flames in delicate patterns. Sting and Rouge stared at the two of them as Saya got up and shook herself out.

"You should have learned to not mess with the mate of a Dragon a long time ago….you fools…" he said as he grinned in a manner that displayed sharpened fangs.

Everyone went silent as they stared at the two Dragon Slayers – their appearances startling them somewhat. Natsu snarled at the two other slayers before charging, Saya at his side. Mid way in they cut a flip and landed heel first on top of Sting and Rouge's heads knocking them both backwards. A swift roundhouse kick to their chests had them flying, clawing at the ground to stop themselves as Saya and Natsu stood beside each other watching them with a scalding glower.

"And we'll teach you…TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE FAIRYTAIL!"

{Chapter 16: Naval Battle: Black &amp; Blue – END}

Author's Note: This are about to get interesting.

Thanks to my readers you guys are awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{Fire, Time, Light &amp; Shadow – clashes that sound like thunder, the underhanded balance shifts in the favor of those with hearts strong enough to bear sins untold…}

Chapter 17: Guild Mark – FairyTail's Flames!

Arigatou Nakamas!


	17. Chapter 17:Guildmark: FairyTail's Flames

Chapter 17: Guild Mark – FairyTail's Flames!

Sting and Rouge had gone back and forth with both Natsu and Saya for what felt like hours already. It had barely been ten minutes and already the other two Dragon Slayers were wearing them down. Sting knocked Natsu backwards, but he came back flames blaring in seconds, practically driving him into the ground as Saya shot Rouge back as if it was nothing. They used their Roars but Saya extinguished them. And then, after almost fifteen minutes of this they got an upper hand. Rouge caught Saya in the chest with a blast and she hit the wall behind her hard enough to knock the air from her lungs while Natsu sent a roar in their direction, singing them both, but also causing them to hit him at the same time.

"WHAT A TURN AROUND! IS THIS THE END FOR FAIRYTAIL? ARE STING AND ROUGE THAT MUCH STRONGER THAN NATSU AND SAYA?!"

The Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers managed to keep knocking the two around as if they were nothing – every time they fought back it just ended up with them getting more wounds. Natsu went head first into the wall causing him to hit the ground and lay still. Saya stared at him and then looked at the laughing Sting. A rageful scream suiting a monster left the girl as she darted forward and slashed Sting across the chest with her claws only to be kicked backwards. She landed sharply next to Natsu and began to check on him. He hissed and slowly got himself up – his vision blurred momentarily before he looked up at the other two.

"I thought you were going to teach us some lessons flame brain," said Rouge.

Natsu bared his teeth at the other who eyed him oddly. The changes were gone, but something much stronger was appearing. The two stood and tried to change places again, but were caught in the sides. A blast shook the stadium startling everyone as they heard rocks falling and looked to see a crater in the center of the arena. The screens were black and had been leaving everyone silent as they tried to get them working again and then they did.

Both Natsu and Saya were lying atop the rubble not moving while Sting and Rouge were grinning – victory assured. The crowds yelled, shocked and amazed at the two before they began to walk off. It was just as they began their walk away from the rubble that something caught their attention. A slight motion from Natsu and they paused before all too soon Rouge was knocked aside. Fire swelled and Natsu stood atop the rubble rage evident in his eyes as he realized that there was no means to defeat them without going all out.

FairyTail in the stand was standing as the crowds watched the start of yet another attack. A hand went into the air flashing a signal that Natsu didn't have to see to know that not just one buy many went into the air as he stood there ready for another fight. Sting and Rouge grinned as the other stood straight and his fire flared outwards lashing at them like a whip and hitting them in the stomachs as he flung himself forward and caught them by the heads. Knocking them together he turned as one stumbled back and swung outwards, fire at the ready. Rouge caught the brunt of a fist full of flames before he was flung backwards.

Sting jumped at Natsu who turned, a roar knocking him out of the way as he snatched the other by the hair and slung him away. Bisca stared and covered Asuka's eyes as Natsu kicked him in the jaw causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood as he crouched waiting for another move. Seconds later Rouge moved and knocked Natsu into a pillar. That was rebutled by Sting who shoved a fist directly into his sternum. He hit the ground only to sit himself up on his legs and take in a deep breath.

"Damn…you two are idiots…"

"_Fukishi tsunasa bokura no chikyuu wa…_

_Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita"_

They stared at Saya as she stood there with her hands clasped, eyes closed singing – colors and shards danced about her.

"What is she doing!" The girl opened her eyes and the shards began moving as they stared transfixed.

"_Mizu sabaku ni dekitara guu to _

_Tada aeteiru nokosarete ikimono…."_

Natsu grinned as he lit his flames up and they shot from red, to gold, then white and silver as the girl held out her arms and closed her eyes again.

"_Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou _

_Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou _

_Mushiki no naka ni hisonderu _

_Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku…."_

Sting and Rouge looked on as White fire flooded the area and Natsu roared jolting them both out of their trance and into a sense of fear as streaks of blood red littered his rosy colored hair. His eyes flashed a dangerous deep red and the girl behind them continued singing while Natsu sent them a vicious smile that suited a demon.

"_Nozomanai monogatari wo _

_Michibiite usunde kuru no _

_Mou ichido tashikamete _

_Hontoui hoshikatta _

_kagayaki no…."_

Every person stared as the song froze and then almost instantly Saya lashed Rouge across the back with her magic that had built up from the music. She appeared next to Natsu, her over shirt gone replaced with the top that was under it, the marks danced across her skin, intertwining with her guild mark much like Natsu's own on his arm before instantly the two Dragon Slayers looked to them and they went into a full on fight. Magic flaring in directions, hits being taken and missed before a charge of light and dark appeared in the palms of Sting and Rouge. Glaring Saya and Natsu increased their output.

Markarov and the others were slack-jawed as Saya's body glowed white and Natsu's flames shot black and blood red. The two moved, preparing to fight back as the two others prepared their attack.

"A UNISON RAID OF LIGHT AND SHADOW! SABERTOOTHS TWIN DRAGONS ARE GOING TO ATTACK! WILL THEY WIN?!"

Natsu closed his eyes focusing in on his magic, drawing it out, blending it with the Tome-Gate magic and hoping that it will work. The others stared as Saya's body shot bright with white and colors, Natsu's own sparking with golden electricity.

"_Natsu…" _his eyes shot open as he heard the voice. He knew it anywhere – it was Lucy's voice.

"UNISON…."

"_Natsu…you can do it – I believe in you…show them what FairyTail can do okay?" _

"RAID!"

White and black shot at them and Natsu and Saya smirked, both answering back with every bit of force they had in them. The white and black magic was shot backwards by a blast of golden flames mixed with blue and red, black sparking around it in electricity. Saya's magic cut through with Natsu's mixing into a dark rainbow fuse that instantly lashed backwards at Sting and Rouge before almost instantly the two stared, shocked and swayed.

"_We failed…Natsu Dragneel….and….Saya Dragnoir…their too strong."_

Sting and Rouge hit the ground and the two Dragon Slayers of FairyTail grasped each other's hands and held them in the air declaring victory as the crowds erupted into cheers of excitement and shock as they realized that the two of them had just defeated the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Grinning like fools, beaten to hell and covered in scrapes and bruises Saya and Natsu stood there showing the ones who downed them just how amazing FairyTail really was.

"THAT'S IT! FAIRYTAIL IS THE WINNER! THEY TAKE THE LEAD ON THE FOURTH DAY OF THE GAMES WITH A GRAND TOTAL OF 45 POINTS!"

Slowly but surely Natsu and Saya got out of the crater and they stood there both giving their guild a sign of their place – FairyTail was number one as they looked stood before the groups of wizards and spectators. However, both knew there was one more day, and currently something they needed to check into. After having met up with their guild again Wendy was able to give Natsu some news that made him smile impossibly wide as he ran past them and began to feel his heart race in excitement and relief.

Without much thought he busted into the room and saw Lucy sitting in the bed looking at him in shock and amazement. He told her that they'd won against Sting and Rouge and had come and wrapped her in his arms kissing the top of her head as she hugged him back in relief and joy. Lucy smiled at him realizing that he'd heard her when she'd spoken to him in hopes that he'd know she was there with him during this battle. He gave her a smile as she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across the scrape there.

"Look at you, you're a mess," she said.

"I'll be fine Luce…" she laughed at him while Saya stood in the door way with some of the others watching the interaction.

So suddenly the anger and wild nature that Natsu had displayed at seeing her hurt like she was had vanished leaving them stunned as Lucy hugged him and kissed his scratched cheek before letting him hold her closely as she snuggled into his embrace. Gray smiled as he glanced a Juvia and thought a bit about how the young woman felt. Natsu had a point – they fit together so well, they suited each other perfectly. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but pull her close for a hug feeling relief at being able to see his friend smile again after his previous anger.

"I gotta ask Saya – what song was that?" asked Mirajane.

"Glitter…it's a song with a spell in it – I can use songs with my magic to boost my power, and that of my teammates."

"It was really pretty," said Lisanna.

"Thanks…I don't know if we could have won without it…" Natsu looked at her.

"You felt it too right? When we were down there?" she nodded.

"What are you two talking about now?" asked Gajeel.

"Something's under the stadium like we thought…why the hell else would we make that giant hole?" the others nearly fell over.

"YOU TWO MADE THAT HOLE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" Markarov yelled as Natsu laughed while Lucy shook her head.

"Destructive as always – are all Dragons like this?" he shrugged.

"Etherion wasn't…he was surprisingly gentle…" at the name Erza paused.

"Did you call that Dragon…Etherion? Like…" Natsu looked at her.

"Yes, the Etherion blast was named after a Dragon…the one who taught my father Dragon Slayer magic. My grandfather lost his wife in childbirth and didn't want to raise him so Etherion did…that's why my dad's name was Etherius – it means Son of Etherion…"

"Saya told us…about…" he looked at Lucy as she looked at him.

"Told you what?" she asked.

"That Dragon Slayers drink the blood of their dragon to gain the attributes…is that true?" Natsu looked down.

"Yea…its true…Grandine and Metalicana more than likely did it too but were much more gentle about it…" Lucy looked at him in concern.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"Igneel forced me to do that…I was angry at him for along time because it was the very first thing he did before he taught me Dragon Slayer magic. Of course as soon as I got my fangs I bit the hell out of him…he was actually surprised by it but never thought much on it as he taught me. I started to consider him my foster father after I had gotten to know him better…." Lisanna frowned.

"But you always said such good things about Igneel," she said.

"Yea, but if you think about it – I get found by this Dragon in the middle of nowhere, he takes me in after I just watched my dad get killed by a Dragon and then all of the sudden he wants to teach me magic that will kill a Dragon…I agree and I get a mouth full of Dragon blood for it… I'm not even sure what happened except he just about knocked me unconscious…when I woke up…he had me in his hand like it was nothing…a week later I got my fangs and I bit him…he just laughed at me and said he probably deserved it…"

"Seems like you two were like father and son for real – you two fought too…" she said.

"Well…it got easier when I actually could use the magic he taught me…but…right now I need some help with something…" everyone stared.

"What?" Saya stepped forward.

"We need some people to go with us to the underground tunnel in the stadium we found – there's something down there," she said.

"Who do you need?" Natsu looked at Markarov.

"Myself, Saya, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Lucy if she wants to come," he said.

"Me too!" Happy piped in with nods from Carla and Lilly.

"Okay…is that alright gramps?" he questioned.

"Is this important?" Natsu nodded.

"Very…if we don't go then I get the feeling we're going to miss something important."

"Alright – be back by tomorrow – we have one more fight before this is over," he said.

"Got it."

After much argument from Porlyusica the group headed down the tunnel after everyone had cleared out and night had fallen. Flashlights and flames in use the group took steady steps to keep themselves from falling or injuring themselves. Natsu sniffed out the area that the scents were coming from and they turned corner after corner while the Dragon Slayers tried to keep everyone together. Erza and Gray eyed each other in question as they tried to think of what Natsu and Saya had possibly felt down where they were and had begun to ask when they rounded a corner and all of the sudden they were greeted with a large cave.

Everyone looked around, stumbling a bit before getting themselves in order and making it to a flat surface of the cavern. Natsu paused suddenly much like Saya, Gajeel, and Wendy. They turned to where they were looking only to see the skull of a Dragon settled before them. Gray and Erza felt shocked as did Lucy and the exceeds as they looked around them in realization. They were not in a cave – they were in a Dragon graveyard. Happy flew about looking at the area around them in surprise while Natsu tried to figure out what happened. There were hundreds of Dragons down here – thousands even. He stared unsure of what to think as they tried to piece the puzzle together and make sense of what they were seeing. The four slayers had their answer to easily – Dragon Slayers. People who used their type of magic had killed all these Dragons which they supposed was testament to what they had experienced and heard of already.

It begged the question though – was this what Igneel, Tempiria, Gradine, and Metalicana wanted of them when they taught them magic? Natsu remembered how Igneel would tell him about how some Dragons were, and how some had chosen to aid humans, to let them learn from themselves and now he understood what he'd meant when he'd said that sometimes when Dragon Slayers and Dragons went head to head it made for a slaughter. He knew it better than ever now as he looked at the bones of the creatures. Wendy looked around them and then let herself shiver before looking at the area around her.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"These are probably left from a battle between Dragon Slayers and Dragons…" Gray stared at the bones around him.

"Is…this what your magic can do?" Natsu looked down.

"The original reason for a Dragon Slayer being created was for the purpose of killing Dragons…its kind of demeaning looking at this…" Saya nodded in agreement.

"But…is it possible that these are from the war?" questioned Erza.

"Yea…there's a chance…" Wendy thought of something.

"Then why not ask one?" they all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you do that? It might help some to give us an answer." Wendy nodded.

"I can try…"

She went to stand a bit before them and a green light appeared under her feet, the circle shining as she held her arms up and focused. She searched for the spirit of a dragon to speak to and felt nothing there until finally something caught her attention.

"MILKYWAY!"

There was a flash of green orb-shaped light and swirling mist before almost instantly a figure emerged from the ground. Before them stood a green glowing Dragon who roared causing most to flinch – Natsu and Saya stared it over in curiosity wondering what it was going to do. With a sigh he looked to Wendy who was focusing on her magic. The spirit of the Dragon looked them over and then down to the girl in questioning before grinning in the way a Dragon could. Saya stared at it before shaking her head knowing that they had gotten one that was one hundred percent…

"Spastic…" Natsu nodded.

"Completely…" he said.

The dragon laughed as it looked them over, flapping its wings and speaking in a deep but grandfatherly voice. The others were dumbfounded as they looked it over and tried to figure out what was going on. Natsu sighed and hung his head wondering why it was this one dumb Dragon that had to answer. Saya put a hand on his shoulder while Lucy stood next to Natsu still wide eyed and clearly spooked. After seeing Acnologia it made perfect sense he supposed.

"Who are you?" asked Erza.

"I AM ZIRCONIS! THE JADE DRAGON!" they eyed it and then looked to each other.

"Alright, Zirconis, what…." The Dragon shook his head.

"I think I'll eat this cute little girl here – MWAHAHAHAH!"

Natsu felt a tick mark develop and blew a blast of fire at the Dragon who stuttered and moved back onto its hind-legs startled by his action. Zirconis stared him over and went wide eyed as he moved past Wendy who was staring at them as he approached Natsu and got closer until he was face to face with him. He sniffed the boy before him and narrowed his eyes. If his mind wasn't fooling him he knew that scent very well.

"You're a Dragon Slayer," he said.

"Yes, and you're an annoying as hell Dragon." Zirconis laughed.

"HAHAHA ITS NICE TO SEE THAT NONE OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS HAVE LOST THERE MIRTH!" Natsu looked at the Dragon wishing dearly he could knock it silent.

"We actually came here to ask a question or two if you don't mind," said Saya.

"Two? No wait…four! My what an interesting thing I…" he paused.

Suddenly Zirconis was directly before both Natsu and Saya again staring them over in curiosity. He flicked Natsu's bangs with his claw and stared him down before glancing at Saya. His eyes zeroed in on Natsu and then he bared his teeth.

"You look familiar boy…" Natsu stared him down.

"Do I?" the Dragon snarled.

"I know that scent anywhere! You smell like Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons…"

The others felt their jaws drop – shocked at the statement. Lucy looked to Natsu and then at the Dragon wondering why the Dragon recognized Natsu of all people. Saya was looking slightly uncomfortable as the Dragon eyed her.

"I know your scent too – Tempiria, the Queen of the Time Dragons…my your interesting the two of you….especially the fire one…your quite an oddity," Zirconis said.

"WE JUST WANT TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS DAMN IT!" Natsu snapped at the Dragon who sighed.

"Yup, I remember you alright…gotta say you're looking good despite what happened kid," he said. Natsu lit up in flames.

"JUST LET US ASK OUR QUESTIONS YOU DAMN DRAGON!" the other rolled his eyes.

"Fine! What you wanna know?" Erza stepped forward.

"What happened down here?" Zirconis looked around.

"Oh, this is where they moved us. Well originally we were above ground…hmm…Oh yes I remember…." They stared at him.

"What happened?" asked Gray.

"The Dragon Civil War…four hundred and seven years ago there was a war between Dragons…they wanted to rule over humans and those who decided against it fought them…it was a terrible war…" Natsu and Saya looked down.

"So what caused this was the War?" Zirconis shook himself.

"Slightly, those who opposed us were strong to – there were deaths on both parts. But the other Dragons who wanted peace…did something that I still find as dumb as the idea that Dragons can co-exist with humans," he said.

"That would be?" the Jade Dragon looked at Natsu.

"They created Dragon Slayers. Like this one here," he said pressing his claw to Natsu's chest.

"Like that? What are you talking about?" Zirconis looked at them.

"You don't know about a zero generation? The ones who were the very first of them? The ones who drank the blood of their dragons? Or how they were twice the monsters than even we could ever be? The zero generation was a dangerous set of them….the worst though came when the first generation was made and all of the sudden that blasted village turned up and there were more Dragon Slayers than anyone knew what to do with!"

They realized that Zirconis had mentioned a village full of Dragon Slayers – that answered much more than they realized in that moment when Natsu suddenly snarled at the Dragon.

"That village was our village," he said as he looked at Saya and then glared at Zirconis.

"So you're from there…figured…the first generation of Slayers came and they drank the blood of their dragons, they were powerful – more so than the zero generation, the ones who would have been their parents or grandparents if your telling me your from that village then the two of you have been Dragon Slayers since birth if a parent or both were," Zirconis told them.

"So…what happened in the war?" he looked at Gajeel.

"Tisk….Those damn Dragon Slayers wiped us out. The first generation killed off what you see inside here. The zero generation was just to keep us at bay – when war broke out they and their offspring went to war and desecrated the Dragon population. Hell! Igneel himself only said he was thankful he'd taught only one human!" everyone stared at Natsu.

"So that must be Natsu," said Gray as he pointed to the boy. Zirconis stared the rose haired slayer down.

"Naturally, I remember you…Natsu Dragneel, son of Etherius Dragneel and that Silver Celestial Wizard Nasuka Hattori – I remember them and I remember you…I know…exactly what you did boy."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the Dragon. Saya shot it a look wanting nothing more than for it to vanish into oblivion. Flames slowly came to life around Natsu and the Dragon smiled brightly. Glee evident in his expression as he looked at the boy's killer intent showing in his sharp eyes.

"He's definitely gotten stronger…though you never needed much to make people scared of you! I remember what happened…how that Dragon snapped your father in half like he was nothing…you can use that Tome-Gate magic too right? Boy?" Zirconis received a snarl.

"Shut up!" Wendy looked at the Dragon who sighed.

"Anyways, after the first generation came about we knew we were in danger – most went into hiding and some decided to lay waiting in the shadows…I was one of them…that's why I remember you…hmm…I guess its time to go…I just hope they don't open that thing….ohh…"

The green light faded as sounds of metal came to them. Everyone turned to spot a knight from the castle there while standing next to him was a pretty girl with short white hair, a blue rose clip in it. Everyone stared as the man looked them over and cleared his throat.

"I can answer what the dragon failed to…follow me…"

{Chapter 17: Guild Mark – FairyTail's Flames! – END}

Author's Note: Ohhh…Arcadios has come and…Yukino too! Yea I know I never talked about her fight, but she'll still play a part in the story! They'll recognize her okay? Don't worry.

Once more – my readers – you guys incredible!

NEXT TIME…

{A simple thing, time travel seems basic right? Well, what if someone had a plan to change the past further than just yesterday?

"I want no part of it! I refused to let someone mess with that time – it'll only bring more heartache!}

Chapter 18: Cloaked Shadows

Arigatou Nakamas!


	18. Chapter 18: Cloaked Shadows

Chapter 18: Cloaked Shadows

Why? Why did it feel like following this armor clad guy should have been the last thing on their list? Natsu had an idea as to why – the man, who had introduced himself as Arcadios, and the girl he recalled as Yukino Aguria – a now former member of Sabertooth – had been talking about a certain project that was supposed to become helpful to the world somehow. Yet as they walked he got a bad feeling. Something wasn't right, and it meant that in mere moments they were going to be in trouble. Natsu sighed as they finally stopped and he stared at what was before them.

"This is the Eclipse Portal!" the group stared as they realized that the thing they'd been hearing about was now towering over them.

It was large, dark metaled with gold accents, moons, stars, and suns decorated it. As they stood before it some were left awestruck, while others were left in edge. Natsu felt himself bristle and Arcadios look at the boy in curiosity before eyeing Saya as well. Everyone looked between themselves and the gate wondering what their plans were for the object. Arcadios sighed as he stepped forward and looked at the gate seeing the two indents where two small objects would fit.

"What does it do?" asked Erza.

"The Eclipse Portal was designed to go back in time and that is what we will do." The others stared in surprise before looking at the knight.

"What are you planning on doing once you have?" questioned Lucy. Something told her this was wrong, that it was bad.

"We will travel back four hundred and seven years…and kill Zeref before he becomes immortal."

Natsu felt his eyes grow wide and Saya shiver beside him. Did that mean they could kill him? He found himself wondering if it was sincerely true or if they were missing a great detail – and he knew that not only those of FairyTail were, but those of the kingdom were as well had missed something very important. Saya looked uncomfortable and he gripped her wrist while Lucy stood beside him seething in silence – there was something wrong.

"And how do you intend on making that portal activate?" he shouldn't have asked, but he needed to know.

"That's very simple…"

There was a clink of a step and Natsu looked up to see Arcadios standing before him. He eyed him up and down before meeting his eyes and sighed as he glanced to Saya then at Yukino and Lucy. Natsu put things together as best he could – something connected the four of them for some reason. He stared Arcadios down and the man smiled.

"We intend to use you Natsu Dragneel and you Saya Dragnoir – the two of you are going to open the portal," he said.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

The knight stared at Natsu as he bared his teeth at him. Arcadios sighed and shook his head as he considered how to make this more understandable for them – naturally he figured how he'd presented it was worse than it was. The others with the two Dragon Slayers seemed to think so. He glanced at the boy again.

"Let me rephrase that – the two of you are the very last of the Tome-Gate Magic users. We need to use the charms that are on your bands and some of your blood in order to open the gate and then we'll go back in time and kill Zeref and this world will be better," he said.

"Do you know what that could do?!" everyone looked at Saya.

"Make the world better? Easier?" she shook her head.

"No! Entire countries could vanish, people, magic guilds! Places that sprung up because Zeref exists in this world now – there has to be other ways to kill him," Saya stated.

"There isn't…not even one of his demons could kill him." Natsu felt his fists clench.

"I refuse…" he looked at the boy.

"You have to! This is for the betterment of Fiore! For the world!" the boy shot him a look.

"First of all I'm Japanese you jackass! Secondly I've seen enough time paradoxes to know by messing with this crap you'll only destroy things. There is another way to kill Zeref…just….give it time…" Arcadios looked at him.

"I heard of your last name – Dragneel…your father was from Fiore…are you telling me that you refuse because of your mother's linage alone?" he asked.

"No! I'm telling you that this won't end well!" Natsu looked at the man who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you have a responsibility and as for that other way…how do you know about it? And secondly how are you sure that it would work given time? What if we don't have time?" Natsu growled.

"There is time….Zeref has been in hiding for this long….how do you think he'll be? Just pop up and be all "I'm taking over the world now!" I doubt it. If anything I bet he's waiting," he said. Everyone was looking at him in confusion while Saya looked at Arcadios.

"What we're trying to get you to understand is that not even the Immortal are Immortal to a fault unless specific spells have been cast upon them or elixirs have been used. There has to be something that can kill him without you going back in time."

Erza looked at the two of them – were they defending Zeref? She mentally shook herself. No, that wasn't it. Were they scared of something? She sensed fear, she got the idea that something was wrong with them as she watched their body language. Natsu was tense, his body radiated discontent. Saya was nervous, showing it in her eyes while facially she was calm. But why would they be so insistent? She understood not wanting to be used like they so clearly were going to be, but why become so defensive of Zeref? She found herself greatly confused as she looked at Natsu, and at Saya who both seemed unsure.

"Are you both defending him?" Yukino asked.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER DEFEND THAT MURDERER!" Natsu flinched at the words he used and Arcadios sighed.

"All the same the two of you will be useful in this because we no longer require Celestial Wizards to open the portal – those two charms on your bands and your blood. Not much just enough to fill those indentions and after that your free to go," he stated.

"I refuse…I want no part of it! I refused to let someone mess with that time – it'll only bring more heartache!" Natsu kept his eyes on the man.

"Natsu Dragneel…I heard stories about you…they call you the Salamander because of your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is that all true? I saw your Tome-Gate Magic…its very dark…I heard your considerate…kind even but that look you're wearing…is very bloodthirsty…tell me boy…" he got close to Natsu.

"What are you hiding? Do they know? Or is that why you won't come out and say it? Because you know that they won't look at you're the same once it's said?" Natsu hissed at him.

"I…would only hide something…if it meant keeping the ones I loved safe!"

Lucy stared at him as she remembered the things he'd told her. She understood it in levels now and worry settled into her stomach as he stared the knight down. It was as this was happening that there was the sound of people running. Everyone turned in time to be greeted with a good sixty or more knights. Standing next to those knights was a short old man in a monk like attire. Everyone turned to look at him as he stepped forward looking at them in questioning before laying eyes upon Natsu and Saya. He looked to Arcadios and glared.

"What are you mad?! You cannot possibly expect me to let this happen!" the man exclaimed.

"Darton, listen this is for the betterment of Fiore! Its right! We have a chance! Those two right there are Tome-Gate Magic users! We can open the portal and kill Zeref before he becomes immortal!" Darton, the small monk-like man looked at where Arcadios pointed at Natsu and Saya.

"Arcadios…you are under arrest! For treason against Fiore!" knights swarmed the man and everyone stepped back.

The group began backing away and then Darton turned to them. He looked at the rose haired dragon slayer and the black haired girl next to him and felt himself left with no choice.

"ARREST NATSU DRAGNEEL AND SAYA DRAGNOIR! THEY'RE CRUTIAL TO HIS PLANS!"

None of them could get to Natsu or Saya fast enough. Saya was put on the ground, Natsu on his knees with a sword at his throat. They kept them in place and as they did Gajeel shot forward as Natsu breathed flames at the knights shocking them as Saya shot out particles of metal. Almost instantly the two captured Dragon Slayers let out a sharp scream as the sun at the gate glowed. Darton looked on while shaking his head as he came to look at Natsu who was still barely awake and looking at him with a glower.

"Magic around the gate is absorbed – I would have told you not to use it but I can't have you using your magic against my guards," he said.

"Damn you old man…" he sighed.

"Take them away and remove the others from the palace!" Lucy went to the man as one of the guards began picking up Saya and Natsu weakly tried to get loose. The others were held at point of the blade until the guards had carried both of them away. Lucy glared at the small man.

"You can't just arrest them! They've done nothing wrong!" she snapped.

"They're both Tome-Gate magic users, the last ones…I hate to just lock them up but leaving them out and about isn't going to work."

"They're our friends, please sir just let them go! We'll keep them out of this just don't do this to them!" Lucy begged.

"I cannot girl. How is this…if you win the Grand Magic Games I'll speak with the King – he's rather partial to FairyTail so I'll see what can be done. Until then I'm sorry they're being kept under watch." With that the man left them standing there.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Gray.

"Damn it…" Lucy's legs gave out and she felt tears run down her cheeks. Why was she so damn weak? Here was a chance to protect both Natsu and Saya and she failed.

"Lucy?" she looked at Erza.

"I'm so weak I can't even protect him or Saya – I could have done something…" she shook her head.

"You saw what happened when they tried to get loose right? It would have been the same result." She came and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"We'll get them back," said Gray.

"What?" he nodded.

"We need to tell the others. Come on! Hurry!"

Gray kept a glare on his face as they ran down the corridors, out of the palace doors and down the stairs, out of the garden they went before they raced through the streets. Their hearts hammered in their chests as they thought about the games, about the Dragon graveyard, the eclipse project, Arcadios's plans to use both Natsu and Saya to open the portal, Lucy felt tears burn her eyes as she considered what could potentially happen if they didn't get to them as soon as possible – what could go wrong. She gritted her teeth refusing to cry when now Natsu needed her – Saya needed her. She turned a corner and they all burst into the hotel door.

Everyone in there jumped, startled by their out of breath states and their fearful stares. Markarov stepped forward, surveying his children's eyes and knowing that Natsu and Saya weren't with them – a small spark of fear went through him as he looked at Lucy's tearful eyes. He knew then that it was bad and ushered them in quickly. Everyone stared at them – Gajeel looking sick with himself while Happy was crying, Wendy seemed completely unsure, she had remained silent under Carla's orders but now she wished she'd done something out of character for once in her life.

"Natsu and Saya have been captured," Gajeel said bluntly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Markarov's voice boomed and everyone covered their ears.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Romeo.

"They're a part of this plan to go back four hundred and seven years and murder Zeref before he becomes immortal…they…this knight Arcadios wants to use them to open a portal – Natsu refused as did Saya and then this guy…Darton showed up and arrested Arcadios and took Natsu and Saya to make sure they can't be used! But they're in that castle and I get the feeling that they aren't as safe as we think." The others looked at Gray.

"What should we do?" Markarov stepped forward.

"We're getting them back. I will form a team to compete in the Grand Magic Games Finale, and the other team will go and get Saya and Natsu out of there," he said his eyes glowing.

"No one takes a member of FairyTail and gets away with it." They all turned to Mavis who stood there at a table with a glare upon her face.

"So who should go and who should compete?" Markarov looked at everyone.

"My competitors – Erza, Elfman, Juvia, Gray and Laxus. We need all of you there to fight for our place as the winners," he said.

"Agreed…" Gray frowned.

"The people who should go are Mirajane, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, and…" Gray stepped forward.

"I'll go with the rescue group, send in someone else in my place," he said.

"Gray….why would you do that?" he looked at Lucy.

"I owe Natsu a lot…he made me realize some things that are really important…so please master, let me go put Freed in my place!" he pleaded.

"Very well, Lucy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy and Gray will go and get Natsu and Saya out of there."

"ROGER!"

Morning dawned on the stadium and everyone knew that the battle was about to begin. It was in the dungeons of the palace though that Natsu had just opened his eyes. He glanced at Saya who was looking downward at the floor – both knew what it meant being in here, and neither liked it. Someone would come, someone would make them do as they were asked. As if summoned footsteps came and they were greeted by a girl with fair skin, in a cloak with green eyes and pale green hair. She had jade hues to her appearance as she eyed them both. Her eyes softened a bit and she sighed.

This girl introduced herself as Princess Hisui E. Fiore – that meant she was the King's daughter. She spoke to them about what had happened to which Natsu only growled to her about. She stated she understood, but all too soon she them that they were going to have to do what was required of them. She called and four guards came and opened the cell. Natsu lit himself on fire and growled while Saya did very much a similar thing and kept her eyes focused on them. The girl lunged at one guard and she was slung into the wall. Natsu looked to her and then bared his teeth at the one guard.

Hisui stared in awe as the boy lunged at the man and gouged his claws into his shoulders and bit down hard on his shoulder. Never in her life had she seen something that was so feral but so beautiful, the fire sparked blue as he stepped away from the man who was trying to stop his bleeding. The boy swallowed the mouthful of blood and grinned at them as he stood there prepared to fight. One guard stepped back and protected her, but she knew he had no intentions of going after her – his focus was on the guards. She stared as one of them caught him and pinned him in place. He fought back, growling and scratching down the man's arms.

She stared as flecks of blood appears as the boy scratched at the man's face until finally he let out a sharp inhuman roar-like scream when a knife ran across his forearm and the blood was collected into a vial. The girl was done as he was pinned. The moment that they cut Saya Natsu lit himself on fire again and the man above him screamed in terror and pain as the boy sat up and stood, crouched slightly and baring his bloodied fangs at them.

"He's a monster!" said one of the guards. Natsu tilted his head as he stood straight and grinned demonically at them.

Princess Hisui stepped back as the guards ran and the one, who had cut Saya suddenly screamed just as she turned to see the boy's hand reach through the bars of the cell and gouge his claws into his throat. She stared wide eyed as he held the man there and looked him in the eyes, leaving sharp cuts on his throat that were just deep enough to bleed, but not enough to kill. She stared at the restraint, but the ferocity of it all in shock and wonder as she watched Natsu look the man over.

"_So this is…a Dragon Slayer's power….it's amazing…" _her mind was brought back to reality as he stared the man down.

"I'll make you pay for this…your making a big mistake in doing this…just be sure that you know what you're getting yourself into…Hisui-Hime…" he let the guard go and the man ran while Hisui stared at him as he glared her down.

"Your name is Natsu Dragneel…I saw something about you during the games – your match against Sabertooth was remarkable…I'm sorry that there wasn't another choice," she said.

"There are always other choices, but you aren't even trying to find them…your blindly follow what others say and do as their told. I'm sorry that you'll have to watch your own mistakes crush something you love so dearly."

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You'll figure it out eventually."

AT THE STATDIUM….

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" everyone cheered as the teams got ready to go – team FairyTail took note of the tension in the air and Erza looked at the others.

"This is it…we cannot lose…"

"UNDERSTOOD."

Down the streets of Croucus ran a group of FairyTail wizards towards the palace prison entrance. They all had one thing in mind – getting Natsu and Saya out of there before something happened. Lucy took a deep breath hoping that somehow she could make sure that somehow everyone got out of there alive. She took a deep breath as they finally reached the entrance to find it guarded and themselves stuck as they considered their options. Wendy eyed the four guards wondering if they should risk just taking them out, but when she looked at Mirajane she had a smirk on her face and an idea in mind as she moved and looked at the guards before transforming into one herself.

Lucy blinked then smirked as she huddled with two cats and Wendy under the long garment. Gajeel and Lilly took to the sky and managed to find a way in through the top in the arch way that lead to the door via a skylight. They landed quietly and hid behind a pillar as Mirajane, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla snuck pass the guards with little trouble. Sighing in relief they moved away and hid behind a pillar themselves while Mirajane turned back and slowly lead the way beside Wendy through the doors and down a stairwell. As they moved along Wendy began sniffing out the area where Natsu and Saya were. Carla, Happy, and Lilly were keeping a bird's eye view out for them as Gray and Lucy kept look out for any guards while Mira looked for indicators.

Wendy continued sniffing the air, finding hundreds of different scents present – how had Natsu done this? She was bombarded with scents. Gajeel was fairing a bit better searching for a scent that reminded him a brimstone and roses. He grinned when he caught a trace of brimstone, and then the scent of roses followed. He called out to the others who began their run down the flight of stairs and towards where the scent was coming from.

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Gray.

"Positive, I'd know that scent of brimstone and roses anywhere…but…" Lucy looked at him.

"What?" she questioned, worry filling her.

"I smell blood too…a good bit of it."

They increased their running – leaping steps as they went. Wendy landed first with Lucy right behind her and the others not far behind. She finally caught the two's scents and ran for them in hopes that she wasn't being led wrong. Everyone rounded a corner cautiously as possible while they continued running until the scent of blood was evident to everyone. They stopped at the cell two down from the one that Gajeel said the scent was coming from and then they saw a flush of fire and cautiously walked towards the cell.

"Natsu?"

{Chapter 18: Cloaked Shadows – END}

Author's Note: Good things to come…and a good many fights and answers…hehehe #-#

Thanks to all my readers! You're awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{A gate, a maze, questions, any answers? Are they even ready to hear them?

"What did Zirconis mean when he mentioned that he remembered you?"}

Chapter 19: Shush

Arigatou Nakamas!


	19. Chapter 19: Shush

Chapter 19: Shush

Dark jade looked up as Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Natsu came over the bars looking relieved when he saw them there. It was good for him and Saya he supposed. Looking at Lucy he grinned as Wendy went pale. He glanced her way and then looked at Gajeel and remembered something. He brushed his face, knowing that the blood had remained there from earlier. They looked between one another as Saya came to the bars feeling some ease as well. It was as Lucy looked them over that she noticed the blood on Natsu.

"What happened?! Did they do something to you two?" she asked.

"They got our blood – already gave back the charms it seems…this is from them fighting Natsu over getting blood…he scratched the hell out of one guy and bit the other one – I don't know how he's faring though." Natsu glanced to the side.

"I bit him in the shoulder near his neck – I might have bitten him to hard but I wasn't planning on letting them just do whatever they pleased…we're okay other than a cut or two," he said.

"Can someone get us out of here?!" Gajeel stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

"Got it little miss…" he bit into the bars chewing them down until a large enough hole was made for them to step through.

Natsu stretched himself out feeling much better once he was out of that cell. He looked around himself and took note of the area knowing that they had a long way to go before they were out of the area and clear of the castle. He had no desire to be within five thousand feet of that portal if they opened it.

"Let me see the cuts," said Wendy.

"Sure…" she looked at the one on Natsu's arm and checked it feeling some kind of satisfaction in knowing that it wasn't as deep as she thought.

"They aren't deep, but I'll heal them so they don't get infected," she said.

As Wendy set to healing them Gray eyed Natsu. He had bitten someone? Then why was there so much blood on his mouth when they'd shown up. As if reading his mind he brushed his mouth again and showed his fangs, still a bit smudged with blood he noted, the corner of his mouth was as well. He looked at Saya who flexed her arm as she took note of the others watching her and then Natsu as he thanked Wendy who smiled while he placed a hand on her head. As they finally decided to find a way out there was a rumble and seconds later the ground gave way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THE GROUND ALWAYS GIVING WAY?!"

The fall was decidedly long until Natsu saw the ground coming and made a burst of fire come up to hopefully help somewhat. Saya also put in her particles and somehow that managed to break everyone's falls. Happy looked at them as they landed fairly well and heard the area above them close. Natsu sighed as they looked around the dimly lit cavern they were in. he made a noise of distaste as the stench of death caught his attention and he looked at the others who also noticed it. They looked at the remains around them of human corpses, some a little fresher than most would like to admit. Some looked around while others covered their eyes. Saya looked to Natsu who nodded and moved towards a corpse who happened to have what appeared to be a book on hand of some kind.

"AH! NATSU!" he looked at Lucy as he kicked the book away from the body and looked back at her.

"What? I'm trying to see if that journal has anything in it about where in the hell we are!" he went over and picked it up before glancing at the words written in it.

"Well? Anything?" he groaned.

"I picked a good use of words – this place is called Hell Palace. Apparently no one leaves here because the book is dated about four months ago…" Wendy looked at the corpse.

"Then how is that body still in such good condition?" she asked.

"The moisture…probably some kind of mineral around here that preserves a body for a longer period of time." He flipped through the book again and glanced at the others when they grew quiet.

"What?!" most shook their heads while Gray looked at the boy as he continued trying to find something on the place they were in.

"What did Zirconis mean when he said he remembered you Natsu?" he asked.

He went still as everyone's attention fell upon him. His shoulders tensed briefly as he tried to think of something, anything to say that would keep them from asking too much at the time being. Natsu and Saya both weren't prepared to answer that. None of them wanted to remember it and by asking such a question they had been left with nothing but a few small threads to answer with. Natsu gulped as he stood with his back facing them still and Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me…he knew you – he compared you to the zero and first generation Dragon Slayers, he talked about where you're from…answer me…" Natsu looked down.

"Dragons have long memories – if he was at the village when those Dragons attacked….it would make sense he would remember me or my dad." Gray bristled.

"That's not good enough! I've known for a while now that you and Saya both are hiding something! So what is it? What are you not talking about?!" he snapped.

"Now isn't the time nor is it the place to get riled up!" he turned on Gray and marched up to him, gripping him by his shirt.

"You're covering again! I want an answer Natsu!" the rose haired boy looked down before pushing him back.

Should he answer? Should he do this now? Maybe just a bit of the truth would suffice? Was that even a plausible thing to consider? So many questions ran through his mind as he tried to think of what to do or say. Saya wasn't speaking, she was leaving this to him to decide and in knowing that he realized it was indeed up to him to give them an answer that could sate their curiosity until this was something they could calmly and rationally explain. He sighed and looked down.

"Alright…I'll give you a small explanation – I get the feeling that things aren't going to be hidden forever…or much longer so I'll give you _one _explanation." Gray thought for a minute.

"Fine…what's your explanation?"

Natsu sighed as he reached up and tugged off his scarf before moving the collar of his shirt out of the way. His eyes fell upon theirs as they looked at the scar seeing it meant that they were going to get an answer about it soon enough and Saya stood silently hoping that she wouldn't have to give them much more than that for now. It took a lot for either of them to speak of it let alone just show those scars to someone. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"The reason we never talk about who gave us these scars is…kind of personal…" Gajeel huffed.

"Come on out with it," he said.

"It's kind of sad you know? We just trusted the wrong person I guess…" everyone looked at each other in questioning.

"The wrong person? Natsu what are you talking about?" he looked at Mira and smiled a bit.

"My best friend….tried to kill me."

Everyone of them froze in shock as he glanced down still holding his scarf in his hands. It was something none of them had expected. Saya was standing still, shaking on the inside. Natsu was the one who received the worst out of it in her opinion because he had looked at that person like he was an older brother, and ultimately he'd betrayed him.

"Your…best friend?" asked Wendy.

"Yea…he was like my older brother…we were always around each other – myself, Saya, him and two others…the day everything happened…was because he led one dragon there…and then he attacked us…my best friend, someone I trusted everything too, someone I never believed would do this…caught one of us in the chest with a blade made of black magic, one in the side, the shoulder and myself in the throat. But when I woke up…I was healed, so was Saya but the other…two were gone…"

"So he healed you? After he tried to kill you why?" asked Gray. Natsu looked down.

"He said to me….if I become dark…please kill me…I said I couldn't because he'd never become that way and then seven days later….Acnologia showed up in our village…" Gajeel stared.

"Did you just say Acnologia lead the attack?! Why?" Natsu shook his head.

"We aren't sure…we think it was because he knew we could be a threat. Ultimately I failed to do one thing that could have kept it from happening…because my friend….he lead Acnologia to the village somehow…"

Lucy felt warmth on her face and realized she was crying. Natsu fixed his scarf and looked around the area they were in as the tension began to drain and was replaced with mixed feelings. Gray was wondering if he should have asked Natsu a question like this when it clearly hurt more than he'd realized. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and went to looking around the area in questioning while trying to deal with the information that was still out.

"No wonder you're so tense all the time," said Lilly.

"What does that mean?" he gave the black exceed a look of confusion.

"I just noticed – you're on the defensive continuously about a lot of things. You feel the need to protect yourself and keep things at bay…you find yourself unable to understand things and that means that you're afraid of what might happen if you let someone just close enough," he stated. Natsu glanced at him.

"Maybe…I guess I have a reason to huh? Getting slashed in the throat by your best friend and left for dead only to be saved by the same person who tried to kill you…its really insane…I don't even…no I do know why he did it…I remember that much…" he started to walk and they followed. Saya trailing behind them a bit.

"What do you think his reason was?" asked Carla while she flew next to Happy.

"Because he wants me to kill him." The others went rigid as he continued walking.

"Wait you mean he intends for you to murder him?" inquired Lilly.

"Yes…" Happy flew a head a bit.

"No worries Lilly! Natsu is the nicest person I've ever known – he took care of me and always treats me really well and the others around him…Natsu is so nice I bet even that Black Wizard guy would turn good if he met him!" Natsu smiled faintly.

"Happy…" the blue cat smiled as he went to Natsu who watched him.

"So you wouldn't kill your old best friend right? You would let him live and help him understand that he's been forgive right?" said the blue exceed.

Natsu remained quiet, eyes downcast as he stood there with his back to the others. The blue exceed frowned and flapped his wings a bit as he looked at the rose haired Dragon Slayer. Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Lilly and Carla watched as well wondering what was happening while Saya stood back watching her friend.

"Natsu? Come on I'm right aren't I? You would never kill someone whose your friend right?"

Happy flapped a moment longer as Lilly stared as he realized what the answer was going to be when he saw Natsu's hands ball into fists and his body tremble. He looked away and tried not to think about it until finally Happy looked at him in questioning.

"Natsu…you wouldn't ….right?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"No Happy…" the blue exceed smiled.

"I'm glad you…" red eyes looked at him.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

The blue exceed stared at his friend in questioning and fear as Natsu felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Gray who stared at him in confusion. Mirajane just eyed him as Gajeel looked to the side and Lucy stared on knowing that even though it hurt to hear she didn't have a right to tell him not to.

"That doesn't sound like you…Natsu you aren't a killer so why would…" he looked away from him.

"Because remember? He asked me to kill him – I didn't…look what happened…I have to…it would have been better if I had in the first place…" a sudden clap was heard.

Gray didn't think he'd ever doing anything as brunt forced as he just had when he'd punched Natsu. But the boy hit the ground and he looked at him in questioning as Gray stood there in anger not knowing what to think about the boy before him. Natsu got himself standing and flames erupted around him.

"Do you really want to fight me Gray? Because if you do I'll make you wish you had chosen differently…" Lucy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him the flames not doing a thing to her.

"Just stop – this isn't something to fight over, there's no reason for us to throw hits at each other about this! Gray its Natsu's choice and you don't have a right to tell him otherwise!" she said.

"Lucy! He's outright telling you he'll kill that person when he finds him! Are you okay with that?" she closed her eyes.

"If I have to be I will be! If you think about it we don't know the full story! We have to think about this from their view….his friend asked him to kill him and I know why! Because he knew what would happen and Natsu tried to remain hopeful that it wouldn't happen and it did! They've paid a price for this both he and Saya so stop! Don't tell him he can't do something that is within his right to decide!"

"You're okay with him being a killer?" Gray asked. She stared at him as she closed her eyes and a hand rested atop her head.

"Listen…I chose this a long time ago so don't worry okay?" she nodded and the others stared before looking at Gray who shook his head.

"I don't want my best friend turning into a monster because of something as stupid as this when you were JUST KIDS!" Natsu looked at him as the flames vanished and he stepped forward, leaving Lucy to stand there in questioning.

"Who said we were kids when this happened?"

A resounding shock went through them as realization dawned. Natsu and Saya both said it happened when they were younger – but they suspected it happened when they were children because of where they placed the events. The village was destroyed, their parents died, they were hurt by a friend and separated from the others, Igneel and Tempiria found them, they vanished after the two learned Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu came to FairyTail and Saya searched for Natsu until recently. But hearing this made them wonder just who these two people really were.

"Are you saying this was recent? In the past few years? I would have heard of that! I would have remembered that! Someone in the guild would have told us about it!" Gray snapped. Natsu glanced to the side.

"You did hear about it…"

A sudden rumble caught their attention and a bolder dropped from the ceiling above them. Jumping the group ran knowing now they were out of time for questions and answers and Natsu was relieved because they were within seconds of learning something about both he and Saya that could change so much for everyone. He had to hold onto it for a just a few moments longer. He turned skidding to a halt before letting out a roar that burst the large stone from the heat. Saya swallowed the ashes and breathed out before looking above them in questioning. Judging from the way the ceiling looked it made sense that one or more could drop. As they took their breaths though Natsu had to wonder just how much longer Saya and himself could hold off the questions before they just had to belt out the truth.

It scared them a bit to wonder what reactions they'd get. Natsu didn't want to think about having to leave FairyTail – he could never just walk away from all that had happened. He sighed as he looked at the others before giving them a smile as they took recognition of what Natsu was trying to do. He was doing his best to make them feel better and he owned up to his flaws before them as he looked to Gray and gave him a small smile that the Ice Make Wizard accepted as recognition that he knew what he was doing when he said he'd made this choice long before. Gray, like the others, would have accept it. Lucy seemed willing to, but they didn't see Natsu like she did and it did raise the question to his mind. Not hesitating to make them both go blood colored he looked at Natsu and smirked.

"So how many times have you and Lucy done it?" the rose haired Dragon Slayer went blood red as did Lucy who instantly shot him a scowl.

"WE'VE DONE NOTHING YOU PERVERTED ICE FREAK!" Natsu snatched Lucy by the waist and held her back from Gray who put his hands up in defense.

"Just curious because of the touchy feely attitude you two have going between you! I mean hell I was awake when you two were all close and stuff in the room the other night," he said. Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Once I'm just not going to give a damn." He let Lucy go and she grabbed her Etoile Whip.

"Natsu…" Gray stepped back.

"I don't need to do anything because Luce will do it all for me seeing as she hates comments like that and by the way….those are private matters!" Gray stared at him.

"NOT WHEN YOU DO IT IN FRONT OF FREAKING EVERYONE!" he jumped when a blue shining whip hit the ground next to him.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with this Gray?! I don't care if we're trapped in Hell Palace! In the stadium outside or at the guild hall! WHEN YOU CHOSE TO MAKE PERVERTED STATEMENTS LIKE THAT I THINK YOU NEED SOME PUNISHMENT!" Natsu stood off to the side and Gajeel looked at him.

"She's got a few kinks huh?" he asked. Natsu rose an eyebrow.

"She likes playing with my hair…that's about it…" he glanced at the boy.

"Really? Huh…." Mirajane giggled.

"I think you should call off your girlfriend Natsu," she said.

"NATSU! SHE'LL KILL ME!" the Fire Dragon Slayer sighed and then glanced at Lucy.

"I think she needs to blow off some steam so we don't have a repeat of this in an hour." Carla shook her head while Wendy stared questioningly at them. Somehow this would make sense to her when she was older she hoped. Gajeel laughed as Lucy caught Gray with the whip and Happy popped up.

"Lucy's a dominatrix!" the resounding noise of a whip after the comment seemed to solidify the statement even more before Lucy turned to look at Happy.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Natsu sighed as he walked forward and caught the whip before it reached Happy. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"He's just be himself Luce cool off – I think you've tortured Gray enough," he told her while placing a hand on her head.

"When I get out of here…" he shook his head.

"I say we all take a nice long break from the chaos."

Speaking of chaos…A sudden clap of noise caught their attention as a blast of magic shot over their heads. The group tumbled away and into a small cavern only to end up even deep into the cavern. As soon as they looked around Natsu felt a tick mark appear and gritted his teeth at the realization of how much more trouble they were in.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

{Chapter 19: Shush – END}

Author's Note: I'm sorry….I had to put that comment in there – it seemed like something Happy would come up with. Being as crass as he is.

Thanks to my readers you're awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{FairyTail fights, the city of Crocus shakes, and an underground fight begins…but what is the cost of dealing with a group of people who seem to do more than just kill for money?

"I don't care! I'm not giving up! You aren't taking anyone's lives as long as I'm standing!"}

Chapter 20: FairyTail vs. Croucus!

Arigatou Nakamas!


	20. Chapter 20: FairyTail vs Croucus!

Chapter 20: FairyTail vs. Croucus!

In the town, as it exploded with random fights from other guilds and members began dropping stood a guild who had beat the odds again and again since the beginning. Now they were standing still as if put on pause and the crowds were questioning them sincerely – had they given up? Had they lost their will to fight because of the team change up? Many had wondered what happened to Natsu and Saya, but their minds were on the fact that Team FairyTail had just dropped two more points and into second place under Sabertooth.

"ARE THEY GIVING UP? IS FAIRYTAIL FINISHED?"

"_NOW!" _

Their eyes flashed open and they darted, splitting up into different areas as they ran away from their starting point and went in search of their foes. Laxus ran down the street, listening to the words of someone very important as he went, on another area ran Juvia, not far from her was Erza, then Elfman and Freed ran the length past them to where someone was speaking to him to go. Standing on a balcony edge was the barefoot, thirteen year old form of the first master of FairyTail – Mavis Vermillion, also known as the Fairy Tactician.

"Rufus Lore will be in the Library, I leave him to you Freed! Erza stay hidden – strike when you must. Elfman! I leave the smaller ones to you! Find them and deplete their numbers! Juvia, find Chelia and Lyon make sure to wipe them out! Laxus that God Slayer is near here take him down and any others that you see while you're at it!"

"_ROGER!" _

As Markarov watched Mavis direct his children his mind wandered to what was happening with Natsu and the others. Were they okay? Did they get caught? Were they in a fight? He hoped everyone was okay. Despite all the chaos that rose haired brat caused him he still couldn't help but treat him like his own son and love him all the same even though he was completely insane. He looked at the others who were cheering, not just for those they could see but for those unseen and he nodded as he thought.

"A battle fought on two fronts…seems fitting for a Guild planning on making a comeback," he said.

Down in Hell Palace however, it felt more like a game of tag. Natsu flipped in time to miss the attack directed at him. His eyes focused on the person standing in a face cover and traditional ninja attire – two large blades on his back that favored axes was his most prominent feature. He sighed and looked at the man knowing he was not going to be entertaining to deal with. A woman in pink was going after Saya and Lucy who were doing their best to tag team the woman. He looked at the others who were quite occupied. The man blocked his attack and he frowned knowing that he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"_Why do I get the wackos?"_

He felt his mind supplement the answer but he had little time to think about it as he was back to moving away from the man swinging blades at him and yelling that they were all sinners who would be executed. Natsu rolled his eyes as he jumped off the man's blade and spat a ball of fire at him. It wasn't a miss, the man yelped as it seared into his leg. Natsu smirked as he crouched and the man eyed him. Something about the boy slightly bothered him and it had little to do with him being a criminal in his eyes. It was something on a much more animalistic level. A roar went off and the man was knocked over as Natsu leapt up and knocked him in the head before jumping backwards.

The man now realized what it was about – the boy sent him a wild smirk and it made sense to him now. The person before him wasn't quite a person, not even remotely human as he had sensed before there was something _different _about him. He paused as Natsu readied himself for another attack and looked at him in the way a beast would when it had caught sight of prey. He gulped as flames erupted and instead of a fiery blast he received the most excruciating noise he had ever heard. Everyone froze as a loud inhuman, but very human-like roar filled the cave.

Lucy covered her ears and the others did the same as the Garou Knights cowered and flinched. Saya took this as a chance to stop them and slid through the ranks. She stood behind Natsu and with a deep breath in opened her mouth.

"TIME DRGON ROAR!"

The ground shook and the two Dragon Slayers split up and circled over to the others as the ceiling came down and separated them momentarily. Natsu took in a breath realizing he hadn't used that in some time as the others stayed put while he caught his own breath and Saya eyed the damage before looking at the others. She snapped her fingers and their ears stopped ringing they gave her grateful looks before eyeing Natsu who grinned at them after knowing that they hadn't all been deftend by the sound.

"Well that was fun," he said.

"Speak for yourself I'll have headaches for weeks." Natsu sighed.

"How long will it take for them to melt through that?" Lilly looked at him.

"A few hours. I say we move," he said.

"Move…or get some answers from them?" they stared at Natsu and the black exceed looked him over.

"Are you telling me that you want to get involved with them? We just barely escaped!" he said. Natsu nodded.

"There's too strong a stench of decay down here so I can't pinpoint fresh air – it's probably too far from here. We need some answers." The others looked at him in questioning.

"That's it…he's reverted to stupidity again," said Gray. Dark jade went red at the statement.

"I'm not an idiot Gray…but I can covert you to that state if you so desire…" he looked at Natsu.

"What are you saying?" the boy gave him a blunt look.

"I'm saying don't screw with me right now m'kay ice princess?" Gray glared.

"FLAME BRAIN!" Natsu sighed.

"NOT NOW FROSTY!"

"Alright…we've officially hit the cross roads," said Saya.

"No, they're always like this." She shook her head.

"Natsu!" he looked at her.

"What?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Should we keep going?" he looked back at the rock.

"They'll catch up won't they?" Lilly nodded.

"I don't doubt it."

"Then for now we'll keep going…"

As they walked the group of FairyTail Wizards looked for any signs of an exit – all the while being alert for the group of nutcases that decided they needed to die. Natsu took a deep breath and looked around them knowing that he so dearly desired to yell at the top of his lungs in frustration, but could not. Saya was looking as disgruntled as he was but both were unwilling to simply hand themselves over after all this mess. Natsu looked around before growing and knotting his fingers in his hair. His sense of smell was not doing anything but making him feel ill and the notes of decaying flesh he was get, and though his eyesight was good enough to currently put an owl to shame he knew that it didn't help him that much – his sense of hearing was starting to get on his nerves as well.

Every single, tiny noise made him feel like he was listening to nails on a chalkboard. Did anyone even really get it though? Apparently Saya and Gajeel did – but when the others looked at him as he shook his head and clapped his hands over his ears they realized what was wrong. What was the noise? Why was there so much of it? Natsu tried to block it, thinking he was starting to lose some of his own control Natsu closed his eyes tightly and focused. The noises slithered, they rushed and groaned and he realized what it was finally.

The group paused when his fist collided with a stone sticking out of the ground. He hissed as he snapped the rock in half and focused on trying to keep his mind in focus as he felt realization dawn on him. Lucy had stepped forward slowly and he shook his head and felt his fingers instinctively flex as his claws began to appear. His own instincts were taking over and that was frightening enough – the fact that Lucy was coming over to him was even worse. He stepped back and shook his head again before the girl paused.

"That gate…they've activated it…something's off about it…" Gajeel eyed his stance and felt his eyes go wide.

"Salamander you better reel in those instincts – I don't think we need to see you go wild on us," he said.

"Yea…I'm working on that…" Lucy looked at him and he stepped back as she tried to come to him.

"Natsu…come on…" he shot a hand outwards, leaving deep gouges in the stone by his claws alone. The girl went still in terror before looking at the others who were standing still as possible.

"Just stay still…Salamander you better calm down," Gajeel stated.

Above them in the streets of Croucus battle were raging – Freed slipped his sword close as he left Rufus Lore trapped in a seal that mere minutes later exploded leaving the Sabertooth member down. He huffed and walked away before looking at the screen as he left the library – he only hoped that the others were having as much luck as they were thus far. In the distance an explosion went off and he realized it was Juvia. With a small smile he walked along the streets keeping an eye out for the weaker members as he went.

FairyTail was going to win this final battle _on both fields! _There would be no questioning that, no doubts or staring in confusion – it was be clear, brutal and direct as they always were, and he could not wait to see the look on the other's faces. Even though he found Natsu and the others a little frustrating he could never truthfully hate them.

It was however, a situation in Hell Palace as Saya eyed her long- time friend and knew exactly why he was on edge – the gate's energy was so powerful she could feel it in her fingertips and the ends of her hair. Deep inside her body was screaming that she needed to follow Natsu's example and be prepared for a battle, people were trying to kill them, they were trying to cause utter chaos unknowingly by going back in time and her mind was whole heartedly agreeing with her. She bit her lip and tried to think of what to do for him as Lucy stared at the boy in fear.

Natsu felt his body tremble as he tried to think of what to do – he felt completely isolated, and the sensation that plagued him from his memories of Tenrou Island assaulted him once more. He kept his eyes down knowing what was happening. He felt that sadistic, burning desire to hunt down what was making him feel this way and _slaughter _anyone in his way. But he knew better, and he kept struggling with it when he felt the eyes of the others on him. His mind reeled at what they were staring at and tried to think of what had happened.

"Salamander…" he felt a chill go through him.

"Gray….just be ready okay," said Mirajane. He looked at his friend as the boy shook visibly in what he suspected was anticipation.

"No! Don't do anything! Just stay still." They looked at Saya, she looked pale.

"What's going on?" the rose haired Dragon Slayer in front of them repressed a growl.

"It's that damn gate….its making my instincts go into overdrive." Lucy looked at him.

"Natsu…listen…"

"Lucy! Don't!" snapped Gray.

She walked slowly keeping her breathing calm and her pace steady. She hadn't ever thought in her entire life that she would have approach Natsu of all people as if he was a caged animal. Yet, when she began to get closer she realized that he was baring his teeth at her, he didn't really have a choice – his mind was clear and he knew who was present, but everything around him was making his instincts throw everything else away. She took a deep breath and steadily Lucy walked her final steps and reached out her hands. Fingers brushed against warm skin and into silky rose hued hair as she pulled him into her arms and she felt him hit the ground.

Gray and the others stared as Lucy held onto him and his arms wrapped around the girl in a shaking embrace. Saya breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at them being thankful that Natsu had requested the girl to come with them. She had a feeling that he knew if something like this happened the blonde wizard would be able to hold him back. The others were dumbfounded minus Gajeel who looked on at the two teenagers with a shake of his head knowing what had happened. Mirajane stared at them in questioning before eyeing Gajeel who was wearing a smirk.

"What just happened?" asked Wendy.

"Rule of Dragons – they cannot harm their mates. It's a binding magic. Lucy hasn't been marked, but she most certain already belongs to him in some form. Maybe a first kiss or because they understand each other more than others…whatever the reason Lucy knows that Natsu can't harm her." Mira stared at the two.

"Marked…as in…" Gajeel smiled.

"Our teeth aren't just for show She-Devil. Remember how Natsu said he bit that guard?" he asked.

"I didn't think…" Saya nodded.

"He tore into him like it was nothing…I've seen things like that before…a fight between Dragon Slayers is just as bad as a fight between two Dragons. But yea, Gajeel is right Natsu can't hurt her," she said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she looked at Gray who was eyeing the two as Lucy kept her hold on Natsu.

"Yea…I'm shaking too…and I'm struggling to keep myself in check because this is dangerous…" Saya looked down a bit.

"You okay?"

Their attention was drawn to Natsu as he stood himself up and took a moment to keep his nerves calmed as he started blocking out the noises. However, as he did this a sound of movement caught his attention – they had just enough time to dodge the outward explosion of the ground beneath them when the group of Assassins came from the hole and began their attack once more upon them. Lucy and Wendy rolled before hitting the ground hard as they tried to reason how they'd gotten to them so soon.

The man with the large blades upon his back swung at Natsu who flipped out of his way and landed in a crouch as Gray took on the man with the fishing rod. His eyes glanced towards Saya who with the girls were fighting the two females from the group. The man swung again and Natsu dodged it again as he tried to think about what could get them away from the others. His scream wouldn't work a second time – and that left him with very few options. Saya shot at one of the females with an attack and it hit her square in the chest before knocking her backwards. Mere minutes later Natsu pelted the man with fire, planning on catching him off guard. They skipped and jumped around before being put back to back with each other. Natsu and Saya looked to one another wondering if they could even possibly fight these people in the spaces they were in – one strong hit and they would be running from falling stones.

Gray managed to get the upper hand with his opponent but it was short lived when he was flung backwards and the others were left in shock as they were blown backwards by the group. Natsu snatched Lucy up and rolled with her as they hit the ground and began to stand almost instantly. The others were laughing, making harsh remarks that the criminals were all as weak as others against them. Natsu stood and lit himself aflame as they watched him – the leader seemed curious about his actions before he darted to him. Saya looked at him before nodding to herself as she gathered her thoughts and began to cause rise to the particles in the air.

"Your interesting boy! I'll give you that!" the bladed man stated this as Natsu dealt him a swift kick.

"Who are you anyways?!" the man laughed. He swung his blades and narrowly caught Natsu in the side. He gripped the small cut and he watched the other.

"I'm Kama, the leader of the Garou Knights – the Assassins who dwell in Hell Palace and dispose of the sinners who dwell here," he said.

"Magic Assassins…" Natsu skidded back from a hit the man swung at him before standing straight with his eyes focused down as he listened to the man, Kama, laugh.

"What's the matter boy? Scared?" the other shook his head.

"No…I'm not scared….I'm disgusted." The man hummed.

"As you should be – you are a sinner after all. Now that you realize what a bane in the world you are accept your death," he said.

"_I'm sorry…..I wish I could have kept from putting these sins upon you too….Natsu…" _

He shook his head and lit his fists on fire as he glanced up at the man who stared at him in surprise. His eyes growing wide as Natsu looked at him in realization as blood red eyes stared him down from under rose bangs.

"I'm not scared of you….what repulses me isn't myself…no…" he lit himself on fire and began a steady walk towards the man.

"Oh? Then what does?" Kama asked him. Natsu looked at him and bared his fangs at the man.

"People like you….who things its okay to kill so willingly. It eats away at your own hearts…devours the emotions and asphyxiates the soul….and you call me a sinner." Kama narrowed his eyes.

"Because you are – I smell it on you boy….blood…and I see it in your eyes – things you're hiding from the others because you don't want to show them what you are," he stated.

"Do you desire me to confess my sins?"

"All should repent before death! Sinners must be held accountable! It is justified," Kama told him this and Natsu felt a smile appear on his face.

"Then I will…show you my demons…"

The others stared as scalding heat filled the area they were in and black and blood red flames spiraled around Natsu as he lunged at the leader of the Garou Knights. The man blocked, and dodged, but it did little to help him as the fire breather grasped his clothes and swung him outwards knocking him against a wall and startling the others as he crouched and breathed out a growl like sound as he stared the man down. The other knights, seeing their leader having been tossed like a ragdoll stared at the boy who now stood and shot them a withering glare – his eyes weren't human. They looked wicked, demonic even. Gray looked to Mirajane as her transformation appeared and she kicked one of the females square in the stomach and knocked her against a wall.

Saya gathered her particles and shot them outwards, catching a few of the Garou members before looking at Gajeel who called he was taking out the man with acid magic. Her eyes turned to Natsu who grinned wickedly as he stared the leader down feeling a sadistic thrum in his body as he looked at the man who was watching him in fear as he realized what he was seeing. The boy before him watched steadily, almost stalking him in a predatory fashion as he pressed back into the stone behind him and the boy got closer.

"W-What are you...?" Kama asked him this and the boy tilted his head.

"Is something wrong? I thought that you were going to execute us sinners?" the man trembled as he eyed the boy.

"You're…not a sinner…" Natsu grinned enough to bare his fangs at the man.

"Then what am I?" the man stared, shaking as terror overrode his supposed sense of justice.

"Your…..YOUR A MONSTER! A DEMON! YOU BELONG HERE IN HELL!"

Natsu smiled wider and looked the man over as he shook beyond control. He felt it – he knew he was in danger as the boy watched him intently. The others had frozen and thoroughly been knocked across the area because of their pause. The FairyTail Wizards watched their friend as he settled himself balancing on the balls of his feet as he looked at the man with black and blood red flames circling him. Happy watched his best friend and wondered what was happening as were the others as they watched him. Saya stood not far from him increasing the fear the still conscious man was feeling as he looked at Natsu and then glanced at Saya before his eyes were directed back to the boy.

"A monster? A demon? I see….are you still certain you can kill me? Because I have to admit – you wouldn't be the first…but they've always failed to." the man stuttered as he tried to find an answer.

"Who are you….who…" the black flames shot red and orange as they normally would.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel….and I'm a FairyTail Wizard…so are the others here. So tell me do you want to face us?" the man seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I WILL KILL ALL SINNERS WHO OOPOSE THE KINGDOM OF FIORE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THEY ARE FROM FAIRYTAIL OR NOT! YOUR GUILD IS DONE FOR, YOU ARE DONE FOR YOU MONSTER!"

"Wrong answer."

The man screamed as flames lit him ablaze. Natsu reached outwards and with a swift uppercut they heard a crack and the man fell lip to the ground as he stood and the fire vanished. They looked around them noticing that the other members of the Garou Knights were not moving and took that as their chance to run while above them disaster played its hand in the finale of the Grand Magic Games.

Erza glared at the leader of Mermaid Heel. Kagura Mikazuchi struck at her and she blocked it hoping for the others safety as she kept putting up blocks and fighting back while the rest of the town exploded around her in various battles between FairyTail and the last few remaining guild members of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth. The other guilds were demolished, FairyTail was in the lead and Sabertooth was just about hopeless at this point. The red haired queen of the fairies smiled at Kagura before knocking her backwards. It was as she did though that someone came behind them and blasted them both. She turned to see none other than Minerva standing there and rage overtook her.

"You…" the woman laughed.

"The two of you fight – I'll go against the winner…because…well…we Kings only feast upon the finest of things like Mermaids and the flapping wings of Fairies."

{Chapter 20: FairyTail vs. Croucus! – END}

Author's Note: Alright, so…chapter 21 should be up soon. I decided not to dwell on the other fights because most of us know about them and much more interesting things are taking place underground ne? So, now we'll be shifting from time to time until the gang gets out of Hell Palace.

Also, things may get way off character soon for Natsu. I intend to show some of the real secrets soon enough – so, strap in, pay attention and don't…miss...a…bit.

Thanks to my readers – you guys are incredible!

NEXT TIME…

{Finding an exit and seeing something rather strange where they land the group is faced with a secret that two of them believed to be long since buried and forgotten. However, not all is just as black and white as an old photograph is…the reasons are simplistic, but the answers are forged in levels of fear.

"Why does this have your name in it..."?}

Chapter 21: Strike Back


	21. Chapter 21: Strike Back

Chapter 21: Strike Back

Hours, upon hours now they were certain they had been walking. Natsu had managed to catch a scent of fresh air and what he said smelled like paper to which they had asked what his meaning of that was – but failed to get a response as he began trying to locate the area where the fresh air was and where the scent of paper was. Finally being able to rely on his senses was a godsend to him and the other two Dragon Slayers who could pinpoint things easier – however, at this point they weren't going to be simply relying on a sense of smell to get them anywhere. Natsu was positive that if they did that then it would be something they repeated continuously as they searched for the location that had given them a bit of hope.

While using their sense of hearing which Saya had stated was above the normal for even animals most of the time as they listened, watched and followed the scent of the parchment and old leather bindings before catching the glimmer of a candle. Seeing the small flame Natsu followed its scent and they rounded a corner and ended up at a heavy wooden door with thick black iron bindings on it. Gajeel looked at the door and grinned.

"I was getting hungry," he said as they looked at the iron lock on the door.

"Well get to chewing! We need to get in there!" he looked to Saya who was watching him.

"Yea, yea…keep your clothes on Clicker," he stated. Saya fumed.

"I AM NOT GRAY YOU BAKA METAL HEAD!"

Natsu sighed as Gajeel went to work on the iron lock and with a few grinding crunches the lock was gone and the door swung open. The strong smell of ink, parchment, old leather, candle wax and dust went by them as a faint breeze went through the small hallway. The group looked at the entry way and slowly entered in caution while searching for what they hoped could lead to an exit. They rounded a corner and entered a large room full from the ceiling to the floor in shelves stacked with small containers, books, wooden trunks and objects from another era.

They stared at the portraits that were present – some baring guilds from the past and others of notable historical figures. As they searched the area for any identifications of where they were. The group split up and looked through the shelves, searching for anything on not only their location but also on anything about the Eclipse Portal. Their eyes traced the areas and hoped that something came up. As they walked Mirajane stumbled upon a plate on a bookshelf – almost as an identification marker with a Guild symbol on it.

The mark was a Dragon curled around a Cross holding a sword in its right claw. It was old, ancient by what she could tell. Mira rose an eyebrow and slowly looked at the items upon the shelf. There were a few books, files, a small container, and what looked to be a dagger with the Guild's mark branded into the metal. In curiosity she reached up and grabbed the item nearest to her which happened to be a small leather book with metal clasping it shut. She flipped it open and began to read wondering if perhaps this guild had a connection to the Eclipse Portal.

"Do you really think we'll find anything?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know, but if we can get a better idea of what they have planned then we'll be able to prepare for a counter attack if needs be." The Sky Dragon Slayer looked down.

"Do we have to fight them?" she questioned. Natsu looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Well…if we do then we have nothing to worry about – we're FairyTail and we're known for overcoming the odds." Wendy looked at him as he scanned the shelves.

"I wonder…what do think this place is? Their Archives?" Saya glanced to Lucy.

"Most likely…but I doubt they'd put anything in here on the Eclipse Project when it's pretty obvious that it's being kept silent from everyone else," she stated.

"Oh…"

As they continued searching – Mirajane found herself entrapped by the documents she was reading. It was centered around a guild that had been part of the Dragon Civil War. There were five members listed as a unity guild under Fiore – they were born in the outer country and trained in three forms of magic that allowed them to become remarkable fighters in battles. Each one was personally first of all – a Dragon Slayer, secondly they were gifted with Tome-Gate Magic. She read through the history, the details of what they did – that they were used against Dragons and monsters. However, something was wrong because these five members names weren't mentioned until finally the end when the ink changed from black to red.

Her eyes scanned the information, and then there was an image of the Guild's crest prior to vanishing during an attack on the village that five of them had grown up in. After this they disappeared, but since then for those who somehow had lived four hundred and seven years ago and were still alive had stated that they'd witnessed the group of five members across the world, but most importantly – in Fiore. Mirajane flipped to the list of them and paused. Her eyes trailing the red markers on two of them that declared them missing, and their locations unknown and then her eyes landed on two of the names.

Mira's eyes grew wide as she read them, and reread them before clutching the small book to her. She knew something about this was going to change things, and considered keeping the information to herself – however, she felt it needed to be known. Therefore she walked towards Gray and Gajeel who were looking at the shelves behind her and held the book out. She watched with a quivering heart before feeling her breath catch as the two stared at the information and then looked towards two certain people in their group.

Gray walked over to the others and allowed Gajeel and Mira to stand not far from him both watching to see what he'll do. The group looked at him in questioning before he held up the book that its cover was only marred with the Guild mark before looking at them. His eyes trained on one person.

"Why does this have your name in it…Natsu?" the boy paused as he watched him.

"What are you talking about?" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"This book that Mira found has your name in it! Clear as day – why?" he asked.

"Gray, I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't know the first thing about that book!" the Ice Make Wizard looked at the boy.

"Natsu…what are you hiding? Saya is in here too so what are you not telling us?" Gray questioned him and Natsu looked down.

"What guild is it from anyways?" Mira stepped forward.

"Drake Crux – a guild that was active as participating warriors in the Dragon Civil War. There were five members and then they vanished during an attack by Dragons on their village." Natsu eyed her.

"Wait…what does that have to do with the fact that our names are supposedly in that book?" Mira narrowed her eyes.

"Because…the guild was around during the Dragon Civil War – four hundred and seven years ago Natsu! So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I don't get what any of you are talking about!" Gray flipped the book open and held up the page that showed the page they mentioned.

"Here look – list of members missing from the Drake Crux Guild – there are three of them and then at the list's top separated by one person…is Natsu Dragneel and Saya Dragnoir," stated Gray.

"I don't know why that's in there! I have nothing to do with that guild!" Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Salamander….you better answer our questions now…."

Natsu stared at them in questioning – what had they found? He'd heard of the Drake Crux Guild many years ago and had nearly forgotten about it. But seeing his name on the list of missing members made his head throb in pain at a memory. How foolish could he be? Why was he keeping secrets? Why were they hiding things from those who were family, Nakama, their most trusted people? Natsu sighed and shook his head before looking at the confused people around him and Saya.

"I don't think you're prepared to hear that answer." Gray frowned as Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"You keep steering us away from these answers…why?" he asked.

"Because I….I'm not sure you'll want the answers I'll give you." Natsu looked down as they watched him and Saya went back to searching.

"Listen…whatever it is we're not going to turn against you or Saya – the two of you are our friends, family and we would never turn our backs on you," Gray stated.

"I agree with Snow Flake here – Salamander I don't know what you think you have to keep from us but we're in this together." Natsu looked down as Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Say…on premise that I had something to do with that guild…that I had some connection to them…what would you say?" Gray glanced at the others as Natsu waited on the answer.

"That we'd like to hear the story behind it when we get the chance," said Mira.

"But what if when you hear it you knew something that might hurt you?" Lucy smiled as she looked to him.

"I'm not sure what you think would be so bad…I mean you can tell us anything you want and we'll listen," she stated.

"Lucy…you have no idea do you? None of you get how dangerous telling someone about this is…permitting you to be dragged into something like this is really not safe…" Gajeel huffed.

"Salamander, since when has anything we've been dragged into been safe?" he asked. Natsu laughed half-heartedly.

"I guess you have a point…ne Saya?" he called for her and she came from behind a shelf and up to him.

"Hai?" he cast a glance in their direction.

"Wareware wa karera ni nanika o tsutaeru koto wa dekimasu ka?" Saya's eyes grew wide.

"Natsu! Kore wa hontōni kikendesu!" she stated.

"Watashi wa shitte iruga, karera wa shōko o motte iru…" Natsu looked down and she sighed.

"Karera wa fushizen'na notatakai no man'naka ni narudarou," she spoke to him while the others listened.

"Kore wa, karera ga tsuneni sono yōna nanika no man'naka ni sa rete iru Fearī Teiru." Saya shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Anata no migi... Anata wa karera ga kore o shitte oku hitsuyō ga aru koto o sei nodesu ka? Ima no subete no kai?" Saya questioned him on this and Natsu nodded.

"Karera wa kenri o motte iru, karera wa Nakama," he said. The others raised their eyebrows at the statement and smiled.

"You said that word again…what does it mean." Natsu looked at them.

"It means…comrade, friend…family."

"What do you want to tell us?" Natsu glanced to the side.

"We have a deal to make…when we're out of this mess…I promise that I'll tell you what you want to know about that book. Take it with you so we can explain this properly," he said.

"Promise?" the rose haired Dragon Slayer nodded.

"I promise."

"Then we'll keep going – did anyone find an exit?" asked Mira.

"I did."

Saya led them to another heavy wooden door and just as they went to open it – the door swung by itself and standing there amidst the archway of it was a person wearing a black and white cloak. Natsu stared at the person taking only a second to recognize the scent as one person he would never mistake for another. He stepped forward and instantly the figure shivered, tears poured down their face and the others gaped as he looked at them for a moment as they eyed the others and then their eyes fell back to him and shakily reached out. A hand brushed his cheek, cupping it and staring at him.

"Natsu…your still here…" he watched them back.

Above them Erza shot an attack at Kagura and without second thoughts as Laxus tackled Jura. Juvia had just walked away from Lyon and Chelia who both were left defeated by the water wizard as the others took out any remaining weaker ones and Erza shot back a hit to Kagura. The fights above boomed and shattered the ground and buildings while the crowds watched safely from the stadium, most of FairyTail cheering for their remaining members while watching Laxus as he was knocked over, and mere seconds later the Lightning Dragon Slayer shot up and knocked Jura backwards with a shock forceful enough to send the Wizard Saint back into the ground. In that moment Lamia Scale lost their running in the Games as Yajima screamed.

"FAIRYTAIL'S LAXUS DREYER JUST DEFEATED JURA! ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS! IS THERE NO STOPPING THEM?!"

Laxus grinned as he pumped his fist into the air declaring victory for FairyTail proudly. He knew below, though he couldn't see them that the others were okay. However, his mind was on the final fight between Erza and whoever was apparently tearing up the town. The four other FairyTail wizards walked away to wait for Erza and as they did Juvia, Freed, Elfman, and Laxus heard a scream that stopped their hearts – because it was Erza who did it. She screamed and yelled at someone before more explosions ensued.

All eyes turned to the Lacrima screen and questioned what was happening when they heard a rush of noise and separated in time to dodge a shadow attack coming from one Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth. The crowds cheered and the four wizards faced down the Dragon Slayer who in their opinion didn't look quite right.

"_This is going to be one hell of a fight." _

Standing at a door Natsu watched the person – they, no _she _had spoken to him and was currently cupping his face as tears ran down her face. He knew the scent, it was unmistakable as he looked at the person with wide eyes knowing that it made absolutely no sense for the person to be where she was. Dark jade looked as warm, tearful chocolate brown looked back at him as she continued to cry and the others stared unsure of what was going on. And they Natsu took in a deep breath.

"Lucy?" he asked the person this and she reached her hand away to toss back her hood which displayed a version of Lucy who seemed older, her eyes were exhausted and she was crying while staring at them all in such joy that it shocked them. Her hair was longer, she was still definitely Lucy though. Natsu couldn't mistake her scent of magnolias and honey anywhere. But he questioned why this Lucy was standing here now.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she cried again and Lucy stared at the older version of herself before looking at her.

"What's happening? Why are we…?" Natsu looked at them as the future Lucy smiled.

"It's so nice…to see all of you….I never thought I'd see you again," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy looked at herself and the older version wiped her eyes as she looked at everyone passed Natsu and herself.

"I came to get you out of here because it's not safe. Please understand – they opened the portal and I came through it a few days ago so I could find all of you….we need to hurry!" she pleaded.

"What's going on…?" Natsu looked her over.

"You smell like the same Lucy except your also smell like smoke and blood," he stated.

"I can't fool your sense of smell no matter what huh? I….when I came here I came from…a less than good future….it's so bleak…" Natsu watched the girl – no this was Lucy's older self – clearly in her early twenties, making her a full grown woman. She was still beautiful, but her eyes were what made his chest ache – they were miserable looking.

"Bleak…what do you mean?" asked Saya.

"We…I'll explain when we get further away from here – if I don't the guards will still find everyone."

Without much of a choice the group followed the older version of Lucy up stairs and around corners while searching for a safe place to figure out a plan to get out of the palace. The woman led them away from the archives where Mira had taken the book with the information in it that Natsu had promised to tell them. She knew that they were far from being out of the woods and had decided that for now she would listen to what was being said and decide from there. After running up flights of stairs and around corners they finally made it to somewhere that the other Lucy managed to get them into so they could make a plan and rest for the time being.

As soon as everyone sat down in the dimly lit room – only being kept lit by a few candles Natsu was able to find – they collapsed exhaustedly to the floor on the sofa in the room. It seemed to be a sitting room of sorts but they couldn't be for sure. Lucy settled next to the window near her future self and Natsu soon joined them with the candle in front of them to allow some light. She glanced at him as he leaned back against the wall and slightly dozed showing her how wearied he was. She smiled and soon felt him lean against her shoulder before sighing and moving him to let him rest his head in her lap. She felt her smile return and brushed her fingers through his unkempt rosy hair. The other version of herself laughed slightly and she looked at her.

"I almost forget how he can be," she said. Lucy felt her chest tighten.

"Are you saying that…" she shook her head.

"No, he won't go anywhere – neither will Saya….I just miss the moments like these when we were quiet and he was asleep…watching him and playing with his hair while he was in my arms. I wish it was still like that….it's different in the time I come from," she said.

"How so?" the older blonde looked at her younger self.

"It's a much harsher world…there are so many more dangers – there are still moments like this but their much more rare and it seems they never last long enough. I can't remember the last time I was actually peaceful without an ounce of worry," the woman stated.

"What happened?" her eyes looked to Mira.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are Mira….you see my future…the world I come from….the Council is gone, Croucus is gone, there is so much that's no longer there. We lost so much after the Games because of the events that took place…." She looked down.

"What event?" asked Gray.

"An army…" Gajeel sighed.

"Quit beating around the freaking bush! I think we deserve a damn answer! You acted like Salamander freaking was dead when you saw him! You're acting like all of us are…" Gajeel froze when the girl looked down.

"Because…you are….gone….Natsu isn't….Saya isn't but the rest of you we lost…I get to see Saya from time to time and Natsu is constantly with me but he…changed some….became a lot harsher….I guess it makes sense that his instincts would constantly be present…we're both always unsure of what to do…"

Everyone went silent. Did she say that they'd all….died? She looked at them with such longing, as if she hadn't seen them for quite a few years. She looked at her past self and Natsu who was currently sleeping for a bit feeling the drain of the constant fighting and she smiled softly seeming to wish for times like this to return. Her eyes casted another look at them and at the three exceeds. Her eyes landed on Happy and they welled up with tears the blue exceed pinned his ears back and came over to her before putting his paws on her legs.

"Lucy…don't cry….please…" she wiped her eyes and picked him up before hugging him tightly.

"I miss you too Happy…" Lucy looked at herself and the blue cat.

"Do you mean he…" she nodded and petted the cat before looking back at Natsu.

"It affected him badly…both of us really…Natsu was the one who lost so much when that happened. All of them died, the two of us were the only ones who seemed to survive besides Saya who blocked the area around us with a time shield. We tried to get to the others but it was too late….it wasn't strong enough to save anyone but us….I'm so sorry…." Mira looked at her.

"How did we die?" she asked.

"An army of….ten thousand Dragons came from nowhere and attacked the city – we fought, some of the Dragon Slayers defeated Dragons but they kept coming…Sting and Rouge…they went down so fast after they kept fighting, they couldn't do it anymore. Gajeel too…and Wendy…I don't even know what happened I found her and Carla…Lilly too…Happy…he died in mine and Natsu's arms…Gray didn't make it much longer than the others, Juvia died too…everyone…Laxus, the Thunder Legion…everyone at the guild…" Gray stared.

"And what about Erza? What about Gramps? Gildarts?" he asked.

"Gramps was crushed – there was nothing to be done…Saya tried….Gildarts I think survived the first wave but the second one was what caught him. And Erza…whatever it was completely gutted her…a Dragon….there was no blood in her at all…Meldy….Ultear, Jellal…most of Lamia Scales competitors, almost everyone I don't even know who's alive anymore to be honest…" she shook her head.

"Are you saying that just the three of you lived? How?!" snapped Gajeel.

"I saw the book you have Mirajane…please understand the reasons Natsu and Saya have are…completely understandable…they're trying to protect all of you – one of the reasons we lose so many people is that all of you lost your trust in them at the moment they told you the truth….there will come a time soon that you'll all see what's happened and I hope you understand. Listen…there are reasons that we have to trust them." They stared at her.

"Why? If it's that horrible then why not learn about it now?" asked Wendy.

"Because if you do everyone is going to die! Please, just let it be for now! You'll all see it soon enough so please!" the future Lucy cried and Lucy felt her fingers tighten slightly in Natsu's hair before she loosened her grip and looked at Saya as she stepped forward.

"You know now don't you?" she asked.

"I do…" Saya looked down.

"Tell us…what happens to FairyTail in your future…" the future Lucy looked down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"There….is no such thing….as FairyTail anymore…"

"What are you talking about? There has to be! What you're suggesting is…" Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks.

"FairyTail…is destroyed….by Acnologia…when the Dragon's raid Magnolia under its direction…"

Wendy felt her legs go out from under her and they watched as the future Lucy wiped her eyes despite the constant crying that seemed unable to stop. Gray and the others were feeling the same – if they hadn't been so determined to not collapse they would have been in the same position as Wendy as Carla pinned her ears back like Lily. The others seemed concerned and they understood why naturally – hearing that their home, their family and friends were just gone seemed so improvable, so completely insane that it almost seemed made up. Gray felt the words slip unbidden from him.

"No way….FairyTail is….gone…."

{Chapter 21: Strike Back – END}

Authors Note: Things are going in the direction they are destined to – I am NOT going to let this story have a sad ending for those who may wish to stop reading here in fear that it will be one of _those stories. _The next chapter will have some lighter moments in it while the gang inside the Palace is resting up and we'll be catching some glimpses of the other fights – we know how it'll go and I will not forget Arcadios I just plan to have him come up differently and slightly comically.

Some things will stay true to canon. Some will not.

Thanks to my readers! You guys are awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{A glimmer of hope, a moment of peace, the glimpses of a future full of uncertainty and fear and a chance of something rather fascinating – a moment to realize the chance to change and the question of if the war can be won.

"I used to think that things were simple too…I learned really fast that even devils can hide in human flesh…"}

Chapter 22: The Dragon King Acnologia

Arigatou Nakamas!

P.S: Natsu and Saya's conversation:

Wareware wa karera ni nanika o tsutaeru koto wa dekimasu ka? – Can we tell them anything? (Natsu)

Kore wa hontōni kikendesu – this is really dangerous (Saya)

Watashi wa shitte iruga, karera wa shōko o motte iru – I know, but they have proof (Natsu)

Karera wa fushizen'na notatakai no man'naka ni narudarou – They'll be in middle of a battle of the unnatural (Saya)

Kore wa, karera ga tsuneni sono yōna nanika no man'naka ni sa rete iru fearīteirudesu. - This is Fairy Tail they always have been in the middle of something like that. (Natsu)

Anata no migi... Anata wa karera ga kore o shitte oku hitsuyō ga aru koto o sei nodesu ka? Ima no subete no kai? - Your right...are you positive that they need to know this? Now of all times? (Saya)

Karera wa kenri o motte iru, karera wa nakamada – they have a right, their our comrades (Natsu)


	22. Chapter 22: The Dragon King

Chapter 22: The Dragon King

The room became quiet as everyone took this opportunity to rest for the time being – being assured by the future Lucy that they had quite a bit of time still and taking that chance to try and regain their strength. She observed as her past self watched the boy still sleeping in her lap seeming to ignore what was going to be a battle just to leave the castle. She smiled, laughing faintly as she watched her younger self gently thread her fingers through his hair and felt herself sigh drawing attention to her from the younger version before she looked out the window.

"You never did say – what happens with me and Natsu," she said.

"We manage to go somewhere safe but we're still always on guard because we're some of the last remaining members of FairyTail. Natsu is still very much the same, but he's become a bit more feral because his instincts are constantly on alert. But I expect nothing less from him…" she rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Lucy questioned and the woman before her smiled.

"He's stronger than anyone realizes – including himself. I want you to know…because I know he'll still achieve that one day but not as soon….Natsu is a Dragon King after all." Lucy stared at herself then at the boy whose head was still resting in her lap.

"Are you say…he'll…" she shook her head.

"No, Natsu looks the same – he's still Natsu…its just…different because he's the one who can become strong enough to defeat Acnologia…the King of Dragons – Natsu's Dragon – Igneel we found out is a King of Fire Dragons remember? Zirconis called him such…making him the technical Prince of Fire Dragons because of Igneel claiming him as his son. Thus it results in him being quite powerful and because he's a first generation Slayer he'll always be stronger than normal Slayers who haven't consumed the blood of a Dragon." Lucy watched Natsu momentarily and smiled.

"Seems like something he'd end up as – a King of Dragons huh? Sounds like something that fits him…so what about Saya?" the other smiled.

"She's constantly looking for other survivors and she's happened across one person thus far…and we were glad to see her," she said.

"Who?" the blonde smiled.

"Levy somehow survived. We think that Droy and Jet kept her safe…." They were both stopped by Natsu who hummed a bit in his sleep and Lucy felt his head tilt back against her stomach a bit before he turned proceeding to nuzzle the area and make her go blood red. The other smiled softly, laughing as she did.

"Sometimes he's so embarrassing," Lucy stated to the other.

"I could never fool him – he knows my scent so well that it's almost ridiculous. The moment it changed he knew." Lucy looked at her older self.

"Changed? What do you mean?" the other flushed, looking down as she shy messed with the hem of her cloak.

"Well…I shouldn't be so shy – it's not like it's such a big deal that it's that embarrassing….I just feel kind of guilty because none of the others were there to see it all as it went on," she said.

"Wait are you talking about…" Lucy felt herself go blood red and the other version glanced to the side.

"Not while it was happening….but a bit after – while everything was changing and we were getting prepared for what was going to happen….Saya was so excited and so was Levy….having them there was a godsend." The other blonde, still blood red rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Why did my scent change?" she looked to the young girl, only sixteen at the time. She smiled knowing this would make her go as blood colored as she had been.

"Well I was….surprised as well, but I guess his senses are much more advanced than my own. He knew long before I did," she said.

"What…." The other smiled.

"You see the reason my scent changed is because…I was pregnant."

Lucy went as red as a cherry at the words. The embarrassment faded though as she glanced down at the sleeping boy and smiled softly trying to picture in her mind what any of that would be like. Despite his sometimes childish antics she had known for a while now with how Natsu treated children that he would be a wonderful father someday. For a long time she never could imagine herself with him and a family, but hearing that softened her greatly as she played with his hair, feeling tired, but wanting to hear so much more.

"So what did you have?" she asked. The woman smiled.

"A daughter….every bit like her father…but she loves to write stories and Saya taught her how to sing. She was such a quiet baby too….and Natsu taught her magic once she got older – she's about six now." Lucy stared.

"Six? Then…that would mean…" the other smiled in a small manner.

"Yea… she's not long off but she really is wonderful – I always said to myself that if I could go back in time and tell my younger self about this I would tell her not to worry because she's the brightest thing in mine and Natsu's lives…Saya and Levy adore her and she calls them her aunts. We tell her stories about the others and about Happy's crazy personality, about Wendy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray, Lilly, Carla, Gramps, Erza, Juvia, everyone. I miss them…so when the chance presented itself Natsu told me to go and the four of them remained behind – we're safe and the future can still be good if I change small things in this time," she stated.

"I like the way that sounds…she must be a handful." The other shook her head.

"She's like Natsu but she's never been such a handful if you can keep her calm. When she gets upset she tends to summon a spirit or two who are just as protective over her as they are to the rest of us Sarcurio hates something going after his master," Lucy stated.

"Whose Sarcurio?" the other blinked.

"I forgot! Sorry, he's one of Natsu's tome spirits – comes out by himself to keep him and her safe – protects me a lot of times too. You can know these things because it'll help you change this outcome for the better….when that happens…we can still be together with everyone – and she'll still be born…but instead of just a few of us…she'll have all of us."

"That sounds nice…I'm looking forward to it," said Lucy.

It was outside of the palace, in the streets of Croucus that Rouge was tossed to the ground defeated as Erza finished off Minerva who fell to the ground as the sun finally set upon the town. She held her sword up – claiming victory as the crowds cheered and Mavis breathed a sigh of relief that she could release her second origin in time to stop Minerva. Her attention turned to Warren who finally seemed to get a response from Mira – the Take-Over Wizard declared that she was fine and so were the others, and that they were looking for a way out of the castle at current. He relayed the information to the others who felt relief from that before looking at the screen as Erza began her walk to meet the others.

In the palace Hisui E. Fiore sat in a throne watching the games with Darton by her side. They both were anxious – the entire future of Fiore was riding on the outcome of this last match between the five remaining FairyTail members and the last of Sabertooth's Wizards – Sting. She sighed feeling a weight on her chest as she considered her options knowing that there was no choice when being faced with an army of ten thousand flying, element breathing Dragons. She recalled the four Dragon Slayers that had been dropped into the pit that was Hell Palace hours before and now had been told that the Garou Knights had been defeated. She sighed knowing her last option was before her.

"_Something tells me that I'm missing something – but Fiore can't just be left to hang in the balance. I must open the Portal so that we can fire the cannon at the Dragon Army. If we don't…we may very well lose everything we hold so dearly." _

Racing along corridors and stairs the group of escapee wizards followed the future Lucy out of the twisting maze of the castle and onto the main floors of the structure sighing in relief when they saw no one present. Their eyes glanced from side to side before mere minutes later they were out of the hall and running down the corridor towards what they hoped was their exit from the place. Just as they rounded one corner though they were surrounded by guards. Natsu looked at the groups and sighed not feeling quite as chipper as he'd believed he would after sleeping some – he'd heard a majority of what the future Lucy had stated while he supposedly slept and knew it meant he'd have to wage war on the capital city if it meant keeping people alive.

The group looked to one another – Natsu to Saya, Gray to Mira, Gajeel to Wendy and Lucy to the cats who nodded in unison. The guards stared at them before Natsu turned a wicked grin in their direction prior to blasting them with a fire attack. Saya sent out shots of multi-fused magic and particles before turning to aid Lucy who had just called upon one of her spirits. She rose an arm outwards and took in a deep breath.

"ARCHIVIST OF MY RIGHT – CHAPTER OF THE HUNTER – AWAKEN! SHILO, THE WHITE WOLF!" Lucy stared as an enormous white wolf emerged from the pages of the white leather bound book before Saya. She attacked with the aid of Virgo who happily accepted its assistance while Lucy got a good look at the spirit. It was beautiful, and sleek like a real one and she suspected it would have a similar effect as the real one would. She turned and grabbed her Etoile Whip before snapping it at a few guards as Happy, Carla, and Lilly charged some of the guards their own.

Wendy let out a roar alongside Natsu and Gajeel knocking a large number of their guards out as they went through them like they were nothing. One caught Wendy by the hair and Natsu turned to him giving him a glare suited for a demon.

"Let her go or I will turn you to ashes," he snarled. The man recoiled – sufficiently cowed and ran away.

"Nice one Salamander!" Gajeel called to him as he pounded in a few of the guards faces. The future Lucy trying to stay back as she did. She was trying to put together a plan while watching the fight take place.

"So…who's next?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles as he did so and sending a threatening look at them.

"Call in the Magic Team!" one of the called and all too soon they were mixed with a jumble of wizards and knights.

The fire breather rolled his eyes as one of them shot him in the back and he stumbled but the supposedly victorious wizard yelped when fire erupted around him and he turned a dark glare on him. Having been given a reason not to hold back Natsu felt a malicious smile spread across his face as the group facing him went white while he stood straight and smirked before a burst of fire singed the group and left them on the ground twitching in pain as he turned his attention to the next group. Lucy smiled with her assistance from Saya and then she heard Wendy scream as a guard jabbed her in the leg with a spear – cutting her. The sudden waft of blood made both Saya and Natsu freeze. All eyes turned to them – spirits, attacks, and ice pausing as the two trembled, their magic suddenly fluctuating and spindling outwards. The guards stared at it amazed before both of them shot icy glares at the groups. Snarls appeared and growls were heard as the two Lucy's took care of Wendy and Carla came to her side.

Mira stared in shock at Saya as her particles spread outwards slowly spiraling around her legs as she stood there watching the guards – a hiss leaving her when one came closer to her. Their eyes glanced then to Natsu who was standing with his bangs shadowing his eyes and his teeth bared as he tried to hold himself back. They had hurt Wendy, the scent of blood was also pulling at his instincts inside – a part of himself he'd almost forgotten about – his element spread a bit further than fire and lightning, and he had tried to avoid it for so long that now it felt like he couldn't contain it. A guard bravely stepped forward and a feral growl came from him startling him as he raised his sword to strike him, and Natsu locked eyes with him. In mere seconds he had caught the man by the arm and twisted it causing a vicious snap to come from it.

Lucy felt her eyes grow wide as the fire around him went black and his eyes narrowed, gleaming in a way that seemed inhuman as Saya took a step and vanished before a scream of agony was heard. Shocked and terrified of the action they witnessed as Saya twisted a man's head backwards they felt fear befall them as Natsu moved with just as much speed and caught a man by the jaw, snapping his neck – claws digging into his face and causing blood to surface. Gray watched in horror at the sight as Natsu slipped past a few of the guards, leaving them dead in his and Saya's wakes. Blood splashed faintly on them the two looked at the others that opposed them and a fanged wild smirk split across their faces.

"Their…monsters…" one of the men whispered and Natsu locked eyes with him – flames shooting in a spiral outwards as the others covered their eyes trying to not think about what they were seeing.

"I think that's quite enough…"

A voice rang out and Natsu felt his eyes grow wide as shadows spread along the floor – painting it black as the others were swallowed. The group of FairyTail Wizards stared as the noise of people screaming came around them and the sudden feral rage left Natsu and Saya in preparation for a much more clear sense of danger over coming them. Their eyes focused as the others soon joined them and a figure rose up from the shadows. Wearing boots, black harem pants, a coat and a high collar button up shirt with a sash of sorts. His hair was long and black at the bangs but grayish-white elsewhere and pulled into a high ponytail. He looked them over and hummed in thought as he eyed Natsu and Saya.

"My, look at you two – quite wild aren't you?" he asked.

"Who in the hell are you?" the others wanted to ask that question, but a certain rose haired slayer got to it first.

"Oh…still got a temper I see Natsu Dragneel. Not much has changed in eight years huh? Well, I came to help," he stated.

"And is that why you took the guards away?" he nodded to Gray's question and smiled.

"Correct! I came to stop the person who will close the portal and allow the army of Ten Thousand Dragons to come and destroy the country of Fiore. If I stop them then it will never happen and Fiore will be at peace once more," he told them.

"So who have you come to stop?"

Above them in the streets stood Sting, he stared in awe thinking for mere moments that he could defeat all five of FairyTail's Wizards – they were brutally beaten and exhausted, but without much further question as he looked at them while standing, prepared to fight him even while he was at full strength sent a shock through him. His knees hit the ground and he announced that he gave up. No matter how strong he thought he was he knew better – Natsu was stronger, Saya was stronger and most of all _FairyTail was stronger. _Just seeing that made him realize how far he still had to go before he even grasped an ounce of their ability. It was their comradery, their faith in one another that gave them this shine of amazement that all had seen but refused to acknowledge earlier on. Now he submitted, knowing there was no more he could do.

In her viewing seat Hisui nodded finding what her source from the future said having just been proven true. She got up and began to walk out of the room ordering people to prepare to rise the gate and get ready to prepare for an invasion. They stared onward as Darton told them to go ahead with her orders knowing that there was nothing more to be done about it. He sighed as he walked after the princess hoping that something wouldn't go horribly wrong. Hisui prepared herself, changing and pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she grabbed her sword and walked out of her room to get herself prepared for the battle ahead.

Within the castle walls however, a much more dangerous sensation had pressed itself firmly against Natsu and Saya both – the felt it, they didn't even need to feel the tingle of discourse that any normally aware person would to know that the person before them was planning something horrible. He spoke about his time – how Dragons overtook Fiore, how so many died, how Acnologia of all things was the leader of the Dragons again and was causing them to slaughter humans and those who opposed him. Natsu looked to the side feeling a twinge of guilt at those words as Saya felt the same but kept her eyes down cast instead of looking away. They knew it was about to get bad, but what could they really do until he acted? Nothing that was what – and they felt so pathetic about it.

"Here I am trying to stop this person from closing the gate - if you help me then it'll make things easier."

"Something doesn't add up here…why would someone close the gate?" asked Carla.

"They want to stop the cannon that the gate can create from obliterating the Dragons!" Natsu felt a twinge of distaste and took note in his expression – ever so slightly manic as it was they knew what this was going to mean for them. No choice but to fight.

"That makes no sense! Who would do that?" asked Gray.

The man looked them over – cast a glance in a direction not far from Gajeel as he stood there glowering at the man before him all prior to him taking in a deep breath and narrowing his eyes as he realized he would have no further choice but to carry out his plans accordingly. He shook his head and then shot an enraged look towards a certain person.

"You want to know who? ITS YOU! LUCY HEARTFILIA!" everyone turned to her as she stared wide eyed at them before Natsu shot him a glower.

"Lucy wouldn't do that!" he snapped.

"No she would! She does! It's her fault!" Lucy shook her head.

"I wouldn't ever do that if it meant putting others in danger! Are you insane?" she stated.

"You're wrong Lucy Heartfilia! I saw it happen with my own eyes eight years ago!" the others seemed shocked by the news. But Saya was not convinced.

"So what do you plan to do?" the man narrowed his eyes.

"YOU WILL DIE LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Shadows shot outwards at not just her but her future self and realization dawned upon them. Everyone made a move to stop the attack, but were unable to get to them. The shadow slipped through their fingers like sand and just as the two females were certain that they were going to meet their end two figures shot out in front of them taking the brunt of the hit. Blood splashed across the ground and they were left shocked as one hit the ground and the other fell back into Lucy's arms. Her brown eyes grew wide and slated – disbelieving as she held Natsu in her arms, wounded and clearly not breathing. Saya was lying before her future self both shocked and horrified like the rest.

"NATSU!"

"Well, that was unexpected – I guess I shouldn't be surprised though…both of them were rather loyal…"

Before he could get another word out the man was punched in the mouth by an ice incased fist. Gray stood before him teary eyed as he watched the man spit out a mouthful of blood and looked at Lucy who was clutching Natsu desperately as her future self tried to rouse Saya. He shot him a withering glower that suited a demon.

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"

Gray sent a spiral of hits and kicks at him as he stood – not letting him get his ground as rage over threw him and he was soon joined by Gajeel as Wendy stared at a loss for words before the two fallen friends of hers. Carla stood there shocked as well while Happy nudged Natsu trying to get him to wake up. Lilly stared at Saya while the future Lucy tried to wake her up and the two others went into a full rage. Mira tried to soothe Lucy as she began to cry, trying to wake up Natsu who still refused to move. She pleaded, burying her face in his rosy hair and hoping he would open his eyes.

Meanwhile both Gajeel and Gray were leaving rather nasty cuts and bruises upon the man who kept getting up and started to dodge them – mere seconds later he sent them both backwards laughing and then his eyes turned to both of the blondes. He smirked as he stepped a little closer and the group looked at him and Lucy clutched onto Natsu tighter.

"No sense in holding onto a corpse you silly girl – he's long gone. That pierced his heart I'm sure," he said.

"You're the devil." The man laughed.

"Oh well you should have known that eight years ago – when you fought me in the grand magic games!" realization dawned upon them.

"Your….Rouge…" the man nodded.

"Not as dense as that stupid pink haired freak was huh? Good, then you'll understand while I'm going to kill all of you here."

Rouge reached out to Lucy first and just as he grabbed her hair a hand shot out and snatched him by the throat. He was slung before anyone could see what was happening and slowly but surely all eyes turned to the startled Lucy as she stared at Natsu who was on his hands and knees gasping for air as blood dripped from the wound – slowly growing smaller by the second until it stopped completely. They watched his shakily get to his feet and sway a bit, his head down and bangs hiding his eyes as he got his bearings again.

The Neo-Rogue stared at the rose haired Slayer in disbelief as he leaned his head back exposing where a wound had been to be completely clear of any sign of once being wounded. Natsu took in a deep breath before dropping his head back down getting himself righted as he felt his vision heal and he looked at the ground where the blood was while the rest stared horror filled and amazed at him while he took in a few deep breaths.

"No way…." Gray started to speak and Natsu chuckled.

"Oops…guess that secrets out…." He rasped the words out – sounding a little hoarse and tired as he cleared his throat.

"Natsu…are…" he shook his head.

"Yea…Lucy? Are you okay?" she felt tears prickle in her eyes. Both of them did.

"I'm okay – you scared me…how…" he rolled his shoulders back a bit to stand straight.

"I'll answer that soon okay? Just stay still…" Carla felt her eyes grow wide.

"What are you possibly going to do? You just nearly died!" she snapped. Happy wiped his eyes.

"Natsu! Don't your hurt still!" Natsu sighed.

He glanced at them letting them see the blood color of his eyes – the greenish-blue a bit more prominent than before as he smiled at them, his body language a bit more predatory than it normally was.

"Just stay still…" gray shook his head.

"You idiot you got shot in the chest!" he snapped. Natsu laughed a bit.

"Not the first time….now you!" Rouge looked at him.

"How are you up…how can…." The boy tilted his head, a menacing smile on his face.

"I used to think that things were simple too…I learned really fast that even devils can hide in human flesh…"

"What…" Natsu's flames burst around him tingled with the bluish-green as he shot him a withering glare.

"I'M SENDIN YOU TO HELL!"

{Chapter 22: The Dragon King – END}

Author's Note: YAY FUN STUFF! I can't wait for the battle to come up because it'll be so much fun to get out to you guys!

A big thanks to my readers! You are awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{An all too real secret made to come to light, acceptance, amazement and a battle to face on the horizon. Can FairyTail take it? Better yet can Fiore Take it? Let's hope so.

"I'm not human, but that doesn't mean I don't feel – I may carry sins, and may very well be damned, but I am not giving up!"

Chapter 23: Eclipse

Arigatou Nakamas!


	23. Chapter 23: Eclipse

Chapter 23: Eclipse

They stared as Natsu nailed the Future Rouge directly in the chest – they heard a faint crack but paid it little mind as he swung around and kicked him in the head meeting little resistance from the other's body as he sent him into a wall. Lucy stared at him as he caught him by the throat and slung him before being charged. Natsu parried the attack and then was given an opportunity to attack back as he grabbed the other and slammed him into the ground as if it was nothing. The other coughed up a large amount of blood and they stared as he brought him up – head-butting him and knocking him nearly unconscious. Gray felt a shake in him as he realized that this was very unlike Natsu.

"How…he just…" Happy sounded unbelieving.

"What…what happened? How did he…" Mira felt herself stumble over her words as Natsu kicked the man and sent him flying. He stood there heaving in a few heavy breaths before standing straight and glancing back at Saya.

"How long are you gonna play dead Saya?" he asked this and they stared at the girl.

"Sorry…I didn't want to interrupt you…and I was having such a nice dream." She sat up, stretching and moving almost too gracefully before she looked at where the shadow attack had gotten her.

"You need to cover up more," he teased.

"SHUT IT YOU HENTAI!" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying!" she glared.

"I'll get you for it later – right now I think he's sufficiently knocked out…and besides…" her eyes locked onto the others who had slowly gathered themselves up. Lucy watched them in questioning as the two looked to one another.

"We have more important things to attend to, and that doesn't include the Eclipse Portal." He sighed at her statement.

"Yea, I know…how are we gonna explain this one?" he asked.

"I don't know! You got up first Baka!" he sputtered at the statement.

"Your one to talk!" he said. The others stared at them.

They weren't hurt – they were fine. Both showed no signs of being harmed, and very clearly they were still full of energy. Lucy watched Natsu as he bickered a bit with Saya in a state of shock – he was dead, she felt no pulse when she'd checked and suddenly he was up and moving and nearly crushing the other person with an amount of force that was nearly impossible to discern. She shook her head trying to get her mind wrapped around what she'd just seen and then she looked at Saya – that attack had went through both of them, but there was no sign of a wound.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" Wendy put her hands to her mouth in shock at how horrible she'd sounded while they both looked to her.

"Wendy…this is….ah hell it isn't going to be easy to explain no matter how I word it…." Gajeel gawked at him.

"I'll say! You were shot in the chest! How'd you survive that one?" he asked.

"Um….yea that….I really didn't want to tell anyone this way…Saya and I both are…." The girl stepped back a bit feeling anxious.

"Saya, come here…" Mira looked at the girl, tears pooling in her eyes as she heard her.

"No, I don't want to lose another home – we already lost ours…we lost everyone…we forgot so much…we finally remember almost everything…I don't want to lose people I love," she said. Natsu gave her a soft look.

"We were damned…by a curse….we don't remember a great deal of what happened because we'd both lost so much blood….but…that book you have with you Mira?" Natsu paused as she looked at it.

"This is you in there isn't it? And Saya…what happened?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"We were originally…." Saya tried to speak but her voice caught. He place a hand on her shoulder silently telling her to let him explain. She nodded and stepped back a bit again.

"Before FairyTail…before a lot of things…we both were a part of a group of people who…like in that book which I'm sure said a lot…defended Fiore against Dragons and monsters – sometimes even people when it called for it. We had a job to do as Dragon Slayers, as Tome-Gate Users…even though we don't like admitting it…both Saya and myself went through a lot of hell to get through those years," he stated.

"This book is dated at the year 548 – four hundred years ago….are you saying that both of you…" Natsu nodded.

"Yea…because of the curse we're both immortal – it's not some big thing to have a heart attack over…we didn't ask for it….we are what we are…" he said this in a surprisingly small voice to which Gray narrowed his eyes.

"What else…" Natsu glanced at him.

"You know about Blood Dragons right? That some Dragons have vampiric attributes?" he questioned.

"We've heard that before but…oh my God….don't tell us that…." He went pale.

"Sometimes….rarely but sometimes...I'm the only one apparently – Saya never became that way and neither did the others accept….for the one who betrayed us," he stated.

"So what? You're a vampire?" he shook his head.

"No! It's a side effect of sorts. I rarely ever need to do that though because I can eat fire…which mind you is my primary element – but sometimes I don't get a real choice….there's no real way to explain it though…um…" he glanced to the side trying to figure out what to say to them.

"So your how old exactly?" questioned Carla. He looked at the cat.

"Just about….Saya what was it last time we checked?" the girl looked at him.

"Depends – are you talking about when we were born? Or from the date of that book?" she asked.

"Whichever." Natsu glanced at Saya who shrugged.

"Um…I think our last time we kept check was on our birthdays – Saya's about four hundred and…twenty four? And I'm…four hundred and…twenty...five? That sounds about right…especially if you count from our birthdates…" most stared shocked while Gray bristled.

"All this time? You weren't…what? Human?" Natsu looked to him.

"Human? Well, technically I've never been fully human…the Dragon blood in my system saw to that…but the…rest is something I'd rather explain to everyone so not to do it twice," he answered.

"So why? Why did you have to lie?" Natsu looked down.

"Do you really need to give you an answer? Think about it…look at me….look at Saya! We're both centuries old and we look what? Fifteen? Sixteen? We are…physically. Because of the curse put on us we're officially damned for the rest of eternity – for her she can't ever age or die….myself I have to contend with the blood trait and that means I'm just as bad off as she is…we don't have anything to go for…I find FairyTail and I have a family again, a home…someone I can trust…someone I can love. But…." Mira rose an eyebrow.

"But what?" Natsu looked at them.

"I see the looks on your faces….when this is over I'll vanish – you won't see me again okay? That way none of you have to worry about this…" Lucy stood.

"No!" he stared at her.

She marched forward startling them all as she stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye with a glare before snatching him by the scarf and kissing him. Their own eyes widened while Natsu stared surprised by her actions. Lucy felt tears fall from her eyes as she let go and held him by his scarf still wondering why she hadn't seen it all sooner. She shook her head.

"Natsu…I get it…you told me you were cursed before the games and I understand now – you told me that someone made you inhuman and I didn't want to believe you…and I still don't! I can't see you as a monster! I can't even see you as a some-what human! To me you're Natsu! Being immortal, having lived so many years doesn't change who you are!" she said.

"Lucy…" she glared.

"No, listen to me – I love you and I want to stay with you so please don't lock yourself away and push us away! If nothing else I'll be your family!"

There was a groan and they all looked to see Rouge standing up and looking the two of them over with a surprised look, but no less a grin. Saya braced herself, particles floating while Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist keeping her safe from the man as he eyed the two of them with a vicious grin.

"That's right…you two have a daughter…I almost forgot…" the others eyed him as Lucy stared wide eyed feeling fear crawl into her stomach – she felt it from her future self as well.

"What are you talking about?" the man grinned.

"That girl from the future – my same future has a daughter with you Natsu Dragneel…I met her once when all of you were still in Fiore….before you took them somewhere safe…she was such a pretty little thing. So sweet and full of the same fire like you – I wonder what she'll look like in a few years when she's almost all grown up," he stated.

The others had little time to contemplate the news of a child in the future – they were much more on edge about what the man was saying. Was he threatening that child? What would he do? Natsu felt a feral rage in him – something akin to what he was certain Igneel had felt that one time another Dragon had come after him. The sense that someone he loved, someone he protected was in danger and needed protection. He set his eyes on Rouge, they swiftly changed from dark jade to blood red – Saya's own bleeding bright greenish-blue.

"Oh I bet she's changed a bit now – around six right? She'll be an interesting little thing…I think I'll have some fun once I'm certain that everyone around you is dead and that the two of you get to live in a future just like mine and know that I'll be coming for that little girl of yours…I bet she has such a cute scream…"

Within seconds an electrical crackle went off before Rouge was clutched by the throat as Natsu held him in the air digging lengthened claws into his neck. Feral brutality filled him as he heard the terrified gasping cry of Lucy's future self – the mother of that child and the shaking chill he noticed behind him from Lucy in their time. He didn't care what time he was in – that was still a threat on his family and he was going to make this man _pay. _Saya snapped to attention and shot beside Natsu and nailed the man in the stomach as he was let go and sent flying.

"Do you honestly think that even if I'm in this time period I will let you hurt someone I love? Regardless of if it's now or twenty years from now? If you are then you are sorely mistaken – I will never let you lay a hand on her or anyone from any era I don't give a damn if you think you have a God given right! I will rip your head clean from your body? Understand?" he had Rouge by the front of his clothes and he felt the shivers of fear behind him but he hardly cared at this point.

"Protective over your own offspring? My, you're much more like a Dragon than I realized," Rouge said.

"Shut up! You don't have a right to talk!" he socked the man in the mouth and he fell to the ground coughing.

"She's a real pretty thing – I gotta admit…has your hair color, and your spirt but she looks like her mother. I bet in a few years she'll be just as strong as her parents are…a real prize," Rouge stated.

"I think I'll kill you now…" the man froze.

"What? Not got enough blood on you yet vampire?" Natsu brought his foot down on the man's throat.

"I'll tell you what – say that again and I will gladly show you how much like a vampire I can be m'kay?" he stated with a snarl.

"Heh…show your friends what you really are?" Natsu put pressure on his throat making him gag.

"I may not be fully human, but that doesn't mean I don't feel – I may carry sins, and may very well be damned, but I am not giving up!" he said sharply as he stared him down from under his bangs.

"Lucy? You and the others go and warn the princess – that portal isn't a cannon…something's wrong!" she stared at Natsu when Saya said this.

"But…" she smiled.

"I'll help him – don't worry just go and help them," she said.

"Okay…please…both of you be careful!" she rolled her eyes.

"We're immortal – don't worry! We've got this…besides…" she looked at Natsu's stance.

"What?" her grayish-pink eyes fused deep blue.

"I think it'll be kind of fun to let lose for once. And as for Natsu…he will probably not let him get away so just go!" she stated as she turned back to Natsu.

"Good luck!" the others called and they left the hall racing for the exit as Rouge got himself up and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"You are a real interesting one you know? I didn't realize that FairyTail's great Salamander was an immortal…that you were as old as you said…you're looking pretty good for your age boy – and as for the rest….well I must admit….I'm kind of enthused to see you let go now that your mate and comrades are clear." Natsu's body lit aflame and he shot him a withering glower as his flames went bluish-green and his hair streaked red.

"I have a feeling you aren't going to like it when I let go Rouge….because when I do…when Saya does…" the girl lit up white.

"We leave no traces of the others opposing us behind."

The sudden feeling of soft grass under their feet brought relief as they ran towards the portal where Hisui had gathered her guard. Lucy eyed Arcadios and the moment she saw him she narrowed her eyes. As they made their approach the troops stared them down as they approached the princess and looked at her with a hardened glare. She looked them over – noticing their guild marks and instantly apologized to them for Natsu and Saya. Lucy snapped at the girl at her ignorance when she said those words – if she had been smart she would have never done anything to them. They began to explain about what Lucy's future self had told her while her future self put in snippets here and there to assist.

Both the girls rounded off their story about Rouge and the princess stared wide eyed at them. She felt a tremor go through her in realization to the fact that the person they described just so happened to be the one who told her about what would happen. They felt confusion go through them, but had little time to dwell on it as the portal was ready and the princess began to open the portal all the same prepared for an attack that they were unsure of. Lucy's future self didn't dispute the Dragons' appearances and thus they assumed they would still arrive. All the same something didn't sit well with Lucy – either of them as they watched.

Entranced the group watched as the portal began to open and felt some relief go through them at the fact that they could combat the Dragons Army. However, as the gates began to open Lucy stepped forward feeling a shock of realization go through her. She screamed out to them and stepped forward knowing that it had to be stopped.

"NO! THE PORTAL CAN'T OPEN! IT HAS TO BE CLOSED! DON'T OPEN IT!" she was instantly grabbed by two guards and held in place.

"Hey! Let her go!" snapped Gray.

"She cannot interfere! If we allow that we will be in a helpless state…restrain them!"

The FairyTail wizards were quickly subdued by a blade at Lucy's throat. She stared wide eyed as it came dangerously close to her skin. Her eyes focused between it and the portal as she tried to think of what could be done to stop it. Her eyes wandered to the castle as an explosion went off and the side of the large windows was busted out. They saw someone hit the ground and two people go after them. Shocked and unsure they were about to speak up with a ferocious roar was heard by them all as the Portal doors swung open – the moon turning blood red.

A sudden red glow caught the two Dragon Slayers attentions as they looked between themselves, the moon and Rouge before wild grins split their faces. Rouge stared as Natsu lit up his flames, turning them blood red while Saya's own white energy shot off deep purple before they clasped their hands together. He stepped back and they let out a wide smile before in unison they let out a sharp and inhuman sounding roars that matched the creature that was currently coming from the portal. Lucy renewed her struggles as she saw the beast.

"THE DRAGONS AREN'T COMING FROM THE SKY! THEY'LL COME FROM THE PORTAL! IT'S CONNCETED TO THE PAST!"

They all were frozen by the sight of the Dragon as it slipped past them and took to the sky. A laugh was heard and not far from them they could hear shouts of rage as a figure jumped up into the sky and flew off with the first Dragon. Many froze in shock at the sight of the Dragon as the guilds around Croucus took realization to what was happening. They began making preparations at the portal most stared as they heard footsteps approach. Eyes landing on Saya and Natsu who skidded to a complete halt at the sight of the second Dragon that came from the portal.

"Oh hell no!" Natsu snapped.

"Who are you? State your business!" a soldier came up and Natsu shot him a snarl and a glare.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of FairyTail – who the hell are you?" the man took a step back.

"What are….you…" he hissed.

"A Dragon Slayer dumbass! What do you think I am?" Natsu inquired.

"A demon!" Saya huffed and the guard was kicked back as Natsu reached up feeling relief that there were no horns – but the presence of a faint trace of Dragon Force was more than enough to pass off that effect he supposed.

"Natsu!" Lucy called to him and his eyes landed on her. He saw the blade at her throat and the guard looked up at him.

"Just what in the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he walked, feeling the ground beneath him sizzle at his sudden flare of heat that poured from him in rage.

"Now I just…" Natsu snatched the guard, the blade being still held in place.

"Either you remove that blade from her throat and let the others go…or I am going to rip you apart got it?" the guard removed the blade and the others let the FairyTail Wizards go when they noticed the demonic glare being sent their way.

"You are a wild one aren't you?" asked Arcadios.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he looked at the man who sighed.

"I got out of the Hell Palace same as you – just by other means. Now what is happening?" Natsu looked at the portal as a Dragon came through it and flew out.

"You pressed the wrong button apparently…" he said blandly. Most just about fell over. Arcadios pulled himself back up and looked at him.

"Natsu…" said Lucy.

"That is called sarcasm – get used to it okay? Secondly that thing is connected to the past – four hundred and seven years ago when Dragons were still very much alive. They are coming through the portal because of the Eclipse – a red moon. Which if you knew anything on Dragon Lore you would have known that Dragons and Dragon Slayers alike are most deadly on red moons for several reasons...first being that we tend to be more animalistic in nature, we have active venoms in our bodies, and lastly at least on the important ones we get stronger…any questions?" Natsu looked at them and they felt their jaws drop.

"Are you saying that they…and…" Natsu grinned displaying sharpened teeth.

"I'm saying if that portal doesn't close then that ten thousand Dragons thing isn't such an unbelievable story," he stated.

"Oh hell…we're screwed!" called a knight to which Natsu sighed and stretched out.

"So Saya? Wanna see if we still have it in us?" he asked her. The groups of people stared at them – Dragon Slayers included.

"Sure why not? Got nothing better to do." She looked at the Dragon that had just come out of the gate – made of deep gray scales and a yellow throat. It locked its eyes on Natsu and Saya.

A roar was heard and the people were knocked over – some sent fly before it stopped and looked at the two Dragon Slayers as Saya lit up and dark multi-rainbow colored fuse with a black mixture to it while Natsu looked at the Dragon. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Most stared at him like he was insane but he just smirked at him as he saw the Dragon's eyes widen. He thought it looked familiar.

"YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the Dragon roared his question and Natsu lit up a hand.

"Hi…Welcome to the new century – nice to see you again," Natsu said as he let the flames cover him completely.

{Chapter 23: Eclipse – END}

Author's Note: This is going to get interesting. Seems some of the Dragons remember Natsu and Saya – that might be because they just left the century in which they were clearly most active. Stay tuned.

Thank you my readers – you guys are awesome!

NEXT TIME…

{A battle begins between Dragons, Wizards, and Dragon Slayers – who will ultimately win? Them or the ones Rouge is controlling?

"


	24. Chapter 24: Battle - Guilds Unite!

Chapter 24: Battle: Guilds Unite!

"HUMANS DON'T LIVE THIS LONG! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? SLAYER!" The dragon took to the skies and Natsu grinned as he looked at the creature.

"You should know we're not so feeble – as for myself and my comrades…we were an exception to the rules of human kind," Natsu said as the Dragon roared, a burst of green energy coming from its mouth.

"What kind of Dragon is that?" he looked at Lucy and Yukino.

"Baliarth, an earth Dragon. Pretty strong one too," he explained.

A resounding roar was a warning they received before the people took cover as Baliarth swooped away and out flew a Dragon that flew with the other Dragons as it left the portal. Natsu looked at it as he noticed the color of it – the gleaming purple scales and sliver marks upon it made a skip appear in his heartbeat while he looked to Saya who was wearing a very similar expression. They stood and looked at the portal as another one emerged.

"WE NEED TO CLOSE THE PORTAL NOW!" he yelled to the people who remained still, frozen in fear as yet another Dragon left the portal.

Saya took note that it had been the sixth to leave it. She stood and looked to Natsu who was a bit startled, and she understood why – there were six Dragons loose in their world now and judging from the noise there was about to be another one. Their eyes turned in time to catch a sleek black one sliding through the portal and snatching up a few guards to which were quickly eaten. Lucy stared at it in horror as she took note of its appearance – glossy and clearly Asian but by no means was it less threatening despite how beautiful it looked. Saya watched on in horror as now eight Dragons were out.

"Lucy! Yukino! They said that Celestial Wizards could be used right? If they used Tome-Gate Magic to open it then Celestial Magic can close it!" she called to the two wizards who looked at one another.

"Alright! Natsu! Saya! We'll close to gate – get the others to assist in getting rid of these Dragons before…"

A loud, ground shaking roar was heard and they looked onward at the massive blood red Dragon that had emerged. It flew into the sky while laughter was heard around them from Rouge. Gray and the others stood preparing to go to war with the Dragons. None of them were prepared for it, but judging by the amount of Dragons that were pouring out they weren't going to have much of a choice. In the center of the town's square stood multiple guilds – those who'd competed, and those who were spectators – who at currently were listening to the King as he spoke to warn his people of the attack the Dragons were to bring. Amongst this group of Wizards was the winners of the Grand Magic Games – FairyTail.

All were silent as they listened, most just as unsure as the next on what was happening. Dragons were supposed to be extinct, and yet here they were being asked to prepare for a battle against them. The FairyTail guild looked around them and at one another wondering if they could even potentially win against the beasts – they had Dragon Slayers true, but had any of them even gone up against a Dragon before? Erza took in a deep breath and with the other guilds FairyTail rose their fists into the air and shouted their declaration of war against the Dragons all the while hoping that a group of certain Dragon Slayers could do something.

Natsu looked around himself and the others who were still at the gate while Lucy and Yukino were seated not far from the door of it holding hands and preparing to summon the spirits. Saya shouted to him as he saw a Dragon flying above him and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Rouge atop it. Without a second thought he made a decision – fighting was just the cusp of what they would soon be doing. This wasn't a fight, nor was it a battle – this was a War, the second one he and Saya both had been in to face Dragons who wished to harm the humans.

"Gray!" he called and the Ice Make wizard looked at him.

"What?" he looked at the Dragons that were over Croucus – thankfully the city was deserted right then. Natsu looked at the others again.

"Me and Saya are going to put a damper on those Dragons – Gajeel! Wendy! I need the two of you to begin searching for Dragons as well. Wendy stay here in case another comes out! Do not hold back…fight!"

With that he, Saya, and Gajeel were off. Wendy braced herself as Lucy and Yukino summoned the spirits and soon were forcing the gate closed. One last Dragon slipped out and Wendy froze as she recognized it. The tall, yet chunkily built green Dragon loomed over her and she took in a deep breath as she stayed focused. Despite her kind nature she knew there was no choosing in this matter. They were officially at war. Down the streets Natsu, Saya, and Gajeel were running looking around for any of the other guilds – at first a small swirl of fear went through them unsure of what to think as they had ordered Gray and the others to split off with them and go help the other guilds. However, there was some relief when they spotted Erza and Laxus fighting.

With some assurance Natsu turned to look at the Dragon above him in the sky and looked to Saya who nodded as he jumped and landed on a higher area before managing to get to the top of the bell tower. Assurance in his eyes he looked at the Dragon as it came closer and leaped onto it. Digging his claws into the thick hide of it as he climbed upwards. The Dragon trembled as he stood and Rouge looked at him in mild surprise. Natsu cast him a stern glare as he stalked towards him and lit himself on fire. The man laughed at that.

"What's wrong? Worried that I'll win?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Hardly, I'm giving you a single warning!" Rouge laughed.

"What is that? You'll put down a Dragon or two? I'm so scared of you! Your just some damn cursed brat!" he snapped. Natsu grinned at him with all the ferocity of the beast they were both riding on the back of.

"Wrong….I'm not just a damn cursed brat…I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

Below everyone was fighting the Dragons who had come to the ground. However, it would seem that just about every attack they delivered upon the Dragons – nothing harmed them. Markarov had even gone into a full-blown giant form and had been knocked back as if it was nothing at all. Erza felt a tremor of fear go through her as she looked at the enormous beast. How were they supposed to defeat something that appeared to be impossible to defeat. She stared onward at it and the entirety of FairyTail attacked it at once – only giving it a single scratch in the process.

"_This is impossible! How can we defeat it?" _

They heard what sounded like rain as fast pace metal objects flew past them and someone growled before flying past them. They leapt up and landed a swift attack upon the Dragon's head – it roared in pain and flailed before blowing an attack at them. The attack was extinguished and they looked at the person before them. Metal gears swiftly spun around them as their body glowed in dark hued rainbow fuses. She flipped her ponytailed hair out of the way and looked at the Dragon.

"You are going to regret trying to harm my Nakamas! I WILL END YOU LIKE I DID OTHERS!" Saya's voice was icy as she stood there with her magic swirling around her in torrents.

"Saya! We can't do anything to that thing! It's too strong!" called Laxus. She bristled turning bright, glowing greenish-blue upon them.

"YES WE CAN!"

With Saya leading the fray FairyTail charged as above them Natsu took a moment to swiftly hit the man before him and knock him aside. Rouge yelled and threw a hit back as the fight continued onward – hits being given and taken between the two as Rouge laughed believing that they would fully without question, defeat those who opposed him. Natsu roared and he was knocked back in surprise. Rouge narrowed his eyes and caught the boy before slinging him and watched him tumble before grasping onto the Dragon's hide with his claws. He eyed him momentarily as dark jade changed with mature ruby red and he sprung back up the Dragon and kicked him in the jaw sending him backwards.

Below them Gajeel was handling a Dragon who seemed rather stubborn to go down – all his hits were leaving it in nothing but scratches. He glowered and attacked it harder hoping to make a dent. Sting and Rouge not far from him were handling two Dragons who seemed to be at odds with each other and were also going full force to protect them. Wendy was handling a situation at current however, that could have gone better she supposed as she stared down Zirconis who was laughing as he made jokes or comments about the people before him she fired an attack at him and he began speaking to her as sounds of explosions headed off in the distance.

An inhuman roar was heard above the grounds as Natsu sent blaring attacks at Rouge, not backing down for even a moment as he was hit back and then proceeded to do the same to the man before him. In rage he screamed – high pitched and enough to make the man cringe and fall to his knees. Below them the others heard it too and had to momentarily freeze as the others looked upward as fire exploded outwards making the Dragon writhe and the two figures change in position. One was standing, fire exploding around it while the other was on their knees. Erza smiled and returned to her attack while Lucy took in a few panting breaths with a smile upon her face.

"Natsu sure has a set of pipes on him huh?" asked Happy.

"I'll say – was that really your friend?" Lucy nodded to Hisui.

"That was my boyfriend – I'm his mate…I didn't have to have Happy tell me to know it was Natsu," she said.

"How strong are the Dragon Slayers?" she looked at Hisui.

"Powerful….Natsu and Saya are stronger than most of them others here I'm certain - just worry about the one we're dealing with," she said.

"WHAT CUTE GIRLS! I THINK I'LL START WITH YOU!" Lucy wanted to call forth one of her spirits but she was far to drained.

"_Natsu, please – you have to defeat these Dragons! We can't win against them!" _

Atop the back of Motherglare – who once more dispensed more eggs much too many peoples chagrin – Natsu heard Lucy's words and took a deep breath before sending Rouge flying with another kick. The man was still a bit disoriented from the scream he'd just used and looked pale. Natsu grinned at him and then bared his fangs at the man who came back and tried to hit him with his Shadows. Natsu dodged them and cut a back-flip hitting the man upside the head.

Natsu landed in a crouch as he watched the man standing there grinning. As he watched the man he caught the sensation that he remembered something about a moment like this. His mind was lost in thought to the point that he barely heard anyone approach and once he did it was too late for him to block – he was sent tumbling back and hit the Dragon's tail before grabbing onto it to keep himself from falling as he looked at the man above him.

"Shake him off Motherglare! We cannot afford to let him live!" Natsu held on, but felt a grin come to his face at the man's words.

"I'm not sure you can do much about the fact that I'm alive," he said.

"What happened in the Palace was a fluke! You won't survive a fall like that!" Rouge laughed a bit as Natsu dug his nails in and the Dragon growled. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blood running down his hand before climbing his way back up.

Rouge watched the boy as he stood there and brought his bloodied fingers and hand to his mouth and lapped at the blood. The man cringed as the boy finished with that and licked his lips before his flames erupted around him – the color of the blood he'd just consumed, the stains upon his hands and running down his arm. He set bright ruby eyes on him and grinned bloodied fangs at him.

"I'm immortal you idiot…even if I were to fall that far…." Natsu bolted and soon was right in his face. Rouge cringed again as the scent of blood came to him. He felt bile rise in his throat while the boy leaned close.

"It would not kill me…" he knocked him in the chest and Rouge skidded back.

"Even the immortal aren't truly immortal!" he stated. Natsu tilted his head a bit before he grinned.

"Unfortunately for you…I am an exception to that rule."

Blood red flames burst and nailed Rouge in the stomach before he caught he man across the face with his claws – leaving deep gashes there as he kicked the other, sending him flying before he was crouched over him once more. Rouge shoved the boy and Natsu rolled backwards, landing in another crouch as he watched him.

"You have to die! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Natsu gave him a demented smile.

"You are unhinged – you desire domination over Dragons – creatures that cannot be fully controlled….sorry…but…you are the real monster here….you lost your heart," he said.

Lucy collapsed as she panted for air after having summoned her spirits. They didn't do much else but keep people safe and Loki was still there, but it was making her ache in pure agony. She looked up at Wendy who was facing Zirconis alone and to Yukino who was in the same shape as herself. They were spent, and couldn't do anything. She laid there silently praying for the others safety as she tried to calm her racing heart. Lucy wanted to rest, she wanted to give up and stop struggling. She closed her eyes hoping she could for just a moment rest and not think about it. The second she did though her mind was flooded with things. Moments shared with the Guild – the hilarity of it all, their intense moments, the first time she met Natsu and his bright smile.

She remembered his words of assurance – his supposedly lack of interest at moments like when she'd first gotten her guild mark. His courage, the determination to not give up when he was facing danger. Natsu's expression when he took her hand on Tenrou Island, when he caught her in the Infinity Clock and the joy on his face, his reaction to remembering Saya and finding her at long last. The first time that they admitted feelings for one another, training for the Games, the Second Origin, their first kiss – everything from the moment they'd met to the second he looked to her trusting her to close the portal and as he ran off with Gajeel and Saya to help.

Brown eyes snapped open and she sat up grabbing her keys as she did – they were still fighting, they weren't going to give up and neither was she! Lucy stood on shaking legs and rose an arm into the air and called forth a spirit. Aries appeared before her in concern as Leo came to her and with the two spirits she was aided in support. And was able to keep defending the others and giving assistance to Wendy when she needed it.

"I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! I AM A FAIRYTAIL WIZARD! AND I WILL FIGHT WITH MY NAKAMA!" Lucy shouted out at Wendy who smiled at her.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" the Jade Dragon howled in surprise.

Natsu heard Lucy's yell and realized easily that it meant her determination was set. Mature ruby eyes locked onto Rouge – both of them were beaten up fairly bad and Rouge was still bleeding across the face where Natsu had left three deep scratches. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of what to do before hearing the battle cries of the other Guilds. Determination rushed through his veins and he took in a deep breath before igniting his flames again. If Lucy was so exhausted, hardly able to stand but willing to scream out her refusal to submit then he too was not bound to give up.

"_Thanks Lucy…you gave me some strength." _

Saya cut a flip as she nailed the Dragon between the eyes and blasted it with a roar before landing next to a shaking and wounded Erza. Her wounds were bleeding again and that meant she was in no position to fight. Mirajane was above them blasting away at the Dragon as she caught her breath. Spent but no less ready for war – Saya realized it had been a long time since she'd dealt with a real Dragon. Four centuries ago she would have assumed things to be simple enough, and four centuries ago she would have already killed this Dragon, but now she needed time to rest and gather her strength. This meant potential trouble for the others, Dragon Slayer or not. She took a deep breath and looked upwards to where Natsu was upon the back of a Dragon as fire and shadow clashed. A smile came to her face and she burst out her power before looking at the Dragon.

"You will fall…I won't let you hurt my Nakamas…they mean everything to me…to Natsu….to Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Gramps….I am a FairyTail Wizard, I am a former member of Drake Crux…I fought your kind before AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU WIN!"

All around them guilds were fighting, Dragons were roaring and moral was fluctuating between being high and low. FairyTail's was as high as humanly possible, but it was still susceptible to weakness. The Dragon Slayers were screaming, roaring, fighting for their own and their guild mates lives. Determination flooding them as they pushed past wounds, the aches and throbs of the injuries that existed. Above them Natsu was knocked backwards and flared himself hotter before his rage got the better of him and he reared back – his first colliding with the center of the Dragon's back as flames burst out in a frenzy.

The pained roars of a Dragon caught their attention as Natsu grinned and once more hit the Dragon dead center in the back – to drop in altitude before a roar was directed at its head and at Rouge. The man went down and the Dragon roared in pain again. A wicked smile made its way onto Natsu's face as he reared back, roaring himself in a hopes of getting the Dragon to realize that he too was not to be overlooked. The inhuman sound caught the attention of all the Dragons and of the guilds who could spot the flames atop the Dragon's back. Natsu's roar was fierce, declaring authority and wild.

Rouge and Sting stared in astonishment as Natsu stood and drove both his hands into the center of the Dragon's back – blood bubbling to the surface. He wasted no time in gouging his claws into the creature and creating more pain for it. His first job was to get past the adamantine scales and once he managed that then he could easily bring this creature down. The others watched as Natsu caused an injury to the Dragon and a fight resurfaced as Rouge slung him back and growled in warning.

The two Dragon Slayers began fighting, the other Dragons turned their attention back to the other humans before them and the battles resumed their fight against the creatures. Before the gate Lucy was knocked backwards by Zirconis. Leo and Aries managed to stay and assist each other while the Dragon continued to play games with them and Wendy. The royal guards having been stripped by the Dragon's magic fled and Hisui looked down feeling guilt beginning to eat at her. Why hadn't she listened to Lucy? If she had then none of this would have happened.

"We can't stop! We have to kill these Dragons!" declared Sting as he and Rouge were sent flying backwards.

Saya was flung backwards and looked at the Dragon and the others whose attention was turned to the smaller ones. Laxus and herself were what was standing up to the larger one. She took a deep breath and rose into the air – her magic causing particles to rise.

"Even if we were to give up...what good would it do anyone? If our world is in danger, if most of us are to die I'D RATHER HAVE IT HAPPEN KNOWING I'D FOUGHT TO THE BITTER END! I'D RATHER CHOOSE HOW I DIE THAN LET SOMEONE ELSE DECIDE IT FOR ME!" She heard Natsu's declaration and a smile came to her.

"You hear that Laxus?" she asked.

"Yea I heard the brat….can we win?" she grinned.

"Of course…even after so long – I might be rusty…but I am not weak…." With that the two of them charged the Dragon.

{Chapter 24: Battle: Guilds Unite! – END}

Author's Note: Whew….okay so that was a little rocky but I think it'll get better after I'm adjusted to the back and forth. It's not too bad is it? I received a PM not too long ago from someone who believes I'll cut out the scene where Lucy cartwheels through the air and knocks Natsu off the back of Motherglare and they go for a ride in a bell...

I cannot leave that out! Of course not! It was way too funny! I am going to elaborate on it just a bit though. I'm going to need those spots of hilarity in a few chapters because we know after that the battle gets serious…not going to leave out the parts that made me roll out of my chair and laugh myself into tears.

Thanks to my readers! You guys rock!

P.S: Don't worry, I will leave a list of the songs that were used in the story for you to look up if you wish.

NEXT TIME:

{The battle continues, a challenge most daunting, memories haunt and realizations are brought to light as the fight for Croucus, for all of Fiore continues…

"You think I'll surrender? No! I will never let you create a future where only one person is happy…"}

Chapter 25: Hell Befalls

Arigatou Nakamas!


	25. Chapter 25: Hell Befalls

Chapter 25: Hell Befalls

Natsu felt the breath get knocked out of him as he hit the back of the Dragon with a sharp thrust from the other's fists into his chest. He gasped as he turned and managed to get into a crouch and sweep the legs out from under the other as flames spread throughout his body in warning. Rouge eyed the other as he kept stern eyes upon him. He could admit one thing for certain – Natsu Dragneel was just as if not more so terrifying that he was eight years ago when he'd fought him. There was no longer the desire to gain revenge because of Minerva – that had changed into something feral and menacing. He'd never seen something like this before, and it stunned him as faint red markings crawled across the boy's skin and red scales dotted the corners of his eyes.

Fangs elongated, nails turned to claws and a wild energy about him he stared onward at the youth in amazement. Natsu's rose colored hair became littered with bold blood red in streaks and he stared onward as those flames went from blood red to a surprising and powerful looking greenish-blue flame. Rouge stared as he hummed in thought and realization before feeling his body take a timid step back – it was so dominating and predatory – so _Dragon-like _that his instincts told him to stand back and leave this monster alone. But he was in awe.

"How beautiful…those changes are Dragon Force aren't they?" he asked. Natsu hissed at him.

"Come closer and find out…or are you scared?" Rouge made a bold motion forward and the boy grinned before launching himself at him.

Rouge fell backwards and Natsu pinned him there as his flames heated – starting to gain white parts in it from the temperature beginning to rise so high. He wriggled in discomfort and began to struggle to escape the blaring heat while Natsu grinned at him, baring his sharp white fangs at him. Rouge froze solid as the boy eyed him closely and then grinned wider.

"You are going to die…I am going to kill you…and when you die the past will continue peacefully – Rouge's future will not become your own," he said.

"Maybe…" he shot a shadow vector through the boy and he gasped for a moment – wide eyed.

He threw Natsu off as the boy gripped the wound in his stomach and the man laughed while looking him over. A memory surfaced at this – Natsu stared before him, but he was not seeing the same person. Instead who stood there was a youth of roughly seventeen with black hair and eyes and a kind smile. This person reached forward and placed a gentle hand in his hair as he had always done and spoke to him in a benign voice that he couldn't forget even if he'd tried. This person, a comrade from days gone by, looked to him like an older brother would his younger brother with consideration and parental kindness that out did so much more.

They began to speak to him about something important as he saw the other reach up and tap the side of his pale throat and also bring out a black flame to which Natsu only nodded. Outside of this memory Rouge stared transfixed at Natsu as his eyes glazed over and his actions stilled – perhaps he'd nicked something that was causing this? He eyed the wound, stunned that it was already healed when he felt someone move.

His eyes traveled back to Natsu who was looking highly disoriented at the moment. He stared as the rose haired Slayer lit himself up in flames and took a deep breath – his glossy eyes turned mature ruby again and he brought two fists up high. Before Rouge could do anything Natsu had attacked the Dragon and hit it directly in between its shoulders where the wings were. The creature screamed, roared, and thrashed in agony as he drove his claws into the area and jerked wounding the great beast as he did so. Rouge grabbed him and slung him back – Natsu cut a flip and landed prepared for another fight as he looked at the man.

"What are you exactly?" the boy looked him directly in the eyes.

"Your executioner."

Lucy gasped as she hit the ground – finally her body could take no more and she laid there unable to move. Zirconis laughed at the state of them all as Wendy tried to get her breath. The others were staring onward at him trying to think of something while all across Croucus wizards fought against the smaller Dragons and the larger ones as well. Saya and Laxus both seemed to be in a state of inability to fight. She hung her head as she sat there on the ground trying to get air into her lungs. She didn't remember the Dragons being so strong. Or maybe she had gotten weaker. Laxus was in far worse shape, shaking as he was lying against rocks trying to get himself upright. Could they really win? Or were they just fooling themselves?

Gajeel hid behind a busted up house while he strategized and wondered if any of the other Dragon Slayers were even remotely aware that they were the only ones who could really do any damage to these things. However, even he was beginning to question that due to the fact that every time he got a hit the Dragon seemed to recover. He wondered how Levy was doing with Kinana and Lisanna with getting the towns folk out of the area and hoped that she and the others were okay. He looked at the Dragon and his jaw dropped, eyes widening.

"IT'S FREAKING BRAND SPANKING NEW! SHINY FRESH OUT OF THE BOX! WHAT THE HELL?!" He heard a roar and sighed.

"Show time…"

With one last breath he raced out to face the Dragon and hoped that someone could let the others know that all the Dragon Slayers needed to fight the larger Dragons. As he thought of this Natsu latched onto Rouge's back tearing at his shoulders with his claws and causing the man to scream as he was thrown back. Natsu had stopped using his magic momentarily and resorted to using his natural abilities to fight. Apparently Rouge hadn't planned on facing someone who wouldn't be using magic at some point and had very few skills when it came to natural instincts.

Natsu took in a deep breath as he felt an idea come to mind – if he could do that kind of damage to this Dragon with his power like that then what about the others? He took a look at Rouge who was trying to stop the bleeding of his wounds as Natsu stood and he paused. The boy tilted his head back and Rouge prepared himself for a roar and got something else instead.

"THE DRAGON SLAYERS! LEAVE THE SMALL ONES TO THE WIZARDS – DRAGON SLAYERS! WE CAN DESTROY THE DRAGONS! THEIR WINGS, THE JOINTS ARE WEAK! USE YOUR POWER, MAKE YOUR DRAGONS PROUD THAT THEY CALL YOU FAMILY – USE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC ON THEM FULL POWER!" Natsu took in a deep gulp of air and grinned at Rouge.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man stared at him as Natsu smiled.

"There are nine Dragon Slayers here – Myself, Saya, Laxus, Rouge, Sting, Gajeel, Wendy…." The man laughed.

"Aren't you miscounting? That's only seven!" Natsu glanced down.

"No…I can smell them both – Cobra and an old friend of mine," he stated.

"Who?" Natsu smiled.

"You'll see…"

Down below the Dragon slayers stood still – realization dawning upon a few and the others finally getting an idea about what might just do them a favor. Saya stood and closed her eyes, Laxus watched her and followed her example. Sting and Rouge heard the message and closed their eyes, focusing on their powers. The battle grew oddly quiet – some thinking it had ended while in the sky Natsu watched Rouge as he stared completely flabbergasted at the sudden stillness. Natsu smiled while he felt the sudden pressure rise in the power of the nine Dragon Slayers present. His own energy bubbling to the surface and pouring out in white fire littered with black. He stood and looked to a roof top where a large sword was held up into the sky as a symbol of preparation to fight.

Natsu smirked and looked back at Rouge who was still unbelieving as he felt the magical pressure rising to levels beyond normal. Natsu stood there with his body relaxed and his magic flowing as if it was nothing out of the ordinary – the magic was scalding, burning the Dragon where the boy stood and Rouge was undoubtedly _scared _of the person before him. Natsu Dragneel wasn't exactly human though was he? His mind wandered for some kind of answer and then he felt the heat intensify.

"Do you see what I'm willing to do? What we're all willing to do? I will without fail – kill you Rouge. If you die then it goes away right? Pretty simple huh?" he asked.

"You aren't a killer though are you? Wouldn't it be easier to just surrender?" Natsu grinned.

"You think I'll surrender? No! I will never let you create a future where only one person is happy…."

Natsu came at him with all the speed and strength that a real Dragon possessed – startling him to no end as the boy shot a withering glower at him and nailed him in the stomach before hitting the Dragon. The creature howled in agony as Natsu grinned viciously as below him other Dragon Slayers began leaving rather nasty looking marks upon the Dragons they were facing. Rouge swerved and landed a deep cut in the chest of the Dragon he was fighting while Sting backed him up – they changed positions and managed to keep it up while Saya had left and allowed Laxus to deal with the Dragon nearest to FairyTail while she herself went after a sleek black Dragon of Asian appearance.

"_Natsu, you know we can't keep this up for long right? We're running low on energy!" _

"_Yea Saya…don't worry – we can do this." _

She paused at the voice – it wasn't Natsu who replied to her. Another voice had come through and she shook it from her thoughts almost instantly because she was certain that it was impossible. Taking a deep breath she turned a corner and ended up going head to head with the black Dragon she'd been hunting down. She prepared herself for a battle while Wendy was landing fairly strong hits to Zirconis. Lucy looked on at the girl before she hit the ground hard and she tried to get herself to move. How can they win? Even at full power all the Dragon Slayers were still in danger. She looked to Hisui and tried to fathom what was going to happen – she didn't want that future for them, for the little girl yet to be born. Her future self looked up as Zirconis knocked Wendy away and Lucy tried to move – her spirits tried to get there fast enough and then the loud splattering of blood filled her ears and she looked to see her future self fall to the ground and the Dragon stare as Wendy – now full of rage kicked him and knocked him away. She came down to where she was and Lucy stared horrified.

"Why! Why did you save me?!" the woman looked at her with a soft smile.

"Because…if you live then I can still live…Natsu will still be beside me….she can still be born….and we won't have to just…" the woman coughed up a large amount of blood.

"But you're her mother! She needs you! Why would you just do that?!" Lucy cried.

"Silly me…listen…if I live in the past – I can still live in the future because it will change….we won't have to just tell her stories about….FairyTail…we can live in Magnolia…with the Guild…and Natsu won't have to change…everyone can be…happy still….and she can grow up…surrounded by….Nakama…." Lucy stared at her older self as she smiled.

"Please, Wendy can you…" the little girl looked down.

"No…it's far too deep for me to do anything….if Chelia….was here…." The girl began to cry and the exceeds stood there watching in sorrow and shock.

"Why?" Lucy looked at her in fear.

"Because if you live….he can be happy still….the guild will still exist…and she….she can….have what we….once did…." The hand that Lucy had been holding became cold and slowly slipped from her grasp.

Tears fell down her face as she stared at the woman who had chanced everything to give her daughter a better future – to give everyone a better future – in sorrow as she realized that just had just witnessed her own death. Lucy covered her eyes and tried to not imagine what would happen if she too died. Would that little girl vanish right before the other's eyes? Had she already? Lucy couldn't handle the image of it and she screamed – loudly as Happy cried out her name in morning for the other woman. Above them though the noise carried loud enough for a certain Dragon Slayer to hear the screaming, and the name.

Rouge laughed as he imagined that one of the Dragon's must have killed the blonde girl and in his jovial state he failed to noticed those white flames go black. He turned just in time to have sharp nails rip into his stomach. He fell back as he was tossed and the boy brought his foot up before landing it directly in the wound he'd created earlier – causing the Dragon the thrash about and crash into buildings as a single tear slid down the boy's face and cold red eyes turned to the man.

"You…are dead…" Rouge stared at him – his personality taking a complete turn.

"Are you threatening to actually kill me Natsu Dragneel? Over a simple thing like that girl's life?" there was a twinge in the boy's oddly stiff body.

"It wasn't simple…it wasn't a trivial thing….it's Lucy…and I am going to kill you whether it's here or in the future I don't care…but I'll make sure you feel every ounce of agony that she did." The boy turned to him and he felt a tremor of terror go through him.

"_He's not just threatening….he's going to kill me…" _

Saya was tossed back as she landed a sharp blow to the Dragon between the joints of its wings making the creature writhe like a snake on the ground and hiss as it did. She watched its black scales glint like stars and paused in realization – why did this look so familiar? She took a moment to look at the creature as it laid there in pain and took in a few heaving breaths before looking at her in surprise. They watched one another for a moment and Saya recognized the creature with a smile upon her face before looking around them. She crawled to it and the Dragon looked at her in faint uncertainty before she placed a hand upon its snout and watched it for a moment.

"Saya Dragnoir…" it asked this cautiously and she smiled.

"It's been a while."

"I thought you died child…" the dragon began to right itself.

"No, Natsu and I both are alive….say…would you mind giving us a hand?" she asked. The Dragon looked to the side.

"Assist you and Natsu Dragneel? It would be an honor as The Kokuryū to assist those who are the children of Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons and Tempiria, the Queen of Time Dragons!" Saya smiled.

"Arigatou Kokuryū! Now, listen…"

Before the Eclipse Portal Lucy was still in shock over the sight of her own dead body lying there and her mind was still trying to fathom what was going to happen to that child in the future – what would come to be of her? She hoped that since she still existed that the girl did as well. Looking around her she saw a weeping Happy, and Lily while Carla was watching Wendy who was being slung back as Lucy stared onward. She stood and screamed catching the Dragons' attention as she stood before it. Wendy looked at her in fear as Zirconis watched the blonde girl and then eyed the corpse lying at her feet. He rose an eyebrow before looking at her closer.

He leaned in and sniffed of her as Wendy stood by unsure of what he'd do. Zirconis eyed her and then sniffed of Lucy again as it tried to register what was going on with the person before him. His eyes landed on the corpse then looked to the girl before giving her another sniff and then he eyed the cats who were bristling and staring onward at them in anger. He sighed and then went back to eyeing Lucy. There was a tiny bite mark still present on her shoulder – nothing much to notice at this point, but it was evident now considering her vest had been destroyed and she was now bare shouldered. Her eyes stayed hard as the Dragon sniffed her once more and hummed in thought.

She had a rather interesting scent to her – something he hadn't smelled before, and something he had. The first being Magnolia flowers and honey, which was flowery and sweet. Something he liked and made him question if she would taste as good as she smelled, but he also caught the scent of another thing that made a frightened ache develop inside him. He knew the scent of fire, brimstone and spices that was so evident that it made him cringe as he stared at the blonde. He looked at her and then to the others before staring onward in questioning. Was she really what he was thinking? He eyed her and huffed before looking her over once more and giving her another sniff.

"You smell like something that I don't like girly," Zirconis stated. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What's that?" Zirconis looked at her closely.

"That scent is a Dragon's scent – I don't like it," he said. Lucy felt herself bristle as the Dragon looked her over.

"I don't really get what you mean!" the Dragon huffed.

"You smell like that damndable Fire Dragon Slayer! Natsu Dragneel! Igneel's son!" he roared at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Natsu…you know him right? I'm his mate! Lucy Heartfilia!" she snapped.

"You're that pink haired demon's mate?! No wonder you smell like him! I'd know that scent of brimstone, spices and fire anywhere! He always smells like that from his element! Hmm….I wonder….that bite on your shoulder isn't a mate mark…maybe he put it where it can't be seen?" Lucy stared and then her clothes vanished.

"AHH YOU PERVERTED DRAGON!"

Lucy curled up to herself only to be grabbed by Zirconis. She slammed fists down upon him and he laughed away her attempts before being given a grin as he sniffed of her and lifted her leg to try and locate the mate mark to which Lucy kicked him in the eye. The Dragon roared and put his thumb atop her head. She panicked when pain spread through her. Wendy jumped into the air with Carla's help and the girl screamed when a gust of wind sent her flying as Happy dove after Lucy.

"DON'T WORRY LUCY I'LL SAVE YOU!" he flapped his wings harder.

"YOU BETTER YOU STUPID CAT!"

{Chapter 25: Hell Befalls – END}

Author's Note: I know it's not completely deserving of its chapter title, but it seems to be doing okay right? I'm trying to stretch this out to much so that it doesn't bore people but I don't want to rush it either. Anyways the next chapter will be up soon!

Thanks to my readers: you're awesome as always!

NEXT TIME:

{Sometimes a small bit of relief is needed in the midst of a fight – even if it comes flying at you from out of nowhere. The question is – once it's here does that give you a chance to change things? Can any of them make it better?

"Don't scare me like that again! Promise me you won't make me think I've lost someone again!"

Chapter 26: Nakama

Arigatou Nakamas!


	26. Chapter 26: Nakama

Chapter 26: Nakama

Lucy felt the wind go past her and was too busy screaming at Happy to realize where she was going. She felt so embarrassed and hoped Wendy would get revenge for her on that damn Dragon Zirconis for making her clothes vanish. She kept her eyes closed and then opened them when she heard Happy scream out to her that he was coming to help her. She had a sudden fear that she'd loose altitude before the blue exceed could get to her – and considering how high up she was it wasn't impossible for her to die from the fall alone.

She couldn't imagine explaining that one to her parents in the afterlife, and she swore as she kept flying through the air that she heard something. The sudden impact caught her off guard as she slammed into someone and knocked them off of wherever they were – Happy trailing behind her and calling out. As she screamed and clutched onto the person she was with. The next thing she knew she was rolling in a bell.

Natsu and Rouge had been going at the fight since the Dragon Slayers had gotten their second wind and were about to charge into another battle when someone came flying from nowhere and Natsu turned just in time to catch the person and have them fly off the side of the Dragon with them – Rouge staring after them with an expression that Natsu was sure he would never forget – and then he heard Happy not far behind them as they flew down off the Dragon's back and headed straight for the bell. The resounding ding making his ears hurt.

"What the hell was that?!" Rouge exclaimed as he watched Happy fly by.

"Natsu! Lucy! I'm coming! Wait!"

"Correction…I don't even want to know what the hell that was…" he thought as he felt himself go oddly still at wondering why he had heard the bell chime.

Rolling down a set of buildings, through a bridge and down the hills of Crocus's destroyed city was Natsu and Lucy – both inside the cathedral bell. Natsu felt Lucy clinging to him and knew it was her, but he was far too ill at the moment to consider what was happening. His mind was more on the premise of what had knocked him off the Dragon and why he was ill. The tumbling finally stopped and Lucy sighed in relief as she looked at the person splayed outside the bell on the ground. Brown eyes grew wide as she recognized Natsu lying there looking a little pale.

She sat there at the rim of the bell and tried to consider what to do next see as she could tell he was hurt, and not well right them – and currently Lucy herself was having a small bit of trouble regarding clothing. She looked at the boy as he seemed to get his bearings and she stepped out of the bell before shrinking down and watching him from her shoulder. Natsu sat himself up and shook his head before staring at Lucy who was watching him with a furious blush. He looked her over and easily went red himself.

Natsu had been wondering why Lucy's scent had been in the bell with him and he figured this gave him the answer he needed as he glanced back at the girl and tried to think of what to say to her. After all how much could you say to someone when they were in that state – regardless of the relationship between the two of you. He tried not to seem as if he was staring at her and he knew that if he did she was going to absolutely make him pay for it later, but he was happy – over joyed at seeing her alive.

"Lucy…" she snapped her eyes to him.

"WHAT I KNOW I'M…." she was cut off when warm arms wrapped around her.

"Don't scare me like that again!" she stared at him as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Natsu…" he buried his face in her hair and caught the scent of another Dragon on her and glanced at the girl.

"What happened exactly?" she went blood red.

"A Dragon, Zirconis did this to me…speaking of which…." She went redder and curled up tighter to herself.

"I think I saw a sheet around here somewhere…ahh…" he reached over and grabbed it before letting her wrap it around herself.

Lucy took a moment to look him over and noticed the blood on him – much more than she had seen recently which began to scare her. She reached out and snatched him by the shoulders before turning him around. She looked at the boy who was staring at her as she eyed his current state. His hair was a mess, a few scrapes and bruises had formed here and there, and she could make out blood splashes on his cheek and his lips. She eyed the blood on the boots he wore and the parts that were still staining his hands before looking at him in the eyes which were at current mature ruby red.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He looked at the blood on him.

"I managed to wound the Dragon and I got a few hits on Rouge….none of its mine so far." Lucy eyed him.

"So far? You ask me not to scare the hell out of you and this is what you look like when I finally see you after you left the portal? Natsu you look like hell!" she said. He sighed and noticed a burst water pipe nearby. He went over to it and began to use the overflowing water to wash the blood off of him.

"I was going to ask if you are really okay…" she walked closer to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Natsu looked down.

"Someone died didn't they?" she paused and looked to the side as tears burned in her eyes.

"My future self stopped Zirconis from killing me…and she died…" he paused and looked back at the girl, tears running down her face, hair a mess, and in nothing but a sheet. She looked like a goddess, but he had hardly any thoughts about her appearance, his focus was on the tears she shed.

"Luce….it's okay…" he stood and wrapped her in his arms while she gripped onto him and cried into his shoulder while trying to seek the warmth she knew so well. Natsu was always the one to comfort her.

She felt his hand go into her hair and brush through it before she looked at him and knotted her fingers into his hair and kissed him. He flinched momentarily but she refused to let him go as she did so. It took a moment but she did release him and he stared at her as she ran her fingers through his hair and brushed his bangs out of his eyes before looking directly into his eyes again as he held onto her – both unwilling to leave each other in worry that they wouldn't see one another again. She snuggled up to him and took a deep breath before hearing someone speak.

"Kids sure are mature for their age these days!" they both looked to Happy.

"Happy!" the blue exceed flew to Natsu and snuggled up to him.

"Natsu! You smell like blood are you okay?" the boy nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine…were you trying to catch Lucy?" the blue exceed nodded.

"Yes! She was going to fast! But no worries! You caught her instead!" Lucy went blood red and then looked at the rose haired Slayer.

"N-Natsu…" he glanced at her.

"Yea Luce?" she held the sheet tightly to herself.

"You didn't…see anything right?" she asked. He rose an eyebrow.

"I was kind of busy with feeling sick to think about what you looked like without clothes on Luce…you are soft skinned though." She went blood red and snatched him by his scarf.

"If you are lying to me I swear I will make you pay for it later!" she snapped. He laughed.

"I wouldn't trust me…why would I?" she huffed.

"Still no matter what changes you are always a little oblivious aren't you?" she asked. Natsu gave her a look.

"If you want me to look though just take off the sheet." Lucy looked mortified at him and then noticed the small spark in his eye and frowned.

"Your teasing me aren't you? Its total payback for the hotel room," Lucy stated. Natsu grinned at her.

"What do you think?" he got closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and she flushed.

"Natsu….please don't…" he rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head before glancing at Happy who was dancing mid-air.

"What are you doing?" they both looked at Happy.

"I'm so excited! Natsu and Lucy are gonna have babies!" he exclaimed.

Both Wizards felt like something in them short circuited and they glanced to one another and then at Happy. Lucy glanced at the rose haired Slayer and noted how flushed he was while Lucy herself was more than likely wearing the same expression of utter mortification. The blue cat continued to dance as there was a small hole that appeared in the ground and the two jumped as Virgo hopped out of it.

"Princess, Leo and Aries made me aware of what was happening and I notice you are in a state of undress….." she looked at the way Lucy was clinging to Natsu.

"Here it comes…" Natsu couldn't help but mutter this.

"Perhaps you would like to remain that way? Are you going to seduce the Dragon Slayer?" Lucy shoved a hand over Virgo's mouth.

"No! Absolutely not! Especially right now! We're in the middle of a war!" Natsu felt himself trying not to laugh at the maid's expression. He tried not to feel utterly embarrassed at the series of situations that were happening, but he couldn't help it. He started laughing and fell over as he did so.

"Is he injured princess?" asked Virgo as Lucy looked at him.

"Nope, this is probably frying his brain right now…" Natsu glanced at her.

"Sorry! This is just ridiculous that this is what happens in the middle of a battle huh Luce?" he asked her this smiling as he did so while getting himself off the ground.

"If it didn't I would wonder what world we were now in – this can only happen if FairyTail is involved." She shook her head as the maid produced a set of clothes.

"I brought some clothes – seeing as you are in a battle this may be best for you Princess. I can offer you a change of clothes as well Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu looked her over.

"I think I'm fine. You want me to wait for you?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yes! I don't want to get split up from you again!" with a nod he stood off behind a stone wall and waited for Lucy to change.

"This is hard to get into!" the maid laughed at her.

"Well it is supposed to be for battle – it's quite durable." He heard a small struggle before Lucy sighed and looked at the wall he was behind.

"You can come out now you know," she said.

Natsu looked at Lucy as he came out from behind the wall and watched her still flushed face, and the pout. Sometimes she was do adorable for her own good. He looked her over – the clothing she'd been given was an outfit consisting of a one piece suit that zipped at the top and clasped shut at the throat in black, deep blue and white. It had an overlay behind her that fell to her knees and stuck out a bit with the same colors, gloves, and matching thigh high stockings with boots – her hair was down and there were blue flowers in it to pin her bangs to the side.

"You look good – is that going to work for this though?" she looked herself over.

"Yea, ready?" he nodded and grabbed her hand.

The two of them after bidding Virgo goodbye ran through the streets to where Natsu had told them that the guilds were gathering. Happy flew above and aided in directing them away from the smaller Dragons before aiding them in the direction of the town's square where everyone had gathered at the center where a large Lacrima was. Lucy felt relief go through her when she noticed Wendy, Carla, Lilly, Arcadios, Yukino, and Hisui present as well. As soon as the two of them entered the area everyone had frozen and parted way as the two Wizards made it to where their guild was. The entirety of them staring as they observed their states.

Both were in a bit of a messy state – hair disheveled, scrapes, bruises, and cuts on them, Natsu still had blood on his face and Lucy was sure she looked a little out of sorts herself. They both were instantly engulfed into a hug by Erza and then by the other members of their guild as Gray stood at the side by Juvia's hand in his – she was smiling as she saw the two of them and led the Ice Make Wizard over to them. She looked at Lucy and gave her a hug before looking to Natsu who smiled and she hugged him as well. Gray looked at the rose haired teenager as most of the guilds stared at them and Saya burst out of the groups and grabbed them both into her arms.

There moment of peace would be short they knew that – but right now it seemed Rouge was recovering as much as they were. Natsu sighed as he looked at the entire group of guilds that were present. A hundred and thirteen guilds were present, and still it wasn't as simple as it seemed, they were getting pummeled apparently. Lucy gripped his hand tightly in her own and he gave it a squeeze back before looking at their own guild who seemed very much out of sorts and down for the count. Natsu sat down next to Gray and Juvia with Lucy at his side before looking at the others.

"Why are you covered in blood?" asked Wendy.

"Dragon blood…apparently I was able to leave to deep wounds on that Dragon, but they aren't enough…we need to do something." One person heard that.

"What we need to do is get the hell out of here! Let them have Crocus!" said one of the Quattro Cerberus members.

"Yea! It's a lost cause! We can't with against Dragons!"

This started many agreeing with the statement, people shouting and yelling and in that instant Natsu stood and shot his flames white – the intense heat silencing everyone as it crawled over them. He looked them over and the flames died down before he looked around them at the damage. Everyone expected him to sit back down, to become silent – but he chose another route. These people needed to hear their odds and realize that it wasn't impossible. He looked to Saya who nodded and he looked to the other guilds and the royals that were present.

"There are nine Dragons to fight and nine Dragon Slayers to fight against them! I'm one of them, so is Saya, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Cobra, Gajeel, Wendy – there's someone else here to help too! We can win! Saya brought a Dragon onto our side! If we can manage that much then how can you say we can't win?" he asked.

"Don't you see how horrible they are? We can't defeat them – there ain't no way!" Natsu looked at the man.

"Jura, you are a Wizard Saint – Markarov is a Wizard Saint…we have two Celestial Wizards, and then there's myself and Saya…." They heard a laugh.

"What can you two alone do? How can you possibly do any more damage than the other Dragon Slayers?" asked Orga. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"We can use ancient magic – Tome-Gate Magic that is just as powerful alone as it is combined with other magic forms. It's the one type of magic besides another black magic form – its counterpart – that can attach itself to one form of magic and use it alongside its own. Myself and Saya were taught this growing up and we know it well enough to successfully pull of a joined attack with both of the magic types." The others around them began to murmur and eyed the boy before them in questioning.

"I saw what you did to your own guild mates during the games – is it that strong?" asked Jura.

"Stronger…both of us were holding back when we did that." The man paused.

"Then what plan do you have Natsu Dragneel?" the boy looked around him.

"The other Wizards of the guilds – those that can use Unison Raids need to join up. All Dragon Slayers need to come here now so we can devise something else of our own to work on those Dragons. The Unison Raid groups will go to the northern area of the city and remove the smaller Dragons from there – we can send one Dragon Slayer with them…."

"Wait! Why are you directing us?" snapped Sting. Natsu shot him a withering look.

"I know what this entails – I've lived through it before so come up with the rest of the Slayers and keep your damn mouth shut White Dragon Slayer or I will shut it for you!" the blonde froze before slowly coming up with the other slayers.

"Okay, listen – all of those in each guild, whether you are in the same or not need to team up if you can or have performed a Unison Raid before. We'll send a group of you to the North with Laxus alright?" he looked at Laxus who nodded.

"All Unison Raid able magic users gather over here with me!" he called as he stood to the north of them. The groups who could flooded to him, Juvia and Gray beside each other in the group once more.

"Next is the South – anyone who can use support magic will go there, pick a partner that can benefit from your magic – someone who is similar or uses the same magic. I'll send Wend and Carla with you there – She's a support type Sky Dragon Slayer. Chelia! You go with her!" the Sky God Slayer nodded.

"Alright Natsu, whose next?" asked Erza. He glanced at her.

"East, we're sending those with R-Quip and weaponry holder or ability magic there – Gajeel and Lily will go with you. Erza Scarlet will accompany you! Gather in that direction!" he got the three areas prepared to go into battle and Lucy watched him in amazement.

"Last are West and the Center – Sting! I want you and anyone who uses elemental base or attack magic with you! I'll put you and Lector in charge! I'm sending part of FairyTail with you! If you have magic that can attack for you in multiples, if you summon or can use holder type magic then you go with Sting and Lector!" Rouge watched him as he realized that himself, Natsu, and Saya were the last ones.

"There are three Dragon Slayers left Natsu," he stated. The boy nodded.

"We're taking the center – Motherglare and the one controlling the Dragons are our priority. The rest of you are coming with us! Be prepared – these things use all the senses a Dragon does and that means the Dragon Slayer in your group is your life line. They'll be able to hear, see, and smell the enemy much sooner than you. Now move out!"

The groups separated – Dragon Slayers leading the way as Natsu looked at Lucy and nodded before their group left to the area where Motherglare was. The fight wasn't going to be an easy one, but Natsu knew this plan would work for them. With that in mind they charged for the area in where the Dragon and the controller was while casting prayers to the others much like they all were as the five units moved out to take out the Dragons and the smaller ones in their way.

{Chapter 26: Nakama – END}

Author's Note: Natsu took charge! He knew what he was doing from the looks of it too…hmm any ideas why? Take a guess and find out!

Anyways – more chapters during this week (No Tuesday Updates) but there is plenty more to come trust me! By the way, I was asked how long the story is: There are 40 Chapters in this story if not more depending on how much I can squeeze into each one. And, yes, there is more than just one story. There will be three or four, the last one being the final battle with Zeref.

Each should be 40 or so chapters. Also, the last one may be entirely fan based theory considering we don't know how that is going to turn out yet. No worries! All will end well. So who liked the Bell scene? I drew it out a bit yes, but I needed some comedy and romance in there somewhere.

I will be doing the Phoenix Priestess movie – and there will be more characters! Can anyone guess who Natsu's old friend is? Someone from another work done by the author of this series (FairyTail) let me know! You get a sneak peak of you get it right!

As always: My readers rock!

NEXT TIME:

{A new plan, a stronger fight, struggles ensue, are lives really going to be lost? Vincula….

"Just to let you know – I don't plan on backing down now that this is set into motion. Be ready or leave now…that's your only choices because I can't guarantee your life."

Chapter 27: Clatter

Arigatou Nakamas!


	27. Chapter 27: Clatter

Chapter 27: Clatter

The group that was focused on the center of Croucus took time to hide in the shadows. They were the smallest group consisting of Natsu, Saya, Lucy, Rouge, Markarov, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, and Happy. It made it much easier for them to get through the areas undetected, and on the off chance they were – it made matters much more simple in disposing of the creatures. The three Dragon Slayers were the sight, sound, and scent detectors for the group as they went along the rubble searching the skies for Motherglare and the future Rouge. Natsu paused as they reached a small street that led under a bridge and paused once they were safely hidden in the shadows.

"Okay, I caught the scent a second a go…." He sniffed around for a moment while Rouge eyed him.

"How did you know how to organize everyone that way?" he asked. Natsu glanced at him.

"I figured it was common sense you know? Put people together that are compatible and let them team up with a Dragon Slayer leading the way – our senses are much better than their own anyways." Rouge hummed in thought them eyed him again.

"But why send Jura with Wendy and Erza with Gajeel?" he sighed.

"They're both fighters – warriors…they both can use weapons besides spells so it just made sense to me." Markarov watched Natsu as he and Saya kept searching for Motherglare.

He'd noticed the change in the boy once Saya had come around – the subtitle fact that Natsu was lessening is portrayal of himself as a silly oblivious person, and righting his persona as it really was. Someone that he found to be remarkably intelligent, compassionate, understanding, and still a bit silly at times, full of comradery and a fiery passion to protect those he cared for. Natsu had matured into a fine young man and he was astonished to see him take charge today and assemble groups to go out and assist in defeating the Dragons. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing, his words were clear, sharp and precise – practical, and most of all _practiced. _He didn't just know what to do, he knew what he was doing.

"It was a bit more than that wasn't it my boy," he said.

"What do you mean gramps?" Markarov walked to Natsu and looked him over before sighing.

"Shouldn't you tell us what Lucy already knows? What you and Saya share as a secret," he stated.

Natsu looked nothing short of startled. His mind wandered to the fact that Markarov had more than likely always known that he had pretended to be dense, that he had always hidden away things out of fear of other's reactions. But when he glanced at Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Rouge, Romeo, and even the master himself he just didn't know what to do. How would they react to something like that? The others had witnessed him die and get back up perfectly fine and knocking the future Rouge into the ground as if he was a ragdoll – but now what could they do? What was their proof? He looked at Levy then to Markarov, his guild mates, to Happy, and the others present and then at Lucy who smiled softly to him.

"I don't know if you want to hear that honestly…" Macao looked at him.

"Natsu, how bad could it honestly be?" he asked.

"Bad enough to where you might not ever trust me again…" Markarov sighed.

"I make those choices boy not the Guild – and after all you've gone through for everyone I highly doubt that it'll make much of a difference," Markarov told him this and Natsu glanced to the side.

"Ever hear of Drake Crux?" the others paused momentarily.

"They were a part of the Dragon Blade Alliance during the Dragon Civil War," said Levy.

"Correct…any ideas of their abilities?" Natsu kept his eyes down.

"I knew one of the members had an ability called Archimedes – but I don't know why it had that name or what it was," she answered.

"Archimedes…was the name of the Tome-Gate Magic used by one of the members of the Guild Drake Crux. They were a guild designed to be a battle guild – they fought Dragons, monsters, even people from time to time….they were present in some of the early inter-guild wars. Ultimately their five members went missing after their village was destroyed." Romeo rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought that Drake Crux was a Dark Guild," he said. Natsu shook his head.

"No, they served Fiore and the Japanese Emperor. It was their job because they were also Dragon Slayers…all five of them were….they each used Tome-Gate Magic as well….it varied with each of them…they were a Light Guild." Rouge frowned.

"How would you know that? They vanished over four hundred years ago – how do you know they were really a light guild?"

Natsu glanced at Saya who nodded faintly to him knowing what he intended to do and he drew out his left arm – and took in a deep breath as he prepared for what was about to happen.

"Archivist, keeper of Tomes – Wielder of Gates – Display my path….Archimedes…"

The three bands shot to life and appeared as three books before him – the charm floating above them to suspend them. The group stared in awe as Natsu looked the three books over and the charm as they remained there and the others watched him in surprise – if he was lucky they would make the assumption that Natsu had just ended up with the same Archivist mark on the bands or he had ended up with the one the member had once had, but he also hoped they put two and two together.

"So this is Archimedes….The Great Tactician of ancient worlds – I heard that the charm was given to someone, but I never imagined you'd have it Natsu," said Markarov.

"There's a reason for that." The group stared at the charm and three books and then at Natsu in questioning.

"How did you end up with the same one as that member?" questioned Wakaba. Natsu sighed.

"I didn't…." Romeo looked at the books.

"But I was under the impression that you could use this and that would mean your abilities are connected to that Drake Crux member right?" Natsu shook his head.

"What I mean is I've had it since it was given to me…four hundred and seven years ago."

Everyone but those who were already aware froze solid. Markarov eyed him in questioning and then the others did as well as Natsu closed up Archimedes and let it reform into the three bands on his left wrist. He looked down and Romeo stared at him in questioning as the boy looked him over in slight fear. Natsu didn't have to look at any of them to see fear or disgust – even if the second may have been ever so slightly downplayed – he knew that they weren't going to trust him now.

"F-Four hundred and…seven….no way! You're pulling our leg Natsu! That's a funny one," said Macao.

"I'm not joking Macao…sorry…" he stopped laughing.

"But you…grew up around us! We watched it all! We watched you grow up from a little kid after Igneel left!" said Wakaba.

"I'm afraid that was a spell put on him to keep him from remembering certain events until the time came for him to recall what happened when those events took place. That time has come though hasn't it?" Markarov looked at the others and then to Natsu.

"Yea…I started remembering when I found Saya – I started remembering when I encountered Zeref on Tenrou Island and he said my name…told me that I'd grown…that it'd been a long time…I didn't know why I recalled who he was at the time but I did eventually remember that I encountered him four hundred and seven years ago," he answered.

"So all this time you've been….but how?" Natsu glanced at Romeo.

"A comrade of mine…cursed myself and Saya – we both ended up not being able to age, and he made us unable to die as well….even worse….he made it to where we would age in reverse for the first time when we encountered Igneel and Tempiria again….after that….we were going to age again in a new era….we remained the same until we found them again and by then we had forgotten who they were…I hated Dragons because I only remembered enough to make out that my parents and the place I lived had been destroyed by them…Igneel changed that….I just…..didn't know what to think about anymore…."

"You lied to us! For all these years! Natsu how could you?" asked Macao.

"No…I didn't remember…I'm so sorry…." Romeo looked him over.

"I think it's….pretty cool….getting to live so long and see so much," he said. Natsu looked at him.

"But I…" Markarov sighed.

"You are a FairyTail Wizard Natsu – we all owe you a lot so don't worry. I trust you as do the others. Now, how about we figure out how to stop this madman," said the small guild master.

"AYE!" everyone cheered.

The group of FairyTail wizards raced through the shadows looking for any sign of Motherglare. Across the town of Croucus Laxus stood before his group – silently cursing Natsu for pulling the stunt he did while considering his next plan of action. His eyes traced each and every one of them in hopes of figuring out a formation and realized all too easily that he didn't have the same knack for pairing up groups. A tick mark developed as he continued to stare, preparing for a battle. Erza and Gajeel stood side by side while Lily looked over at the others from the sky keeping a look out to be safe. Their group was paired up, prepared for an all-out war against the Dragons. Erza raised her fist into the air and the crowd in the east cheered.

In the south Jura, Wendy, and Chelia were guiding the groups into position while Carla kept her position as Lily had and waited air-born for her orders from Wendy. With a whistle she nodded her head and flew up in a loop to alert the side position team to be ready. Wendy took a deep breath and received assurance from her teammates while she looked ahead at the group she was supposed to lead. At the West point Sting directed his group with as much sternness as he could – admittedly he had hoped that Natsu would pair Rouge or himself with him, but apparently he was to be sent in alone for the time being. Lector was above in the position that every exceed was to take while he managed to gather his team into position and wait for a signal from Natsu's team.

"_Alright this is it…" _

They waited in the sudden stillness, the only noise the beat of Dragon's wings. Moments later they saw a flare of fire and a pillar of shadow – the noise of magic coming to life thrummed through them and the groups waited. Mira nodded and looked to the sky awaiting people's battle cries to fill the silent night. A sudden sound came to them.

"_**North! The Earth Dragon is heading your way! Laxus be ready!" **_Laxus nodded and set off a bolt of lightning to alert Natsu he'd gotten the message.

"Be ready! The battle is about to begin!" he alerted his charges who nodded and readied themselves.

"_**South, the eve Dragon is coming – Wendy, Jura, Chelia! Ready your magic!" **_the three nodded, Wendy sending up her notification.

"The message has come! Stay alert!" Jura commanded the wizards who followed suit.

"_**East! To your stations – the Jade Dragon is coming in your direction. Gajeel, use Lily to prepare your troops!"**_

"You all heard Salamander! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Erza re-quipped her armor into her earth priestess gear.

"_**West, an eclipse Dragon is heading to you now – use caution – prepare yourselves!" **_

"Got it Natsu." Sting sent up a flare of white light and Natsu nodded before looking at the others with him.

Lucy stood with her whip and keys in hand – prepared for war. Markarov was preparing his magic, Rouge was gearing up into his Dragon Force, Romeo, Macao, and Wakaba got themselves prepared, Levy drew her pen and Saya stood next to him prepared for the fight to come. He looked to Happy and Frosch and smiled before looking at the others knowing their fight against Motherglare and the future Rouge would be a tough battle. He sighed and looked at Lucy before glancing towards Saya who nodded.

"Are you all ready?" he asked them.

"Of course!" Natsu looked at Romeo.

"I want you all to understand that you cannot hold back no matter what happens – promise me you aren't going to let yourselves get killed," he pleaded.

"Are you kidding?" he felt a pang in his chest at Macao's words.

"I…" Lucy looked at them and Wakaba grinned.

"We're FairyTail Wizards – we're not gonna back down with a Dragon above us!" he said. Natsu gave him a smile.

"Alright then…"

Natsu and Saya both let down their guard on their magic. The small scales dotting the edges of their eyes, the marks on their skin coming into view – Saya's hair gaining electric greenish-blue and purple streaks, and Natsu's gaining red. His eyes transcended to mature ruby and Saya's a rich amethyst. She flipped her hair out of her face and brought a hand up clenching it slightly to flex her black nails that had turned to claws. A smile appeared on her face as a greenish-blue orb formed into a clock face as she looked at Natsu who tested the black and red flames he possessed before looking at the others.

"LET'S GO!"

Everyone charged at once, prepared for a fight head to head with the Dragons. In the blink of an eye explosions were cast about the area and screams were heard amongst the roars of beasts. Lucy called forth her spirits, shaking as she looked at Natsu as he let out a loud roar alongside Saya and Rouge to hit Motherglare in the side. The Dragons hook itself and the man atop it looked down as Saya threw her arms outwards and used her magic to swing full blown attacks at the creature. The others dealt with the small Dragons while the three Slayers tag-teamed the Dragon and the man atop it.

Natsu flipped and landed upon a building high enough to let him use his magic to propel him higher into the air and onto the back of the Dragon. Glancing to one another Rouge and Saya did the same and instantly were at his side. Rouge used this chance to look at the damage already done – which if he were to give it an example looked like great gaping sores and burns had driven into the creature's body – he shuddered as he looked at the other two Dragon Slayers and took in a deep breath knowing full well that it was time to be prepared for what could be the fight of his life. Steeling himself Rouge let out Dragon Force beside the other two and the man laughed.

"Three Dragon Slayers going into Dragon Force….what a show – I have to admit though….Natsu Dragneel and Saya Dragnoir…the two you yours…." He stepped forward and Rouge felt his eyes grow wide.

"Bastard!" Natsu snarled at him, baring his elongated fangs at the man.

"Is far more beautiful and feral than what mine is," he said. Saya glanced at Rouge.

"That…is….is that really…" she shot a withering glower at the future Rouge.

"Yes, that's you – eight years from now. After you've killed Sting…after FairyTail and Sabertooth have been destroyed," she said.

"No…I wouldn't ever…." The man huffed.

"What lies – Natsu Dragneel isn't even human nor is that girl so why would you trust them? Why not trust yourself?" he inquired.

"But…" the other rolled his eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel and Saya Dragnoir will kill humans without a second thought – why should you trust them? They'll probably betray you ultimately," he stated to his past self. Rouge stared wide eyed at the man.

The two Slayers looked to one another and then at Rouge who stared wide eyed at them. His future self had a point about the two others. They were clearly not humans – and at the same time he couldn't bring himself to hate either of them. Natsu and Saya were fighting alongside them, willing to risk everything, battling with their guild mates at their sides – their ranks had been unified under Natsu's directive – so no, even if his future self had a point he couldn't believe himself because he was seeing what he could do to change the world now and what was laid before them if he chose to not fight.

"No…I'll trust who I am now…the person who would never hurt Sting, the one who relies on Natsu…on Saya…Laxus…Gajeel…Wendy…on the guilds….ON FAIRYTAIL! I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY COMRADES!" the future version of himself snarled at his statement.

"Then you will do nothing more than watch as I gut those two damned souls beside you!" Rouge was corded up almost instantly by a shadow-light tendril and he fell to the back of the Dragon – landing in a wound and causing the beast to howl.

"You are welcome to attempt it…but just remember Neo-Rouge…I'm not going to let you have what you want…."

"Is that so? Do you even know what you're fighting for boy?" the man asked. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fighting for my friends…I'm fighting for what I believe in!" he threw a ball of fire at the man who knocked it aside and stepped forward – starling the others as Natsu was knocked backwards and off the Dragon's side.

"NATSU!" Saya turned to reach for him, but didn't catch his hand in time.

"PAY ATTENTION LITTLE GIRL!"

Saya gasped as she was kicked in the side and slammed into Rouge as the Future Rouge stood grinning above them. Below the others had turned in time to see Natsu right himself and hit the ground in a crouch – the stone ground shattered upon the impact as Natsu's flames swirled about him to act as a brace for the attack. The others stared at him before the boy growled and shot a hot glare at the man above. Lucy and the others watched him stand and stumble a bit – clearly shaken from the impact – while seeming to get himself prepared for what was to come next. Natsu felt himself shiver as he stood straight and grounded himself firmly while gritting his teeth.

What the hell was he thinking? That they could just effortlessly defeat this man without a real struggle? Natsu shook his head a bit and looked at the man as he made a motion towards Saya who quickly blocked the attack before blasting him with her time Dragon Magic. He knew that the girl could handle herself for the time being, and hoped it remained that way as his mind began to work through his next plan. Could he really pull it off? His eyes glanced in the others directions and they became still.

"Are you okay?" asked Markarov.

"Yea…I have an idea…" Wakaba looked him over.

"Listen! Look around you Natsu! The others are struggling! We're going to lose if we…" he shook his head and shot the man a glare suited for a devil.

"There's no way we're just giving up!" he snapped.

"Think about it Natsu – we're beaten to hell and back – there's no way we can possibly defeat this guy or his Dragons!" mature ruby shot Macao a withered look.

"Let me put it clearly for you…." He turned to face them, bangs hanging in his eyes as he felt himself consider the options left to them.

"Natsu…" the boy shook his head and looked at them from under his bangs. This had to end now, if it didn't they were going to lose people if they hadn't already.

"Just to let you know – I don't plan on backing down now that this is set into motion. Be ready or leave now…that's your only choices because I can't guarantee your life," he said sternly.

Markarov looked him over and Natsu stood there defiant of the others – it wasn't out of arrogance or a desire to control people – it was much deeper than just some self-centered philosophy. Natsu was sincere, and he wasn't going to give up until his body couldn't fight anymore. He sighed and then looked at the others.

"We are…out powered here my boy…" Natsu snarled.

"NO WE'RE NOT! I MAY HAVE TO SHOW YOU HOW INHUMAN I AM! BUT DAMN IT I REFUSE TO LET FAIRYTAIL AND FIORE FALL!" they stared at him as the screams of their comrades could be heard. Natsu smelt blood, tears, and sweat amongst the air and knew they were being slaughtered.

"We can't win," said Levy.

"Damn you and your weak minded thinking…." Black tendril flames began to swell around him.

Lucy stared as his markings turned from crimson to blood red and Natsu looked at the ground as his mind gathered itself in preparation for his next choice – it was really all they had left. Natsu's rose colored hair tinged blackish-blood red as he stood there before glancing up at them. Their own eyes widened as the color chained to a bluish-green that Markarov could no longer dispute as anything but what he'd first believed it to be. His eyes fell to Lucy who stared while looking at the boy who took a breath out – displaying sharp double rowed fangs.

"I'm not assuring your lives…and if your so unsure that you can handle them…then give them to me…I will bare your sins…I will show you what I'm willing to do in order to stop him."

Black flames simmered on the edge of his form as he stood there – looking more demonic than Dragon-like and sending shivers through them as he tried to contemplate what he would have to do. A burst from above sent him turning – a spiral of black flames shooting into the air before he walked out of them. The group stared as the boy stood before them and the two Dragon Slayers upon the Dragon looked down and Future Rouge felt energy seep into the area that was pure malice.

"Natsu….no….don't…."

{Chapter 27: Clatter – END}

Author's Note: Whew…sorry for not updating! My mom has some health complications and I had to help this weekend. This is also mid-term week (Screams in horror) so I won't have much done this week. Next week is Spring Break so (grins) EXPECT SUPER UPDATES! I will have this story finished before summer so that when summer comes we can expect a wonderful new story.

Idea submission for the next story's title is welcomed! It focuses on the Phoenix Priestess movie. After that we welcome the Sun Village and the dreaded Tartarus Arc – after that it will be the Revival Arc and the END Arc (Not Ethierous Natsu Dragneel) the Arc in which the members of Drake Crux face off in a final battle with FairyTail.

Expect a few surprises along the way!

As always: My Readers are EPIC!

NEXT TIME…

{Darkness, blood, the fight between shadowy-light and bloody-flames appears – the soul that sears, the heart of fire and the stars that choose to guide it…}

"So tell me…what thrives inside the demon you've become?"

Chapter 28: Searing Soul: Ignis Anima!

Arigatou Nakamas!


	28. Chapter 28: Searing Soul: Ignis Anima!

Chapter 28: Searing Soul: Ignis Anima!

The creaking stretch of leathery, Dragonish wings was what drew their attention as they looked to the black flames that were slowly dissolving from around the currently blackish-bloody red haired boy before them. Natsu stood with his luminous greenish-blue eyes on the Dragon above him while Saya stared onward knowing now that there was no choice. The others stared onward at the Fire Dragon Slayer as he stood there looking more demonic than human. Lucy took a timid step forward and the girl was stopped when Natsu glanced at her.

"Luce…" she flinched when he reached for her.

"Natsu you are…Natsu right?" the boy gave her a small smile.

"I am…I'll always be Natsu….this is…" Markarov cut him off.

"The Blood Dragon Slayer Magic taught by the Dragon Asmodeus. How did you learn that?" Natsu looked at him.

"Igneel is the King of Fire Dragons – he taught it to me. I never use it…" Romeo and the others stared at the boy as he was approached by Lucy.

"Okay….what's your plan?" she asked.

Natsu looked at the Future Rouge who was staring at him in fear and shock as he watched him. He looked back at Lucy and the others heard the caw-like growls of the small Dragons around them. Natsu looked at the others.

"The rest of you split up and take care of those Dragons down here – Luce I need your help," he said.

Without further questioning – mostly due to a lack of time to do so – the group left the two be. Lucy looked at Natsu once they were alone. His bioluminescent eyes were the first frightening thing about him, the next were the Dragonish leathery wings, the blackish-bloody red hue to his normally rose colored hair, and his blood colored markings. After that came the sensation of danger that was further from his normal threatening position. If anything it was twice as terrifying. Warm hands cupped her cheeks and knotted into her hair as she was forced to look into those unnatural eyes. Natsu gave her a small smile.

"Lucy…I hate to ask but when using this…my…element changed…"

The Celestial Wizard stared at him momentarily in questioning before realization dawned upon her. Fear flittered across her face before she looked at the boy before her, heard the crashes, the screaming, crying, the scent of smoke and ash in the air and knew that at this moment there was no way she could just up and let this be left to options – they didn't have any options anymore. She sighed and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as she steeled her nerves for what she knew was coming.

"Kiss me…" Natsu stared at her before gulping as he realized what her intention was.

"Are you sure? This is going to hurt," he said calmly.

"I'm positive Natsu…I understand what you're asking and I'm scared but…I won't let you fight when your only at half strength."

"Okay…Luce…"

Lucy braced herself as he pulled her close and pressed his lips gently to hers. The need to relax flooded her momentarily as the action remained a simple kiss, like many before it – and then it happened. A sharp pain came from her bottom lip as razor-like fangs pierced the skin there and drew blood. She felt a line of it spill down the corner of her mouth as the metallic tang caught her tongue. Seconds later she was reaching up to knot her fingers into blackish-bloody red hair to pull him closer as a few small gulps were brought to her ears as she took note of the sensation of being light headed before he pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her waist.

The second it took for her to panic was enough for him to let her go and lap at the blood running down the corner of her mouth before cradling her head to his shoulder. She felt her body tremble and her vision go blurry as the blood loss began to get to her. Natsu pulled her against him and placed his forehead against her own as he stared down at her. Lucy gave him a weak smile before he looked at the Future Rouge and grinned in a manner that showed his blood stained lips and fangs the man looked appalled as Lucy began to right herself into standing with Natsu's support still. He scooped her up and jumped – soon reaching the Dragon where a powerful kick was landed to the Dragon.

Rouge howled in anger as Natsu sat Lucy down and charged forward – dodging him in near blinding speeds, his sharpened senses taking over and guiding him in the ways the man was moving. He caught his arm and pushed, effectively breaking a bone inside it. The Future Rouge screamed in pure agony before Saya came forward and with a swift kick knocked the man in the stomach. He tumbled and landed on his back as the two Dragon Slayers stood there.

"Haha…so tell me Natsu Dragneel…what thrives inside the demon you've become?" the boy looked at him in anger.

"A force that desires to win…a thriving desire to keep those I love alive….and to change the future so YOURS NEVER EXISTS!" Natsu let loose a blood-red flame that the man could barely block.

In the seconds it took for the other two Dragon Slayers to make hits on the man Lucy had managed to get Rouge free from his shadowy restraint and help him to his feet. She watched as Natsu, Saya, and Neo-Rouge brawled atop the Dragon and hoped that Natsu could pull off something. He took a hit and barely flinched before swiping at Neo-Rouge with his claws. It was as the two of them began to overpower the man from the future that a horrible scream rent the air that sent a chill inside them. Natsu had frozen solid, Saya stilled, and Lucy and Rouge stared behind them as a blast from a Dragon went off and people screamed in fear and agony before that single scream followed the noise going still.

"NO! GRAY!"

The voice was Juvia's and Lucy felt her chest tighten at the realization of what had just happened. Natsu's transformation began to recede as he heard the screams of shock from not far from them and recognized the voices as those he had sent to assist in stopping the Dragons on the ground. Neo-Rouge took that moment to overthrow them. Lucy jumped in time to catch Natsu who wrapped his arms around her as Rouge and Saya were thrown not far from them. The sudden impact and turn of events left them still upon the broken and dusty ground. Saya had wrapped herself around Rouge hoping to keep him safe like Natsu had Lucy both of which were currently curled up in the dark confines of the ruins of a house.

The four of them lay in the dark, the wind knocked out of them as they tried to figure out what to do next. Natsu slowly moved and looked back to Lucy who was staring at him as he shook – it couldn't be true – Gray wasn't dead. He didn't want to believe that any of them died, that he hadn't been the cause of it. Lucy felt tears well up into her eyes as she gripped Natsu's shirt and pressed her forehead to his chest as she began crying. Saya sat up as she looked around them and Rouge stared as his future self let out bellowing laughs of triumph. Natsu gritted his teeth and gripped Lucy closer to himself as rage filled him. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking he had the upper hand and leading the others into such a mess – he knew what could happen when normal Wizards got involved.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu punched the ground – blackish-bloody red receding completely from his hair until it stained his bangs and the parts that framed his face. Lucy clung to him as Saya sat there listening to the man above them.

"VICTORY IS MINE! THE FUTURE _I DESIRE WILL BE REALITY!_" Neo-Rouge laughed as his past self stared onward in disbelief.

Rouge looked at the horror stricken faces of Natsu, Lucy, Saya, and Happy as he flew down to lay next to the two and felt a choice fall into his lap. Looking to his side he noticed a jagged piece of metal and picked it up before standing and activating his Dragon Force. The others looked to him and his Future Self looked at him as well.

"No, I won't let it become that desolate place where life hangs on a frail string….IF YOU ARE ME THEN I WILL KILL MYSELF TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EXIST! YOU WON'T TAKE THIS FROM FAIRYTAIL, YOU WON'T TAKE THIS WORLD FROM NATSU AND LUCY, OR THEIR DAUGHTER, I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY SOMETHING ALL OF US HOLD SO DEAR!" he rose the metal to his throat and instant felt a hand on his.

"Really? You think you'll just kill yourself? Don't make me laugh – I know you better than anyone! I am you! Remember?" Neo-Rouge said as the other felt his hands shake and the one on his gently pry the metal away from his throat.

"There's been enough bloodshed Rouge….we can…do something else," Saya stated as she threw the metal away.

"Saya? Why would you…" she looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"We are Dragon Slayers – if we are to die we will die as Dragons would. Pride intact, heads held high, standing strong on shaking legs and broken bodies…Rouge…we're made from broken parts…we were broken from the start…I'm so sorry that we couldn't do anything to help…"

"No, I'm sorry that this is who I become I never wanted this…"

Natsu watched them as Saya hugged the other and suddenly a blast of rainbow fused light burst around the area. It shot ice blue and created a pillar of light in the sky. The three Dragon Slayers, the Celestial Wizard, and the Exceed stared as time seemed to go in reverse around them. They stared awe struck as things sped by them before slowly it settled and they were staring up at the Neo-Rouge who was looking around the Dragon and then over to the side where they were on the ground. Wide eyed and unsure of what happened they watched him try to piece together something and then they heard the crashes of battle begin and a tell-tall sign that a certain Ice Make Wizard was up and alive – a pillar of ice appeared in the North and Natsu grinned like the others as they looked to see Romeo, Macao, Levy, Wakaba, and Markarov handling the creatures before Natsu slowly looked to Saya who felt herself smiling despite her tears.

She had felt the Arc of Time being used to set things back – just by one minute. But that single minute had saved countless lives. Saya wiped her eyes and sniffled before staring firmly at the Neo-Rouge who seemed absolutely unsure of what had just happened. Natsu helped Lucy stand and he looked at the black haired girl as she listened to the others around them. She nodded to herself and then looked to Lucy and Natsu.

"I need a favor from you Lucy," she said.

"What?" Saya looked at the girl's keys.

"Call out Leo the Lion for me…." The blonde stared.

"Why?" Natsu felt an idea surface.

"Are you going? To whoever did that magic?" he asked. Lucy and Rouge stared at him as Saya nodded.

"It was Ultear…I need to save her…but…most importantly…I think I can use it now." Natsu felt his eyes grow wide.

"Are you sure? It's powerful enough to…" Saya nodded.

"Vincula Forms are our only chance at this point in killing off the Dragons…Natsu, I'm going to Ultear, I want you to use Warren to tell the other Dragon Slayers to pair up with someone who is compatible with their magic and then I need you to tell them we're going to perform a Unison Raid in a new form above Dragon Force." The others stared.

"Above Dragon Force? Is there such a thing?" asked Macao as they moved over to where the others were hidden while Neo-Rouge searched for them in the skies. Natsu and Saya shook their heads.

"Yes, Iuratorum Sententia Vincula – the Verdict of Bonds. It allows us to perform a Unison Raid with those who share a common goal in their hearts. For it too work we need everyone to find someone willing to partner with a Dragon Slayer and be their aid," said Saya.

"More importantly, it only will work once so everyone needs to fire with all their magical force." Markarov nodded.

"Warren should be able to get the message out – how long do you need Saya?" he asked.

"Lucy? Summon Leo for me – I need him to get me as fast as possible to Ultear so I can have her help me!" she looked to the blonde who nodded.

"Got it – OPEN, GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" A flash of golden light had the Celestial Spirit present and looking at the area around him. Natsu knew that the comment was coming.

"Whoa…you guys sure know how to tear up a town," he said. Natsu narrowed his yes.

"We don't have time for that Loki! Get Saya here to Ultear so she can use Tenohira!" the spirit looked to Saya who kept a stern look on her face.

"Alright…" he scooped the Time Dragon Slayer into his arms and she glowered.

"You better not drop me," she snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it! Besides, you aren't nearly as heavy as you appear my lady."

Saya promptly bashed the Lion Spirit over the head and the poor Spirit felt himself see stars as Natsu did his best not to laugh at such a comical scene in the midst of such an important moment.

"Like I said – only in FairyTail will something like this happen," Lucy stated. Natsu nodded.

"True…Loki?" the Lion looked to Natsu.

"I'm counting on you to keep her and Ultear safe – do not let me down," he stated. The Lion grinned.

"Of course! Come on pretty girl let's get you to Ultear..."

With that they were off and Natsu sat Indian style on the ground in a meditation position and closed his eyes. The others stared at him as a small red energy formed around him and suddenly they could hear what he was thinking. Vincula Forms were stronger than Dragon Force – they unlocked elements that on a normal premise a Dragon Slayer dared not attempt to reach – less they become Dragons themselves from the over stint of magic. Natsu was focusing on giving this information to each member of FairyTail right down to the Exceeds. Every Dragon and or God Slayer was also put into awareness of this for the sakes of who they would partner with.

Lucy looked at Natsu as he focused the information, stressing the details to the very edge while across Croucus Leo rushed Saya to Ultear's side. The Russian woman laid on the ground feeling guilt and anger for not being able to do more as she considered what was happening. Did she manage to save anyone's lives? Did she do any good at all in giving up her life? It was worth only one measly minute – surely that had done something – but it still wasn't enough to save who she hoped she could. Her mind wandered to FairyTail, the guild she'd despised and then grown to adore all because of Gray's determination to save her, and she thought of her time with Meldy, how she got to watch her adoptive daughter blossom into a beautiful young woman. She recalled the strength that Jellal had shown, his love for Erza Scarlet, she looked back to her encounters with other FairyTail members – the most memorable being Natsu Dragneel.

She couldn't help the tiny smile that came to her as she thought of his innocent and sweet personality, the ferocious loyalty that both he and all of the guild's members shared. And his reactions around Lucy Heartfilia, someone she knew he loved and would always love – it made her sad that she'd never get to see them grow up, get married and start a family together. She thought about the laughable exceed trio, and lastly about Gray himself. He'd grown into an amazing young man, a great Wizard and a potential spouse to a certain Water Wizard in the future.

"_Yes, I think about the future at a time like this…all the youth that I've witnessed mature into the fine people they are or are on the road to becoming…about their lives, their futures, the children they will have and raise…I am such a pathetic creature…such a sorry being….forgive me Meldy…" _

"Are you going to surrender to death Ultear Milkovich?" a gentle female voice spoke to her and she glanced up at the pearlescent glowing form of Saya Dragnoir.

"Saya…let me die…" the girl shook her head.

"I cannot. Meldy still needs her mother – her friend. You are all she truly has," Saya told her as Leo kept watch.

"I can't…go back…I'm…dying…" Saya gently looked to her.

"And I will heal you – as I give the others the power they need to end this," she spoke softly as she stood and Ultear watched her.

Saya's form glowed in a soft pearly light, and as she stepped forward onto the area that was flat, full of water where Ultear laid on a jutted out piece of stone she had a clear view of when the girl stepped on to the water and ripples appeared around her feet – but she did not sink. Rose petals fell from nothing ness to pull in the glowing ripples as she stood there with her arms lightly facing palms up. Suddenly the ripples expanded and glowed brightly in a gentle light as orange and red orbs began to curve upwards around her. Saya closed her eyes praying it worked and that Natsu had been able to prepare everyone. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"_Dareka no tame dake ni namida wo nagasu…..._

_koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, _

_Naiteru kao wo miteru to _

_waratte shimaunda…"_

Saya's glow increased and with it all around Croucus so did the magic of the Dragon Slayers and those they had chosen for their partners. Natsu smiled as the soft, and heartfelt voice of his friend filled the cool air around them. Many stared around them as the voice sounded almost as if the person was standing right next to them as they felt their bodies glow with their magic's color. Lucy gripped Natsu's hand as the felt their magic returning – the Dragon Slayer's Magic began to grow.

"_Kimi wo aishite yokatta to..._

_Dakara douka semete kono te ga _

_todoku kyori ni ite hoshii. _

_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga _

_sore wo sotto nuguu kara._

_Dareka no tame dake ni namida wo nagasu_

_koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, _

_mou sukoshi jibun jishin no tame_

_ni namida wo tsukatte mo iindayo?"_

Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, the two Strangers that stood in the distance not far from a Dragon alone, Natsu, Sting, and Rouge glowed brightly – changes taking place. Fire burst around Natsu and Lucy stepped back as small red horns appeared with the same red streaks in his hair, the scales at his eyes, the same markings, and fire-styled marks ran up his exposed arm and hands while his ears gained a point. Natsu gave them a nod as the song spread through the air.

"_Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii. _

_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga _

_sore wo sotto nuguu kara._

_Soredemo kimi ga hito no tame dake_

_ni namida wo nagasu no nara,_

_Boku wa kimi no tame dake_

_ni namida wo nagasou. _

_Sou omotte koko ni irunda…."_

Saya's body began to shine golden in light – her figure visible as it conformed into the silhouette of gold, orange and spiraling red. Ultear felt her magical cost vanish and tears spring from her eyes as Saya's song healed her, and replenished the magic of the ones around her. Amazed at what the young Dragon Slayer had done she sat up and watched as Saya raised her hands into the sky and her figure made of glowing gold light began to crack and fracture – breaking her free of the spell in the process.

"_Dakara douka semete kono te ga_

_todoku kyori ni ite hoshii._

_namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga _

_kowari ni namida nagasou…"_

Dragon Slayers in each area looked to their partners and grasped their hands – ready to face the battle as Saya's golden shell of light shattered – revealing her Vincula form to be made of beautiful markings, feathers in her hair, bright greenish-blue streaking the feathers and diamond like crystals left to form at her temples, and down her arms. She put her hands together in prayer and slowly but surely opened her eyes to reveal deep set amethyst.

"_Dakara douka…._

_Soba ni ite….." _

Natsu looked to Lucy and then at Rouge and Levy who were pared together. With the song ringing in the air as a haunting tone – the last words being left to weigh upon those who heard it began to find clarity and determination in her song. Saya's last words that she sang before casting off the magic she'd used were quite simple, and they spoke to all. The Dragon Slayers looked before the Dragons and in unison with their partners spoke those words clearly.

"That's why, please…." Those in the North, South, East, and West spoke. And then at the Center Natsu and Lucy Stood hands raised, joined into the air. Magic circled around their feet as they heard Saya's message loud and clear.

"Stay with me." Natsu looked to Lucy and took a deep breath as fire burst around him. In the areas where other Dragon Slayers were their magic flushed outwards and became a strong force while their partners stepped back. In unison, together, the Dragon Slayers declared their final stance.

"I ENSNARE MY HEART AND SOUL - IURATORUM SENTENTIA VINCULA – TO OUR VERDICT OF BONDS!"

{Chapter 28: Searing Soul: Ignis Anima – END}

Author's Note: Yes, the title had a great deal to do with the Vincula Forms. Which vary for each Dragon Slayer – get ready for some Unison Raid Action.

The song Saya sang in this chapter is: Tenohira (Palm of my Hand) by HERO. This is also OP12 for FairyTail during the Infinity Clock Arc. (English Lyrics are available on anime )

The English lyrics are so amazing – I almost did it in English, but decided to do the original Japanese because it is Saya's first language. This song allows Dragon Slayers to enter Vincula Form whilst under high duress ONLY. Let's get this game of shoot the Dragons going!

Always: INCREDIBLE READERS! YOU ARE AWESOME!

NEXT TIME…

{Joined Souls, Joined Hearts, the combining of a single will to change what can still be altered – a last stand, the final strike back against that which seeks to claim what they all hold dear…}

"This is our last stand WE WILL NOT FAIL!"

Chapter 29: FairyTail to Fearī Teiru

Arigatou Nakamas!


	29. Chapter 29: FairyTail to Fearī Teiru

Chapter 29: FairyTail to Fearī Teiru

The Dragon Slayers stood present before their groups – radiating the feral power that their magic and imbued into them to an extent that it was mind numbing to watch. Each of them appeared different from the rest. Laxus observed his small glass looking bolts that appeared pressing back against his head in a horn fashion, the gold markings that looked like jagged bolts going across his skin, the aura around him and the small scales that dotted the areas at the corners of his eyes and in areas at his collarbone, fingers, and nose. He grinned and turned to Enid, a girl who was a Thunder God Slayer and had agreed to assist him.

"Shall we kill this Dragon?" the girl flipped her reddish brown hair and grinned.

"Love to…" she formed thunder-blue static in her hands.

With Wendy Carla and Chelia were looking her over – white and silver feathers formed in her hair and upon her skin in areas joined with matching scales and blue accented stones at her temples making her appear more like a priestess than a Slayer. She stood beside Chelia and took the girl's hand before preparing herself for what was to come. Gajeel's favored an Iron Workers, marks and all suiting him to the finest, in thick, bold marks and blacksmithing tool designs that appeared present with two frontal horns formed of his element. He grinned as Erza smiled.

"Suits you – shall we prepare?" Gajeel grinned.

"I like where this is going…"

Across the way two figures hid in the shadows – keeping their marks, horns, and stone-jewel like embellished changes to themselves as they waited. Cobra doing much the same with having received his Poison Dragon Vincula change that gave him webbed and sinister looking traits that held all the devilish attraction of a snake. Sting looked at his cross markings and angel wing feathers that stuck upwards at the side of his head almost like a crown while a white stone rested at the center of his forehead. Taking a deep breath he looked to Lisanna who smiled and agreed to assist him. Saya held out her hand to Ultear and she grabbed it before getting up and thanking the beautiful Dragon Slayer.

"You have no idea how insane this is about to get – just brace yourself," Saya stated.

"Right…"

Across the way, Rouge was looking at Natsu's transformation and glancing at the marks on himself while the boy turned to him and nodded. Rouge grasped Levy's hand and Natsu did the same with Lucy's as they prepared themselves. Natsu took in a deep breath and prepared to tell them point blank about what was going to happen – this was it, they could not fail – they no longer had any options left, and having the Dragon Slayers in the Vincula Warrior Forms was the last bet to place before the house of cards fell.

"_**Alright everyone! This is it…no second guessing, no further options – Dragon Slayer's Secret forms: Verdict of Bonds is in full force. You cannot give up."**_

Cheers echoed throughout Croucus and Neo-Rouge stared as he locked eyes with Natsu who kept a stern eye on him. He knew then that his words would be heard aloud by the very man he intended to stop. Taking in a deep breath Natsu looked directly into Neo-Rouge's eyes and spoke.

"THIS IS OUR LAST STAND! WE WILL NOT FAIL! WE ARE THE LAST MAN STAND SURVIVOR!"

A roar of agreement was met as Natsu and Lucy's magic flared to life around them, Rouge and Levy's did the same as did the other Dragon Slayers across Croucus as they stood before the Dragons ready for the fight to begin. Their eyes closed, all focusing their every ounce of magic into their single, last attack while the rest prayed that they would succeed. Cobra took Kinana's hand and raised it into the air with his and they stood there pulling all their energy as Neo-Rouge yelled how it would fail, how the Dragons were never going to die with their futile attempts. He snarled as he looked at Natsu and Lucy and then at the other lights appearing around the city.

"MY FUTURE SHALL BECOME REALITY! I SHALL BECOME THE NEW KING OF DRAGONS AND DEFEAT ACNOLOGIA! YOU PETTY DRAGON SLAYERS CANNOT STOP ME! I AM ROUGE, THE KING OF DRAGONS! THE ONE WHO SHALL BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF ACNOLOGIA, THE DRAGON OF THE APOCOLYPSE!"

"HEY DUMBASS!" Neo-Rouge looked at Natsu who grinned.

"You are going to lose Natsu Dragneel! And I am going to strangle the very light from your eyes – I'll make you my puppet…you and that female Dragon Slayer!" Natsu felt his smile widen.

"Before you threaten to make me you play-thing look to your right…"

Neo-Rouge looked against his desire to ignore the other and stared wide eyed as gold electrical light flooded the Northern area of the town – the Dragon roared in distaste as the light filled the area and he stared onward as a booming echo began to emerge. It sounded like ancient war drums. Natsu smiled as did Saya and the other Dragon Slayers knowing Laxus had gotten a God Slayer on their side. Laxus held his hand high with Enid, preparing for their first strike that would sound off the others that they prayed would kill off these beasts and change the horrible outcome the future had been given.

With a nod from his partner Laxus met her face to face, chest to chest and looked at the Dragon as it roared and he narrowed his eyes. Thunder and Lightning sparked around each other in a gold and sapphire dance before the two closed their eyes and focused the last of their magic upon the Dragon. They could feel the thrum of magic, the tug of power inside them and with that sensation they both opened their eyes.

"**Hail Bolt of Odin, Hammer of Thor – Ascend to Earth – RAGNAROK, RAID OF UNION GODS!"** the two spoke in unison and the blast hit the Dragon dead center knocking into it and forcing it to toss its head back.

The others watched around the town as the Dragon let out a pained roar as the magic pieced its hide and it slowly came crashing down to the earth. Laxus and Enid stood hands intertwined and roared back victory as Neo-Rouge cursed loudly. The groups rallied, charging the smaller Dragons and overpowering them as Rouge and Levy turned to the second Dragon awaiting their marching orders. In the South Wendy stood facing their Dragon with Chelia's hand in hers – she took a deep breath and Natsu felt a twinge of her magic and smiled knowing that the two girls were about to take down the Dragon.

Markarov and the others stared awestruck as the first Dragon fell, and awaited the second – the Dragons seemed either unsure of whether to attack, or as some felt – they were petrified in terror. They knew what was before them, the things that sprang from the blood of Dragons, the monsters they feared in dreams – Vincula Warrior Form Dragon Slayers. As they waited for Wendy's attack a voice rang out, startling them.

"**Slither in silence, Creep in vexation – grasper of despair and inquiries – UNISON OF ANCIENT DEMISE!" **

"It's Cobra and Kinana! They did it!" Natsu stated happily as the Dragon before the two fell like the literal dead weight it was.

"Here comes another one!" Rouge looked in time to see the blast of white and black wind.

"**Wings of Ancient Deities, Blessings of Heaven – bestow thine prowess – HEAVEN'S RAID HAMMER!" **

The guilds rejoiced as a third Dragon fell at the hands of the Slayers while Neo-Rouge stared in shock of what he was witnessing. Was it possible that Natsu Dragneel had accomplished something he thought was impossible? His eyes traveled to the boy covered in red fire, his mate surrounded by golden flames and snarled. That boy wasn't human – he was a monster, a beast, _a demon. _Natsu cast him a snide glance knowing that no matter what Rouge did he couldn't stop them now. He turned his eyes towards the others knowing that with three Dragons down there was not much left.

As he thought that a presence emerged from the shadows and he smiled knowing who they were exactly, and felt relieved that they were present. He heard the magic and felt it as the ground rumbled and the sky groaned.

"**Comer of silken ice, Dancer of Constellations – bring forth thy form – COSMIC WINTER!" **

The blast of frozen stars and night-sky liquid shocked them as it ran the Dragon through and a fourth fell – dead and out of their way. Natsu watched as the attacks began to hit in tangent with each other once others were assured it was working. He listened to the almost symphonic sound of the magic, the words, and the fall of the beasts – one, by one. What he had found truthfully entertaining was that he could pinpoint exactly who it was who joined with the Dragon Slayer for the dual attack.

"**Forger of shields, Forger of Swords – form of the guards – IRON MAIDEN!" **Gajeel, and Erza's unison raid filled the air with the ringing of metal as the Dragon was slayed.

"**Bestower of Light, Bequeather of Dark – Reign Above, Tumble Below – FALLEN SANCTUARY!" **Sting and Mirajane, both well placed – he could only smile at the implications of how compatible their own magic had been. Heaven and Hell were two sides of the same coin after all.

However, soon Natsu noticed that only three Dragons stood standing – the crashing of giants had stopped, the spark of magic had faded, the air grew silent until battle cries to fight continued – the Dragon Slayers roaring their victory as they defeated their Dragons. Natsu gripped Lucy's hand tightly and set his eyes on Motherglare and Neo-Rouge who by now was pale and cowering at the fact that his precious Dragons were being destroyed in mere moments before his very eyes. Levy and Rouge turned to face their Dragon – fear and unsureness evident – they swallowed and rose their arms into the air and gathered their energy preparing for an attack that they knew would take down the creature. It was then that Markarov looked at Neo-Rouge who had formed a sphere of shadowy-light in his palms and sent it blasting towards the two – he blocked it and began to grow as he looked at the man in distaste. He would not harm anymore people.

"Levy! Rouge! DO IT NOW!" shouted Lucy.

"**Weaver of Night, Writer of Lore – be Stricken – MIDNIGHT'S POEM!" **with a wave like motion of their hands the two brought the Dragon down with one single attack and Markarov shrunk as Neo-Rouge stared horrified as a beam of time appeared not far from them.

"SAYA! ULTEAR! THERE ARE TWO LEFT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Natsu called out to them as cheers erupted from the town as Saya and Ultear called upon their magic.

"**Cross of the Ages, Bringer of Eras – Come Forth – TIME'S ECLIPSE!" **

With the single blow of the two Time Wizard's the Dragon fell and Natsu set his eyes on Motherglare. Lucy grasped his hand as she brought their intertwined hands into the air and with a nod from him they began to sync their magic. Gold and red melding into copper flames that sprawled around the area, touching all it could but not burning it. Natsu felt his magic building and was thankful to have found so much left over – that meant that he had just enough to do one last thing once this Dragon was dead.

His eyes snapped open and Lucy's did the same. They turned, hand in hand, chest to chest – their foreheads pressed together as their magic flared outwards and caused the Dragon above to shriek in pain from the light alone. Lucy felt her body shaking – overwhelmed by the power Natsu had as he poured all of his magic into her and she did the same. The magic twisted, fusing together and they looked to the Dragon, moving as one entity it felt like as he took a breath and she did the same. Neo-Rouge looked horrified, down right fear-stricken at the sight of the copper flames to which Lucy only could feel satisfaction in knowing he was soon to pay for his wrong doings.

Natsu felt Lucy's heart beat with his, their breaths as one, their souls dancing amongst the magic together as it twisted and flared around them in a beautiful shimmering copper. He glanced to Lucy, prepared to fight together as one – as heart and soul. They set their sights on the man and the Dragon and together declared their attack.

"_**Measure of Tetrabiblos, Archives of Archimedes – Call to the Fire of Stars – CELESTIAL PHOENIX FLARE!"**_

The form of a phoenix burst from the bronze flames and shot directly towards the Dragon – hitting it in the side and piercing it before the Dragon let out a dying cry as it began to fall from the sky. Neo-Rouge shouted his outrage and disgust at the situation.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM TO BE KING OF DRAGONS! I CONTROL THEM! THEY ARE MINE TO CONTROL! I AM A KING! THE DRAGON KING!"

A shot of copper flames flew from the ground had nailed him in the stomach. Blood gushing as flames erupted around him and he screamed as Natsu dug his claws into his chest and stomach as they went flying through the air and past buildings and corpses of Dragons directly to where it all began. He stared at the boy before him and felt terror fall into him as he realized how vicious the youth before him was – he saw the boy's darkness, what he'd endured, what he had to suffer with for eternity in those few moments as he heard the boy shout at him.

"WE ARE LIVING FOR EVERYTHING WE HAVE! WE DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO TELL US OUR FUTURES!"

They crashed hard through the Eclipse Portal and Rouge gasped as a large amount of blood came up as he heard the footsteps of many people standing before them – crowds of guilds gathering if possible – FairyTail present at the forefront alongside Hisui who stared amazed at the Fire Dragon Slayer who stood tall amongst bronze flames as the person who caused all of the horrors of the night had finally been brought down. Natsu stood straight, towering over the fallen Future Rouge who stared at him as Natsu disburst the fire and looked at the man.

"W-Why?" Natsu looked him in the eye.

"Because…we're writing our own futures here and now – we are living for today and looking forward to tomorrow with everything our hearts, our souls, and our bodies have to give!" the man looked at him.

"I see….Natsu…Dragneel….he is coming….and they….are…too…" the man said in a barely audible whisper – Natsu heard him loud and clear as the Future Rouge vanished in a glimmer of golden light – favoring stardust as the others stared and looked around them.

The Dragons were doing the same, vanishing as if they were nothing more but a nightmare. Lucy took a few shaky steps forward to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him from behind and he stood still, knowing that they still had a lot ahead of them despite their accomplishment of overcoming the war they had just crawled away from. He moved away from Lucy and faced the other guilds – he grabbed her hand and rose it into the air with a battle cry that all the others followed with. Victory assured the Dragon Slayers gave him weak looks of joy as everyone began to gather back into their own guilds to tend to the wounded.

It was as they started walking towards the FairyTail group that Natsu felt his vision swim before he felt a sense of falling and his eyesight went black. The sensation of the ground knocked the wind out of him and even though he felt warm hands on him – people talking, someone shouting, something moving him – someone that smelled a great deal like Elfman – and the sensation of cotton, sterile metal, alcohol, disinfectant, medicine, blood, and the soft scent of candlewax was what he could make out in his state of bare consciousness as someone shouted orders at those around him.

As he slept on though he was unaware of the worried looks he was being given by most. Saya was standing not far from the others while Gray and Juvia took tentative glances at Natsu who was currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed set up for their guild. Wendy was tending to what she could, but was otherwise drained. Taking a heaving breath they looked at Porlyusica who frowned as she cleaned the few wounds and felt of the boy's forehead before looking at them with a frown deepening as she felt of his pulse.

"This boy is going to be the death of me with his oddities…no pulse as of current – it should be back in about a minute or two," she said. The others panicked.

"NO PULSE? ARE YOU INSANE PORLYUSICA? WE NEED TOO…." she flogged Elfman and Laxus both with a broom.

"SHUT YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! PEOPLE ARE SICK AND TRYING TO REST!" she snapped. Markarov sighed as he walked over to Natsu and touched the boy's wrist, feeling nothing he frowned.

"Saya? Care to explain?" she shrugged.

"Happens sometimes…if we use to much magic or overdo ourselves. Vincula Warrior Form is very useful, but very draining – we should see him up in no time," she stated.

"He has no pulse! Saya! That means…" she frowned.

"Just trust me – he'll be up in no time…when we…" Erza looked at the girl.

"What is it? Speak up Saya!" she demanded. Saya scanned the area knowing good and well that it meant a lot to say anything on the subject – but she had to.

"When we return to Magnolia…Natsu and I have something to share with the Guild…about our pasts…" the others who had witnessed the events in the palace realized what she meant.

"And you intend to tell us what exactly?" questioned Elfman.

"Something you need to know….to understand us…and what's coming…we're just getting the tip of the sword so please remember…we aren't your enemies…just…in need of someone to listen to us."

"We swear to listen to you and hear you out," Markarov said.

"Agreed."

A few hours later the group had been gathered in the tent still when they noticed a motion from the cot before Natsu shot up – white and wide eyed he was bent over gasping for air before attempting to get his bearings. The others watched him as Lucy came and began running her fingers through his hair in hopes of keeping him at ease. Natsu was able to get himself together finally and then looked at Saya and then the others before leaning against Lucy who was sitting beside him on the bed. He took in a few deep breaths with his eyes closed before hearing someone move.

Gray was watching the others – the person getting close to him was Laxus. He got closer and sniffed the area near him and then leaned closer catching scents of different things before narrowing his eyes and then widening him before moving back. Gajeel frowned as he watched the exchange – he didn't like what was happening, nor where it was going. He took a moment and looked at Saya who was keeping her eyes focused on the others while Markarov was doing much the same. As he suspected – they were under threat that someone was going to cause trouble within the Guild and none of them had the energy for that.

Laxus stared at the boy in confusion – he smelled like Natsu, looked like him, behaved like him for the most part, and had the same energy as Natsu – and yet he felt nothing like he used to. Normally the rose haired Dragon Slayer was hyper and almost spastic in the energy department – right now despite the battle he seemed to calm in his aura, and he didn't like it. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy again before glancing him over and leaning in close enough to catch the boy's scent and whatever else he had on him.

"You reek of blood," he said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I was a little busy tearing into a Dragon – of course I smell like blood! We just got out of a full on war! With Dragons!" Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"There's the smell of blood on your breath – human and Dragon alike…what did you do exactly?" Laxus questioned. The boy shifted.

"Listen…there's some things that I know need an explanation…" Natsu was cut off.

"Like the Vincula Form?"

"Or the Black and White Fire?"

"What about the fact that you survived that fall out the window of the palace?"

"Or the fact that you were able to reach out to us mentally!"

"There's also the fact that you were hurt badly during the fight but seemed fine when we saw you…." Natsu burst into flames.

"THE F…I GET IT OKAY? YEA THERE'S A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Natsu yelled.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET YOU FOOL! THERE ARE SICK PEOPLE HERE RESTING!" Porlyusica yelled back as she bashed him over the head with the broom.

"Porlyusica….please don't hit me right now," he said.

"You're over doing it! Going to end up in the hospital or worse!" she looked at him as he laughed lightly.

"Maybe….let's get healed and enjoy the party tomorrow okay? Then its back to Magnolia and home to FairyTail," he said grinning.

"Yea…home….to FairyTail."

(Chapter 29: FairyTail to Fearī Teiru – END}

Author's Note: Well that part is finally over – the battle is won. Now for explanations, and some surprise people along the way. YAY

As always: Readers Rock!

NEXT TIME…

{Home, something to call your own, to consider safety and security when you enter the doors…but what about realizations? What about memories that once were forgotten? How do you really know those you love unless you're able to see all their scars and wounds – old and new?}

"I want to tell you a story…about a place long ago, that was home to five people….and how these five people were made to bear sins they never believed they would have to."

Chapter 30: Masayume Chasing

Arigatou Nakamas!


	30. Chapter 30: Masayume Chasing

Chapter 30: Masayume Chasing

Taking a deep breath Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror. The King had decided to throw a ball for the guilds who had competed, the winners – which she was please to know had been FairyTail – and the Guilds who had aided in the battle of Croucus. She frowned as she eyed the flame colored dress that was detailed with bronze accents as she let Cancer fix her hair. She frowned turning this way and that to see what the other girls were doing.

Wendy was sitting in a silvery dress, hair done in ringlet girls of dark sapphire. Carla was in a dress herself. Erza was in a deep violet dress with her hair done up while Juvia was in a pale ice blue ball gown that fell off her shoulders while her hair was left in waves to frame her face before it was leading up into a bun. She looked then to Levy who wore a simple iron gray dress with her hair down and clipped with metal pieces. She sighed and brushed the hem of her dress once more before hearing someone laugh.

"Calm down Lucy – you look beautiful," said Saya.

She was adorned in a black, chrome, copper, and amethyst ball gown. Her hair left down but pinned away from her face and ears – except for her bangs – by silver clips that looked like tiny Dragons. She looked her over and frowned.

"You're a real knockout Saya!" the girl looked to Wendy. She smiled.

"Thank you Wendy – aren't you pretty…I don't get why you're so uptight Lucy," she said as Lucy felt Cancer finish and looked up at her reflection again.

Her hair was done in layers that tumbled to her shoulders and on one side was pinned back by what looked like small clip pins. She turned her head and paused when she noticed one of them was a golden key and the other a flame – both incrusted with jewels. She thanked her spirit and he vanished with a nod. Saya smiled as she looked at her and then grabbed Lucy's bare shoulders – thanks to the ball gown being corseted and off shoulder – she looked into Saya's pinkish-chrome eyes as she smiled.

"Natsu will love this – you're beautiful!" she stated with a cheery smile.

"Thanks Saya…by the way are we supposed to meet the boys with the others?" Erza nodded.

"Yes, apparently they were looking for someone earlier but couldn't find them," she said. Lucy looked to her in confusion.

"Who?" Saya frowned.

"Natsu went missing on us after we all were patched up. He's probably just stretching his legs a bit before the party – no worries," she said.

"Okay if you say so…" Lucy looked down.

"Trust me, he'll be there…"

The girls left and entered the hall way before the guys came. Gray took Juvia's hand and led her away while Gajeel – with Lily's encouragement – asked for Levy's hand and was thankful that she accepted it before walking away. Erza left to find the master and Saya said she had to go find someone but would be back – Romeo came and got Wendy and Happy flew by and dragged Carla off which left Lucy standing in the hallway alone. She had to admit she had been laughing and shaking her head as the others took off – but now she felt oddly cold.

Her mind thought back to the battle they all had just fought – Natsu and her both had been utterly spent by the end of it and had just woken up from two days-worth of constant sleep – but it made her ache to think about all she had witnessed, and all she'd found out. Her mind was still trying to wrap around what Natsu had done, how his magic had become so strong and the Tome-Gate magic that made her feel amazed and scared. The Blood Dragon Form scared her more than anything if she could really be honest because of what it did to him.

Lucy rose a hand to her lips – the sharpness of his fangs still a prominent memory in her mind despite her attempts to not remember it. She knew things had changed, that FairyTail was far from out of their most harrowing hours. But what could any of them do to change it? Nothing – and they all knew it. She sighed and looked at the now clear moon in the window as she thought back to what Natsu had told her and those who had witnessed him get back up after being clearly shot dead by the shadow magic the Future Rouge had used.

"All those years….did he feel fear or anger for what happened? Did he start out wanting to kill his old comrade and friend? Did it even have to be this way?" she heard footsteps.

"Did what have to be what way?" Lucy turned to look at Natsu.

"Natsu where have you been?" she asked. He sighed.

"Walking around – I needed to move around for the time being. I followed your scent here." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled into his embrace.

"I was thinking about why you and Saya had to be the ones that he chose to curse…and if it was reversible…" the arms around her tightened.

"It isn't reversible Luce – I'm sorry….but….that's okay. We've lived with it long enough now to not really care if we can become mortal again….but I do worry…" she looked at him as he glanced to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there's no way we can stay together if you're mortal." Lucy froze still.

"Natsu…no! I don't care! Don't…" he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Shush Lucy…I'm not leaving you alone…I love you too much. But that means in the near future you too will have to endure the same curse Saya and myself have."

Lucy stood silent for a moment. A single curse kept him alive, unaging, and undying – forever. And now he feared that their only chance to stay together would be for her to endure it as well. She took a moment to think on this. Natsu and Saya would never vanish from the world because of death – that much was apparent at least – and it wasn't the same for FairyTail. Lucy would die, Gray would die, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Master Markarov, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gildarts, Cana, Jellal, Ultear, Meldy, all of those that the two of them held dear. She took a deep breath and looked at Natsu.

"I want to stay with you…forever…." Natsu smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Masayume…" Lucy rose an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" she questioned. He placed a hand atop her head and gave her a soft smile.

"True dream….you were heartfelt – it's your hearts dream…Masayume…." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, Masayume – my true dream," she stated.

Shortly after the group was met with Natsu and Lucy coming into the ballroom to join them. They were together shortly before someone – or multiple someones – instantly bombarded them. Natsu was almost dragged away by Sting to be asked to have a drink with him, and Lucy was asked by a majority of the girls from other Guilds about what it was like to be with a Dragon Slayer. She felt the embarrassing questions coming and was thankfully saved by Saya when they became a little too personal. The girl was thanked and she went to Natsu for safety.

The ball room was in utter comical chaos as Mavis stared down at the gelatin dessert on a table before her – she spited herself for dying so young when she'd barely lived – her opaque emerald green eyes widened childishly as she watched it before hearing someone come up behind her. She turned to look at Natsu as he watched the first master of FairyTail stare at the item on the table before sighing. The blonde girl puffed out her cheeks before looking at the Dragon Slayer as she realized how silly she must seem.

Her eyes fell to Natsu again and she looked him over for a moment. Not much had really changed if she thought on it. Ever since the village both he and Saya came from had been destroyed her mind had been wandering to what was going to happen next she knew it as well as anyone that FairyTail was soon to begin a road towards a War the likes of which they had never seen. She turned to the rose haired Slayer and took a deep breath before looking at him.

"Cobra gave you a message correct Natsu?" she asked.

"Yea…he told me – I'll be awaiting the Demon Generals arrival – call me then." She nodded.

"Tartarus…the strongest, blackest guild in the Balma Alliance….what's their reason?" Natsu looked at her slightly.

"Something bad I can tell you – they have a connection to Zeref," he told her. Mavis frowned.

"So…Tartarus will come forth in full glory soon and then we'll have no choice but to fight." Natsu gave a small nod.

"That's all we can do – for now…let's try and get through whatever else comes our way," he stated.

"I'll relay this information to Markarov…and Natsu?" he paused in his turn to leave.

"Yes Mavis?" she looked him over.

"Are you going to tell them what happened?" the rose haired boy looked back to her with a small smile.

"I intend to show them once we're back in the guild hall in Magnolia – I promise….besides…" she rose an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he looked down.

"We've hidden this long enough – they deserve to know the story about the missing members of the Drake Crux Guild….right?" the girl smiled gently at him.

"I agree…Natsu Dragneel, The Ignis Anima."

With that they returned to the party – the King congratulating them and giving a punishment to Hisui to wear a pumpkin head mask for a bit so not to scorn her. The members of FairyTail, celebrated their victory, and formed bonds with the other guilds as they spent the rest of the night partying, enjoying the company of the other guilds, and trading stories until near dawn. It was then that the group of FairyTail Wizards dragged themselves to their rooms, changed, and crashed into their beds – soundly sleeping in seconds.

Amongst the rush to get to bed Lucy had ended up lying on her side with Natsu next to her. He was already fast asleep which left her with a bit of time to watch him with a smile on her face. They'd won the battle, they'd won the Grand Magic Games, and now they were going to head home back to Magnolia – back to FairyTail's home. She smiled and reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes before snuggling up to him. She was quiet for a moment then let out a small surprised gasp when warm lips pressed to her forehead and arms wrapped around her to pull her closer to him.

Dark Jade eyes looked into warm brown and Lucy smiled as she leaned up and kissed him gently before snuggling up to him and resting her head against his chest where his heart was. She heard it thumping calmly, soothingly slow and steady before she felt him rest his head atop hers and sigh in relief before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed of standing in a field and looking for the ones she cared for – she was met with Natsu standing there holding his hand out to her, she took it and he smiled widely as she did.

"_Well Luce? Are you ready for the next adventure?" _she moved a bit in her sleep.

"_Always…Natsu…" _

With that the two of them walked back towards the silhouette figures of their Guild mates with a smile on their faces. The next adventure ahead of them. She smiled in her sleep as the others watched them while the sun rose into the sky. Erza looked at the two teenagers as they slept while Gray shook his head and questioned what it would be like when they returned home.

"They're cute together huh?" asked Erza. Gray sighed as he looked at the two of them.

"Yea…I gotta admit…after all this…it's nice to see something normal."

"He's hiding something though…isn't he Gray?" she asked him. The Ice Make Wizard looked down.

"I can't say those things for him Erza…I think he plans to tell everyone what's happening and what has happened….Natsu doesn't want to keep this quiet anymore." She frowned.

"What is he hiding? Gray…" he shook his head.

"I can't just up and tell you something like that Erza! You have to let Natsu do it!"

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HE'S HIDNG RIGHT NOW GRAY FULLBUSTER!" he froze in fear as she drew her sword and then they heard something.

"Do you really want to know what's going on Erza?"

The red haired re-quip Wizard looked at Natsu who was sitting up in the bed while Lucy was cradled to him still sleeping. She watched him momentarily as he let Lucy nuzzle against his neck and snuggle closer to him. As he stared back at the two Wizards before him. Erza turned and stood with her hand on her sword

"Natsu…tell me right here and now what you're keeping quiet," she stated sharply.

"And if I don't?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You won't return to FairyTail without me knowing…"

Natsu frowned before laying Lucy down on the bed and standing. He moved till he was before Erza and looked her over as he grabbed the sword from the sheath and stared her in the eye.

"If you want to know then I'll show you."

He took the sword and turned it swiftly running himself through before Erza could stop him. Gray stood there still in shock as the Fire Dragon Slayer pulled the sword from his sternum and dropped it. Erza felt horror overcome her as she grabbed hold of Natsu and lowered him to the floor as he watched her calmly and she pressed her hand on the wound. Gray stared back as Lucy sat up and looked at the scene before her. In seconds the Etoile Whip had Erza's wrist and was pulling her back. Natsu watched her as he laid on the floor and the woman struggled against Lucy's whip. The blonde Celestial Wizard restrained her as Gray walked over to Natsu and looked at him as he kept his eyes on the tearful and frightened Erza.

"Natsu is hurt he…" Lucy and Gray both felt themselves shake their heads.

"He'll be fine," said Gray.

"No! He ran himself through! We have too…."

Erza was stopped as Natsu stood from the floor with Gray's help and felt her eyes grow wide and slate as her face grew pale – the rose haired Slayer stood before her without a mark on him, blood splatter on his skin, and a calm look in his eyes. He bent down to his knees in front of her and Lucy let her whip go making Erza fall limply to her own knees as he watched her. Erza stared at Natsu in disbelief as he watched her before reaching outwards to her and touched her cheek making her look up to him. Natsu smiled to her before grasping her hand and moving it to where the wound had been. She felt herself tremble and shake as her hand made contact with smooth, blood splattered, and warm skin. She looked at the creature before her in questioning as he watched her closely before sighing as she was brought flush against him as his arms wrapped around her. Erza felt her eyes sting with tears with the strong sound of a heartbeat at her ear. She bit her lip and pushed him back and Natsu watched her.

"What are you?" she felt tears welling in her eyes and Natsu sighed as Gray handed him something to wash the blood off with.

"I was cursed – so was Saya. A friend of ours betrayed us…and….damned us both…we're not really human anymore Erza…we're immortal." She looked at him in confusion.

"How long ago was this?" he looked down.

"Four hundred and seven years ago…I forgot because of one of the three spells he used on us…when Igneel found me I had no memories except enough to recall that my village, and my parents were killed by Dragons…I began to relax around him and I aged in reverse so when you found me I was beginning to grow up again…Igneel raised me from the age of a new born infant to the eight year old you met...but I've stopped aging again and I won't ever grow older now…." The others rose an eyebrow.

"When?" asked Gray.

"My birthday…" Erza stood, wiping her eyes and gripping his shoulders.

"What day Natsu?!" the boy looked at her slowly.

"July seventh…" Lucy stared at him with the other two in the room – Erza looking more and more hurt and confused as the moment continued.

"Are you telling me that you aren't going to look any older than this for…" Natsu looked at her.

"The rest of eternity…Saya already stopped aging…Erza…"

She stepped back in shock of what she was seeing. Natsu was immortal? And he wasn't aging? Why hadn't he said anything to her? How did Lucy and Gray know? Her mind reeled with questioning and she felt sadness overcome her as she looked at the rose haired teenager while being aware that there was nothing they could do to stop what had happened to him – it was so long ago that by now the curse that was used couldn't be undone. She sighed and reached out to him before pulling him into her arms and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…you didn't ask for this…and you couldn't stop it…Natsu…I understand and I'll stand by you okay?" she said as she felt him return the hug.

"Thank you Erza…I just hope you know…" he stepped back and looked at the woman.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I held back in our fights…" a look of shock came across her face and she felt a blush cover her cheeks.

"Are you telling me you…NATSU! DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" she stormed after him as he slipped away from her laughing as he went.

"Nice to see some things stay the same," said Lucy.

"Yea…that was a little much though." Gray sighed and Lucy looked down as she thought about what was ahead of them.

"Are you…going to stick up for him and Saya if someone tries to attack them? Are you going to stand by them?" she asked.

"I will…Natsu and me fight a lot – but we're friends…if he hadn't bashed me over the head about it I wouldn't have realized that I had feelings for Juvia too and was just too stubborn to notice it." Lucy smiled.

"Well, let's get ready so we don't get left behind," she stated as she stood.

"Okay…see you in a bit."

Hours later the group that had traveled together from the start of it months ago were riding in a carriage back to Magnolia. Lucy was doing her best to let Natsu feel better, but he seemed to be more in pain that nauseated – Saya was curled up in her seat next to Gray and Erza while Gajeel was spilled out on the floor in pain from the nausea. Lucy felt worry cross her features when the rose haired boy resting his head in her lap made a noise of discomfort and bit into his bottom lip – effectively causing it to bleed. She wiped the blood away and felt of his forehead before watching him flinch and curl up with his face buried into her thighs. Lucy would have felt embarrassed, but she was far more concerned with him. She kept her attention on them and while she did that the others kept an eye on him and Saya.

Natsu looked as if he truly was in pain, Saya appeared to be tense and shaking while Gajeel was merely nauseated and a little sore from the battle. Erza frowned and reached out to check Natsu's temperature when she was forced to stop as greenish-blue eyes glanced at her from under rose colored bangs. He growled and bared his fangs at her and she settled back with her hands in her lap while Saya let out a pained breath as she glanced to Natsu who was apparently in great discomfort as he laid there curled up and looking decidedly pale.

Both of them were feeling the effects of the Vincula Warrior Form. Neither of them had used it since the first Dragon War and that had been a strain on their bodies then as well. Apparently they both had gotten weaker because it hadn't felt _nearly _this bad the last time. Saya felt like her bones were going to shatter with each bump in the road and Natsu wasn't much better as he dealt with his own left over results from the usage. The eye color change was the main side-effect of it and she knew that, but unfortunately none of the others did. She glanced to the floor and noted that despite the fact that he felt as if he was going to greet his breakfast again Gajeel had his eyes on Natsu.

"That's wild looking…what the hell…" he started and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"It's just a side effect…nothing too serious….right Natsu?" the boy growled and tried to force himself into sleep.

"Speak for yourself…" he mumbled a bit.

"Your eye color is greenish-blue like…." Gray was cut off.

"Like Etherion," said Erza.

Natsu opened his eyes momentarily and glanced at the woman before huffing as he tried to reposition himself to be more comfortable. His body screaming at him each time he dared to move – he knew what it meant for him mainly because he personally was always given the harsher blows – and when he turned to try and face away from him he ended up shooting straight up and curling over in on himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his shoulders and he flinched at her touch.

"The ability we used really does damage to our bodies – I feel like my bones are cracking every time we hit a bump…Natsu is probably feeling the effects a bit more because of the Blood Dragon Slayer Magic he activated." The blonde looked at Saya and then to Natsu.

"I almost forgot….Natsu…." he shivered as she tried to make him lay back down. He moved away from her and curled up against the other side of the bench they were seated on.

"What did you forget Lucy?" asked Gray.

"When Natsu used that form he…drank my blood…so is it possible that…" Saya shook her head.

"Hardly, our bodies adapt what we consume – especially if we consume something out of our normal element. Blood wouldn't bother him anyways…maybe if you made him drink it again it would help? I mean…it was the only other form he was in prior to the Vincula one," she stated.

"I'm not letting him do that! It's vile!" Saya looked to Erza.

"Just be aware….you have no idea what we're like Erza…we're…not human anymore…the both of us haven't been human in a long time now…" she said this in a low tone and the others looked between her and Natsu.

"Since when do you two just get to claim you ain't human?" Gajeel looked at the girl as Natsu glanced his way.

"Did you see what we look like? What we are? Gajeel…we were cursed…we've outlived everyone we knew from before…..if that doesn't make us human then I don't know what does…"

"Your hearts…" Natsu looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What?" he asked.

"Ever since I joined FairyTail I've realized how strong all of the members are and we keep overcoming obstacles that should knock us down…I know that there's probably going to be worse things heading our way but…" Natsu looked at the man.

"I know what you're trying to say Gajeel…thanks…I just want you to know like I do for the others – that there are harder events coming, but we can do it…so…I appreciate it…"

"So, how are you going to go about telling people?" asked Erza.

Natsu gave her a small smile and glanced to Saya as she weakly smiled back at him despite her discomfort.

"As any story is told…from the point our time together began to darken to the point that we….lost everything."

{Chapter 30: Masayume Chasing – END}

Author's Note: Well, looks like it's finally come time to talk about Natsu and Saya's pasts in full view. Expect the next two or so chapters to have the story after a little introduction on Natsu and Saya's parts. I won't make this a story with a sad ending – I promised that so don't worry, things are going to be fine.

As Always: MY READERS ARE INCREDIBLE!

NEXT TIME…

{Time has come, answers are required and they who stand before those they call family now have to show the whole undeniable truth…}

"I'm going to tell you a story…that is four centuries in the making."

Chapter 31: Returning Time

Arigatou Nakamas!


	31. Chapter 31: Returning Time

Chapter 31: Returning Time

Natsu and Saya stood in the guild hall waiting for people to gather in knowing that the two had something important to tell them. He sighed and looked at the others as he questioned what to do. Markarov had agreed to make sure everyone was present, but now that the two of them were witnessing the group of FairyTail wizards neither of them could quite find a grasp of what they could say to them.

"So, what did you want us to meet for Master?" asked Nab.

"I needed to bring you all here today because Natsu and Saya have something important they want to show us." All eyes turned to them.

"Well…you see…"

The two Dragon Slayers looked at one another and then Natsu heard someone come forward and looked to see Lucy as she stood by him while the others had come as well. Erza stood firm and smiled at the two of them as they braced themselves for the events to come.

"We both are going to show you our past – the week when things changed for the worse for us. A moment in which we were unable to fight back…" the ones who had gathered around them for support.

"You may want to step back," Natsu said.

The group did as asked while the two Dragon Slayers faced each other and closed their eyes. Hands joining in the center, taking deep breaths, their energies flared – Dragon Slayer Magic whipping around them like a torrent of wild fire and glittering particles. Natsu took a moment and forced the memories to the surface as the two of them broke open the magic in the air and soon the group of Wizards were thrown into a black void. Noise stopped, movement froze, and darkness swallowed them in seconds. Lucy felt herself flinch, eyes squinting and senses slowly returning.

She blinked and looked around her as she managed to get herself moving and looked around as the others in the Guild started to do the same. Gray was standing next to Juvia and Erza who both looked a little dumbfounded. Her eyes fell to Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Wendy and Carla who all seemed dazed and confused like the others. It was as they got their bearings that the group of FairyTail Wizards realized something rather odd – they were floating.

Easily they began to find out that they didn't have to try hard to steady themselves while Markarov floated, in a sitting position. He hummed in thought and looked around him as Laxus and the Thunder Legion somehow managed to end up upside down. Markarov had figured that the two of them had planned something when they began to use whatever form of magic they were using – and then he realized that the spell they used was Memory Sol Magic, which, allowed them to bring people into the memory or memories that they wished to show them.

Currently the spell was forming the memory that Natsu and Saya felt they needed to witness. He looked at his children, and sighed as they began to ask where they were, what they were doing, and where Natsu and Saya had gone to. He cleared his throat and looked at them as they fell silent and began to right themselves. He knew then that easily his Guild was in for quite a serious and more than likely fascinating show. He moved to come to them and then looked at Markarov as he saw some light begin to dot the darkness.

"In a minute Natsu and Saya are going to show us their memory of the time things changed for them," he said.

"But where are they?" he looked at Lisanna.

"You will see them when they can interact with us – it's rare for someone to be able to do so when showing someone their memories. Natsu and Saya both are prepared to show us the truth so please try and understand these events and save your judgment and questions for later," Markarov looked them over and the group of Wizards nodded.

"Judgment? Why would you call it that when we already know you'll probably be too screwed up in the head when you see this?"

All eyes turned to Natsu who stood there with his arms folded over his chest. The boy was watching them intently as they tried to piece together what was going on. Lucy smiled at him and Happy flew over before he looked at the others.

"What are we going to see exactly?" asked Erza.

"Mine and Saya's memory of the week things changed for us – and the day that we lost everything we had….we can probably show you a few pieces of our lives after we were separated…no promises there because we didn't share that time frame with one another and we weren't in contact."

"So we're going to see what happened to the two of you?" asked Reedus.

"Yes…so please…just…try to understand." With that Natsu vanished and the Wizards momentarily panicked.

"Natsu? Where'd you go?" Markarov raised his hand.

"Just pay attention – this is important," he stated.

Their eyes scanned the forest they now stood in, wondering how they'd gotten there. As they looked around they found themselves unable to touch anything and looked at Markarov who sighed as they heard a rustle in the bushes. All turned to look, unsure of what they'd see. Another rustle and then out shot a black, gray, and purple blur. Landing in a crouch their eyes landed on a person with long black hair streaked in burnt metal tones and blaring blue-green tones. They wore a tunic that hit at the high upper thigh, a low V cut, a waist corset over the thin shirt, knee high boots, fingerless gloves and a guild mark on her right shoulder.

It consisted of a dragon curled around a cross, clutching a sword – the mark was deep purple, and showed the emblem of the Drake Crux Guild. The person stood and tossed their hair out of their face showing them none other than Saya. She smiled as she looked at the area and then gave a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping, and annoyance clear on her face. She began to march forward and push through the tree branches and then everything seemed to freeze. They heard a voice, soft and gentle begin to whisper to them.

"I'm going to tell you a story…that is four centuries in the making." Everyone looked for the person, but found nothing as the image before them twisted and suddenly they were unable to do much more than watch.

{Start of Memory}

_The girl ran through the forest looking as she went in search of someone or something. There was a small rustle of twigs and leaves and she turned before frowning, putting her hands on her hips as she stood there tapping her foot momentarily – and then she felt herself bristle when she caught the scent of someone._

"_NATSU DRAGNEEL!" the person in question sat up from near a bank and the girl puffed out her cheeks._

"_What? I've been here the whole time!" he defended himself whilst watching the black haired girl. His attire similar to hers minus the waist corset and V cut to the collar – it was a high collar that currently nestled against his cheeks. _

"_Uhuh…Fuyu has been searching for you with me for hours! Come on! We gotta go!" she said as he stood and stretched._

"_Fine, don't bite my head off Saya…" the girl rolled her eyes._

"_Sometimes Natsu…I try and figure out how you're possibly older than I am," she stated while shaking her head. _

"_I just needed a little time to relax! Is there anything wrong with that?" the girl sighed._

"_No, I guess not…let's just go…"_

_The two of them walked along the trail in the forest – Natsu talking with her in a peaceful chatter as they breeched the forest and ended up in the bright, high grass plain that stood between the forest and village. In the distance they could hear children laughing and playing, dogs barking and horses nickering as they were tended to. It wasn't a large village, but it was peaceful, and full of Wizards of a certain caliber. _

_Saya talked with him about simple things as they entered the village and were greeted by people and spirits alike. Natsu smiled as he looked at the village feeling a warmth spread through his chest as he smiled at the children who were playing with Celestial Spirits when they practiced summoning._

_As they walked a girl with pale purple hair and deep green eyes appeared next to them. Her hair was in a ponytail, dressed almost identical to Saya except with pink tones to her attire like Natsu's had red to it. A boy appeared by Natsu's side as he walked and he grinned at the boy who had silver, messy hair and pale amethyst eyes. His attire like the others, and lined with blue. They caught up with one another as they headed towards a larger building in the village. Once they'd entered the group settled themselves down on a few sofas as they tried to get comfortable. _

"_Anything from Croucus?" asked the purple haired girl._

"_Not a thing. You would think we'd all gone considering what's going on." Natsu leaned back on the sofa and frowned. _

"_He's being an idiot for leaving us here when we know that…" the purple haired girl was cut off._

"_Fuyu…he's older than us, he's had more training – I'll be the first to tell you I don't like it either…..but there's nothing we can really do about it," Natsu stated as she looked down._

"_Yea, don't worry Fuyu! He'll be back in no time!" the girl looked at the silver haired boy._

"_Haru…" he grinned wide and jovial._

"_Besides, we're Drake Crux! The strongest warrior guild in all of Fiore and Japan combined! Our leader won't get taken out that easily," he stated proudly. _

"_Warrior Wizarding Guilds with the ability to slay Dragons, use Tome-Gate Magic, and Veredictum Stellatum…it's so ridiculous that a group of five children are the best at being killers." Saya looked at Natsu and looked down._

"_I hate to admit it…but you have a point – none the less it's who we are," she said._

"_Are you saying you hate being where you are now?" Natsu locked eyes with Haru._

"_No…I'm proud to be a member of Drake Crux – we're doing good things by helping the people here…but…you see how they look at us when we come to towns and cities that are being plagued. When they see us use our magic…we're demons….monsters….devils in human skin…" Haru frowned._

"_But that's their faults!" he said._

"_You heard what they said to Fuyu when they saw her using the Vincula Form – they called her a devil! A witch! I know we're magic users and our magic makes us less than human but she's fourteen! She doesn't deserve to be called some kind of…." The purple haired girl grabbed his hand and he looked to her. _

"_No….I chose this path a long time ago…I decided to join Drake Crux, to push myself, to make me stronger so I could protect the ones I love. Natsu, I'll be fine – I promise," she said with a warm smile._

"_Fuyu your too naïve sometimes…but the way you can look at the world amidst a war is inspiring none the less." He placed a hand on her head in a brotherly motion. _

"_Arigatou…Natsu-San," she said grinning. _

_The door swung open and they looked to see a man standing there with a glower on his face. He glanced at the four of them and marched over before looking to Saya. He raised a hand and almost instantly Saya was knocked to the ground. The other two stared – Fuyu curling close to Natsu in fear as she watched – while Haru stood and bared his teeth at the man._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked._

"_Me? HAHAHA! You are comical!" he snatched Haru by his throat and hoisted him into the air._

"_Let him go!" Saya snapped._

"_Shut your DAMN MOUTH!" he kicked her in the head and she let out a pained gasp as she fell over._

"_Saya!" the man looked at Haru._

"_I think you four need to learn your place – mixed breeds who think their better than everyone else here in the village deserve punishment!" _

_He slammed Haru into the wall and the other gasped as the air was knocked from him as the other pressed on his throat. Almost instantly though, the man was knocked over and he looked to see Saya. He reached and snatched her by her hair and reared his fist back only to be stopped when a flaming hand clutched his head and claws gouged into his forehead. He let Saya go and the other two looked as Fuyu ran to them and Natsu stood behind him with a feral and icy look in his eyes. _

_Natsu flipped the man as if he was nothing and pinned him on the ground as he stared back. Cold mature ruby eyes locked onto the man as Natsu grinned a fanged smile at him and leaned closer before scratching a thin line of red across the man's forehead. _

"_Let me make one thing clear – if you touch anyone associated with the Drake Crux Guild ever again just for your…petty reasons….I will skin you alive! Never cross paths with us again!" he stood and the man looked at him._

"_You're a devil! I don't care if Etherius is your father, or if Nasuka Hattori is your mother – you are not welcome in this village!" Natsu stepped back as the man threw him and he crouched. _

"_I'd like to hear you say that in front of the Dragon Slayers in this village," snapped Haru._

"_The five of you act as if Drake Crux is the only guild who can actually combat those things that the Dark Guilds have summoned up!" Natsu settled predatory eyes on him._

"_For your information – we were trained to handle these monsters. I would adore to see you try but I'd rather not clean up your entrails," he said._

"_DAMN YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU MONSTERS HOW THINGS ARE REALLY DONE HERE!"_

_The man nearly didn't have a form when he moved and struck Natsu into the wall with a form of martial arts magic. The rose haired slayer snarled at him as he managed to land a sharp kick to his sternum and then shove the boy into the wall again before tightening his grip on his throat. The others t had begun to move but were stopped when Natsu let out a pained gasp when the man jerked his head back by his hair and held a knife to his throat. _

"_Listen here boy! I don't care if your father is the Elemental Dragon Slayer, I really don't give a damn if your bitch of a mother is a Silver Celestial Wizard – you are less than human! And you should know your place! Beneath the feet of actual human beings!" _

_A door slammed as the man pressed the knife into the tender skin of Natsu's throat and he looked back only to drop the knife and step away as a figure loomed in the shadows. The four others seemed relieved to see the person and the large man was trembling as he watched him. The person stepped forward a bit, showing a hint of silky straight black hair and fair skin. He looked at the four other Dragon Slayers and a feral growl left him._

"_I HAVE WARNED YOU FAR TOO MANY TIMES!" the man cowered._

"_I…I'm…" black mist rose into the air._

"_NO MORE EXCUSES! YOU ARE A DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A REAL WIZARD!" _

_The man trembled in terror as the shadows formed and soon the other four Dragon Slayers had gathered around the figure – eyes glowing abstract colors – from bright silver, to neon green, mature ruby with an Etherion hue rimming the cattish pupil, a silken ice blue, and an intense gold. The five of them radiated power, regality, but most of all they had pure __**bloodlust **__rolling off them in waves. The man dropped to his knees as they stood together and his eyes grew wide, face white and broken out in a cold sweat._

"_Haven't you heard?" the man seemed unsure of the question._

"_W-What?" Neon green squinted._

"_Apparently, you have not heard what this place is," said the voice of the person with the silken ice blue eyes. _

"_I…I don't…" there was a collective set of laughter – almost taunting._

"_I suppose he should be told…after all…only foolish humans enter a lair…" bright silver glinted malevolently._

"_L-Lair?" the man back stepped when mature ruby settled upon him and Natsu stalked from the shadows._

_His form had changed, scales and marks present with small, but no less prominent black horns curved back against his hair as he leaned forward – red splashed rose bangs falling into his eyes as he grinned wickedly to bare his fangs when he came close to the man. A finger caught his chin by a sharp claw._

"_Do you not see it? This is a lair…of the most feared beasts in all of Earthland," he said. _

"_Wh-What kind of…beasts…are…" the person with gold eyes spoke._

"_Did no one ever teach you not to enter the lair of Dragons?" _

"_D-Dragons?! You all…" Natsu gave a small laugh._

"_Look at me…do I appear human to you?" the man shook his head._

"_N-NO!" Natsu grinned._

"_Correct…do you want to know what I am? What we are?" he questioned him and he gulped._

"_What are you…really…?"_

_Natsu stood giving him a demonic smile as those behind him stepped forward showing off their own changes. The scales and markings, the splashes of other colors in their hair, their horns varying. Saya's favoring a brushed copper metal with ornate designs of cogs and gears, Haru's looked like pure ice, with curves and spirals. Fuyu's were black, with splashes of whites and odd reddish pink hues that favored stars, and then the other person stepped forward, black hair and eyes prominent – his horns and marks just as black, and evident as he stood beside Natsu. The older boy kept a calm face, his horns smooth and glossy like polished wood. _

"_We are Dragon Slayers, Tome-Gate users, contracted under the Draconis Stars – we are the guild Drake Crux – the most feared and powerful Warrior Guild in all of Fiore and Japan….and you…are being given a last warning…if you ever cross paths with us again…" Saya stepped forward._

"_You will be made an example of what happens when you decide to scrapple with Drake Crux," she snarled._

_The man ran past them when they moved, screaming as he went. The others heard the door slam and settled back down on the sofa, their changes receding as they did so and the black haired youth stood before them with a calm and welcoming smile upon his face. He looked at the other three and then to Natsu before his smile faltered a bit and then he sighed._

"_Natsu, Saya, Haru, Fuyu….how did your job request go?" he asked._

"_Well…Natsu and Haru destroyed the East Quarter of the town." Black eyes landed on the silver haired boy and then on the rose haired one._

"_How did you manage that one?" the two hung their heads before huffing._

"_We can't help that the damn Djinn decided it wanted to hop from building to build and make the objects come to life!" Natsu defended._

"_Yea, the only living furnace I thought I'd ever have to deal with is Salamander over there." Haru pointed to Natsu who flushed a bit._

"_It's not my fault you didn't take the heat resistance training!" the silver haired boy narrowed his eyes._

"_Yea I wanna hear that coming from you pyro!" the other snarled._

"_What did you say snow princess?" Haru narrowed his eyes._

"_Pink haired flame brain!" _

"_Silvery snow fairy!"_

"_Summer Shrimp!" _

"_Spring flower!" _

"_Damn Fire Breather!"_

"_Damn Black Ice popper!" _

_The two had steadily gotten closer until they were touching foreheads, glowering at one another before the black haired boy grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them away._

"_Enough you two! I just got back! I don't need you two going at it right now…" he put them down and Natsu flopped onto the sofa._

"_What caused you to be such a kill joy all the sudden?" the black haired boy sighed._

"_Someone has to keep you two in line," said Fuyu._

"_SAYS THE ONE WHO BLEW UP THE STATE BUILDING IN COLIFA!" the two yelled in unison._

"_Now if only you could channel that into a unison raid…" the other shook his head as he spoke and they locked eyes with him._

"_Can you just tell us what's happened?" the boy paused as he looked at Natsu._

"_Who said anything was wrong?" the boy gave him an incretions look._

"_I can always tell when something's wrong with you – I've been around you since we were little kids." The black haired boy sighed._

"_Figured as much. Natsu, you should listen to those instincts a little closer when you're trying to talk to Lacie," he said smiling. _

"_W-What! She has nothing to do with that!" Natsu turned as pink as his hair while the others laughed at his expense._

"_Awe, you two would make a cute couple! She's a good compliment to you – a Celestial Wizard…blonde haired and hazel eyed…and she's delicate and soft and also strong! The two of you would balance one another out," stated Saya._

"_Shut up!" the black haired boy shook his head._

"_Alright, as you know I went to Croucus…" all eyes were on him, teasing energy gone and replaced with an air of seriousness._

"_And? What happened?" the older teenager looked down._

"_Nothing like I was expecting…we have made progress against the Dragons – Igneel and Tempiria are holding off the Western boarder like you two asked – Magnolia and Mavis's guild is safe," he stated. Natsu and Saya both breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I know she's got the Ancient Fairy Magic but that many Dragons all at once is just too much." The black haired boy nodded._

"_On another note, I ran into a rather gruesome problem…" Natsu felt himself tense._

"_What happened?" the boy looked down._

"_Nothing good….its….one of our own has joined the Dragons," he stated._

"_A human is assisting the Dragons? That's normal right? A Dragon Slayer…" he shook his head._

"_No, he hasn't assisted them…he became one." The four froze in fear._

"_W-What? How is that possible?! I know we can shape shift if we try, but the magical energy output it requires is to taxing on us! We also have to use the Draconis contracts and…" Saya went pale._

"_You also have to consume and bathe in the blood of the Dragons you've slain…it's a disgusting ritual…so tell me who did it…" _

_The black haired boy looked down again – not wanting to tell them what was happening. He hated keeping secrets from them, they were family – Nakama. And yet here he was restraining himself from telling anyone what he'd witnessed. As he considered his options someone stepped forward and snatched him by his shirt. He looked into the dark jade eyes of Natsu Dragneel and felt guilt eat at him. He'd been like a brother to the rose haired slayer for most of his life, and he trusted Natsu with his own life as much as Natsu did his to him – so when being faced with this his heart nearly crumbled. _

"_Natsu, please, listen this is…" the boy shook him._

"_Tell me who it is!" he snapped._

"_Listen I…" the other narrowed now mature ruby eyes on him and bared his fangs._

"_TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"_

"_Calm down…." Natsu stepped back keeping a glare on him._

"_Talk! Now!" he sighed._

"_The Dragon Slayer Aco…used the ritual of the Dragon King to become a Dragon – when he transformed he told me his new name…" Natsu trembled._

"_Aco…the Chaos Dragon Slayer? What happened?" _

"_He transformed into a Black Dragon," he stated._

"_Who has he become….tell us….Zeref." _

{Chapter 31: Returning Time – END}

Author's Note: *whistling* I'm not sure what to say about that…tell me what you think of that reveal! I'm open to criticism ONLY no flames. You want flames go find Natsu.

Not much to say here except that there are on Chapters 32 – 40 left so that equals: 9 chapters before this story is completed. *Whoops*

As always: MY READERS ARE AMAZING!

NEXT TIME…

{History is revealed, by time, by cherished moments, by the choices made between comrades, and by pain, tears, and bloodshed…}

"Natsu, I have a request that I must make of you…no one else can do it."

Chapter 32: Fire Heart

Arigatou Nakamas!


	32. Chapter 32: Fire Heart

Chapter 32: Fire Heart

"_Zeref!" _

Through the void of memories none of the FairyTail Wizards could brace themselves enough to hear that name come from Natsu. It had the same tone he would use with one of them when they frustrated him. The rose haired Dragon Slayer was currently staring _The Black Wizard Zeref _in the face as if he was just an ordinary person. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the scene. The Black Wizard reached out and placed a hand into messy, soft rose colored hair and took a deep breath before looking to his longtime friend and comrade.

"_Natsu, his name is Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse…" the boy tensed where he stood._

"_Apocalypse…then he has to be taken down…" _

"_I know…"_

"This makes no sense!" said Gray.

"Yes, I agree…what does this mean?" everyone looked to Erza and then to Lucy as she settled on her knees and cried as she watched the interaction.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You look sad," stated Happy.

"Oh Happy I….I…." she couldn't get the words out.

"The reason she's feeling that way isn't because she feels betrayed…it' s because she finally realized why Natsu and Saya were so scared to tell us anything about their pasts," Carla stated.

"What do you mean?" the Tenrou Island Team looked at the exceed.

"Natsu and Zeref were clearly comrades…I'd even dare to say as close as brothers back when this happened," Lilly stated.

"But…" Markarov cleared his throat.

"Just watch – I have a feeling things are soon going to change," he said.

{Continuing Memory: October 21st Monday, X487}

"_How can we…defeat a Dragon King?" asked Fuyu skeptically._

"_I don't know! Mesolonia wasn't a King." The girl looked to Haru._

"_I know that! And neither was Nyxitia!" she said firmly._

"_Igneel is a King of the Fire Dragons….and Tempiria is a Queen." Zeref looked to Natsu and Saya._

"_That's true…but what are you going to do?" asked Saya._

"_I already requested them to keep an eye on that Dragon…we'll just see how things are going…"_

"_Fine…"_

_The others seemed to conclude the same and went out of the larger building and into the village where they went their separate ways. Natsu sighed as he walked to a rather average size small cottage house and kicked open the door before looking at the area. He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen where he blew lightly into the fireplace before stoking it as he walked towards the shelves and picked up an apple. Just as he went to grab a bite someone smacked him atop his head. He turned to look at a rose haired Etherion greenish-blue eyed man who seemed like an older version of Natsu. The man had a small scar on the bridge of his nose and a sword on his back as he stood there with his arms folded. He looked at his son and then sighed._

"_Better get cleaned up – Nasuka will be home soon," he said._

"_Tou-san…" he said this back to his father in a discontent tone._

"_Hey, I don't want to be against a Silver Celestial Wizard who just came home from a job," the man stated._

"_I can't believe this…two Dragon Slayers…scared of a Celestial Wizard…" the man laughed._

"_Natsu…you are very much your father's son – I said the same thing and ended up…regretting that statement…you think the Celestial Wizards who have gold keys are dangerous? Think about the ones who specialize in Silver Spirit Summoning," he said._

"_So I've been told…hey…Tou-san…" the man paused._

"_Yes Natsu?" dark jade looked into greenish-blue and Natsu sighed._

"_I'm worried…Zeref when he came back seemed a little…off." Etherius sighed._

"_From what I've seen recently it makes sense – after witnessing a Slayer turned Dragon. I understand why he'd probably be spooked. Don't worry Natsu, Zeref will be fine," he stated smiling. _

"_Okay…"_

"_**Little did I know – that would be one of the last conversations with my dad…because…everything I knew…was going to change…"**_

_{Two Days Later: Thursday} _

_Natsu grumbled as dark clouds covered the sky, and thunder rumbled in the distance. He was well aware of the way his senses were going to go haywire during a storm this severe. As he walked he felt himself go into the forest and growl as he marched onward and found himself wishing that the storm would go away. Natsu hated storms in general but he was becoming adapted to the ones in Japan near the coastline. Fiore tended to have bad ones – especially in Magnolia. He stood looking up at the sky as he wished the storm away and kept glaring at it as the lightening came across the sky._

_As he pondered the battle coming with the Dragons in hopes that he could somehow think of a plan that would prevent any more damage to the Drake Crux Guild. They were the strongest in Fiore and Japan, but it failed by a great margin when it came to Dragon Kings. Natsu looked at his hands as he tried to fathom how much more blood he'd have to put on his and the others hands as they fought, struggling for their right to live. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes before focusing on the feeling of the rain that hit his face, slid down his throat and slowly began to drench his form. He felt his bangs stick to his forehead and cheeks while trying to clear his mind._

"_Natsu…" _

_He turned and looked at the person behind him. Zeref stood there in questioning as Natsu looked at him and smiled as Zeref came closer before placing a hand on his head – musing his wet mop of pink hair. The Black Wizard smiled as he looked at the younger boy before him prior to a sadden smile crossing his features._

"_Natsu…" the boy looked at him._

"_Is something wrong?" Zeref glanced at the boy._

"_Can I…speak to you for a moment?" _

_The boy looked at him as he stepped back and Natsu nodded to him before Zeref felt himself tremble as he considered what he was going to ask the boy. Natsu was always such a sweet, kind hearted person and he knew this would hurt him more than any wound possibly could. The black haired Wizard took a deep breath and steeled himself._

"_What's wrong?" Natsu asked him with slight concern in his voice._

"_Ever since I've come back from Croucus…I've felt like something's wrong," he said._

"_What are you talking about? Zeref, nothing's been happening lately and yea sure it's been kind of quiet but…"_

"_No, with me…Natsu…" the rose haired slayer paused._

"_You? What do you mean?" Zeref looked down._

"_For a few days now I feel like I'm…becoming someone else….I've started to have these horrible feelings towards people….I feel like I want to hurt them…" the boy looked surprised as he stared at the other before him._

"_Like you want to hurt them? Why would you do that? Zeref, your one of the nicest people I've ever known! You're such a warm hearted and gentle person I just don't see how you could hurt someone like that," Natsu told him as he placed his hands on his shoulders. The touch was gentle and understanding, but it seemed to only hurt the black haired Wizard more. _

"_Natsu….what if I'm not like that at all? What if all along I've been this way and I've just ignored it?" _

_Natsu snarled at that and shook the other startling him – that was right. Natsu had always been more feral spirited than he was. It had always been Natsu who had the __**real spirit of a Dragon. **__Zeref was always kind, and sweet natured except when those he loved were hurt. He remembered encountering a certain blonde haired, green eyed girl once before. A beautiful young girl that had taken to Natsu and the others along-side him while they were in Magnolia._

_That little girl, was a powerful Wizard – known as the Fairy Tactician – Mavis Vermillion. She had loved Fuyu's compassion, Haru's determination, Saya's will, his own loyalty, and most of all Natsu's fiery spirit. Mavis had asked them that if they ever wished to they could join her Guild. A small one in a rather large Oriental styled building that had been inspired by Fuyu's drawings and description of their homeland. The girl had told them of her belief in fairies, and they found that her fascination reached new levels along-side their own when it came to the unknown – needless to say they became fast friends_

_. Saya had enjoyed her company and considered her practically family – they had even considered remaining in Magnolia. And then the Dragon Civil War had started and Mavis had told them she understood; they were Dragon Slayers after all, and they had a job to uphold. They were going to leave and Zeref remembered asking her something._

"_**By the way….what is the name of your Guild?" **_

_She smiled as she stood in the rain that day and looked them over – she was young, and strong so they worried little for her, and yet wanted her to come with them – Mavis looked to Zeref and then to Fuyu, Haru, Saya, and Natsu before smiling and giving them a look of joy._

"_**Well, I decided to pose it as a question…based on an unknown fact of Fairies." **_

_He stood as he looked at Natsu now and realized how he had become the closest to Mavis – they were so much alike – their kindness, their silly moments, the courage, loyalty, compassion, and fire was something they shared like twin flames, burning bright and strong. He had been confused about her statement and now as he looked to the rose haired boy before him he couldn't help but feel sadness in his soul. _

"_You aren't! what do you even mean by that?" he looked into those warm dark jade eyes – identical to his mother's and reflected in the features of his father Etherius. The man who was an Elemental Dragon Slayer, who was from Fiore originally, and the one who held a very dark secret that only Nasuka Hattori knew._

"_Natsu, I have a request that I must make of you…no one else can do it." The boy looked unsure._

"_What?" Zeref looked down and then his eyes locked onto Natsu's._

"_I am going to become dark…I can feel it in my veins….so…" the boy stood still, straight and rigid – unsure and all the same scared of what was coming._

"_Zeref…what are you asking me to do?" rose colored bangs fell into his eyes framing the dark green of them and making them sharper than normal._

"_Natsu….I…." There was a crash of thunder and the boy stared as Zeref felt tears fall down his face._

"_Want you to kill me…." _

_Silence filled the meadow they were in as rain fell hard. Wide dark jade eyes stared at him as he watched the boy he'd known since they were little slightly shake in horror. His face was pale, and fear was evident in his expression of disbelief. He stood there, drenched with the rain, hair matted to his face and then looked at him in the same disbelieving way that he had since Zeref had mentioned feeling as if he was going to harm someone. He looked at the boy and stepped forward with a hand outstretched to him and it was smacked away as flames began to cover the boy._

_He had always been in awe of how beautiful the flames were. They weren't the wild, and painful ugliness most described when it came to Fire Magic users. Natsu's flames were bright, hot, and beautiful. He looked as the water evaporated into mist as he stood there, hair moving with the intense heat of the fire surrounding him before he looked at him from under rose bangs – eyes cold and vicious. He almost was certain that Natsu would carry out what he requested when he felt a flaming fist collide with his face._

_Zeref fell to the ground and then looked up when heat began to cover him when the boy pinned him to the soaked ground and towered over him with rage in his eyes – the now were mature ruby – and his teeth bared. Zeref stared at him as Natsu got closer and then narrowed his eyes._

"_Do you think for a damn second I'd kill you!" the boy snarled._

"_W-What…." Natsu hissed._

"_You are my friend, my family, Nakama! I could never kill you!" he snapped._

"_Natsu…" the boy bent his head._

"_Don't ask me to put your blood on my hands…I can't…" _

"_Please…I don't want to become some kind of monster…Natsu…." His voice was calm and pleading but the boy holding him to the ground – sitting firmly on his stomach to keep him from sitting up – just shook his head. _

"_I will not be your assistant in suicide…I will not let you die…" the boy moved away and leaned back on his palms as he kept his eyes down and hidden by his bangs._

"_Natsu…" _

_Zeref came towards him and got close enough to where their foreheads were almost pressed together – it had been the first time in a long time since they were children that they had done that, mostly because it had only been in training and Natsu hadn't like the close contact of anymore when his senses were developing – but now he was close enough to try and hug his friend like he always had, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to know what he was thinking, because he could see and feel the boy before him trembling and he never had wanted to see him like that. _

"_Natsu….listen….I've never wanted to see you or the others hurt…but I can't risk this…I don't want to kill someone I care for – I love all of you like family. Saya, Fuyu, and Haru are like my brother and sisters just like you….but I don't want to hurt them…that's why I came to you….because your strong enough….Natsu….you're the only one who can kill me," he said. _

"_I'm not a killer…" he felt the other tremble again._

"_I know….and I hate to ask you to stain your hands with the blood of someone you considered family, but…if I….no…I'm changing and I know I'll hurt you….and the others…so please….Natsu kill me," he told him this and the boy shoved him._

"_No…." the other stared._

"_Natsu please I can't…"_

_Tearful dark jade eyes fell on him and Zeref stopped as the boy stared him down as tears fell down his face and he gritted his teeth to try and hold in the emotions. He hated seeing him this way – Natsu was two years younger than him and he felt inclined to watch over him – but in asking him to end his life he knew some pain would be shared – but not like this. _

"_I'll…." Zeref looked at him._

"_What did you…" still with tears running down his face Natsu stood and felt himself tremble in resolve as Zeref himself stood to look at the boy._

"_I said….I'LL SAVE YOU!" _

"_No! You can't save me Natsu! I'll just…." The boy shook his head._

"_DAMN IT ZEREF! I'LL SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT TAKES EVERYTHING I HAVE! YOU'RE MY NAKAMA! I'D NEVER TURN MY BACK ON YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR LIFE!" _

"_Natsu you can't…"the boy growled._

"_I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'LL BECOME DARK! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN BY YOUR SIDE! WE'RE PRACTICALLY BROTHERS! DON'T ASK ME TO BEAR THAT SIN! I CAN'T!" _

"_How are you certain you can save me Natsu?" the boy looked him dead in the eye._

"_I don't care what it takes. My choice has been made…I won't let it go on some theory, on some superstition you've placed on yourself! I'll save you!" _

"_**I decided to name the Guild FairyTail…because we're the ones with hearts made of fire, wills that outdo time, loyalty that is forged in gold, determination that knows no boundaries, and compassion that can outdo any healer…that is my FairyTail Wizard's Guild." **_

"_Will you really try and….save me? Natsu?" the boy set hard eyes on him._

"_Of course! And when the war is over we'll all go back to Magnolia! We'll join FairyTail! And we'll keep your promise to Mavis to see her again!" the boy said as he placed a hand over his heart. _

_Zeref couldn't help but smile._

"_Alright Natsu…save me….from myself…."_

"_**I was such a fool."**_

{Sunday Night: 8:00pm – X487 – Village of Dracosenhearth}

_It was oddly silent, and getting cold as the village went quiet for reasons obvious to many – late as it was the cold air was too much for anyone to really stay out much longer. Natsu had been walking the village momentarily to check for any problems, and then he sighed as he looked around his area from a tree. With a sharp whistle that sounded more like a bird than a person he told Saya that it was clear on his end when he heard a twig snap and looked down with a huff._

"_What are you doing out this late at night?" dark hazel eyes looked up at him._

"_Natsu! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the girl said._

"_So I see…" he hopped down from the branch and looked at the girl before him._

_She was a beautiful girl who had come to the village from Fiore to search for her cousin Kanako who had married into her family – sadly her cousin had passed away in child birth and the child she'd had was being raised by her sister. This person had chosen to stay because she was saved by a monster in the forest three days later – it had been Natsu who had come to her aid. First it was just to recover and repay him in some way and then it had become because she had found friendship in him and then it had developed into something else. Even he could tell that this girl loved him – he just wasn't completely sure how he felt for her._

"_Well, I heard that Zeref came back – I'm glad he's okay," she said smiling._

"_Yea, he's just a little rattled about Acnologia." She hummed._

"_Of course…but it's not so bad…you five a strong," she stated as she brushed her blonde hair behind an ear._

"_Lacie…" the girl grinned. _

"_Yea Natsu?" he sighed._

"_Why have you stayed here? Don't you have family in Fiore?" the girl sighed. _

"_Yea…what do I want with them though? I want to stay here and….join a guild," Lacie told him._

"_But isn't your family wealthy? Surely you'd rather have a life like that." The girl shook her head._

"_I don't want to be Lucky Lacie anymore….Natsu…" she got closer to him and put a hand to his cheek._

"_What?" she smiled._

"_Your mom taught me Celestial Magic….I can summon Silver Celestial Spirits now," Lacie stated with a look of joy on her face._

"_She taught you Celestial Magic? That's' great! So what are you going to do?" she looked down at this. _

_Natsu stared at her momentarily before he felt the girl move closer and kiss his cheek. The color quickly challenged his own hair before she laughed a bit and then hugged him – her fingers knotting into his hair as she gave him a tight embrace before looking at him._

"_I've decided to join the Drake Crux Guild," she stated. Natsu back stepped._

"_Why? We're a warrior guild Lacie! You can't just…" she put a finger to his lips._

"_I know but I want to get stronger and be with all of you because…." He looked to her._

"_Lacie?" she gulped._

"_Because I…Natsu I…" _

"_GALAXY DRAGON ROAR!"_

"_BLACK ICE DRAGON SWORD HORN!"_

"_TIME DRAGON TALON!" _

_Colors exploded not far from them as they turned in time to see the village go from peaceful to panicked. Lacie stared horrified as Natsu and herself rushed to the areas to try and evacuate the villagers. People were screaming, shouting and rushing to escape as the Dragon Slayers fought the monsters that had invaded the area. Natsu looked to see the Celestial Wizards blocking some while other Dragon Slayers took care of them and the rest worked on evacuation. Lacie grabbed a key from her ring and raised it into the sky._

"_OPEN, GATE OF THE SPHINX – NEFERET!" a silver and deep blue sphinx set foot on the ground and Natsu looked at her as she ordered the creature._

"_Keep them away from the people Lace!" the girl smiled nodding. _

"_Got it!" _

_Natsu ran forward, gathering flames as he did and then jumped into the air only to fire a roar at the creature and turn it to ash. He landed and not a second later the other three landed beside him and they set off in pairs – Fuyu aiding in pushing back the smaller dragon-like creatures. Saya and Haru were double teaming the ones on their left while they took the right. Smoke and ash wafted around them like a current of water and then as they managed to get the creatures out of the area they heard a loud roar._

_It shook the ground they stood on, making their hearts skip beats as they felt terror overcome rationality. The four looked to one another and prepared themselves for a battle as the wing beat of a Dragon came to their ears and everyone looked in time to see a black and bright blue marked Dragon appear from the thick blanket of smoke. Terror evident they stared as the Dragon roared and they were thrown backwards before someone came forward and a bright greenish-blue roar was heard. _

_Natsu looked to see his father standing before him with Haru, Fuyu, and Saya's parents. As they tried to stand they heard someone scream and Fuyu rushed to their aid as the others split up to begin attacks on the Dragon. Natsu joined them, Haru beside his own father as they tried to hold back the black Dragon. Without question Natsu and Haru knew this was Acnologia. The Dragon of the Apocalypse. He felt the tremendous power from it and was disgusted by the sight of it alone._

"_**So this is what becomes of us if we do what Aco did? How can this be seen as something a Dragon Slayer should even know about?"**_

_A ringing of bells was heard and he looked to see the priestess spirit of Saya's father's Celestial Key – Hakshoku present to effect the sensitive ears of the Dragon. Natsu scrunched his nose up at the noise in distaste of the high volume. He turned back to the Dragon only to find himself being pushed back. He fell and tried to get up, but the second he did he felt his body freeze. The other Dragon Slayers had gone to aid the others and had left himself and Etherius to handle the Dragon. He heard the creature roar and his father follow through with another one of his own before he felt a sense of danger come to him. He wanted to scream to his father but was stopped by the defining crunch as Acnologia snapped its jaws shut on him. _

"_DAD!" _

_The sword fell to sink into the ground and the sensation of everything going in slow motion reached him as hands grabbed hold of him and he was dragged to his feet and numbly stumbled as he followed whoever was leading him. He felt that it was Saya but his mind was too wrapped up in having just witnessed the death of his father. Natsu shook and trembled as he was pushed against a wall and someone shook him and tried to snap him out of his daze before all the sudden someone had slapped him across the face. He felt his eyes grow wide as he looked at Lacie who was standing before him with scrapes and blood on her. _

_Her hair was dirty, her skin smudged with ash, mud, and blood. Her eyes were full of tears and her clothes were burnt and tattered. She shook him before pulling him into a hug as he heard the Dragon roar and his mind tried to focus on what was happening. He pulled Lacie back and thanked her before looking to Saya who had felt a relieved smile on her face appear._

"_The village is evacuated except for a handful of Dragon Slayers and Celestial Wizards who begged to help….Haru and Fuyu are handling the other side – we need to hurry," she said._

"_Okay…" he would feel sadness later, right now they were still in a fight._

_They ran, tossing aside monsters as they went – Acnologia's roar still bellowing not far behind them as they went. Natsu tried to find scents of people they knew, but the smell of smoke, fire, and death was far too great for him to discern any of one single scent. The three of them were about to turn a corner when a smaller Dragon knocked Saya down and the girl began to tangle with it – hair falling out of its braid and clothes becoming tattered as it tried to gut her. She blasted it with a roar and the creature howled as she screamed for Natsu and Lacie to leave. _

_The two of them ran off as a burst of Time Dragon Slayer Magic shot into the air and Natsu dragged the blonde haired girl down the alley ways and through the burning buildings while they searched for any other survivors. As he turned a corner with Lacie he heard something that made him freeze. _

"_OPEN GATE OF THE TIME CONSTELATION! HOROLOGIUM!" _

_Natsu saw his mother standing there with her clock spirit as she shoved someone into it and looked back before pulling out another key – his mother, was a rare select few of the Celestial Wizards who could summon more than one spirit._

"_OPEN GATE OF THE ANGEL! URIEL!" an angel came from the ivory colored key and Natsu felt Lacie tense next to him._

"_Natsu…" he looked to her._

"_What's wrong we…." _

_The girl had leaned forward and with a single moved had kissed him. He froze as she placed a hand to his cheek and then pulled away before smiling at him and then looked at the monster before them. _

"_I'll help your mom – go and hold off the Dragon," she said with a smile. _

"_No! You aren't!" he grabbed her arm and she looked at the woman as she pulled out one last key._

"_She needs my help!" Lacie snapped._

"_I was told to keep you safe! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" the girl looked at him as a bright light appeared._

"_OPEN GATE OF THE DEMON – ASTAROTH!" a demonic creature sprang to life and Natsu felt his heart quake in his chest. _

"_My mother could never let her student try and fight this when you just barely got used to it…" Lacie stiffened next to him._

"_Fine…."he dragged her through the streets and the girl kept her head down as tears stung her eyes. _

_They made it to the edge of the street that his mother was on when a sudden pain shot through them both. Lacie fell to the ground on her side next to Natsu who was staring onward at the figure that was his mother as a figure behind them appeared and a voice rang out in their ears._

"_Bear these souls to witness…the demise of those who control silver, ivory, and steel….bear me their tears of their hearts, and the blood of linages long since intertwined…"_

_Natsu set himself on fire to ward off the person behind them, but was grasped by his hair and dragged up to his knees and held in place. The girl lying next to him shaking in fear and anger. _

"_Watch what happens when I make that spirit act true to its original nature…Ignis Anima…." _

{Chapter 32: Fire Heart – END}

Author's Note: Interesting, and intense no? The next chapter will be the last of the memory chapters and we will begin with the further explanations and reactions from the guild. Tell me what you thought about some of the things that went on in this chapter *details are appreciated*

There are 8 Chapters left in this story and then:

The Phoenix Priestess Story will begin. I promise to make it as epic as this one. There is a Poll available for the title of the second story – I would love to hear your opinions!

As always: MY READERS ARE THE MOST AMAZING IN THE WORLD!

NEXT TIME…

{We often wonder why memories scar, why they do the most damage to us as time erodes our physical wounds and afflictions….why we remember the most agonizing events despite our hopes in changing what has become of us…}

"I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE I LET YOU EVER HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

Chapter 33: Sayonara Changing

Arigatou Nakamas!


	33. Chapter 33: Sayonara Changing

Chapter 33: Sayonara Changing

_The splatter of blood across the ground was what had Natsu's eyes locked on the figure of his mother as the spirit she had always kept in her possession turned on her and ran its hand through her chest. She coughed up blood and Natsu stared, unable to speak, unable to move and help her like Lacie was as the spirit removed its hand from the freshly made wound and grabbed her by her head. As it began to squeeze she screamed before crumpling to the ground as the person held Natsu by his hair still – both unable to make out the voice or see the person who had bound them. The spirit looked to the person behind Natsu and he was let go only for the figure to stand back to the raging flames as it proceeded to stab and deal damage to the corpse. _

_Natsu tried setting himself on fire, he tried screaming, and he tried summoning a tome spirit, a gate spirit. He even forced himself into Dragon Force and into the Vincula Warrior Form – nothing helped. At most he'd exhausted himself and began drawing in the flames hoping to somehow stop the reduction of his magic from costing Lacie her life due to his own stupidity. He knew he couldn't break free from this magic even if he tried. So he sat on his knees slightly as the figure finally decapitated the corpse of his mother. His body slumped, forehead going down to the moist earth as he finally felt his voice come back._

_He screamed, the noise piercing and inhuman as he felt his instincts over power his sense of reason as he sat himself up and belted out a Dragon-like roar that caught the attention of anyone still near or inside the village. He felt the bindings vanish and he dropped to all fours as someone moved beside him and he heard the scuffling noise of feet before the jingle of metal caught his attention and someone dropped to their knees before him. _

"_Natsu…" he was forced to look up as Lacie gathered him into her arms and grasped the object in her hand before latching it onto his belt. He paused and glanced to her before she pulled him closer to her. _

"_Why are we so pathetic?" she looked to him._

"_We couldn't do anything….I'm so sorry…" the girl began crying and he gripped her into a tight embrace before closing his eyes._

"_It's not your fault Lace…please don't cry….we have to survive." _

_He slowly got her up and the girl walked with him from the burning village and into the edges of the forest where he led her to the meadow he knew that would be safe. As he pushed the bushes back he saw Saya settled there taking in deep breaths. He ran through it with Lacie and went to her with the blonde girl and they both were relieved to see that she was fairly unscathed. As they sat there gathering their breaths they listened to the Dragon roaring in the distance and the sound of rain coming. Thunder rolled above them and soon a downpour began. _

_For once Natsu was thankful that the rain had begun. He felt some relief in the sensation of it washing off the grime and blood he had on him and the two girls. There was a rustle of bushes and they turned, waiting for an attack only to see Fuyu stumbled out of the bushes, she was limping and bruised, but not in any immediate danger much like Haru who was bracing her. The two of them started towards them, all greeting one another to know that everything was okay, and then as they managed to get themselves accounted for and checked on as the rain grew harder they heard someone walking and turned in time for an attack to lash out at them._

_Black fog shot through the clearing and hit Fuyu square in the chest. She fell backwards with a sputtering cough as blood began to seep from the wound – everyone was on their feet or gathered around the girl as they saw the figure lash another hit out and hit Haru in the side. He hit the ground clutching the wound as the person stepped out of the darkness and everyone's hearts skipped a beat. _

"_No…." black eyes turned a deadly blood red looked at them._

"_I see you've all gathered here…that's going to make this easier…" a black tendril shot outwards to Saya and caught her in the shoulder._

"_ZEREF STOP!" _

_Lacie had gone to Saya who was gripping the wound – it was deep and pouring blood as Natsu stood there in horror at what was happening as his once comrade attacked them. Black shot outwards and tossed Fuyu into a tree, Haru against another one and Saya into a rock. Most of them had been left unconscious when they hit the surface and Lacie had stared in horror as Natsu burst into black flames and growled at the person before him. Zeref smiled and looked into Natsu's eyes. _

"_Natsu….I'm certain you understand my intentions," he said._

"_The hell I do! Why are you doing this? You said you wouldn't…" the black haired teenager shook his head._

"_I told you that I felt this coming! I want you to kill me Natsu…end me…" the boy snarled._

"_No! I said i would save you! And I will!" _

_Natsu jumped at him and knocked Zeref aside before grasping him and allowed his flames to turn white before surrounding both of them. The other screamed as Natsu tried to weed out the darkness in his friend's heart, but was stopped when suddenly a choking sensation came to him and blood burst from the side of his neck and he was thrown back. Lacie ran to him and tried to help stop the bleeding as they watched Zeref. The Black Wizard stood still as he looked to Natsu and began to walk forward._

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Lacie screamed._

"_Little girl…you may live if you move away from him." The blonde shot him a harsh glare._

"_No! I won't let you hurt him," she snarled. _

"_Very well." _

_Natsu turned and Lacie stared as he blocked her from the attack and Zeref smiled. The fog turned into a cord of blood color and latched onto him. He let out a pained scream as the thing binding him began to liquefy and stain his skin. He tried to fight it off by scratching at it and pulling hoping it would come off and ended up being bound again. His breathing erratic as he stared at Zeref who gave him a soft smile._

"_Natsu…I need you to kill me. You're the only one who can," he said._

"_To hell I will!" Zeref's eyes cast to the others._

"_Then they will die," he stated. Natsu narrowed his eyes._

""_I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE I LET YOU EVER HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" _

_Dark jade settled determined on him as Zeref looked him over and noticed that he was looking pale and weak – the wound had been enough to kill, but his healing abilities had kicked in and prevented immediate death, but he was still losing far too much blood. He looked at Natsu and then at Lacie who he smiled at. _

"_Then I will make it so you shall never have to worry about such a thing," Lacie stared as the man held up four black stones that floated in the air. _

_The stones shot forward and Lacie blocked them with her magic in raw form – however it didn't do as much as she wished. She fell to the ground next to Natsu and let out a heavy cough of blood as it ran down the corner of her mouth. Seeing her lying next to him barely alive he reached for her as best he could and she did the same. Their fingertips barely touching when someone spoke._

"_I beseech the, singer of the ages…_

_Come unto me as I call…_

_Blessings of time forgotten _

_Amongst the winds_

_Listen as I sing_

_The requiem of my era_

_Come forth and disperse my foes_

_TEMPUS CINIS!"_

_Saya shot out a spell towards Zeref and the teenager blocked it before looking at her with a wicked glare. She was knocked backwards barely alive as the others took in heavy breaths – barely clinging to life. He eyed the four of them and then to Lacie who was still trying to grab Natsu's hand. As their fingertips touched the girl arched up in a terrible scream as Zeref cast a spell of black lightening that made the girl nearly bend backwards in agony as she thrashed. _

"_LEAVE HER ALONE! ZEREF!" the teenager looked at Natsu._

"_I'm afraid this is your own choice…Natsu…I will make sure you kill me….the blood staining you is your father's blood…he wasn't a human," he stated._

"_What are….you….talking….about?" he glanced to Saya as Lacie dropped breathing faintly and shaking. _

"_Lacie!" Zeref looked to Natsu._

"_You are half-blooded Natsu Dragneel – Etherius was the child of a demon. And demon blood can be used in a binding…I've placed a curse on you…in the future you will kill me…if others try that are connected to you…then someone they hold dear family or otherwise will die….if they are very close to you….then you will kill them."_

"_LIKE HELL I WILL EVER LET YOU CAUSE ANYMORE PAIN THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE BASTARD!" Zeref looked at him._

"_The curse will be lifted when I am erased from this world…" Natsu glowered at him._

"_How could you…we trusted….you…" Fuyu stated this only to be zapped with the electricity which quickly made her topple to the ground._

"_Damn you…" Natsu was still half on the ground, head tilted back but had forced himself into a sitting position and was gritting his teeth as he looked at Zeref the best he could._

"_Natsu…you will kill me," Zeref told him._

"_I….will…NEVER KILL YOU! I'LL WATCH YOU SUFFER! YOUR DAMNED ZEREF! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL COME TO REGRET THIS AND YOU'LL HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOURSELF!" he smiled as he came forward and Natsu growled as Zeref dropped the binding and he slumped back almost._

_A once gentle hand grasped his hair and held him in place as he looked at the person before him. Natsu was still strong spirited despite the amount of torture he'd gone through. His eyes turned to Lacie who laid barely alive on the forest ground taking in a deep breath as she tried to move and help Natsu he smiled and tugged sharply at the boy's rose colored bangs and looked at Natsu as he hissed in pain._

"_No Natsu…you see…I already regret these things, but they have to be done…the five of you have so much love…so much spirit…I can see why you're called the Ignis Anima…your very heart and soul are full if the fire you control…and that's why…" Zeref leaned down and placed his face against the side of his as he pulled him close, his body too weak to fight. _

"_I'll keep your flames thriving…forever…I couldn't bear to watch them extinguish…because if they did then that means…the one who can take this evil I am out of the world is gone….I want those flames to keep burning inside you forever…Natsu Dragneel…" the other made a noise of pain as Zeref looked at the others. _

"_I'll kill myself…" Zeref shook his head as he brushed the boy's wet bangs from his eyes._

"_No, you won't…and neither will the other four here…" _

_Natsu's eyes grew wide when he heard that. He looked directly to Lacie who gave him a weak smile as he was settled surprisingly gently on the soaked ground next to her. He reached out, their fingers only curling at the ends around one another as she gave him a weak eyed stare – they were so dull and blank that they hardly looked like her eyes anymore. _

"_Natsu…" her voice came out breathy and weak. It wasn't vibrant and jovial like when she'd called his name before and he knew why as he felt tears burn in his eyes. Why was this happening? He glanced towards the others who were slumped or crumpled on the ground barely alive and then back to Lacie as she gave him a tiny smile as tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Lace, its okay…you'll be fine…" she shivered and then weakly blinked her eyes as tears made clean paths down her sooth smeared face. _

"_Natsu….I…." he stretched out his arm despite his pain and grasped her hand tightly and she smiled, her face growing to pale._

"_Lace…its okay…." She felt her lips tremble as Zeref watched the two of them._

"_Natsu….I….want to…tell you…something…"_

_Something about her words stung something in Zeref's chest – it ached at the scene and guild began to eat at him as he looked at the two. He looked at Lacie, her gentle form looking ghostly in the rainfall and her eyes dim, and then his eyes fell to Natsu who was beaten and several weak but was still trying to comfort the girl – was this what real love looked like? The kind that overcame leaps and boundaries? He listened to the girl's soft, breathy voice and finally had his answer._

"_I….I…." he felt pain develop in his chest._

"_Lacie please stop speaking you're making yourself worse…please…." She swallowed weakly._

"_I….love…you…..Natsu…."_

_In that second the girl went oddly still – eyes completely dead as he stared at her. Realization dawned on him as tears welled up into his eyes as he began try and drag himself towards her. Zeref watched the pathetic scene as he vainly tried to reach out to the girl. He dared not approach for how it was making him feel. The others around him were barely awake but also were crying and he hated it. Humans were such fragile and pathetic creatures._

"_The Cost is Four, seal."_

_The four Dragon Slayers of Drake Crux were bound, on their backs unable to move as Zeref stood in the middle and looked to Lacie. He narrowed his eyes before looking to Natsu who though he appeared completely spent was still casting a hot red aura around him in rage and sorrow. He sighed and looked at him._

"_And now…you will kill me Natsu," he said._

"_NO! I WON'T TAKE YOUR LIFE! YOU DESRVE TO LIVE WITH THIS KIND OF HELL!" Zeref stared onward and then opened his palm where four black stone coins were floating. _

"_Then I'm sorry, but the four of you will not rest….ever again…I want Fuyu's stars, Haru's Black Ice, Saya's Time Particles, and your Fire to forever thrive inside the four of you and when the time comes in a new era…you…Natsu…will be my end."_

"_Like hell I will!" Zeref took in a deep breath and the four coins shot upward._

"_I call upon time, the stars, _

_The seasons, and the elements_

_Bind those before me who imbue _

_What is of the World._

_Allow the Time to freeze_

_The Stars to not circle_

_The Season to forever change _

_And the elements to continue._

_I appraise these, here mortals_

_And find them in subject of you_

_Great Gods of the eternal World_

_I will your infinity to stain the flesh_

_Mar the bone and seep into_

_The blood._

_Forever the four pillars shall remain_

_Unchanging, unending. _

_I subject them to your shadows. _

_**Aeternam Purgatorium!"**_

_A black light filled the area and everything went silent. There was the sensation of nothing, and all to suddenly – as if it had been pushed upon them in a hurried fashion their eyes became capable of seeing, their ears of hearing, and the bodies feeling. Someone touched Natsu's shoulders in a gentle but hurried fashion and he quickly opened his eyes – staring around him in confusion and pain as he realized how badly his body ached. Someone, being Saya had instantly ran a hand through his still damp hair and looked him over as she tried to fathom what had happened and what was going on. _

_Natsu coughed up a large amount of blood and Saya was gentle in helping him sit up so he wouldn't choke on it. Natsu tilted his head back and screamed as pain ripped through him when she hoisted him into her arms and against her chest. His dark jade eyes became the color of Etherion and she pressed her forehead gently to his and cried alongside him as their memories of the last few hours washed over them as the sun slowly grew high into the sky. Natsu finally managed to fight the pain away and sit up only to nearly collapse when he saw the still, white body of Lacie next to them. He felt his arms shaking to support his body as he stared at her blank, gazing eyes. His first emotion was anger, at Zeref – that sparked his shock, his sense of terror, and it fell down into sorrow as tears slid down his face. _

"_**I….love….you…..Natsu…" **_

_Ultimately Natsu had failed to keep Lacie safe. Self-hate became a new emotion as he looked at the now dead Celestial Wizard, her blond hair splayed around her and across her slim neck and waist as well as her bangs framing those once lively and beautiful eyes. He felt himself collapse and his body tremble as he felt his mind begging him to fall asleep – to just check out of this nightmare. Saya placed her hands on his shoulders and felt him slump forward as he tried to cling to her and support himself. _

"_Where are…Fuyu…and….Haru?" Saya shook her head._

"_When I woke up they were gone…Natsu do you think…that they already had gone?" he nodded._

"_They….can't be…dead….they're alive…Zeref…saw to….that." she looked at the boy._

"_Aeternam Purgatorium….I know what it does….we should leave…." Natsu looked at the girl lying next to them._

"_Saya….use one of the spirits….to get her cleaned up and bury her…I'm not…leaving her out here to rot…" _

"_Okay Natsu…Okay…."_

_Saya did as he asked while he sat slumped against a tree and watched as Saya got Lacie cleaned up and one of the spirits had managed to create a coffin made of wood for her. Natsu watched the spirits put flowers into the coffin for the girl's body and a spirit summon clothing of a traditional attire that Saya changed her in. as he watched he felt a sense of resolve fall into him. He knew that now he had no choice – Zeref had to pay for what he'd done to them. Why hadn't he listened to him that day? Why hadn't he killed him then and there? How stupid could he be and now Lacie…._

_His mind couldn't fathom this any further as Saya had the spirits assist in putting the girl into her coffin. The sunlight made her appear like a porcelain doll resting on a bed of flowers. As if she was sleeping and not dead. Natsu felt his heart clench. The last spirit who had been summoned by himself in request had created her a beautifully carved headstone that had been imbued with magic to keep it from eroding and then as it was settled into the ground and the area before it had been dug up Saya settled beside the coffin and closed her eyes before posing her hands to pray for her soul's safe journey onward. Natsu could barely move, but his head was bowed as he swore to her, to Lacie that he would make things right. _

_Once it was said and done Saya had said she would go find some supplies to get them both patched up and would be back soon while he settled himself there at the tree before the girl's grave. Only sixteen, full of life, and spirit, and heart – Lacie was like the sun. Not just to him but to the others. But she was gone, murdered by Zeref, someone they had once called Nakama. _

"_Of all the things I could have done…I let you down didn't I Lace?"_

_He could imagine how she would completely deny it, her gold hair glittering in the sun and being tossed in a gentle breeze – she'd always been beautiful, and he had thought her nothing more than a close personal friend, and then he realized so easily that he had loved her. Zeref had taken her from him the second she'd told him what she'd lost the courage to do so for so long – that she loved him._

"_I promise Lacie….I'll make him pay for what he's done….I'll get stronger and I will become his end."_

_Saya had managed to make camp for them in the clearing while Natsu recovered and as a few days went by he realized how he was plotting the next step – he would begin training, begin getting stronger, and when he finally faced Zeref – he would kill him. Saya had guessed at what he was thinking and chose not to stop him and had even agreed to his work – but what had gotten her was his sudden cold nature. He wasn't a cold person, but there was nothing he could do. A few days later they had walked out of the clearing and Natsu had stopped by her grave and laid a set of freshly picked Yamabuki Roses before looking over the headstone one last time._

_*__**Friend of Spirits, and companion to Dragons***_

_**January 3**__**rd**__** X471 – October 30**__**th**__** X487 **_

_**{ Lacie Heartfilia }**_

"_I'm going to make this right, Saya and be both are…okay Lace? So I just wanted to tell you...sayonara...nakama."_

_In that single night, everything had changed, and now both of them were left wounded, heartbroken, and weary as they walked away from the place that once held so many joyful memories – now it would serve as a reminder to all the sorrows of their now interminable lives._

{Chapter 33: Sayonara Changing – END}

Author's Note: I nearly cried writing this! Natsu and Saya both went through so much. The rest will be told about in the next chapter via the characters themselves – this is the last memory chapter. It'll be okay, 7 chapters left. Hope you guys are excited for the end of this story and the next story to begin. Being able to hit the complete button on this story is going to feel satisfying seeing as I have adored every second I put into it. Oh! For anyone wondering, at the end of the story there will be honorable mentions, the release of the information in the book found by Mirajane, and! The translation for that chapter. Plus a list of the artists and songs used in this story.

As Always: MY READERS ARE INCREDIBLE!

NEXT TIME…

{Can you see past the pain? What about the centuries of fear? The anger? Sorrow? What about the fact that the people before right then are the ones who need you more than they need words?}

"If I could go back to that single moment….and know what he would have done…who he would have taken from us…I would have gladly given him what he asked of me….I would have killed him without a second thought…without question."

Chapter 34: Tears of a Dragon Slayer

Arigatou Nakamas!


	34. Chapter 34: Tears of a Dragon Slayer

Chapter 34: Tears of a Dragon Slayer

Everyone had fallen out of the blackness as if it was just a trip over an object on the floor. They landed unceremoniously on the wooden ground and felt silence overtake them. Lucy had stood up first and looked to the area she had been prior to being pushed into a memory – Natsu and Saya were both sitting on the ground with their heads down in faint admission. She hated seeing that merely because it read that they expected to be hated. The others were getting their senses back and had finally looked at the two sitting on the stage in confusion before she sensed a few people shaking as they stared onward at the two Dragon Slayers – even Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Carla, Lily, and Happy were staring in unsureness at the two of them.

"The two of you….were his comrades?" asked Elfman.

"We grew up together…hell we never expected…." Natsu kept his head down.

"None of us expected you to be over four hundred years old either Natsu…what…" the boy managed to get himself standing and looked to Saya who nodded, once more enclosing herself in a way she had always secretly done in faint worry or fear. He hated seeing her do that – when she was fighting she was a different person, and he wished she had the chance to stay that way.

"Aeternam Purgatorium – Eternal Purgatory – is a rarely used black curse that is cast upon someone….once it's done they're unaging, undying, unending…forever….there's no way to remove it or change the ones cursed with it. You saw what…he did to us." Lisanna glanced at the boy.

"You were the age you are now back then….how?" she asked. He sighed.

"We had three spells put on us, four in my case – a binding spell that made us capable of finding one another, the cost spells which stripped us of our memories – set on a trigger than when we got separated, and ran into our Dragons we would completely forget almost everything but a bare minimum, and it also reversed our aging allowing us to grow once more – which answers your question Lisanna…but…the last one that was cast on all four of us is the Enteral Purgatory curse….and then the blood curse he put on me."

"Which the spell dictates that you have to be the one to kill him – if you don't then you will kill someone you love, or if someone around you or connected to you attempts to kill someone dear to them will die," said Erza.

"That's actually not entirely true…the person dear to them – is the commitment of suicide. You would kill yourself. It gives me no outs…I can have help! But I have to be the one to kill him."

"The half-blooded demon…your father was…." Started Jet.

"I didn't even know about that until then – Etherius, his name…meant son of Etherion – the Dragon who trained him. I never put together that it was more than just what I was told…how could I? It's already too late to bicker about that though."

The Guild grew silent as the members of FairyTail questioned everything they'd seen. How could they trust them? Could they? Natsu and Saya both had long since proven their worth, and it scared them to think that someone who once was comrades with Zeref had somehow wormed their way into FairyTail – but there were some things they also needed to consider. That Natsu and Saya had been friends with Mavis Vermillion, their first master. Both of them had shown themselves time and time again to be one hundred percent FairyTail Wizard. Hardly a trace of their days as Drake Crux members even remained.

"I want to know…Zeref and you seemed mighty close – what was that about?" asked Laxus.

"We were basically brothers…we grew up together….I hate to say it but…I thought of him as family for a long time…and I never dreamed he would….do those things."

"But he asked you to kill him! So is that why? Because you saw him as family?" asked Juvia.

"I suppose it was…." Both of them were almost shrinking in on themselves.

"So all we saw really…" Natsu looked at Gray and nodded.

"Yea…both of us…we just didn't expect to ever have to hide it…"

"How can we trust the two of you knowing you once were allies to Zeref? How can we be certain that you won't go back to being his comrade when you have a chance? What if you're just like him? What if you'll eventually kill us to?" asked Freed.

"If I could go back to that single moment….and know what he would have done…who he would have taken from us…I would have gladly given him what he asked of me….I would have killed him without a second thought…without question." Natsu's voice was cold, and harsh – something none of them liked.

He watched them with determined and cold eyes – Natsu's eyes had transcended mature ruby and he stood there prepared to face something he never thought he would – leaving FairyTail forever. He could never ask Lucy to do that, not after all she'd been through with the Guild. Erza and the others were the same – how could he ask something like that of them? Saya was fidgeting next to him and he glanced at her and realized in shock that the girl was crying. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and tried to rein in her emotions as she shook. But as the noise slowly grew – and the guild became more and more caught up in disruption he noticed that her shaking wasn't in sadness or fear, but for another reason entirely.

"_I'm so sick of the introverted person I've turned into…I have to do something…"  
_

Everyone was talking except for a small number of people – they were watching the two of them amidst the arguing mob of wizards. Saya took a deep breath and gathered the courage she once had before all the horrors of their recently shown memory happened. She wanted her courage back, her will, her fire, her loyalty, her compassion, her determination – and she'd be damned if this group took that from her or Natsu. Hadn't they proven who they really were? Hadn't they proven that they were trust worthy at all? Or had it been for nothing? Had they just been useless? Or worse had this guild used them because they knew how strong they were? No! She couldn't think like that. Shaking her head Saya set hardened sharp silver eyes on them.

"WE'RE SORRY!" she belted out the apology before anything could stop her and everyone went still at her words.

"Saya…" Erza mumbled as the girl looked down.

"We're sorry! Neither one of us wanted this! We didn't ask to be cursed, or to have our family and friends ripped from us…Lacie died in front of us! Because of Zeref! HOW COULD WE POSSIBLY GO BACK TO BEING THE COMRADES OF THE SAME BASTARD WHO KILLED OUR PARENTS?!"

She looked up at them finally and they were stunned – she was in tears. This girl who had shown very little emotion, who had been very distant and only close to the small group that revolved around Natsu was wearing her heart on her sleeve for all to see – and she was the one apologizing for things none of them could have helped or stopped. They'd witnessed the utter hell the two had gone through and the fear that resided there – the two of them had lost people, their families, their friends, and their entire village. The girl who had stood up to protect them with her magic had given her life for them and here they were questioning if they could be trusted.

"From the moment I met them I knew they'd be FairyTail Wizards someday," called a voice as the figure of Mavis Vermillion appeared next to the two Dragon Slayers.

"First Master Mavis!" the group seemed surprised by this sudden appearance.

"I met them when they came to Magnolia to deal with a bad of monsters…I was just getting the guild hall finished and I thought nothing of it when I heard they were part of the Drake Crux Guild – I knew who they were, but then Natsu bumped into me in town and I began talking with him and the others…we grew close – almost like a little make-shift family...Natsu and Saya were the ones who inspired me to name the guild something I would love, not because it needed to have a strong name, but because it needed to represent the person who founded it," she said.

"Fuyu gave her the idea for the name…." Mavis nodded.

"Yes, Fuyu gave me the idea – but all of you inspired me to name this guild FairyTail. We're the ones who are always on the front lines prepared to go head to head for the sake of those we love…it was Saya's will, Haru's determination, Fuyu's compassion, Zeref's at one time unwavering loyalty, and Natsu's fiery spirit that made me realize what FairyTail needed to stand for," she told them this and they seemed stunned speechless.

"So tell us….do you want us to vanish? We've gotten pretty good at it over the last four hundred and seven years…"

Everyone became silent and still. They looked at the two of them in questioning – did they want them to leave? Natsu, who had truthfully been a member of this guild since the very beginning? Saya who had come in and became their newest family member? The two who had somehow inspired Mavis to know what her Guild would stand for and were a part of the group that inspired her to name it FairyTail? Did they really want to disregard all the memories new and old that they all shared? Did they want to forget their first encounters? The laughter, the tears? The blood they shed together? The battles within the guild, with Phantom Lord? With The Tower of Heaven? The Council? Nirvana? Edolas? Tenrou Island? The Infinity clock and most recently the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon War? That answer, as odd as it was to them was quite simple –

"No." the two looked at everyone.

"No…Natsu and Saya…both of you are FairyTail members from the beginning…why would you need to leave?" asked Erza.

"The two of you, and anyone else who was done wrong by Zeref that day are welcome here – your home."

The two looked at their guild mates as they were pushed down to where they stood by Mavis who smiled at them before they were gathered up into a large group hug – holding everyone together as they did so, crying, cheering, laughing and joining together as Wizards, as friends, and comrades, and most importantly – as FairyTail Wizards. Saya laughed and cheered with them, opening up as the night went on and they rejoiced with the two Dragon Slayers, knowing there were many things still going to come their way, but they could overcome it. That night as everyone was settling down is when more questions would come out and Natsu was prepared to answer them as Saya stretched out beside him in a seat and yawned while she tried to get adapted to being in the new Guild Hall.

It was nearing midnight that the guild became quiet and empty except for the Tenrou Team and Saya who was slowly dozing as they attempted to enjoy the silence for the time being. Gray and Juvia were sitting side by side, the Water Wizard leaning against Gray who smiled at her as the others looked at their Guild Hall – Saya was doing the same happy about them accepting them, and also excited to start a new chapter with FairyTail. She placed a hand on her side near her hip where her guild mark was and smiled lovingly – finally after so long they had a family again.

Levy was leaning against Gajeel while the three cats helped themselves to some tea with honey and milk in it and the others sipped at water or what they pleased, Lucy was leaning on Natsu's shoulder smiling in a half-awake state as they found themselves pleasantly happy with the warmth the Guild Hall brought in and the tranquility. However, they knew in a matter of seconds that would be short lived. And it was, but a rather unexpected source.

"Say I was wondering…that grave…did it really say…what I thought it did?" asked Evergreen.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked at her and she huffed.

"The grave marker you had that spirit erect for that girl…what was her name?" she inquired.

"Lacie, she was a Silver Celestial Wizard." She glanced to Levy.

"Uhuh, her last name is what I wanted to know about," she stated.

"That's right Lu! It had your family name on it!" Lucy suddenly was very much awake at the statement while she tried to think. Did it really? She thought on it and realization dawned on her.

"Natsu…what was her name?" the rose haired Slayer looked a bit forlorn.

"Your right Levy….her name was Lacie Heartfilia – her sister Laura was also a Celestial Wizard. She had come to the village to search for her married-in cousin Kanako who had died in childbirth…the child she had was a little boy – James Heartfilia," he stated.

"James is…my great, great grandfather's name…he lived a long time…so…are you telling me that Lacie was…my aunt?" Natsu nodded.

"More than likely – she was identical to you – in every way possible…personality included," he said.

"I saw that kiss! She loved you Natsu." Carla kicked Happy who hopped on the table while nursing his hurt leg.

"Everything changed so quickly I hardly got the chance to consider if I really felt the same for her…" Lucy nudged him in the side.

"Well you know what I think?" he rose an eyebrow at her.

"No, What?" she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I think it was fate that you ended up with me…Lacie must have put us together," she told him.

"Maybe…who knows…" she smiled and snuggled up to him before Erza looked at the clock.

"Alright everyone – it's high time we get some rest. We're getting a few days of rest and then we're back to the request boards!"

Erza's enthusiasm wasn't exactly greeted happily, but they none the less turned in for the night. Natsu and come to Lucy's apartment to stay while Happy went to spend time with Carla. The moment they'd entered the door Natsu had kicked off his boots and stretched before being turned by Lucy and flipped onto the bed. She laughed as they fell back and she stared as she laid atop him with a smile on her face. They'd come a long way – and seeing his memories of the time everything seemed to make sense finally. She leaned forward and kissed him, knotting her fingers into his hair before pulling back to look at him as he smiled and pulled her hair out of their pigtails. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt himself relax.

It was good to be back in Magnolia, with his family intact and everyone having survived the war. But the mentioning of Tartarus still had him on edge. He knew things were going to become bad when that took place. For now though he hoped that his sinking feeling was just minimal and would eventually go away. For now he was tired and had been thankful that Lucy seemed to be the same because soon they were both dressed for bed and peacefully sleeping – the blonde wizard curled against him as he wrapped an arm around her and felt himself fully relax as he realized nothing was here to take the world he had right now.

"_Even if it's just for a few weeks…months…maybe a year….I'd rather take that then never have it at all…"_

Morning had come, and they suspected sleep would remain with them, and both were pleased to find that they had slept until around nine-thirtyish and were both sitting up in bed stretching when someone broke down the door. Lucy screamed and grabbed her whip while Natsu curled a hand around her waist and watched as Juvia's face went blood red, Gray stared gaping, Gajeel doing the same with Levy staring and fanning her face before Saya pushed her way through the four of them – barely being able to get through and grabbed the door handle. Lucy thrashed in his grip and he almost decided to let her go but decided instead he was more in favor of not being up yet.

He pulled the fussy blonde into his lap and rested his head against hers, lips faintly nuzzling the crook of her neck and shoulder. They were less than relaxed by that and Saya growled before shoving the four in and slamming the door behind her with a frazzled look on her face. The two still sitting on the bed –fully dressed mind you – were now watching them intently. Lucy was very much irate still, but she was trying to not think on that and pay attention more to being held so close by Natsu. She smiled and leaned against him before huffing as she looked at a red Juvia, and blushing Levy, a still gawking Gray and Gajeel and a rather plucky looking Saya who was glaring intently at the four.

"I believe we should explain," stated Saya with a glare in their direction again. The four looked the other way.

"That'd be nice seeing as we both just woke up." She grumbled and looked at the others.

"These four heard some remark about Lucy bringing someone into her house late last night – some of the people in town were talking about it and apparently it got a little noisy in here last night too…" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"I have a feeling those people like to spread rumors," she said.

"Lip service…nothing more….we were both exhausted – crashed as soon as we got here." Gray glanced at the two of them.

"What would Erza do if she saw you two like that?" he asked.

"This coming from the stripper – talking about the woman who reads fifty shades of gray." Gray sputtered at this and Natsu gave a small laugh.

"If she heard you say that…" he shrugged.

"I've survived worse. Besides, it's not like we've done anything," he stated. Lucy nodded.

"That just seems strange though – Laxus told me that you were in heat." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gajeel who went oddly pale.

"Remind me to scalp him when I see him later." Lucy patted his arm.

"I won't stop you," she said.

"Wait! He just mentioned it! Is that true?" asked Levy.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" the others stared.

"Well…we thought….mating…..babies…" Juvia supplemented.

"Figured you'd know nothing," Natsu grumbled.

"Can you blame us?" the other frowned.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, growling slightly as his eyes transcended a mature ruby. The others bristled like cats and almost threw themselves up and out the door. Saya rolled her eyes and felt the urge to pick on them – she'd save that for later.

"Okay…blame us!" said Juvia in fear.

"The First time isn't for reproduction – it's for finding a mate, getting used to them being with you, learning about each other….and marking them! The second or third time – yea sure mating, babies…whatever you want to think of I guess – Igneel wasn't very graphic in details the second time….first time…" the other hid his face in Lucy's shoulder.

"That bad huh?" asked Gajeel.

"You could say that…he…has a very vivid imagination." The others laughed at this and Saya huffed loudly.

"What's up?" she looked at them.

"I just wanted to thank you for not turning on us – and for…welcoming me….even though I don't associate with anyone of you that much," she stated.

"Always the rough and tumble lady aren't we Saya?" the girl stood as Natsu teased her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ROUGH AND TUMBLE NATSU DRAGNEEL! LET'S GO! YOUR MINE!" she lunged at him and he caught her by the wrist and slung her down the girl fussing as she sat there with an arm behind her back and her form being lifted by her vest and shirt.

"You really need to work on your approach," he said.

"Damn you!"

Everyone laughed looking forward to the normalcy for the time being – there were things going on that were going to make them go through hell again, but they all were looking forward to the futures they had together – as FairyTail and as a group of close knit friends and family. Lucy smiled as they all walked to the Guild after getting dressed and chatted as they went. Saya had opened up after yesterday's events and she was thankful for it. The girl was all smiles and spirit – just like Natsu Lucy noted. As they made it to the Guild and entered the build it was silent.

Their instincts going on high alert the group looked onward as Markarov sat at a table with two cloaked figures – all of them were anxious in the guild and they could tell it. He nodded his head as one of them spoke and Happy flew over to greet them with Carla and Lily about what was going on. Apparently very early this morning, two strangers had barreled into the Guild Hall and Master Markarov had been quick to come and sort out the situation. Now he was speaking with them and had asked everyone else to let them be for now.

Natsu and Saya led the others and took a seat near the table and chose not to eavesdrop while Markarov talked to them. It was when he was done that Mirajane had come to them and asked their names. The voice of the male had made Natsu perk up and freeze as he caught the familiar scent of oranges and winter mint, and then the scent of strawberries and vanilla. He had instantly stood – startling everyone as he marched to the table and stood there hoping he wasn't wrong when he felt his heart hammering in his chest and his voice momentarily pause in his throat. Could it be? Had they finally found them?

"Your scent hasn't changed – neither one of yours…." He spoke steadily, almost in fear that he would blink and they would vanish if he did.

"What did you…no….way…"The two stared at one another momentarily and then the other figure looked up and gasped. The three stared again and then the one in the cloak watching Natsu gulped.

"Is that you….Natsu?"

{Chapter 34: Tears of a Dragon Slayer- END}

Author's Note: We're reaching the end mark here people, but don't worry I got three or four more up my sleeve somewhere. Tell me what you think of all this going on. The next chapters are going to be more comical, and more emotional on good levels. So enjoy!

As Always: MY READERS ARE AWESOME!

NEXT TIME…

{Seeing faces you knew long ago how do you react? In shock? In anger for their lack of being there? In understanding for their long journey? In tears because you cannot contain yourself? Or with a smile and a simple statement}

"Its good to finally be back together isn't it? So, welcome to FairyTail – and welcome home."

Chapter 35: Old Friend

Arigatou Nakamas!


	35. Chapter 35: Old Friend

Chapter 35: Old Friend

The voice was impossible to dispute and Natsu knew that – he'd always been intune to what someone sounded like and this person, and the one next to them were undeniably who he believed them to be. He took a deep breath as the person stood and reached out a bit and put a hand in his hair before looking into his eyes and then grinning. He knew that smile anywhere, he knew their voices, their scents – Natsu knew _exactly_ who this was.

"Is that really you? Natsu?" the voice trembled with clear disbelief and joy.

"Yea….it's me," he answered.

He was quickly tugged into a tight embrace – he couldn't forget the personality of these people if he tried, and this most certainly was who he believed. He was pulled back from the hug and the person held him at arms-length before looking at the others and trembling. He knew why of course – they'd seen someone else they recognized.

"Saya…."

Natsu watched the person fall to their knees almost if he hadn't caught them they would have. Everyone around them was confused but it was short lived when a figure flew over the other and pounced on Natsu – knocking him to the floor and smiling broadly. The person shook the hood of their cloak off revealing purplish-pink hair that was cut short into a pixie style with two small pieces resting against her shoulders – she had emerald green eyes and looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. She looked him over and then jerked him into a hug laughing as she did.

"Natsu! We found you and Saya! Finally!" the girl exclaimed.

"What is going on?" the girl looked at the other members and started to move closer to Natsu in slight fear.

"It's okay –she's a friend so is the other person," Natsu told them as he got himself standing and the girl stood next to him – only hitting at chest height on him.

"Are you sure? He's kind of….off…." Natsu looked at the other person as he stared at Saya.

"You're alive…both of you…..we thought….when we saw you….." Natsu glanced at him before smiling.

"Come on Haru don't think so lowly of us," he stated.

The person removed his hood to reveal a boy around the same age as Natsu with messy, shaggily cut silver hair and lavender eyes. He grinned as he allowed them to look him over – a silver earring placed into his left ear and a necklace with some kind of strange pendant that almost looked tribal – something his father Gale had also worn – and a ring on his middle finger. He smiled as he came over to the other and nudged him in the side.

"I….we thought that….when we saw the two of you in the meadow you weren't moving….and I…was afraid you had died…." Haru tried to explain, but he failed as Fuyu stepped forward as Saya came to them.

"When we left we assumed we were the only survivors…and then we started hearing stories about two people all across Fiore – in the last ten years we heard about someone who was called the Salamander and that he was a FairyTail Wizard. We asked about him and got his description and what kind of magic he used…." Fuyu began.

"So how did you find them?" their eyes locked on Erza who stood there watching intently.

"Imagine our surprise when we land in Croucus this year and are in the stands and are watching the FairyTail Team A being announced – we see Natsu and Saya's pictures and then we see them there. We decided to watch and see what would happen and when the Dragon's came…well we decided to help out," stated Haru.

"So the two of you were the other Dragon Slayers that Natsu mentioned?" the two nodded.

"Yes, we had to help and we were the ones who did that Unison Raid from nowhere – the one with the Cosmic Winter was us," stated Fuyu.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch – Dragon Slayers are supposedly rare now a days." Haru nodded.

"Seems our village was one of the last few even back then. But anyways…who would have thought that you guys would end up becoming FairyTail Wizards! At least two of us kept our promise to Mavis," he said.

"Now who said it had to be just the two of them?" Everyone turned to Master Markarov. He smiled as he stood next to Mirajane who looked the two over.

"Natsu and Saya are welcome here, and we know about what happened – I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but….we could give you a home too…" she stated. Haru and Fuyu looked shocked.

"Wait are you saying that…we…." Markarov nodded.

"If you want to you are more than welcome to join FairyTail as members. You will be reunited with Natsu and Saya, have new friends, new comrades, and most importantly a family. We can become the family you've lost – and it will lead to new adventures with your old comrades and new ones – we'll assign you to the team we normally send out with Natsu and you'll get to be with everyone you love," he said.

"We can….have a home? And a….family again?" they looked at Fuyu as she stood there while tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course, FairyTail is probably the most insane, spastic, out of control, constantly in trouble, but sticking together through anything kind of family you could want," said Saya.

"She's right….we're all insane, but we'd gladly accept the two of you." The two of them looked to one another and then to Mirajane who smiled.

"So where do you want your tattoos? And what color?" the two looked oddly pleased by the statement.

The rest of the guild had almost instantly begun partying as soon as Fuyu had accepted her guild mark in a strange green that matched her eyes on her thigh which would be visible with her insistence to always wear shorts. Haru's was on the opposite shoulder of Natsu's and was a silvery purple color. The two Dragon Slayers sat down with their old comrades as the Guild went insane and the table they were at seemed to be the only sane one. The group present had welcomed the two and amidst this they had taken into account that the FairyTail guild now had seven Dragon Slayers. At hearing that Markarov burst into tears.

He went on a rant that they were going to be the death of him – and that his property damage bills just got an additional twenty five or so papers added to the stack. Haru and Natsu both were laughing while Fuyu was thinking. She liked this guild, the place where Natsu and Saya called home and couldn't help but be excited to go on missions with them in the near future. Her eyes fell to Lucy and she stared at her – she was the spitting image of Lacie in every detail and she could also tell by the scent, that she was Natsu's mate. But she also noted that she had yet to be marked. Fuyu was given a large glass of some kind of fizzy drink which she sipped on while the others chatted and bantered. Apparently Gray and Haru were going to but heads – but he didn't even know what kind of magic Haru used.

"What kind of Dragon Slayers are these two?" asked Gray in a gruff tone.

"Fuyu is a Galaxy Dragon Slayer and Haru is a Black Ice Dragon Slayer." The other seemed to die on the spot – spirit coming from his mouth only to be shoved back in by Juvia.

"A Black Ice Dragon Slayer?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes, I was trained by Mesolonia, the Black Ice Dragon – its actually really interesting because he's black but gleams sterling silver in the light." The others at the table became oddly quiet until a certain Iron Dragon Slayer spoke up.

"So you're looking for your Dragon's too?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be your master was Metalicana and that Wendy's is Gradine….Natsu's is Igneel, Saya's is Tempiria, and Fuyu's is Nyxitia, the Galaxy Dragon. So what about Laxus?" Natsu glanced at the blonde.

"He's a second generation Dragon Slayer – Lacrima implants. Unfortunately it really isn't as strong as the first generation – the third generations weren't either," he said.

"I figured, by consuming the blood of our Dragons we gained a lot of their abilities – something they'll never be able to do."

"What's that like? I'm sure our Dragon's did it but we never knew," said Wendy.

"Not surprising, Gradine and Metalicana are oddly soft hearted Dragons – Igneel and Tempiria were as well but they…were forceful sometimes because their elements are much more risky and wild." They seemed confused.

"How?" questioned Juvia.

"Simple, Galaxy is controlling matter, stardust and things like that, Black Ice is just metal particle infused Ice so their pretty simple and easier to control – because they don't seem to have wills of their own. Time can be mastered by none, so when learning Time Dragon Slayer Magic Saya had to train harder than us, as did Natsu. They both trained constantly….Fire is willful, defiant, and powerful so it makes sense that it would be harder to control." Haru let Fuyu explain and nodded when she finished.

"So…Haru and Fuyu's training was less intense but Natsu's and Saya's was intense?" questioned Wendy.

"Try grueling….we both trained for days and days on end without rest and we also worked continuously in focusing our magic in certain directions."

"Well, now that we have seven Dragon Slayers….." Gajeel was interrupted.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Markarov.

"We can begin training together and getting stronger," finished Wendy.

"Right!"

Lucy and the others watched the interactions between Natsu, Saya, Haru, and Fuyu – it seemed almost as if it never had happened – them being separated for so long almost seemed like just a dream and now they were laughing, talking, and being their apparently normal jovial selves. She couldn't help but smile as the day wound down and she thought back on what had transpired that day. To think that they would find Haru and Fuyu waiting for them in the Guild Hall of FairyTail was something that only happened in movies and books, but it had transpired before her very eyes and had given her a wonderful idea for her story – she was writing the story of how she came to join FairyTail, how she had been on so many adventures and harrowing events since becoming a member.

Her mind wandered as Natsu walked back with her to the apartment and once they were in she got a quick shower and changed into her night clothes before coming out to find Natsu flipping through the pages – scanning it slowly as she watched him. He was lying on his back on the bed and holding it up in front of his face while he read. She frowned and then began to smile as she watched him before feeling her ire come back. With a scream he shot up in the bed when she charged him – pages being set back on the nightstand before she was caught and tugged facing him in his lap.

Now, Lucy was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to startle him, and then proceed to put herself in this situation. The boy in front of her grinned and ran a hand through her hair before leaning forward to nuzzle her neck. She had noticed that he'd gotten more comfortable with being in more intimate situations since the beginning, but she also felt as if she was in a bit of danger this time. Sharp teeth played with the tender skin of her throat and she winced when a fang dug deep enough to leave a small trail of blood running down her skin. He lapped it up and she shivered as he did so.

"You scare me when you do this," she said.

"I don't mean too…I'm running on instincts a lot of times….don't worry….it's okay." Lucy reached up and brushed her fingers through his already unkempt hair and then knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him back so she could face him.

"After you used the Blood Dragon Slayer Magic I noticed your fangs got sharper and longer – their more prominent….is it because you drank my blood?" she asked.

"It could be…I have some moments where I want to do it again…you taste really good – like honey and fire." She laughed a bit.

"Why don't you then?" he flushed a bit and looked away from her before glancing up through his bangs – clearly embarrassed.

"Because I want to…mark you and I'm worried that instinct will override what I'm really wanting to do…" Lucy sighed as she looked at him before tilting his head back.

She removed the scarf and dropped it beside them on the bed before leaning in and biting down on his throat. He winced as she did and moved her position several times before finding the spot near his pulse point and bit down hard. She was surprised by the jolt he gave and the sudden almost animalistic purr as she did that and ran a hand through his hair. She hadn't realized that those things felt good to him seeing as he was always so cautious about things like this with her. She sighed as she pulled back and laved the mark she'd left to soothe the pain.

"It's not hard I'm sure….so just mark me….it'll be okay," she said.

It hadn't been easy but after a bit more convincing she was being held tightly by him and he was posed to bite into the crook of her neck and shoulder – all the while she wondered if it would really hurt as bad as he claimed. Sure his fangs were quite sharp and dangerous looking, but she didn't suspect that it would be anything like he was claiming it was supposed to be. She took in a deep breath and gave him a nod as he kept playing with her hair to keep her relaxed until she felt something sharp prick her skin. It hurt a small bit, but nothing she couldn't handle – and then he sunk his fangs deep into the skin.

She practically cracked the glass of the window when she screamed – she wondered how none of the other tenants hadn't heard them and had come rushing – honestly, she was quite thankful no one had otherwise this was going to take some severe explaining. Lucy felt a pull of blood and intense heat as she clutched onto Natsu tighter in hopes that she would be able to ease the pain. Warm arms gripped her around the waist and another pull of blood came before sharp fangs dislodged from the wound and a hot tongue licked the wound to staunch the blood before she felt sharp heat there.

In mere seconds she was lying on the bed with Natsu curled close to her – arms around her and cradling her to him as she laid there in a dazed state. She felt feverish, and suspected that was the case. She'd lost some blood and had been marked which had been quite painful, and she suspected her body was lethargic because of that. She glanced at the boy beside her and realized he was dozing off and with a smile she snuggled up to him and went into a deep sleep quickly. The both of them ignoring the chances of danger on the horizon and for the time being they let themselves feel some sort of peace and joy as the night went on. Lucy snuggled closer and sighed as the two FairyTail Wizards let their dreams take place of the events that the future held. And thought about the joy they'd experienced today.

{The Next Morning: At the Guild}

"ICE MAKE – LANCE!"

"BLACK ICE DRAGON ROAR!" The group of wizards watched Gray and Haru going head to head while Fuyu groaned in realization of how this was going to turn out.

She was wearing a skirt that was slightly frilly and white, a deep green cardigan and a t-shirt under it with knee high black leather boots. She had a hair clip that looked like a star in her hair to help pin some of her bangs back and also had a joker on. Lucy eyed her attire and shrugged figuring she'd seen attire like that on herself before. Next to her was Saya in a pair of leggings, boots, and a soft flowing material cotton shirt that showed her mid-drift and displayed her guild mark – she too had on a necklace that was a black rose cameo – her hair up in a ponytail while two pieces framed her face and her bangs did the same. Over the short shirt she wore a black pinstriped vest.

"Their insane…." Lucy glanced to Natsu who rolled his eyes as he glanced to Fuyu and Saya.

"Agreed," said the two girls.

"But this wouldn't be FairyTail if they didn't do something destructive and insane." They nodded as Haru jumped.

"BLACK ICE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Gray was sent flying as Haru bit down on the Ice and swallowed before a bluish-black aura surrounded him.

"No way! We're both Ice Wizards!" Gray declared as Haru grinned – showing his fangs.

"That's where your wrong – you are an Ice Make Wizard….I am a Black Ice Dragon Slayer! There's a big difference in power between normal Wizards and Dragon Slayers."

As if to prove his point Haru used his magic to form black wings on his back that glinted silver in the sunlight. He grinned as he flew up into the air and looked down at Gray. If they wanted proof that Dragon Slayers were on another level then Haru most certainly did with his half-quarter transformation. It allowed a Dragon Slayer to use wings and on occasion they would gain access to scales and even a tail – but this was the most any of them had been able to do. Haru's favored the Dragon that he had learned his magic from as did all of theirs. Natsu was still surprised that any of them had managed that much.

"We are practically hybrids – you aren't dealing with humans Gray….we're half-Dragon because of our abilities…because of the blood inside us….your out classed here," Haru said.

"No freaking way can you really use those things!" Natsu sighed.

"Haru's right – that magic is harder for us to use, but not impossible to manipulate. What I'm seeing is he's mastered it," he said.

"Prove it!" the three Dragon Slayers looked almost disgruntled.

"Wrong answer," they muttered.

Haru swooped down like a bullet and knocked Gray clean off his feet before lifting him high into the air. The Ice Make Wizard panicked as Haru flew so high into the sky that he was a mere dot before bolting downward – they heard the scream all the way down until Haru landed directly on his feet – Gray a few feet away as the ground shattered under the force of the landing. Everyone stared in shock as Natsu grinned and Fuyu stood and threw her hands into the air with a cheer.

"WINNER! HARU GLORY!"

"Is that what Dragon Slayers are capable of?" asked Wendy.

"With practice – we're not one hundred percent human and when we can harness the strength of a Dragon we're powerful."

"I'm done…" Gray said as he looked at Haru and then at the other three former Drake Crux members who grinned.

"Figured, good fight though." Haru helped him up and smiled broadly.

"Yea, I didn't realize any of you could do that," he said. The silver haired Dragon Slayer grinned.

"Well, it wasn't easy – we had a lot of practice. But I think we're going to like it here."

"I think so too," said Fuyu as she jumped down to where they two were.

Natsu grinned at the three of them as Saya watched Haru. She was always wondering if she'd ever see them again – mainly because of them being gone when they'd woken up – and she'd also questioned why they had just left. Had they looked dead? She supposed that they had in the state they had been in. after she had returned to the village for supplies she had found herself walking by a mirror and ended up seeing how awful she looked and remembered how dead Natsu had appeared when he woke and tried to find the others. She hated thinking back to how horrible that night had been – all the pain and misery.

She had not even questioned herself when Natsu declared he would kill Zeref with his own hands. Did either of them have a right to take a life? No, but neither did the Black Wizard. Did either of them have a right to declare someone worthy of death? No, did they have some kind of higher authority to be the one who could pass that judgment? No. But did Natsu really deserve to carry the weight of that sin on him? No, none of them had deserved what had been done to them and it still had. She sighed before smiling as she looked at the guild members around her and the others and felt some of her tension ease.

"_At the very least, we know that the FairyTail Guild is there for us even if we'll have to be hand in hand in an all-out war." _

Natsu and herself had walked to the Guild Hall with Haru and Fuyu behind everyone else as they walked down Magnolia's streets. Fuyu was laughing and talking with them and they went back between stories of their time apart from one another as they went. And then he saw FairyTail's Guild Hall looming over them with most of the guild standing at the door. Natsu looked to the two new additions to their family and smiled.

"It's good to finally be back together isn't it?" he asked.

"Yea, I never thought we'd find either of you again…let alone together." He smiled as did Saya as they looked at the two of them.

"Well, I guess there's only one more thing to say," stated Saya.

"What's that?" Haru and Fuyu asked this in unison and Natsu smiled at them.

"Welcome to FairyTail – and welcome home."

{Chapter 35: Old Friend – END}

Author's Note: Whoop! Chapter finished. Tell me what you thought *details are welcome* and

Let me know what you think will happen as the story rounds up and we go to the next one which will be on the Phoenix Priestess Movie. Looking forward to your comments!

As Always: MY READERS ARE AWESOME!

NEXT TIME….

{There were many things that were still to come, still to cause them joy, heartache, and excitement. But they know, as a Guild they stand united as the strongest – as a family.}

"I never imagined in my life that I would see all I have, done all I have and experienced all I have – but you know what? Being a FairyTail Wizard is the one thing out of all I've been through that I will never regret."

Chapter 36: A Heart that beats for All

Arigatou Nakamas!


	36. Chapter 36: A Hear that Beats for All

Chapter 36: A Heart that Beats For All

"THAT'S A WHAT?!" the girls exclaimed. Lucy sweat dropped as she thought about how she'd gotten herself cornered like this.

"_How did I end up like this again? Oh yea…" _

{Earlier….}

Lucy had come into the Guild that morning and ordered a cup of tea and sat down to read through a book while the others were out training. Natsu had been dragged off by all the Dragon Slayers in the guild today to train for a bit and it had left her by herself for the time being. Until today, she'd never realized how quiet the Guild Hall was without the Dragon Slayers causing insanity. She sighed and stretched a bit before seeing Levy moving to sit next to her. Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Evergreen were seated in the other side or beside her on either side and she found herself thankful for the sudden company. It was as this went on that Levy had noticed the mark on her shoulder near her throat.

"That's a really pretty flame tattoo Lu! Did you get it for Natsu?" she asked.

Lucy had almost forgotten about it – it had shown up two days after the bite he'd given her in the same place. A beautiful small magnolia flower made of flames. He suspected it had something to do with her scent being like the flower, but had thought little of it and had learned that she loved the mark being where anyone could see it.

"Not exactly…." Erza looked at it.

"Someone must have been quite the artist because it looks like real flames that formed a magnolia flower. How beautiful," she said.

"Thank you but it's not a tattoo." Evergreen laughed.

"Do you expect us to believe that you had someone just draw that?" she said.

"No, it's not a drawing, and it's not a tattoo. It's a mate mark."

The girls fell silent and Lucy knew then and there that she had done a real number on herself. How was she supposed to explain this when Juvia wasn't here to back her up? The Water Wizard had been told by Natsu what this was all about the first time, but it had somehow escalated into a full on flushed cheek and slightly shaking group of women. Erza looked fascinated and at the same time enraged which she knew meant trouble for Natsu. She took a deep breath and looked at the girls as they turned shades of red.

"Did it hurt?" Lucy placed a finger to the mark.

"Yea a bit….I mean I didn't expect some of the things that happened, but it wasn't all that bad when it came to pain – he was as gentle as he could be and he tried his best to make sure I was ready before doing anything so….um…why are you all blood colored?" she asked.

"What's it like? I mean…being that intimate with a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy looked shocked looking at Levy of all people as she said that.

"I'll bet its rough – if this is Natsu we're talking about I'm sure that being his bedmate would be about as rough and wild as he is," Evergreen stated.

"What are you…?"

"Well what if he's sweet? You know, like Lucy said? What if he was really gentle with her?" asked Lisanna.

"L-Lisanna…." Lucy knew the direction this conversation was taking and she didn't like it.

"Well Dragon Slayers are more Dragon than they are human right? What if he was rough with her? You know he has those fangs I bet they hurt if…."

"ENOUGH! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Lucy went red as she realized that she'd screamed the statement.

"Woah…calm down….Lucy we didn't mean to be poking into something you're not ready to talk about…I mean it was your first time right?" Cana asked. Lucy flushed darker if possible.

"It's a mate mark! With Dragon Slayers their first heat is for finding a mate, learning about them, getting used to being with one another – getting to know one another's personalities and growing closer – then the mate receives a mark like mine to tell others that I belong to Natsu. It's the same for all Dragon Slayers!"

The others suddenly felt decidedly guilty. Poor Lucy looked ready to fall over she was so red, and they knew if Natsu had heard even a quarter of the things that were said he would be in the same state as her except absolutely seething at the fact that someone had claimed something about her being irresponsible or impure – he held her standards to a high level and kept her there until she said otherwise.

"Oh…um…sorry Lu! We just…" the girl narrowed her eyes.

"No, just don't jump to conclusions!" Lucy snapped.

"Your mate mark um…did he bite you?" the blonde sighed.

"Yea…apparently those fangs really aren't for show – because his bite went deep enough to draw two mouthfuls of blood and….um….what's wrong?" she asked.

"He….drank…your…blood?" Lucy felt herself go pale.

"Well….it wasn't really an option….don't think poorly of him," said the blonde Celestial Wizard as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Um…Natsu is gentle with you right?" Lucy flushed.

"Yes! Of course! Natsu never has hurt me and he never would – he can't because I'm his mate," she told them.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that….Gajeel told me."

"So tell us about your relationship," said Cana.

It was later in the day that Lucy was walking back towards her apartment that she heard someone groan and fall into step beside her – a very familiar blue exceed floating beside them. She looked to Natsu who seemed exhausted as he dragged himself beside her. Lucy could admit he looked like he could use a hot bath and a good night's rest, but she could also tell that Natsu looked half-dead right then. He glanced to her and gave her a weak smile before promptly going back to staring and dragging himself alongside her until they reached the apartment – she closed the door and they entered the main room of the apartment before he promptly fell down to the ground and Happy floated to the cushy armchair not far from him.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom and began running a tub of hot water and pinned her hair back before moving back out to see Natsu was sitting up but looking exhausted as he glanced her way and she motioned for him to stand. He did so sluggishly before she reached up and removed his scarf before finding the zipper on the front of the high collar shirt he wore and unzipped it. He glanced at her tiredly as the scarf was sat on the coffee table and his shirt was left hanging open as she glanced him over.

Even when she'd first met him she was embarrassed to admit she couldn't stop looking at his abs – it wasn't her fault that he wore a vest instead of a shirt – but even though like most girls she had been tempted to touch him so she could run her fingers over his muscles she had forced herself not to.

"_I don't have to now though….do I?"_

Natsu watched her as her hands slid up his stomach and chest before reaching his shoulders where she pushed his shirt off and he watched her as she looked him over and then glanced to Happy who was already fast asleep curled up in the arm chair with a blanket over him. Her attention was on him for the time being which he didn't mind even if honestly he was a little flushed in the cheeks by her attentive stare.

Sometimes when Lucy decided she wanted to be teasing it became a little much for him to deal with – he had a good reason for being stand-offish about intimacy, which was because he wanted to keep Lucy as a honorable woman until they both were prepared for that step – was there anything wrong with that? He didn't think so, but, with the current look on her face he had a feeling she was veering off for another idea in mind.

"Um…Luce?" she looked up and flushed before giggling a bit.

"Sorry…I feel embarrassed by saying this but I've always liked how your body looked – most guys would kill for the way you look without a shirt on," she said pink cheeked.

"And I hear that on occasion – you know it goes both ways though." She stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well I hear some of the girls in town are jealous of how you look…apparently your figure is envied by them." She went red.

"Natsu they're not just jealous because I've got a little waist – it's pretty much everything about me and…" he grinned again.

"I know – because you're curvy and they think you're a tramp…but….I fixed that…." He glanced towards the girl who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he glanced to the side, suddenly seeming livelier than before.

"When I heard them gossiping about how many customers you must have to take to afford your lifestyle I walked over and introduced myself and then told them that you were engaged…"

"WHAT?"

Lucy had seen and heard some insane things since joining FairyTail – this one took first prize. But her shock faded to a warm smile as she realized that it was probably one of the sweetest things she'd heard from him – and he'd said some doozies in the last few months – but she also wondered what happened after he'd said that.

"Yes, and I told them that I was your fiancé. It shut them up pretty quickly too when they figured out I was FairyTail's Salamander." Lucy sighed and then remembered the bath. She walked and turned the water off before feeling of the temperature – it was far too hot for her to touch, but she figured it'd be perfect for another person.

"Well, thank you for defending me – by the way I noticed that you were walking with a bit of a limp…there's a hot bath drawn if you want to get in and try to relieve the tension on your body a bit," she said.

"I guess…" he paused and a wicked grin came over him.

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

He scooped her up – being thankful that she'd taken off her boots, arm warmers, vest and thigh high stockings before he ran to the bathroom.

"No! Put me down! You damn fire breather! NATSU DON'T…."

With a splash both of them ended up directly in the large tub – both soaked for the most part. Lucy eyed the rose haired boy in front of her in anger and then laughed as she looked him over and realized that he was smiling and laughing as he looked at her. She couldn't help but join in while secretly plotting revenge for later. She took a deep breath and leaned towards him before kissing him and grabbing his hair, knotting her fingers in the damp locks as he returned the kiss. Lucy had to admit it was a bold move on his part and on hers – but she was fine with this. She then looked at him and frowned as she remembered that she was wearing a white shirt.

Lucy almost leapt from the tub with a squeak but was pulled back by strong arms to be held against a firm and warm chest. She flushed as he nuzzled the mark on her shoulder and smiled as he breathed out a content sigh before deciding to let her go. It was a few hours after the fiasco that they both were cleaned up and dressed for bed.

Natsu was lying next to the window and she noticed that he seemed a bit tired again and was slowly dozing off while lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillow which his head rested on. She smiled as she reached out to brush her fingers through now dry silken locks and smiled as she considered how insane everything had been so far this week – but none of it had been bad and she was grateful for that.

"Natsu…do you….ever wish you could go back in time and have stopped Zeref?" she asked half-heartedly.

"You know what you're implying right?" his voice sounded lethargic and tired as he answered her.

"I know…that if you had I would have never met you…but…what the four of you went through…" she paused as she remembered what Zeref had done to them.

"Lucy…listen to me….it can't be changed…." She looked at him directly.

"But if you could! Would you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think I would." She froze in shock.

Anyone she had known through her life would have leapt at the chance to go back and change something like that. But not Natsu – he couldn't ever do something like that and she had a feeling she knew why. But why? He seemed so sound, so secure in his answer that it dumbfounded her as he laid there lazily watching her with half-open eyes while his bangs were still hanging slightly in them making the dark color look black except where the moonlight caught them making the true deep jade stand out. As she watched him though a question came to her.

"Why? Don't you regret not stopping him then? Don't you wish you could have just lived a normal life and not experienced all those things?" she asked him and he hummed a bit.

"You know Luce….I never imagined in my life that I would see all I have, done all I have and experienced all I have – but you know what? Being a FairyTail Wizard is the one thing out of all I've been through that I will never regret." She felt her heart flutter at the endearing words.

"I understand that FairyTail is like family but…" he looked to her.

"If I had done those things – if I could go back and change them I would tell that person who offered me the chance that I'm happy where I am because I have friends, I have family, and most importantly I have you Luce," he said sitting up a bit.

"Natsu…" he turned to his side and pulled her to him.

"No matter how many chances would come I could never trade any second I've had with you or anyone for that matter here to return things to how they were and stop Zeref when he asked me the first time….if I did that then I would lose you too – not just FairyTail," he said as he nuzzled her hair.

"But…" he shook his head.

"I will be his end….but I will never be a new beginning with a dissatisfying plot. I don't want that….because I want FairyTail, I want the entire insane group, and I most importantly want to spend eternity with you beside me…Lucy Heartfilia," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Then you don't have to be…because I want to spend eternity with you to Natsu Dragneel." He smiled a bit and closed his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Forever?" she smiled and rested her forehead against his collarbone.

"Always."

The following morning the two of them were woken up by the early morning sun and were barely awake when someone barged into the room – once more with Saya squeezing past them to grab the doorknob. She shot a glare at the others and then blasted them away with a small dusting of Time Dragon Slayer Magic before patting her hands together in a fashion one would use to get dirt off and then stood with her hands on her hips. Sadistic ire that rivaled both Erza and Mirajane combined formed around her as the others stared stock still and the two still in a half-dazed looked between themselves and the group being silently scolded by Saya.

Natsu shook his head as he draped an arm around Lucy's waist and took a deep breath before pulling her to him – he was beyond content with going back to sleep and letting Saya handle this alone. She glanced at him and slammed the door and all they heard was a roaring noise of the word _Out _before it fell silent again. Lucy stretched and grabbed hold of Natsu's shirt before dragging him back down – she gave him a lazy kiss and then snuggled back up to him while he too did the same and they closed their eyes while Happy glanced at them and smiled sleepily before going back to his cat nap.

It was nearly noon when Natsu and Lucy managed to drag themselves out of bed and get dressed before heading for the guild. Everyone in there was a little surprised to see them coming in so late, but thought little of it as they sat down and got something to eat and began talking while some of the Dragon Slayers watched them interact. It had them all thinking about finding someone for themselves. Once they had laid eyes on Lucy's mate mark they had been surprised to find that they were feeling the same need to find someone. Laxus had been wise and decided that he should keep in touch with Enid – recently the girl had been talking about wanting to see Magnolia and visit FairyTail. He had agreed in a quick letter and was waiting for a reply as of now, but he wasn't the only one.

Wendy and Romeo had seemed to have gotten a little closer to which they were pleased to see was going rather well as a close friendship – Gajeel was still hovering over Levy while Jet and Droy cast death glares in their direction. Erza sighed as she looked at the lot of them. Fuyu right next to them as they watched the Dragon Slayers. She smiled as she noticed the others growing closer, Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy and Romeo, Laxus and that girl who had assisted him in the Unison Raid, and as she looked she noticed Haru and Saya giving one another glances.

"Haru has a thing for Saya – talked about her in his sleep when we were traveling," Fuyu explained.

"Does Natsu…" she rolled her eyes at Lisanna.

"Natsu is our secondary leader –he knows how Haru feels and that Saya feels the same way…but they keep dancing around each other," she said.

"What are you so worried about? Let's get Mira on them!" she looked at Mirajane.

"I guessed Natsu and Lucy before they were even considering each other as dating material," she said.

"Hmm…I like the odds….go for it Mirajane, the She-devil!" Fuyu gave her a thumbs up and grabbed her orange and cream milkshake before joining Natsu and Lucy.

"That girl is a cunning trickster," said Evergreen.

"Oh don't worry Ever! You and Elfman are next!" the woman looked flabbergasted as Fuyu waved at her from the table.

"YOU LITTLE IMP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Fuyu giggled, swinging her checker clad legs back and forth – her attire consisting of the checkered leggings, combat boots, a long sleeve white shirt, a black cropped vest, and a black skirt. A black ribbon tied into her hair in place of the star clip.

"I'm the Galaxy Dragon Slayer – don't screw with me or I'll hit you with a star!" Evergreen chuckled.

"That's a childish threat we all know…" Natsu glanced at her.

"She can actually do that," he said.

"WHAT?" Fuyu giggled.

"Just be clear m'kay Leprechaun? Myself and the other three are on a level above your magic," she said.

"Sad but true – if you go against a Dragon Slayer you won't win Ever." She looked at Elfman.

"YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!" Lucy just about fell out of her seat laughing.

"This is just getting better and better," she said.

"We should come in at noon more often." She nodded.

"Then the crazy as settled into their systems and it's not explosive!" Lucy laughed as she leaned against Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" he looked at Gray.

"Yea? What Ice Princess?"

"YOU WANN RUMBLE PYRO?" Natsu grinned, baring sharp teeth.

"Question is do you want to fight with me Gray?" the other was given a sharp jab by Juvia who glared and Gray huffed.

"I actually wanted to ask if you and the other three were going to train the other Dragon Slayers?" he asked.

"Yea, we did a bit of a practice round on output yesterday – tomorrow we're going to do combat to see how each of us match up." The Ice Make Wizard looked at him.

"We want to come and watch and maybe take part – we need to get stronger," he said tilting his head to Juvia.

"The Unison Raid? What about the others?" a hand clutched Gray's shoulder.

"We will be there tomorrow morning at eight sharp! Where are we meeting?" asked Erza.

"Firstly who's coming?" Natsu sweat dropped.

"The Tenrou Team, Romeo, Jet, Droy, Gildarts wants to stop by and so will Cana and I think Master will too," she said.

"Okay – just don't say I didn't warn you…" Lisanna came over at that.

"Warn us?" Natsu gave her a look.

"There are seven Dragon Slayers going head to head on the outer area of Magnolia – the place is far enough away to keep from destroying anything. But I remind you….Seven. Dragon. Slayers. Going. Head. To. Head….don't come and expect to sit out after we begin," he said.

"Okay, tomorrow at eight on the outskirts."

The others walked away and Natsu looked to the ones closest to him – Lucy, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and the three exceeds.

"They're so screwed," he said.

"Aye."

{Chapter 36: A Heart that beats for All – END}

Author's Note: Fluffy chapter with a promise for action in the next! And what's this? Haru and Saya like each other? #-#

Well not much to say this time except please – ASK ME QUESTIONS! I have plenty of answers I'm sure. Plus I like the rebuttal.

Always: READERS ROCK!

NEXT TIME…

{Who knew, that Dragon Slayers were just as bad if not worse than Dragons? Well, most of FairyTail certain didn't and now they're playing cat and mouse! What have they gotten themselves into?}

"I think we over did it….just a bit….then again….they were warned right? Luce?"

Chapter 37: Dragon Slayers

Arigatou Nakamas!


	37. Chapter 37: Dragon Slayers

Chapter 37: Dragon Slayers

They were probably the biggest group of fools in existence right now. Erza stared as she and the others who had decided to join the former Drake Crux Guild members in training the other Dragon Slayers and realized that she should have discouraged their plans to participate. At current they were watching Natsu and Haru square off. The two were relaxed, almost to calm for her liking and then as if they had vanished they were gone and a loud crack met the area as the two Dragon Slayers went head to head in a full on fight. She stared in shock and awe as fire and black ice collided and struck at one another.

It was feral, wild, uncontrollable and absolutely beautiful. She felt like she was witnessing a vengeful act of nature as she watched the two teenagers battle. Fangs, claws, and scales present – Natsu's horns already apparent as small dark red ones that curved back against his hair and Haru who had barely restrained that form, which they'd learned was the boundary point between Dragon Force and Vincula Dragon Warrior Form. She felt herself flinch when a roar went off and Haru was thrown back as Natsu stood there prepared for the next attack that came in a flurry. The others were staring as well – Dragon Slayers included. Gildarts was staring slack jawed as he watched Natsu slip past Haru as if he was a shadow and block the attack that was drawn on him before crouching as he bent a bit to steady himself.

They thought it was over and then the Fire Dragon Slayer took in a steady, deep breath and breathed it out in a heavy rush – a high pitched, almost sonic noise came from him as the Ice cracked and Haru fell to the ground and covered his sensitive ears. The others were doing the same until he stopped and took a deep breath wiping his forehead against his sleeve and standing there as if he was some form of formidable creature instead of a cheery, rose haired teenager.

"God…what was that?" Gildarts asked in faint fear. He looked at Natsu – eyes mature ruby at the time and watching Haru who was shakily getting to his knees.

"Sonic Echo – an ability that the four of us were taught early on, and lost as our voices changed while we matured – Natsu's tends to rupture arteries and organs but the frequency he used just hurt your ears at most." They looked to Saya as she answered and came to assist Haru who thanked her before grinning.

"Got it to where you can do it again huh? I remember you using it on a monster near our village as kids…poor thing…" Haru all the same kept his smile as he stood and wiped his mouth.

"I've done it a few times, but I hadn't gotten to where the frequency was right yet," he answered as he let his changes fade and he stepped to be in front of the others.

"That was…" Natsu looked at Gajeel.

"Loud?" they shook their heads.

"Scary!" Natsu sighed, and Saya looked at the others before turning to face them

"I figured….we wanted to show you what you're going against – we're also going to set up a form of training we used when we were kids, which is to learn how to track and defend in dense areas. In the recent fights I've noticed most of you are great fighters but going against strong opponents you're almost quickly disposed of," she said.

"Hey now! That's not fair! You have four hundred and seven years on us!" the girl sighed as Fuyu hopped up and came to stand beside them. Her attire was shorts, combat boots, a tank top and her star clip. She turned and grinned.

"Whether we do or not – practice and experience taught us how to really fight and we're going to spend today training in this meadow and the woods," she said.

"How? I mean the four of you…" Haru shook his head.

"No, all of you are going to participate – Master Markarov can of course sit this out and referee this so no one gets too badly wounded – Gildarts if you would assist it would be appreciated and the Exceeds," he stated.

"Um….I was just expect them to help in the training," said Gray. At that Natsu cast the group a haunted look.

"Trust me….you do not want Gildarts going against you." Happy looked him over.

"I figured that still got to him – poor Natsu," he said.

"Shut up neko – it's not time for that." Happy saluted him.

"Aye Sir!" he said jovially.

"What sort of training is this exactly?" Saya grinned in a way that made their skin crawl.

"A game of cat and mouse – a simple one too. We're breaking up into teams, each one of those teams will have one or two Dragon Slayers on it – in the end of the game the last team standing is the one who's strongest. The training is a battle royale!" she stated.

"BATTLE?" Natsu glanced to the side.

"Yea, and the four of us are the ones who are going to be the leaders – we've been through this before so it'll be easier if it's done this way," he told them.

"Sounds good! Stay clear of the town and let's not take out anything of importance as well," Markarov stated.

"Alright, I'll referee with Master. The rest of you don't kill each other."

"Right….so….who's going to what team?" asked Erza.

"Lucy is on my team, I'm also taking Gajeel, Lisanna, Jet, and Evergreen – six to a team."

"Alright, what next?" the group that Natsu had picked walked towards him and he walked away from the main group while Fuyu stepped forward.

"I'm up! I pick Mirajane, Droy, Laxus, Bickslow, and….Juvia!" she said giggling. The water mage smiled at Gray and waved before joining her team.

"So…Haru?" he nodded.

"Levy, Gray, Elfman, Cana, and Romeo," he stated this and they came forward while Gildarts and Markarov looked at the lineup that was before them.

"Saya's next…." Some of them seemed a little unsure.

"I'm taking Erza, Wendy, Freed, Kinana, and Lily! I need your help!" she called to the black exceed who jumped up and transformed.

"I would be happy to be of assistance."

It was as the groups got together that something happened. Fuyu smiled and spun around on her heel when she faced her team – her black tank top turning green like their shirts. They looked to the other teams and stared. Natsu's group were in a similar state except that their shirts had turned deep red, Haru's were blue, and Saya's were a violet color. Lucy eyed her once green tank top and smiled when she looked to Natsu whose shirt had turned the same deep red. The colors weren't very bright, but they at least identified the group they were in.

"Color charms! SAYA!" the black haired girl was laughing as she clutched her bare stomach and tried not to go on one knee.

"I had to! I've not had the chance to pull a prank on someone in forever!" she said as she laughed and then wiped her eyes before looking at her team.

"Did we get the crazy one?" asked Freed.

"No, Natsu is the insane one – Fuyu's just devious." Saya pointed to the girl who grinned wickedly.

"Like an evil little elf," said Erza.

"She wasn't called the Starry Demon for nothing." The girl smiled as she spun and looked at her team.

"Are all of you called something like that?" Saya thought for a second.

"Natsu was always called the Salamander, Haru the Winter Devil, Fuyu was called the Starry Demon because of her nature on the battlefield and her magic…I…." Haru butted in at this.

"They called her Lady Chronos – because of her Tome-Gate Magic being called Chronos and because of her magic being tied to the Time Dragon Tempiria. Most of our nicknames came from our abilities…of course….Natsu was also called the bloody demon – I guess it comes from his nature in a fight," he said.

"Great demons and ancient deities….anything else?"

"An additional rule – the team must make it inside the door of the Guild Hall by sundown or they lose. Winner is the one who defeats their opponents and also gets to the area of safety before dark falls," said Gildarts.

"Fair enough." They all nodded and Markarov raised a hand.

"THEN LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Everyone broke off into the forest and took to hiding – most of them had a plan for avoiding the other teams and that was to hide and wait it out until the last remaining team was present, worn out and ready to be picked off. Haru ducked down behind a large set of rocks where a cave had formed and was scanning the area, listening, watching, and catching the scents as he waited. Gray was standing next to him watching closely as were the others. It was as they did this that a giggle met their ears. They looked up to see Fuyu sitting in a tree with a lollipop in her mouth – she stretched her lips wide in a vicious smile as she formed a ball of liquid looking stars and the night sky.

"Oh sh…."

An explosion went off in the faint distance as the ones who stayed behind watched. Gildarts stared while Markarov, Happy, and Carla did the same with wide eyes. Not far from them the set of shining black, silver, purple, pink, green, and white magic had shot off and the shouts of a battle rang out. Black hued ice and regular ice shot into the air and other forms of magic followed it as they watched it come up in blasts. And then, a large burst of heat flooded the area to their left. A sound like a roar went off and a spark of electricity followed by Erza's shout of re-quip, Lucy calling her spirits, and Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar.

They looked at each other and then at the destruction taking place in the battle – it wasn't with an intent to hurt anyone, they could tell that much, but it most certainly was doing quite a bit of work of the trees. In the distance they heard someone shout and then another high-pitched sonic sound came through the area to their left instantly someone fell out of a tree and they watched as Fuyu clutched her head and her team was not far behind her before the noise vanished and the Galaxy Dragon Slayer stood and darted towards the area that the sound had come from.

"This is about to get dangerous," Markarov said.

"What do you mean master?" Gildarts and the two exceeds looked at the small man.

"Well…how should I put this?"

A feral growl came from the tree line as Fuyu began backing away when Natsu lashed out at her with fire and right behind him was the rest of his team – magic in full swing and ready for combat. Fuyu's group launched an attack back, but were swept away by the lash of a whip and a Wing Attack made of flames. Natsu stood hunched over a bit and glaring narrow eyes at the other team before he let out a roar – not filled with fire, but an actual Dragon sounding Roar. Fuyu dropped to her knees as she stared at him and the others did very much the same as Lucy stood next to Natsu and the two of them doubled their attacks together knocking the others backwards.

"Natsu's gotten stronger," Gildarts said.

"Yes, and he's capable of becoming as feral and dangerous as the Dragons we faced in Croucus." Markarov watched the boy right himself as the others sat back on the ground shaking

Laxus was staring at the boy as his team came to stand side by side with him and he knew they were not going to win this fight. Juvia had done her best, but it was nothing on Evergreen who had dealt her a bad blow with her magic, Droy was already out and watching the Red Team in fear – he knew why. When Natsu had caught them in the forest they were instantly hit with a sonic wave and a flash of fire, and he swore for just a moment he was seeing a Dragon – he felt it inside the boy at that moment. The true, raw power and he knew that Fuyu did as well because she had begun to quake.

At current Natsu's entire team was still intact, ready for another few rounds and barely scratched. Laxus looked at himself then to Juvia who was clearly too weak to fight, Droy was definitely down for the count, Bickslow was gasping for breath and shaking – his babies destroyed. That left himself, Fuyu, and Mirajane to fight. He actually liked their odds now that he thought about it. He looked at the purplish-pink haired girl and then to Mirajane who nodded as she let out her first She-Devil form.

"I'm not holding back this time," she said.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Flames erupted around Natsu before bleeding blood red – at that moment they stared as it formed and electricity shot around him in an outward spiral.

"He can still use that?" Laxus asked himself.

"His second mode of magic – Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer." Gajeel boosted up his magic and prepared for war as he stood not far from the rose haired teenager while Lucy grabbed her whip. The others looked at him as Fuyu stood.

She gathered her element and in seconds star like tattoos dotted her arms and throat, cheeks, and forehead where a jewel was present in the center – and then her horns, black but speckled with whites, blues, and grays. She smiled, looking like a Dragonic princess than a Warrior. Laxus looked her over in shock as she smiled and locked eyes with Natsu.

"Your mine Natsu! Laxus! Take out Gajeel!" she said.

"Hehe….sure…"

The four Dragon Slayers almost instantly clashed while the others sent their own attacks. Lucy was stopped by Mirajane who tried to catch her and take her out of the game but was stopped when a black jackal stood in front of her and growled. She stared as Natsu cast her a glance and grinned before jumping and doing a roundhouse kick to Fuyu's side. The girl went flying and landed in a crouch before bolting towards him. Natsu caught her by the arm and slung her up before catching her and slamming her into the ground.

All of them stared at the action and Fuyu clawed weakly at the Fire Dragon Slayer who lifted her up and once more tossed her before catching her and firmly dropping her to the ground. She laid there catching her breath in a vain attempt to gain the upper hand but her boundary line magic had failed and left her in her normal human appearance. She laid there arms stretched out and gasping before shaking her head as Laxus was knocked backwards by Gajeel. Juvia stared as Mirajane was held in place by the Jackal and Lucy grabbed the She-Devil with her whip and threw her into a tree. The Green Team laid scattered across the forest floor.

"The Green Team is out – good job," said Gildarts as he went to help up Fuyu and Mira. Juvia had limped her way to the area where Master Markarov was and sat down as Laxus did the same followed by Droy and Bickslow.

"Red Team takes first! Three teams left – Violet, Blue and Red!" called Happy.

"Let's get them taken out."

The others watched as the day progressed and the Red Team, led by Natsu practically mopped the forest floor with the other team. Haru flopped back as Gray settled next to Juvia and he put a fist into the air declaring that he surrendered. Natsu had helped him up and now he was lying next to his other teammates catching his breath – apparently he needed to work on using his magic more. He sat up suddenly when he realized what team was left and looked just in time to see Natsu and Saya lock hands and shove each other away. No matter what happened, he knew what it meant if the two of them got into a brawl.

"Oh hell….BACK AWAY!" he yelled in time for the others to move away enough for them not to be hit when white light flooded Saya's form and black fire did the same to Natsu's.

"What is that?" Haru looked at Gildarts.

"Even when they were younger and still in training both of them had an intense amount of magic – it grew as they got older and now….well….since they reached their current ages the first time I've seen them clear an entire area of a forest because of where they were," he said. Everyone stared at them that were on the sidelines.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Haru shook his head.

"They're reining it in big time, but it's still pretty obvious that they're planning on putting one another down in a single blow," he stated.

They watched as the two slipped around each other – in tune and yet sporadic as they moved around and around before hitting and then breaking apart. Sparks flying as the two shot attacks at one another. The others moved to the side as they watched Saya spin mid-air and land crouched while Natsu did the same, sliding back and keeping his eyes locked on the girl. Saya was always the one who could match him – that may have been because of the training they'd both endured, but he couldn't exactly put it all off on that – mature ruby glared as sparkling silver locked onto him and he flipped just in time to dodge her attack while the others were busy keeping themselves ready to jump.

Gildarts was a little more than shocked. He'd heard of the new recruit Saya – and he'd heard about the two other additions they'd received not three days ago – but this? He looked to Saya who stood there amidst sparkling particles and gears and realized she wasn't just beautiful, but powerful and could definitely see the Dragon side of her, and he couldn't help but think that this girl was somewhat worthy of his fear. His eyes then traveled to Natsu who stood relaxed, but prepared to attack or block if needs be. The boy had changed since he'd last seen him. He'd gone from the slightly goofy child he'd watch grow into a strong Wizard to something feral and powerful – he glanced at the exchange of his normal pants and sandals for black pants that fit well to his form and a pair of lace up boots.

The shirt and overlay still in place with his scarf, his bangs no longer pulled back from his face which if he could be blunt gave him a slightly more intimidating look. He knew Natsu would grow stronger, but he was finding himself faintly afraid of the boy he was watching now. It was as this thought passed him that the girl – Saya – was thrown high into the air and caught as Natsu did a handstand and kicked her square in the back knocking the air out of her and claiming victory for his team. Natsu crouched before standing and wiping his forehead on his sleeve he looked to Saya who was working her way up and looking down while catching her breath.

"Ever the rough and tumble lady," he said stretching.

"Oh come on…you did that on purpose." He laughed a bit and Lucy came over with the others.

"Natsu! That was to rough!" stated Carla.

"Na, she's fine right she likes it rough." The girl looked up and grinned, scratched and sweaty but smiling like a fool.

"I love it," she said.

"Um…the same can't be said for the rest of us…" the Red team looked at the others who were sprawled out – even Erza was leaning back on her hands catching her breath – and Natsu glanced at them with a sheepish expression.

"Well…" Saya stood and the four former Drake Crux members eyed everyone as they gathered themselves.

"I think we over did it….just a bit….then again….they were warned right? Luce?" the blonde Celestial Wizard took a deep breath.

"We should have known getting into a tussle with four former Battle Guild members was a bad idea," she stated shaking her head.

"Not to mention their Dragon Slayers! What the hell kind of strength was that? What about your stamina? That's not normal!" the others looked to one another before giving almost identical grins.

"We did say we're not _fully _human didn't we?" inquired Fuyu as she stood with her arms behind her head, posed with a leg crossed over the other and an eye closed.

"Devious little elf…" the girl smiled.

"To be fair they did warn you right?" asked Gildarts.

"Well….Natsu said that we needed to remember that there were seven Dragon Slayers going head to head, but…we didn't expect this…" Markarov stood and cleared his throat.

"I figured this is a great opportunity to put together an elite team to head out in to the fiercer battles such as Nirvana and Tenrou Island – I'll assemble the team for a certain number and they will be the ones I send out on missions and jobs that will require some more experience than most of us have…Natsu?" he said as he looked at the boy.

"Yea? What is it Gramps?" the Master of FairyTail looked him and his three comrades over.

"I'm putting you at the front. I know it might be blunt of me but the four of you have the most experience in intense battle and therefore I believe that with you as the secondary leader of the original Drake Crux Battle Guild that you should be the one co-heading the team. I want to put Erza as the secondary for safety, but I also want Haru Glory, Fuyu Alseif, and Saya Dragnoir in this team as well….I'll decide upon the rest later – shall we see who can make it back to the guild first?" he said and then gave them a quizzical look.

Before Lucy could object Natsu had picked her up bridal style and said a swift goodbye before running away from the others. She laughed as they darted down the steep hills, and jumped over fallen trees and large boulders before landing just at the edge of the town with the guild hot on their heels. She kept laughing all the way to the steps of FairyTail where he sat her down and took a deep breath before laughing alongside her as the sun began to set and the boy beside her kissed her cheek. Lucy smiled at him as they waited and she couldn't help but find herself happy that she had seen the FairyTail insignia as a small child when she'd run away. Honestly she couldn't find any reason that she would have been happy doing anything else than what she was right now.

"You know…even if gramps said that you weren't on the team I'd never let him have his way – he'd have to put you on our elite team," Natsu told her.

"I know otherwise he'd have to face the wrath of a Dragon." She giggled a bit.

"Hey Luce?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Yea Natsu?" brown looked into dark green and he smiled.

"Thank you…" the girl looked confused.

"Silly why thank me?" he pulled her into a tight embrace and leaned into her ear.

"For keeping me here….and for keeping me who I am….arigatou…aishiteru."

"Your welcome…..and I love you too," she said back.

"NATSU! LUCY! NO FAIR YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Happy called as he came flying towards them and then settled atop Natsu's head with a heavy sigh, laying belly down.

"Sorry Happy!" The two said in unison.

"NO FAIR! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN! PROMISE?" the two looked at the blue exceed.

"Of course little buddy – we aren't going to leave you behind! You're an honorary member of FairyTail! And we always stay by our Guild mates sides!" Natsu told him.

"Thank you Natsu…you too…Luuuuccccyyyy!" the cat wined.

"No problem Happy, its okay…" Natsu looked at the others who were laughing and talking with the other three new additions and he smiled.

"_Yea….it's okay….finally…." _

{Chapter 37: Dragon Slayers – END}

Author's Note: Sorry! Been dragged around all over the place most of the week, not getting back till late. GOMENA SAI! Well, we've finally reached **the final four chapters!** I'll be starting the next story as soon as…I rewatch the movie…hehe…and read the WIKIA – But that won't take me long so no worries. Anyways, updates are on the way, Promise.

As Always: MY READERS ARE SO AMAZING I FALL OVER EVERY TIME THEY LEAVE ME THEIR FANTASTIC REVIEWS! Jk ;)

NEXT TIME…

{Peace is one of those wonderful things, and being together with those you love is something that adds to the warmth in your heart – even if you happen to be preparing for a dangerous mission and are being put on an elite team sent out by your Guild….hey who said you got to choose?}

"So let me get this straight….your sending…how many Dragon Slayers on this team out with a re-quip Wizard, a Celestial Wizard, three exceeds, an Ice Make Wizard, and a Water Wizard? ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?"

Chapter 38: FairyTail's Elite Team

Arigatou Nakamas!


	38. Chapter 38: FairyTail's Elite Team

Chapter 38: FairyTail's Elite Team

Natsu glanced at Markarov as he spoke. The master of the guild seemed set on making the team centered around the four former Drake Crux members – and he supposed it made sense. After all, they had more experience in one finger than half the guild when it came to battles and missions that required constant attacks and maneuvering. He felt some relief that they each would be picking a side partner with Erza also on the team. Natsu had instantly set himself in mind of who he was choosing and he was certain that the other three were considering their options as well.

"Alright, Natsu, Saya, Haru, and Fuyu – I need you to tell me who you've chosen as your side partner," stated Markarov.

"I chose Lucy." Natsu smiled as the blonde came over to him and the others watched.

"What about you Saya?" the black haired girl looked around.

"I've decided on Wendy and of course Carla is welcome like Happy," she said as the youngest of the Dragon Slayers came to her. She stumbled a bit and Saya caught her shoulders before having her stand beside her as Carla floated mid-air like Happy did with Natsu and Lucy.

"Then we have Haru and Fuyu." Haru scanned the area and grinned.

"Say Gajeel? Lily? Interested in teaming up?" the other Dragon Slayer grinned.

"Gladly!" he jumped onto the stage and settled next to Haru who grinned at him. Iron and Ice – Natsu figured it suited the other fairy well considering the iron particles mixed with the ice he used.

"Fuyu? Who did you choose?" she looked around the area scanning them closely with her emerald green eyes and then smiled.

"I picked…Laxus," she said firmly.

"WHAT?" many asked shocked by her answer.

"I figured he'd be a good compliment to my Galaxy Dragon Slayer Magic – because we both use aerial based magic. And there's lightning in the cosmos as well so I figured we'd work together well," she replied to this and Laxus stood next to her.

"I'm not saving your skin little girl." Said little girl proceeded to throw a punch in the man's side to which he yelped.

"I may look like a person between the ages of fourteen and fifteen but I'll be damned if I let you boss me around got it sparky?" she said as she glanced his way.

"Fine…" the others seemed shocked.

"Alright then…the rest of the team is as follows – Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Luxar. The ones chosen as partners by the others are also a part of the team I've set up," Markarov stated this and they gaped before Romeo glanced at the people who had gathered on the stage. Natsu glanced at the boy and smiled before going over to the master to lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Master? Why not put Romeo in? He needs the experience," he said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu shrugged.

"I'll take care of him – Luce will too – and besides Haru, Saya, and Fuyu won't let anything happen to him," he stated.

"Alright….one last minute adjustment – Romeo, Natsu thinks you're up for a challenge and ready to learn how to handle these kinds of jobs…are you willing?" the boy looked at the fire breather and grinned before looking at Markarov.

"I sure am!" he jumped up onto the stage and gave Natsu a high five before smiling as he looked at his father who gave him a thumbs up and Wendy casted him a small smile and a wave.

"This is our elite team – they will be the ones to go on missions that will require more expertise and skill. We have your first mission almost prepared – we're waiting to hear if they'll need our help," Markarov stated.

"Alright, let us know."

With that everyone dismissed and the newly formed Elite Team settled at a table to go about their normal routine. Lucy had to admit, she knew Natsu would choose her, but she also was surprised that he had vouched for Romeo to come along. She glanced at the boy and Wendy who were talking animatedly as Fuyu joined in and Saya watched them – this felt strangely like a moment she had wished for as a child growing up in the mansion alone most of the time. She looked at the others and to Natsu who was seated next to her as everyone began talking about training. He seemed happy that Haru, Saya, and Fuyu were adjusting to the Guild so well.

She sighed and leaned on his shoulder while listening to the noise of conversations going on around her. Things were peaceful, and at the time they weren't going on any missions, but soon they would all be set out. Lucy hoped that their peace wasn't short lived because she knew they would crave it in coming days. The Grand Magic Games were over, and they would be left with that momentary comfort of having comrades comfortably beside them. She felt someone nudge her and looked to Natsu who smiled.

"It'll be okay Luce…you'll see," he said.

"I'm sure it will be…we're FairyTail Wizards after all…"

She held to that so dearly because she knew it meant things for their Guild – that they would struggle, they would be marred with bruises, scrapes, deep wounds that would almost seem impossible to survive – but they would. They had forced their bodies upright as every bit of them screamed not to move, jumped in front of attacks that should have been their end, they'd given each other a running start and charged headlong to face their opponents. Ultimately Lucy knew that even if their guild was fighting near dead _they would always win. _

"_They can put us through hell on earth…they can burn us, cut us, bruise and batter us…but…we're…strong…"_

That night when they were about to leave she looked at Happy who was talking animatedly with Carla and Lily – she was glad to see that the white Exceed had finally started to accept the little guy – she saw Fuyu talking to Wendy and Romeo who were both excited with their conversation, she looked to Saya who was talking with Levy and Freed about their magic and giving them lessons on Tome-Gate Magic. Her eyes fell to Haru who was discussing the differences between his magic and Gray's with Juvia and the Ice Make Wizard. And then she looked to Natsu who was telling them goodnight before walking towards her.

He'd always been someone she could count on – she felt safe with him – and the rest of the Guild counted on the Dragon Slayers. Natsu was the one they looked to most of the time because he'd grown into a strong and powerful Wizard right before their eyes and now they knew he had also at one point been in the midst of a War and had experience with true battles. She grasped his hand and walked out the doors and down the street. She sighed as they walked and he looked to her momentarily before looking at the sky.

"Natsu…"

They both froze. A barely audible footstep coming from behind them. He turned – grabbing Lucy into his arms and looking directly into the eyes of someone he never desired to see again. Standing on a street lit by a gas lamp in the middle of Magnolia – was Zeref. Or, at minimum a projection of him. Lucy looked him over and Natsu bared his teeth before clutching Lucy tighter to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy trembled as she felt Natsu's heartrate pick up.

"I…feel the need to see you…" the rose haired slayer snarled.

"You have…no right…to be here in Magnolia after all you've done." Zeref looked down.

"Yes, I see….Natsu…please….tell me…can you break me?" he asked. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"After what you've done! You should continue to let the world reject you!" he looked at the girl and Zeref felt his eyes grow wide.

"Lacie…" Natsu growled.

"Don't speak her name…" flames erupted around both of them and Lucy clung tighter to him.

"Natsu…" Zeref stared in awe of the blue flames around the two of them.

"You don't deserve to utter a single letter of her name. You _stole_ her life! She was sixteen Zeref! She could have had a future! A life! AND YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HER AND US IN ONE NIGHT!"

"I asked you to kill me….and you refused…Natsu…" dark jade went mature ruby.

"DAMN YOU!" flames shot silver and flashed before going against the projection who recoiled.

"Natsu…please…" Zeref was stopped.

"I will become your end….and when I do you'll feel the wrath of all those whose lives you stole."

"Then do it…when the time comes please….end me," he said.

"I will…"

The figure vanished and the flames disburst before Lucy's legs gave way and Natsu caught her. He pulled her up into his arms and the girl curled up to him and cried. Natsu didn't have to think twice about why. Lucy Heartfilia had just stood face to face with one of the most evil Wizards in history, and _lived. _He took a deep breath and began walking down the sidewalk and towards Strawberry Street and her apartment. As they did the two men in a boat looked at them.

"Hey! She okay?" Natsu paused and looked at them.

"Yea, just tired – I'll take care of her," he called back.

"I'm sure…I know who you are! Salamander of FairyTail!" the man called back laughing and smiling.

"Thanks…"

Natsu walked into the apartment door carrying Lucy and was stopped by her Land Lady. She looked him over as he held Lucy close to him – admittedly his nerves were frayed – as the woman towered over him and then looked at the blonde curled tightly to him. Lucy was stiff in his arms and he knew she was because the woman, though stern – treated her like a daughter almost. She looked at the girl and then her eyes locked with his dark jade ones. A huff of steam came from her nose and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

It didn't matter if he was a Dragon Slayer, Immortal, or a member of FairyTail – this woman made his blood run cold on the way that an angry mother bear did. He took a deep breath as she looked at them once more and shook her head. No matter how long the blonde had been her tenant she hadn't quite gotten used to her comrades – and more recently her boyfriend – as the years had come and gone. Her eyes were currently settled on the rose haired, dark jade eyed boy carrying said tenant. He was handsome, and strong from the looks of it – definitely a FairyTail Wizard, and also clearly not a typical person.

"So who are you?" the boy looked up at her.

"Natsu Dragneel…I'm one of Lucy's friends from FairyTail." His answer was calm, polite – but it didn't fool her.

"You're a charmer…but not just a friend. Her boyfriend?" she inquired.

"Oh um…yes ma'am." He was clearly not going to let her intimidate him, but he also wasn't foolish.

"Do you take care of her? You know she has no one else," she stated.

"She's my top priority next to my Guild – but Luce always comes first." He paused when he realized he used her nickname.

"That's good to know…now…get her upstairs – she needs sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Natsu recited this and went directly to the blonde's apartment and into the door.

"I hope those two make sure not to break anything again," she said as she went into her own room.

Natsu sighed as Lucy glanced at him before turning in his arms and pushing him against the floor. He sighed as he looked at the girl as she settled herself leaning over him while her legs kicked into the air as she propped herself up on his chest. Lucy was watching him intently before smiling and giving him a soft kiss. She was planning something and Natsu wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. He glanced at the girl as she glanced around the area and then to the window before looking back at him. She kissed him once more and then leaned back to look into his eyes.

Any minute now she was going to do something – he knew it. Lucy smiled as she watched him trying to process what her plans were. Since they'd met she couldn't help but love to make him blush. Seeing Natsu so out of sorts in something like that was always a little interesting to her. She grinned at him and he went a little pale before she glanced to the side and then leaned down to his ear.

"I think I want…four…" he stilled.

"Four?" she giggled.

"Children silly," she said.

"Um…L-Lucy? What are you…" she sat up and looked at him.

"I want to start a family you know? I wanna have kids," she watched him turn from pink to white to blood red and then begin to stutter.

"L-Luce I really don't think we should…" she laughed.

"No! I want to start now!" the boy she had pinned looked like he was going to pass out. She sighed and placed a hand on his chest.

"Lucy?" she looked him over as his color returned to normal and she took a deep breath.

"Natsu…can we have a family?" her voice sounded distant and he froze again.

"I don't think…now is…" she shook her head.

"My future self said that our daughter was almost six – she must have come along within the next year or so…does that mean that….we have a child in a year?" she seemed to be thinking about this deeply and he sighed.

"Luce…we can try whenever you want…but I don't want people saying things about you…even if it's something tiny I'd like to…." she looked at him.

"What is it?" he glanced to her.

"Marry you first…" he seemed sheepish and it was adorable.

But even though it'd been mentioned while they were in Croucus – she was still stunned speechless. Natsu was telling her that he was wanting to marry her, and then maybe they could start a family. She looked at him and smiled as she tried to process how any of this could possibly go well. They were really young – well she was at least – and even though her father had wanted to marry her off at only fifteen she knew that Natsu's shaky proposal was sincere and her heart fluttered in her chest. A soft smile came to her face and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'd like that…to marry you and have a family – raise them in FairyTail to be strong and brave…let them meet the insane family we have…I want that," she said as tears started sliding down her cheeks. Natsu sat up and cupped her face before using his thumbs to brush her tears away.

"Then we'll do it small…when we're ready…for now let's just wait and see what happens okay Luce?" she smiled.

"Thank you…Natsu…" she hugged him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"No…thank you Lucy…for giving me a family of my own and someone I can put my faith in."

Somewhere amidst the forest someone glanced at the town below in curiosity. How could anyone not see that there was danger afoot? It wasn't here yet, but it was coming – something tremendous and horrible. The others in FairyTail hadn't felt it, and still the figure was hoping that the former members of Drake Crux were at least a fraction aware of what was to come. They sighed, brushing red and blonde bangs from their face before sliding to the ground and huffing. Once, Drake Crux was the most powerful of the rare battle guilds and when Zeref betrayed them everything fell apart and they were lost. The person sighed as they felt the small electric charge of four very old and strong magic auras rising.

Natsu, Saya, Haru, and Fuyu were on alert now and for that the person was glad. If they were together, and were aware of what was coming then they stood a chance. The person vanished into the shadows and the magic energy that had gathered as a fog on the edges of the town dissipated. Slowly the four former Drake Crux members settled back to sleep and the town became quiet again. The following morning the four Dragon Slayers were seated at a table while the others left them be to discuss something that they had deemed _important. _At first they'd insisted on listening in, but none of them could allow it without proof that what they'd felt being real.

Now Lucy and the other members of the elite team were watching as the four Dragon Slayers spoke in hushed tones. Gajeel narrowed his eyes as did Laxus while Wendy felt confusion go over her as the three of them tried to listen. Nothing was allowing them to get the words through to themselves, and it worried them slightly. What were they talking about that they didn't want others to hear?

"Is something wrong Gajeel? You've been staring at the four of them for almost an hour now," said Erza.

"Well…those brats did something and now none of us can hone in and hear what they're saying so…right now we're just trying to read their lips, but it's not working and Natsu is the one leading the conversation."

"He's facing away from us…wait…why would they keep us out of the loop?" asked Gray.

"He told me it was something he wanted to check on with the others before telling the others in the Guild what was going on." They looked at Lucy.

"Why would he tell you? And not us as well?" questioned Erza.

"Because she's his mate – a mate is the secret keeper – in other words he'd tell her anything before even thinking about uttering a word to us." They looked at Laxus.

"It makes sense, but I feel a little out of the loop…" as Juvia mentioned this and they agreed the four of them looked at them and Natsu waved them over before looking at the people who were gathering around them.

"Someone or something was trying to make its way into the city last night and it wasn't human," said Saya.

"Huh?" she sighed and shook her head.

"We think someone like us is trying to find us!" they seemed dumbfounded.

"What? I thought that everyone that needed to find you and Saya already found you," said Gray.

"Yea, well…these people aren't…one of us….they're something else – and they're dangerous."

"Who do you think it is?" Natsu glanced down before looking at the others.

"I think it was a member of the Tartaros Guild," he answered.

Everyone froze. None of them really knew about the Tartaros Guild, but Natsu and the others did. Once – briefly in the past – they had tangled with a few of their members and it had utterly destroyed them. They were battered, barely alive, and so drained of magic they felt like living death. Natsu had only seen a glimpse of their master when they'd run up on them by accident and then gotten into a fight with them to keep their master safe. But he'd seen something that made his skin crawl. They were a little wary of him personally, and Zeref – but once they had managed to get away – they ran for their lives – they realized how dangerous the guild was.

"Tartaros? What's that?" asked Wendy.

"A Black Guild…"

"B-Black Guild?" questioned Juvia.

"There's a difference between Dark Guilds – the ones like Eizenwald – and Black Guilds. They're the ones like Grimior Heart and the Oracion Seis. The Black Guilds are the ones who are far worse than any of the ones we've come across. The Oracion Seis and Grimior Heart are nothing…" Erza looked at Natsu.

"What do you mean their nothing?" she looked at the boy who looked up at her with a steely look in his eyes.

"Tartaros is a true Black Guild – they're not even Wizards…they're something else….something dark and malicious – pure evil. When we were all together…the five of us we ran up on them on a mission in the borderlands of Fiore and got into a tangle with them," he said.

"So what happened?" Natsu looked to Saya who glanced down.

"We ran for our lives…we could barely hold up to them. Natsu looked like he'd been through hell, Haru looked like he'd gotten out of a meat grinder – we had to mend his arm and leg for days….Fuyu and myself looked just as bad and had nerve damage that we had to go to Tempiria for help with and Zeref…he was in a bad sorts as well…none of us could even defeat them…we walked away looking like hell and they barely had a few scratches…." Saya told them this and the others went rigid.

"Are you telling us that these people….are…?" Natsu looked at them.

"They use curse magic, and their designed to torture and kill people. I'm sorry, but if they're sniffing out FairyTail – we're about to go into a full on war…and not all of us are going to survive it," he said.

"So what…are we going to do?" he shook his head.

"For now we'll stay out of it – if we get involved right now we're going to be facing something none of us can handle. I think if we're going to tangle with Tartaros we need to be prepared for what we're getting ourselves into," he said.

"Question is…can we even prepare to go head to head with a Black Guild? Drake Crux was powerful, and even then we barely could hold our own." Natsu glanced at the people at the table with him – FairyTail's elite team.

"Honestly…I don't even know."

{Chapter 38: FairyTail's Elite Team – END}

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! Last 7 weeks of school and its getting close to crunch time. I will update as soon as I can and I may have to wait to start the next story when summer hits.

As always: MY READERS ARE AMAZING!

NEXT TIME…

{Considering the things that are to be faced in the future, what can anyone say to agree with this? The world in which we live, the danger and the things we choose to face with friends, with our comrades and the will to stand strong in the face of adversity.}

"For now, we'll consider life as a simplistic thing….when the time comes…we'll raise our swords and give a battle cry."

Chapter 39: Spirits

Arigatou Nakamas!


	39. Chapter 39: Spirits

Chapter 39: Spirits

Natsu sat at a table with his forehead resting against his folded hands as he propped his elbows on the table before him. After discussing Tartaros with the Elite Team he knew it meant that the rest of the Guild needed to know about what was coming. Markarov needed to know, the others were unsure – but they were letting him choose because of his and the other's past encounter with the Black Guild. Natsu sighed as he looked at Markarov and stood before heading in his direction. Gildarts was next to him and once he got where he had intended he felt his stomach's bottom drop out. He hated telling people things like this, but now with what he feared to be coming – there was no choice.

"Hey gramps?" he asked and the man looked at him.

"What is it Natsu?" the boy looked between the Master of FairyTail and Gildarts.

"There's something that the Guild needs to know and I want you to let them know that everyone needs to hear this," he stated. Without little trouble Natsu knew his expression was grave and his eyes hard – giving him an expression of discomfort and dread.

"That's a vague reason – but with that look on your face that it's serious." Natsu gave him a nod.

"Why so grim?" the rose haired slayer looked to Gildarts.

"Because what I'm telling everyone is something that shouldn't be taken lightly," he answered.

Not ten minutes later Natsu, Gildarts, and Markarov were standing before the Guild as everyone stood eyeing them while the Elite team stood off to the side all looking as grim as Natsu was. How was he going to go about telling them this? Markarov couldn't – Gildarts was completely out of the question as well – and he could never ask his other teammates to do this. He was the leader, and he had a responsibility to do this. The question remained though – how was he supposed to do it? He glanced at the rest of the Guild as they spoke amongst themselves and looked at Natsu in confusion.

With a deep sigh he heard Markarov clear his throat and everyone's eyes locked onto them. His skin broke out in a cold sweat, his heart raced and his stomach twisted into a knot. How could he prepare them? How could anyone _honesty even be prepared _for something like this? Natsu looked at the others and gave himself a quick pep-talk and looked them over. Lucy gave him a tentative smile and he felt his nerves ease while the others stared on in curiosity. Natsu looked to his teammates and they nodded knowing it was ultimately the right thing to do and he took a breath.

"Natsu said that there was something important to tell everyone so I need your undivided attention," Markarov told them and the others looked confused.

"What's this about Natsu?" the boy looked at them with some tension still quivering in his stomach.

"I wanted to tell you what was happening the other night that I think is important," he stated calmly.

"Nobody needs to know that you and Lucy are staying in the same bed together! We already figured that!" the boy felt a flush come to his cheeks before he narrowed his eyes – they went red.

Everyone went shock still at the sight and they realized how serious the boy was being – he was anxious, and they should have realized what that meant for them. Natsu shook his head and took a deep breath again as they took another second to look him over before he locked eyes with them.

"The things I'm about to tell you are no laughing matter – last night myself, Saya, Haru, and Fuyu were woken up by something. We felt some kind of dark energy on the edges of the town and…we figured it was something you needed to know," he stated.

"Dark energy? What are you talking about?" Gildarts looked at the boy.

"We had to discuss it for a bit to put everything together but…we're afraid that a dangerous Guild has set its sights on FairyTail," he answered this and everyone froze momentarily.

"What are you talking about? Natsu what do you mean?" fear became evident in their voices.

"I'm talking about the last head Guild in the Balma Alliance – Tartaros."

If there was no fear before there was now. They all knew what the Balma Alliance had cost and done to FairyTail in the past – seven years prior for instance – and they were dreading the possibilities. Gildarts looked to him as did Markarov as he stood there with his bangs hiding his eyes.

"D-Did you say…Tartaros?" asked Markarov.

"Yes I did….when myself and the others were still together in Drake Crux we had a run in with them and it wasn't pretty." Everyone broke out in hushed whispers.

"Natsu….what are you talking about?" inquired Gildarts.

"I'm telling you that these aren't people….they're known for their brutality – even back then we'd heard stories about some of the things they'd do. I hate to admit it, but…we can't possibly expect all of you to walk around blind while these monsters are skulking about." They seemed a bit worried by that statement.

"Monsters?" asked Evergreen.

"They aren't humans…these things are…God…they're demons…in the purest of senses…they look it too. I hate to admit it but they're remarkably dangerous and wicked, not to mention…when we ran across them….we ended up running for our lives."

"You? And the other three? Not to mention Zeref? I don't see it!" said Elfman.

"I hate to break it to you but we had to run or we would have died. None of you get it….these members of Tartaros are the furthest thing from any other Guild within the Balma Alliance."

"And how is that? Just because you couldn't handle them then doesn't…." Freed was cut off when Natsu looked down.

"It wasn't just fear…they completely _broke us. _The shape they left us in – we shouldn't have survived and we barely did….Saya and Fuyu had nerve damage from one of their attacks and the rest of us were so banged up we could hardly move….I hate to tell you this but they're probably stronger now." He got a few mixed looks – some fear, some anxiety, others were confusion and worry.

"Are you telling us that the people you sensed are…the same ones that did that damage to the Drake Crux Guild?" asked Levy.

"One and the same…I told you – they aren't humans, they're demons and they aren't just poking around because they're bored. Eventually the Tartaros Guild will make a move – I'm not saying now, or even in a year…they're….planning something and no one knows, but they woke the four of us from a dead sleep so what does that tell you?" Gajeel frowned.

"It means their presences were strong enough to make for matured and intune Dragon Slayers go on high alert – because of the _danger _they emitted alone," he answered.

"Correct…" Natsu felt tension return and tried to mentally shake it off.

"So? We've taken out the other head Dark Guilds in the Balma Alliance! We can do it again," said Bickslow.

"Sorry, they aren't a Dark Guild…" Natsu took a deep breath.

"Are you telling us that Tartaros is a Light Guild then?" asked Laxus.

"No….they're probably the last remaining Black Guild out there." Markarov stared at him.

"Did you just say…..Black Guild?" the entirety of FairyTail looked to their master.

"Do you know something about them master?" asked Lisanna. The Elite Team looked at the master.

"A long time ago….there were some rare few Guilds known as Black Guilds and they…." Natsu glanced at the man.

"Were the most vile and deadly of all. They slaughtered, raped, plundered, and sadistically tortured people without regard. They tended to take down entire villages as if it was nothing – the women left unable to overcome the trauma – some couldn't bear children after they were done with them…others were just slaughtered while they bathed in the blood of their victims….the Black Guilds were a plague on the world," Saya stated as she stepped forward and went up to the stage.

"Are you….serious?" the two Dragon Slayers nodded.

"We got a good glimpse at their handy work once. I never needed to see it again to remember it….it was….something out of hell and ever since then…I've not been able to….forget how some of those people were just beyond help and were put out of their misery…." Saya shivered and Natsu looked down.

"Without much more evidence to go on we just wanted you to know that in the future we're going to be facing Tartaros I'm sure and when it happens there are going to be somethings we're not prepared for. We have to be aware though and hope that we can survive," said Natsu.

"Are you telling us that there's no guarantee we'll live?" the rose haired Slayer looked down.

"I can't answer that because I don't know what their plans are. We know they're poking around so for now we just have to be careful," he stated.

"So what you're telling us is that an old Black Guild that completely _ruined _the five members of Drake Crux – one of Fiore's strongest Battle Guilds – is taking a few glances at FairyTail? And to prepare ourselves?" asked Alzack.

"Unfortunately…that's all we can do…for now, we'll consider life as a simplistic thing….when the time comes…we'll raise our swords and give a battle cry."

The meeting was dismissed and Natsu promptly slumped downwards into a seat as soon as he was off the stage. He had known it wouldn't be received quite as well as he hoped – but what was he supposed to do? Give them false hope? No, of course not. He took a deep breath and looked down before sighing. What was he doing? Natsu had never wanted to be a leader – sure he had an assertive attitude – but he'd never desired the role of someone in command of other's lives. Yet here he was, in charge of the Elite Team of FairyTail – who had he pissed off in a past life? Lately he felt as if someone was getting Karma to dish out an extra helping for him personally.

Since awaking in the year 791 he had been through and witnessed several ups and downs, and they had just gotten out of the most harrowing one yet. Natsu glanced around him at the surprisingly somber guild. He hadn't meant to sober them that much, but they had a right to know what was coming – Natsu had only wished the Drake Crux Guild had been given that much – but as he watched he wondered if he should have said something this early on. He felt his nails bite into the wood of the table before him and glower as he thought about it.

Tartaros was already causing fear and they hadn't even shown their faces yet. Natsu didn't want the guild to even think for a moment that he was wanting them to be afraid, but he knew that by not knowing and them coming up out of nowhere it meant bad things were to follow. He took a deep breath and looked to Lucy who was leaning against him in sleep – he had people to protect, so he supposed it was okay to have forewarned them. He brushed Lucy's bangs out of her eyes as she snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her while someone came up to him. He locked eyes with none other than Gildarts.

"Hey Natsu…I was hoping we could talk?" he asked him and Natsu nodded.

"What about?" the S-Class Wizard looked at him as he sat down.

"About what you told the guild earlier…I just wanted to confirm what you said…I just can't hardly believe that…" Natsu shook his head.

"I wish I had been just telling a story Gildarts….but that….Tartaros is no laughing matter – even Mavis is on edge about it." The S-Class looked him over.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to let everyone know?" Gildarts asked him and Natsu looked down.

"I don't have a right to not let them know that we're going to fight for our lives in the coming months."

"Are you sure?" Natsu gave him a nod. Gildarts smiled as he looked at the boy.

"I'll be okay…hopefully the others will be too…" the man looked him over.

"You know…you've changed Natsu," Gildarts said.

Natsu frowned at the statement – he knew that he'd become someone different. But in all truth the person he was now had been his original self. The personality was not that different, and his few more sadistic temperaments came from his time on the battlefield. He sighed and looked down as he let the words sink in – had he really changed? If so then what was he supposed to do? There was no changing who he was. He heard the man sigh and glanced up slightly as Lucy curled closer to him.

"_Have I….really become someone so different?" _

"In changing I think you've matured and with your memories back your stronger and much more capable…Natsu…look at me," Gildarts stated this when he noted that the boy was looking downward.

"Am I different?" the man frowned.

"Different how? I know that you've matured well and your calmer…you think things through….but…" Natsu shook his head.

"Am I different as in I'm not…human…..some of the guild members look like….their afraid of me…." Gildarts sighed.

"I don't see why….honestly I think it's pretty cool you know? To have lived through all you did and experienced the things you showed us…it makes you a very interesting person and someone who can walk on equal grounds with many other people," he answered.

"But am I human? Or am I a monster? A demon?" Natsu had felt the questions in the energy of some people recently and he feared that to be his outcome.

"A Demon? I know your father was but…Natsu you aren't a monster – none of the original Drake Crux members are! So don't think of yourself like that," Gildarts tried to console him but it only made his chest tighten.

"I have a question for you…what if…Tartaros is after us? What if they know we're here and that's why they're spotting FairyTail?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this." Gildarts looked the rose haired teenager over in confusion.

"What I'm suggesting is that if Tartaros is tailing FairyTail because of myself and the others….then….maybe Drake Crux needs to be revived and…" the man cut him off.

"Under no certain terms do you need to think you have to leave the guild! FairyTail is your home…its Saya's home and now its Haru and Fuyu's as well….so why do you think that's even an option?" the boy glanced at Lucy and then towards the S-Class Wizard.

"Because….if they intend to come after us or we get into a war with them….then Drake Crux needs to face this alone," Natsu answered.

"No you don't! Through all this FairyTail has been your family, friends, and comrades! That shouldn't change in the face of events you're not even sure will happen!" the boy sighed.

"I just don't….want to see anyone die because of me…." Gildarts took a deep breath.

"Natsu, listen." Dark jade looked into brown and he smiled.

"FairyTail is prepared to do this so….don't worry….when the time comes…we'll make it – we're strong," he told him with a firm smile.

"I hope so…."

It was that night that Lucy was watching him as he laid on the side of the bed facing the window that she recalled most of the conversation. Natsu had been oddly quiet when they'd gotten back to her apartment and she knew why – he was very much on edge about this. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him before pulling him closer as she put her forehead against his. She smiled and hoped and prayed that he would realize that there was no need for him to leave, nor the others. They could overcome this when the time came – Lucy had faith in him and the guild they called family.

And in the long run….that very well might be the only thing that saves them. She knew that very well.

{Chapter 39: Spirit – END}

Author's Note: A little dark and some foreboding on Tartaros. I needed to bring that in for later purposes and I hope you found it interesting to know that Drake Crux had once had an encounter with them.

Well, the next chapter is the last chapter. I look forward to your reviews and comments on the end of Story 1. I will also be putting at the end of Chapter 40 a list of the songs used in this story. That way you can check them out for yourself.

As always: MY READERS ARE GREAT!

NEXT TIME…

{With something looming on a not so distant horizon those who bare the marks of a Guild that stands their ground against all odds know that they must stay strong against the new events in their lives. However, this means that it is time to take a step forward and put a small bit of trouble in place.}

"Sorry, from now on FairyTail is independent and free of your choices – we follow our own path and you will not stand in our way….do I make myself clear?"

Chapter 40: We Are FairyTail! (Final)

Arigatou Nakamas!


	40. Chapter 40: We Are FairyTail!

Chapter 40: We Are FairyTail!

The guild had been peaceful when Natsu and Lucy had arrived. Oddly quiet, and they soon realized why when a certain white clad figure stood at the center of the Guild Hall speaking harshly with Markarov. Everyone wasn't merely being quiet – they were tensed. Natsu looked to the Celestial Wizard next to him and she nodded before moving to sit with the elite team alongside him. Saya was coiled tight, tense and glaring at the man and the several others that he was now taking note of. The Magic Council had come knocking it seemed, and at current everyone was on high alert. Natsu glanced to Haru and Fuyu and knew that they weren't going to stand for whatever he was planning.

"I have come here to address a situation about your newest members," said Lahar.

"What about them?" Markarov narrowed his eyes and the other troops – the ones who'd taken Jellal away from them Erza noted – were waiting in the wings along the door and windows.

"According to what we heard they were Dragon Slayers, and had an affiliation with Drake Crux…as did one other – Natsu Dragneel," he told the Master.

"And what do you want with Natsu and the others?" they all felt the zip of electricity in the air that had little to do with Laxus standing beside his grandfather.

"We wish to take the four former members of Drake Crux in for containment. We also want to hold them responsible for the damages and events they caused prior to vanishing," Lahar told him as he fixed his glasses.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT WAS FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVEN YEARS AGO?" Natsu snarled as he stood.

"All the same yourself and the other three are alive and must be held accountable." Lahar looked at the boy as did the other guards as he narrowed his eyes.

"I hate to tell you this Lahar…but….Drake Crux hasn't been around for centuries….and its members may indeed be alive but you have no right take them for things that they did not do," said Markarov.

"Now see here! Those four were once part of a Black Guild! Surely you don't want them in FairyTail! Or do you?" Natsu growled at the statement.

"We weren't a Black Guild! We were a White Guild – a very rare occurrence during the Dragon Civil War….now listen closely Mister Lahar," Natsu stated as he walked towards him.

He froze when the boy stood before him. He'd heard Doranbolt's account of the boy's menacing presence when he felt the need to show it, and right now he was blistering with a small wave of heat, and was remarkably cold when he looked at him.

"You better not…" Natsu bared his teeth as he got close to the man, face to face with all the intensity of the Dragon who raised him.

"FairyTail is none of your concern….and if you see fit to tread upon us whether we were Drake Crux or not then I will personally hang you with your entrails understand?" the man went pale.

"Don't you threaten me Dragon Slayer! ARREST THE DRAKE CRUX GUILD MEMBERS!" the people came – FairyTail instantly on its feet - and then the energy spikes happened.

Natsu, Saya, Fuyu, and Haru stood side by side before the guards and Lahar radiating power, and threatening force as they stood there. Without a single thought the four of them had changed – the brink between Dragon Force and the Vincula Form appearing and making the guards step back when Natsu locked mature ruby eyes on them. Saya narrowed her eyes – pure silver in appearance – and smiled at a small cluster not far from them while Haru and Fuyu were keeping an eye on the rest, and Natsu had returned his attention to Lahar.

"Do you honestly think that we'll let you just arrest us? Please, save yourself the trouble and leave now before we make a mistake and paint the floor red with your blood," said Fuyu.

"How dare you…." The girl grinned.

"Now, how about you turn around and walk out the door?" asked Haru.

"We will not leave the four of you in FairyTail and let you cause any more damage like you did in Croucus!" Natsu and the other three laughed – almost maliciously – as the members of the Council stared at them.

"The King of Fiore _personally _waved that from us and gave a great many thanks to FairyTail for _being the main reason _that the Dragons and the man from the future was stopped! Don't try and give us that!" Saya said as she looked at Lahar who felt himself losing ground around the four Dragon Slayers.

"You four are…vile….monsters….I cannot allow you to….keep living in the open…" Lahar locked eyes with Natsu who smirked a bit – bearing his fangs.

"Vile monsters? Hmm…it's been a little while since we've been called that one….actually….i think you need to realize something…"

The man was flung across the room and into his guards. Natsu standing with an arm outstretched still as he kept a cold, murderous glare upon the man while slowly FairyTail gathered around them. Natsu felt the willingness to fight the Council if they must to protect them and he silently thanked them as Saya looked at the man who was staring wide eyed at the members of FairyTail.

"We are FairyTail Wizards – everyone in this room besides you and your men are – and ultimately you will fail. Realize your place, your outclassed, over powered, and outnumbered. Ultimately you will lose just because of the Guild you chose to take on," he stated.

Lahar stared at the members of FairyTail in awe and fear. They weren't going to give up, and they were going to fight the Council if it meant that those four Dragon Slayers would be in their Guild. He stood himself straight and looked directly to Markarov and then he locked eyes with Natsu – the boy hadn't changed back to looking normal, and the appearance he had now somewhat terrified him. He took a deep breath and looked at the boy.

"Yes well, that's all good but you must pay for what you've all done. I was informed that you were allies with Zeref and that you caused the destruction of a village in Japan – one that had a tie with Fiore, and that the Guild there was slaughtered by you and…"

Natsu's fist – flames lit – connected with Lahar's jaw as he swung outwards and the man was tossed aside as if it was nothing. The other members of the Council were thrown back as the boy stood there, flames covering him and the others as well were lit up with their magic – torrents of it flooding the room and blaring in temperatures both freezing and scalding as they stood there.

"That was our village….we were the guild there…it was Zeref….who had once been our friend and comrade who led the attack and tried to kill us….then he cursed us….damned us….AND YOU DARE TO CLAIM THAT WE WERE THE CAUSE OF IT? I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET ANYONE – LET ALONE THE COUNCIL PUT THAT BLAME ON US!" Natsu's voice sounded icy as he set his eyes on the Council members in the guild hall.

"The records say that…" Natsu narrowed his eyes into fine ruby hued slits.

"We lost our families, we suffered – I got to watch my parents die….someone I cared for died right by my side and I could do nothing about it. I had to watch as my friend…my comrade….became some kind of monster….a devil….and then placed those sins on us….we spent those four hundred and seven years looking for each other…your records are wrong!" he snarled. His voice had gone quiet, stiff, and monotone as they stared at him.

"If they are then…." Saya looked to Lahar.

"We were a White Guild – a Warrior Guild designed to keep monsters, Dragons….people like… Zeref…out of this world and we never expected….someone we loved like family to be a person we'd have to kill…or that he'd do what he's done," she stated this and the rest of the people watched in awe of it all.

"Then…you…and the rest were…" Natsu bent down to his eye level.

"We were like you are supposed to be. The Council is twice as corrupt as it was when Jellal was on it with Ultear. They've changed, they were the ones who were helping bring down the branch Dark Guilds of the Balma Alliance while we were missing for seven years…yet you're unwilling to give them a pardon for all they've done. And now you want to pin the blame for events like the ones you described on us? Then how about this…"

The man froze as Natsu stood and looked down upon him before narrowing his still red eyes – the FairyTail members gathered around the former Drake Crux members as they waited to see what Natsu and the others would do. Lahar stared on as the boy kept his mature ruby eyes on him before speaking. But the man beat him to it.

"FairyTail must be disbanded then! The Guild isn't worth this fuss! They'll be taken apart and left scattered! I won't have this Guild doing any more damage or causing anymore grief," Lahar stated.

"You can't just…" another small joyless laugh.

"Grief? FairyTail is what's been standing between the end of the world and you from the beginning. You're such a fool and…sorry, but, from now on FairyTail is independent and free of your choices – we follow our own path and you will not stand in our way….do I make myself clear?" Natsu asked as Markarov came forward to stand beside them.

"Don't you see it Lahar? No matter what you try and do ultimately my children and myself will defeat you – if we must bring down the Magic Council then we will!" Markarov kept a stern glare on the man as he backed up much like the guards he'd brought with him.

"You would…"

"Without question! FairyTail is not going to go anywhere! Tell the Council this – We Are FairyTail! And if you go head to head with us…." Natsu gave the man a demonic grin.

"Not only will we fight back, and put you through hell….but we'll win," he stated.

It was not seconds later that Lahar had vacated the premises with his guards in a frenzy of fear. The FairyTail Guild cheered and felt the weight that had been pressing upon them vanish. Natsu smiled to Lucy and the others as they discussed the mission that Markarov had gotten for them. Apparently it would take place in just a few days and with the Council sufficiently cowed they had some time to finally think about their mission and plan. The Elite team was going together, and they expected it would be a bit difficult – akin to an S-Class job – and that it might be a little rough and tumble, but they could do it.

Erza had spent several hours after the removal of the Council members discussing plans on what to do in the mission they would be going on and the former Drake Crux members could only listen as the woman spoke and they threw in a few ideas. Putting each of them with their partners would be the first step they took, and secondly they each would be broken up into different areas to attack – with the Exceeds giving them a bird's eye view. Lucy had given a few pointers on the matter while Natsu couldn't help but smile as the conversation continued.

FairyTail's elite team was definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with – he had known that the minute Markarov has suggested it – and seeing come into full light had made him only smile as he tried to place himself in a position of being one of the leaders. Lucy would be pared with him per their earlier team up and they each would be responsible for fighting along-side each other as a team. The blonde seemed certain that she could handle the events easily and Natsu didn't doubt it. The girl was surprisingly resilient and headstrong which thinking back to some of their recently survived events it was a fortunate thing.

That evening once everyone had left – the Elite Team was still sitting in the guild hall preparing for their mission. Erza spoke swiftly about the details once more so that everyone had them firmly implanted in their minds, and the rest were preparing for what was to come. Lucy sighed as she leaned against Natsu who laughed bit as everyone's conversations began to separate from the main goal and the red haired re-quip Wizard looked frustrated.

"We need to stay focused!" she declared.

"Erza, it's late – everyone is tired we need to rest and not get so high strung about this okay?" she looked at Haru who flinched.

"I appreciate the assistance Haru, but we must also be prepared to do battle when the time comes! Otherwise we will fall short of Master Markarov's expectations," she stated.

"Give it a rest…we'll be fine so just stay calm Erza." She looked at Natsu as Lucy nodded and snuggled up to him.

"Speaking of being fine…when you mentioned Tartaros the other day…" started Gray.

"That….might not be as simple as bandits…just don't worry too much about it."

"Let's hope that's not something we need to be concerned with," said Saya.

"I mean….when we encountered them that first time they just about killed us…we don't know how their new members are or how their power has grown since Zeref came to their side and has been giving them power…" the four Drake Crux members looked down as Natsu stopped speaking.

"That still hurts doesn't it?" asked Wendy.

"More than you know….he was family to us and….look what he did to the four of us…how can we possibly forgive that? He destroyed our home, killed our families, cursed and damned us….he deserves death." Natsu glanced at Fuyu who was shaking.

"Do you really feel that way Fuyu?" he questioned.

"I don't want to hate someone I thought was my comrade…but…I can't forgive what he's done…he doesn't feel remorse for it either." He nodded.

"For a little while…when we met on Tenrou Island – he felt grief for the things he'd done…and…then…when Hades came and tried to resurrect him…when he was never asleep – he lost his feelings of grief and understanding of humanity again…so there's nothing human about Zeref anymore, and I'll feel no remorse for ending his life," Natsu stated firmly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he glanced at Erza.

"I have no choice – remember?" she nodded.

"I can't forget what you said because it hurt to hear that…." He sighed.

"Besides that…I'm not afraid to make him pay. It's alright….there's no reason for me to be unsure in this….I've made my choice," he said.

"Well then…when the time comes you know we'll be right by your side."

Natsu looked at them as they nodded and he gave them a smile – FairyTail would go to war against Tartaros as they had the Oracion Seis, and Grimior Heart before it, and as he had told Lahar earlier that day – they would win without fail. It might tear them apart, leave them gasping in agony, shaking, writing, and screaming, but they weren't going to lose when the time came.

"Thank you…that makes me feel a little bit more at ease about all this," he said honestly.

"No problem, we're FairyTail we can take on a few scrawny demons!"

"Yea…I'm sure….now…on the topic of that mission – I think Erza's plan will work fine so long as it's not more than what we're expecting," Natsu told them.

"And what if it is more than what we're expecting?" the rose haired Dragon Slayer grinned impishly.

"Well it's fairly basic….we just make them wish they hadn't encountered us," he stated.

"And how do we do that?"

The four former Drake Crux members glanced to one another and grinned wickedly and the moment they did the others felt a chill seep into them. They felt rather bad for the poor souls who encountered those four Dragon Slayers on the evening of their first mission. Without a doubt they'll have wished they'd turned themselves in sooner. Erza could only smile as she looked at them and realized how far they would go to complete their job. Admittedly, she felt a little outshone by them, but only by the fact that the four teenagers had been given far more experience than most of them had in a single finger.

It felt rather bad considering what they'd gone through. Natsu's curse, Saya's wounds and pain, the four of them suffering – watching someone they cared for die right in front of them. It was pitiful. Most of them were just children still and it felt wrong to use the horrors they'd experienced as a weapon, but the four Drake Crux members were surprisingly okay with the idea and even though that seemed to be the case – Erza felt ill when she considered it.

"_They've been through a ring of hell and…we're just using that to our advantage….Markarov at least asked them first."_

Finally after hours of conversation everyone went along their ways towards their houses and soon were sleeping in their beds without a care – Lucy was a different story as she watched a certain rose haired Fire Dragon Slayer. He was sitting up looking out the window in deep thought while she laid there watching him. Natsu looked worried, and it had little to do with Tartaros popping up momentarily. It had more to do with the upcoming job, and the sensation of more danger in the near future. She sighed and pulled herself up and wrapped an arm around him before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Just thinking…I'm a little worried about the job we've been sent on…I get the feeling that we have some pretty dangerous things to come," he said in a muffled voice.

"I know…don't worry about it though…we can do it Natsu so don't worry – everything is gonna be okay."

"Alright Luce…I trust you…" she pulled him down and snuggled up to him before smiling.

"Don't worry….I'm right here and you know that together we've done some pretty impossible things – what we just went through should be proof enough," she said as she carted her fingers through his hair.

"I know…we're all too damn stubborn to just give up huh?" he smiled at her and she returned it.

From the beginning, and even now through all the changes, the new additions to the FairyTail guild – the Grand Magic Games, the dragon war. Learning the truth about Natsu and Saya, their comrades coming into Magnolia to find them and then learning of Tartaros beginning to rear its ugly head. Even if they had more wars and bloodshed, tears, and pain ahead of them Lucy knew they could handle it as much as Natsu did, and the reason was very simple.

They Are FairyTail After All.

{Chapter 40: We Are FairyTail! – END}

Author's Note: And that's a wrap! We're at the end of story 1. I will try and get the second one started soon. I promise guys! We're 6 weeks shy of final exams and I'm having a time with my homework. I will get the story up soon – the poll is open until April 1st and then it will close.

**To my readers: **

There are so many of you that reviewed while the story was going on and many more to come after its been completed – I thank you for reading my FairyTail Story and hope you will read the other three that are to come *if I have it my way that is* and I wish you all the best!

Domo Arigatou,

Shadow Dragon94

The next chapter 41 installment is the sneak peak of the next story which is:

Gears &amp; Flames 2: Tears of the Phoenix

I hope you all enjoy it.

Arigatou Nakamas!

Shadow Dragon 94 signing out!

**Songs used: **

The Parting Glass by Ed Sheeran: Chapter 6: Onward

Glitter by Another Infinity {Starving Trancer Mix}: Chapter 17: Guild Mark – FairyTail's Flames!

Tenohira {Palm of my Hand} by HERO: Chapter 28: Searing Soul: Ignis Anima!

Biting Down by Lorde: Preview of next story.


	41. Preview: Tears of the Phoenix

In the next Story:

_**It feels better…**_

"Hi, I'm Lucy – what's your name?"

_**Biting Down…**_

"What am I doing here?"

_**It feels better…**_

"Welcome to FairyTail. Éclair!"

_**Biting Down….**_

"I'm not like the rest…I don't belong here."

"I'm not like them either – but you can belong here you know."

_**Skip a Hit…**_

"I remember you…from long ago – how are you alive?"

_**Don't make…**_

"I was betrayed – we all were."

_**A Sound…**_

"TAKE THEM BOTH!"

_**Breathed So deep…**_

"I don't answer to you!"

_**I'd…**_

"WE'RE FAIRYTAIL WIZARDS! WE NEVER LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND!"

_**Thought…**_

"I am going to create a Kingdom under the rule of an Immortal King!"

_**I'd drowned….**_

"I am a Wizard of FairyTail, A Member of Drake Crux! I will never allow you to have your way!"

_**It feels better biting down…**_

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

_{Sometimes our greatest challenge, comes from ourselves}_

**Gears &amp; Flames 2: Tears of the Phoenix **


End file.
